Light of Day
by secret04161975
Summary: The story of Jacob and Renesmee 8 years following Breaking Dawn. Romance, lemony, told entirely from Nessie's POV, but includes all the Cullens and the Wolves.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic piece. Hope you enjoy it. I have already written multiple chapters and I just got up the nerve to start publishing. It starts slow but will get there, trust me.**

**The charaters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stefenie Myers, and her copywrite of the charaters is implied.**

Chapter One: Life on Isle Esme

It had been 5 years since my family had moved from Forks, WA to my Grandma Esme's Isle. Even though I was only chronologically three when my family moved from Forks, WA, but physically I was more like a 7 year old when we left. There were two reasons why we had to leave, ironic in their contrast. The first was that I was aging too quickly, and although my Mom and Dad worked very hard to keep me safe and isolated one the Cullen property, my Aunt Alice, had a "vision." My Aunt Alice, who like some of my other vampire family, was "gifted" could see the future of some humans and all vampires, but not be directly. Aunt Alice had a vision that Child Services would be notified that the Cullen's now had a school age child who was not attending school by one of her high school classmates who had seen us at the mall. The second reason we had to move was my family was not aging at all. My Grandpa, Carlisle for example, is over 300 years old, but he stopped aging at about 23. He acts so mature, being a doctor and everything that he passes for a man in his early thirties, but to push it past 35, is stretching it, even in the age of plastic surgery.

According to my Grandpa aka "Dr. Cullen's" calculations, I had stopped aging, now like the rest of my family. I am a pretty unique, a vampire/ human hybrid. I had a met another of my kind, Naheul, when I was 6 months old. He had helped convince the Volturi, a group of "Royal" vampires, that my existence did not constitute a risk to Vampires, and had helped saved my family from being slaughtered. That and the fact that my Mom has a special vampire power, which allows her to shield the special mental powers that some other vampires have.

My Dad also has a special vampire power of reading minds. It's kind of funny how my Mom's gift can cancel out my Dad's gift. It drives him crazy, but she helps the rest of the family keep more secrets from Dad than they were ever able to do before. No serious secrets, just not letting him cheat when playing chest by reading moves in their minds.

I have two special gifts, which in itself is special, the first is that I have a really good ability to win people over, to "charm" people into being my friend. The second, and more powerful one, is that I can show people the images, thoughts, memories and feelings that I am having my touching the palm of my hand to their cheek. When I was young, this was pretty much the only way that I wanted to communicate, but in an effort to get me ready to assimilate into the human world, I had been trying to use verbal communication more and more. My Grandpa Carlisle thinks that I have two gifts, because my gift are both the exact opposite of my parents talents, and some how they came out backward when I inherited them.

Even though I was living in paradise, it was very isolating for me. I loved the sun, the water, the feel of the sand between my toes. I loved that my family could easily go outside in the sunlight, which was a huge "no no" anywhere else but here. The drawback was though that only visions of the rest of the world which I had gotten in the past 5 years were from TV and occasional rainy day or evening trips to Brazil for either hunting or shopping. But now that I was "grown up," the thing that was driving me the most crazy was how insanely in love all the members of my family are with each other.

First there were my parents, Bella and Edward. My parents met while my mother was still a human, and well, she almost died in childbirth with me, which led my father to change her into a vampire. My parents were blissfully, sickeningly, happy. I walk in on them kissing daily, and just roll my eyes. My Dad also has the ability to read everyone's thoughts, so he would know what I was thinking, and pull away from mom. Thank Heaven's that the first gift my father had ever given me was an iPod, because it allowed me not to hear the sounds coming out of their room every night, yes every night. Married couples on TV were rarely that happy after 8 years of marriage and a child, well at least not according to sitcoms of the 90s, but it seemed that blissfulness was a vampire thing, that at least until now I had not inherited. My grandparents could be over the top gushy at times too, Carlisle and Esme. For that matter my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper; as well as my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were also sickeningly in love with each other. Sometimes I just wanted to yell at all of them, Yuck, enough already. But to be completely honest, I envied all of them.

The only other uncoupled person on the island besides me was Jacob. Jacob was also the only non-vampire in the family, but he was not human either. Jacob was a member of the Quileute tribe, a community of shape shifters who took the form of giant wolves in order to protect humans from vampires. Since my family was "Vegetarian" or non-human eating vampires, who survived off the blood of animals, the Quileute's had first made a treaty with my family, and later even formed an alliance with my family to fight off an army of newborn vampires and also stand with my family against the Volturi. Jacob came to the island with us, because he was so close with my family, and well, especially with me.

In some ways, Jacob, had been my source of sanity since the move from Forks five years ago. Since the day I was born, he had always been my best friend. He always kept the atmosphere light and joking. Even though he was fiercely overprotective of me, probably because he had known me since I was a little girl, he was always up to just hanging out with me. I never felt pressure when I was with Jake. It just always felt comfortable and fun. My Uncles Jasper would join in playing sports and other "boy" stuff, and my Aunts Alice and Rosalie could be depended on for rainy days shopping trips and playing "girl" things like Barbie's, but Jacob, was always agreeable to do anything I wanted to do, and I felt the same way about him. It was always fun being with Jake, whether we were dunking each other in the warm tropical water, sitting and watching a movie, or just walking around the small island in circles. Jake made everything fun.

My parents, Jake and I all lived in the "new house", on Isle Esme, which over looked the rocky cliffs and which bordered the small jungle on the island. It was almost an exact replica of my grandparents' house, which was on the North side of the island, and my Grandparents and Aunts and Uncles lived there. Our house was on the rocky shore, with steep cliffs, which bordered the islands small jungle.

I have always been "home schooled," if that is what you want to call it. My father takes my education extremely seriously. Even though, he would even admit that intellectually and educationally, I should have several doctoral degrees, I have to spend 4 hours every weekday in the huge library with him. Dad gave me assignments in all academic subjects with deadlines. He even made me write papers that he would correct and grade. Although my mother was never as authoritarian in my schooling, she supported my Dad's structure stating that she felt bad enough that I was missing out on all the social aspects of a formal education, but at least with the centuries of education that my family had combined, I would not suffer academically.

I do love to learn, in a lot of ways my mind was a sponge, but four hours, five days a week in the same room, one word- Boring. What made my schooling tolerable, more than anything though, was that Jacob and would attend school with me. He could even make doing Dad's oppressive assignments fun, competing over who would get the better grade. I usually did, especially on essays, but Jacob always blamed it on the teacher's bias for his own daughter. Jacob said that he had dropped out of high school prior to moving to the island, and had never been a great student, but always in competition with me over grades, he would study twice as hard as I did, and keep up with my education just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**The charaters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stefenie Myers, and her copywrite of the charaters is implied.**

Chapter 2: Strange Feeling

"Dad," I said, eying the clock above the table where he tutored Jacob and I daily, " It's one pm, schools out."

"Fine Renesmee," Dad said, with a resigned look on his face. He never liked it when I interrupted his lectures, even if he knew from my thoughts that I was going to before I actually said the words.

I immediately turned to Jake, still writing notes from Dad's lecture, "So what will it be today? Want to go swimming, jets skis, scuba diving, or do you want to play video games? I thought maybe we could challenge Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper to a water battle on the beach."

"Whatever you want to do, Nessie, is always fine with me," Jacob replied quickly, but then added, "but it would be fun to get back at your Uncle Jasper for tossing me 5 miles out to sea during our last battle."

Jacob and I jumped from our chairs and ran to our respective rooms to change into our bathing suits. As I ran for my room, I texted Aunt Alice about Jacob and my challenge, and she quickly responded that they were also in.

Once outside, I saw that Jacob had beaten me out of the house. He was wearing his black swim trunks, and was shirtless. This was pretty typical for an afternoon on the beach, but for some reason, looking at him today, was different than it had ever been, I felt strange. Maybe it was the way that the sun glistened off his reddish brown skin, and highlighted the definition of his muscles. WAIT, I screamed to myself silently, that is Jake, he's your best friend, why are you looking at him like that any way. It must be all the blissful vampires wearing off on me. I shook my head and walked toward him.

"What's the matter," Jacob said, perplexed expression on his face, "Did Edward assign us more homework?"

"No, its nothing," I lied, and yelled "race you" and sprinted past him toward the smooth sand beach on the North side of the island by my grandparent's house.

I thought I was winning, until I felt Jacob come up behind me. He scooped me up in his arms, ran full speed for the shoreline, and then tossed me, high above his seven foot tall head, into the deep water. As I swam back to the top of the water, I was scheming ways to get him back, but as I resurfaced, and I saw him again, that strange feeling I felt from before at the house came over me, and I was staring at him. He must have dove into the water right after he tossed me in, because he was standing only three feet from me. He barely let me catch my breath before he was picking me by my right arm and left thigh, briefly holding me over his head. As he prepared to through me, all I could think was how good his warm strong hands felt on me, especially on my thigh.

Regaining my composure I yelled, "I thought you and I were on the same team." He made eye contact with me, and quickly set me down in the water.

"Sorry Nessie, I couldn't resist," Jacob said grinning ear to ear. Then he carefully placed me back on my feet. I stood looking up at him in the water. I always had to look up at him. My 5'7" height was average for a female, but Jacobs 7' frame was not average for anyone, well except maybe in the NBA. Light glistened from the water droplets on his dark black spiky hair, and droplets trailed slowly down the rippling muscles of his chest. What is wrong with me, am I loosing my mind, this is Jacob. My parents had better get me off this island soon or I am going to loose my mind.

Just then I heard a very familiar high pitched voice calling from the shore. "No fair starting without us. Although with how bad we beat you the last time, maybe that would help your team," Aunt Alice said, grinning as she and Uncle Jasper ran hand in hand towards us waist deep in the warm water. Once in front of us, Aunt Alice quickly sprung onto Uncle Jasper's back, so that she was sitting on his neck with her legs hanging gingerly down his chest.

"Up you go Nessie," Jake said, reaching down and in one smooth movement, he grabbed me by my inner thighs and hoisted me to straddle his neck. As I sat on his shoulders, straddling his neck, I again thought about how good it felt to have Jake's strong hands grab my thighs, and then how good it felt for my legs to be straddling his body. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME. Refocus, get in the game.

Trying to regain my composure, I fiercely looked at my Aunt and yelled "Game on, first one to fall loses, and the losers both get launched out into the Ocean." Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper growled in unison as Jasper, with me straddled on top of his shoulders, charged at them.

I grabbed Aunt Alice first by the shoulders, then I tried to loosen uncle Jasper's firm hold around her legs, but they both held strong. As I bent over Jacob's head, trying to get a better hold on my aunt, I suddenly noticed how hot the back of Jacob's head felt against the bottom of my bathing suit. I smelt his warm, woodsy, earthy, smell, and felt the soft tickling of his spiky black hair against my upper thighs.

Just then, totally distracted, Aunt Alice shoved me so hard across my shoulders that both Jacob and I fell over, with him never releasing his hold on my legs. As we both sank into the warm water, still entwined, we both bounced onto the sand beneath, Jacob's head rubbed against the bottom of my bathing suit as he tried to free his head from my legs and emerge again to the shore. For a moment, just a millisecond, I thought of not releasing my legs from Jacob, because it felt so good to have his head so close to my core, but remembering that unlike the vampires we lived with, we did need Oxygen to breathe, I released him, and soon both our heads were above the water.

I stood in the water shocked, not from having lost the match, but shocked at all the strange feelings that I was having about Jake today. I was stunned momentarily into motionless silence, a trait that I inherited from my vampire side of the family.

When Jacob turned around to look at me, my stiff appearance, his appearance changed from disappointment at our team's loss to concern. Quickly he grabbed me by my shoulders and asked, "Nessie, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No of course not Jake, remember, half vampire girl," I said, looking into his deep dark eyes. Although these were eyes that I had looked in, and that I had been seen by, every single day of my life, like everything else about Jacob today, they some how seemed different, more intense. They were so deeply brown, that they almost appeared black, and the whites of his eyes, contrasted so beautifully against his Russet skin.

"OK Aunt Alice, I am ready for my flight across the ocean, just lets get it over with so that Jake and I can swim home before dinner. You know how mad Dad gets if I am late for dinner," I said, again, trying to focus on the game.

Just then I glanced up and Uncle Jasper was giving me the strangest look, then he just smirked looking quickly to Jacob, and shook his head. He didn't need to say anything for me to know, and to be totally embarrassed about what was going through his head. Uncle Jasper also had a special vampire gift, he could not only sense, but control the emotions of those around him. I knew that he felt these strange feelings I was having today for Jacob. I felt my cheeks flush red, and just as Aunt Alice went to grab me to send me sailing miles into the ocean. I quickly ran away from her, darting toward the shore.

"I just need to be alone right now, all of you leave me alone" I yelled, over my shoulder as I ran for the opposite side of the island. As I was running, I heard Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper talking behind me.

"I never knew you were such a sore looser Nessie. It was probably from all the spoiling we have all given you," Aunt Alice yelled in my direction.

"It's OK Nessie, go take sometime, I'll talk to Alice for you," Uncle Jasper said, in a tone that sounded empathetic.

I ran straight across the island, to the deserted southern shoreline. I was about to jump into the water, and try to make a swim for Antarctica, when I felt a strong warm, large hand grab me around my arm. I turned, looking down, knowing who would be standing there, Jacob.

"Nessie, what's wrong, did I really hurt you when I fell on you, if I did I am so sorry" Jacob said, but I interrupted him, "no Jake, you didn't do anything. I am fine." I still looked down at the water.

Shaking out of his hand, I walked waist deep into the water, and prepared to dive in, so I could swim around the world if I had to, just to get away from this embarrassment again. Just as I was ready to dive, both of Jacobs arms wrapped around me from the back, restraining me. He quickly spun me around, and reached his hand under my chin, lifting my head so that I could not look away from his gaze. I felt the deep red blush fill my cheeks again. I tried to take a deep breath to steady myself, but instead, I was fully consumed by his earthy, musky, intoxicating scent. I couldn't speak. With his hand on my face, and our lips only several inches apart, the only thought I had was that I wanted to him to kiss me right now. Not in the way he had always kissed my far head goodnight, but in the deeply passionate way that lovers kiss. I wanted him to hug me to his body, not in the way he would hug me to say hello in the morning, but in a sensual way, with his hands caressing my arms, my back, and my waist.

"Nessie," Jacob said, panic now coloring his voice.

I didn't know what to say, or how to say it, but I knew what I wanted, but I feared that he would not want me, and never see me the same way that I was now seeing him. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks, and I shook my head. At the same time though, part of me recognized the pain that my reactions were causing Jacob. Jacob, who had always been everything to me, how could I cause him pain, when he had done nothing wrong? I was the weirdo, the one who falls in love with the best friend who had always been so much more than that to me and my family.

"Nessie," Jacob said with true fear and pleading in his voice now, "whatever is wrong, whatever has you upset, I will fix it, we can fix it. I will do whatever I need to ensure you are happy, always."

His pleas were too hard for me to handle. Even though I knew that these newly emerging feelings may not be reciprocated, even though telling him could end our friendship, just the thought that maybe, there was a 1% chance that he could feel the same way, I had to let him know how I feel. Still unable to speak, I touched my palm to his face, not breaking my gaze from his eyes, and showed him a picture of him leaning down to kiss me, and wrapping me in his arms.

Jacob stood frozen for a moment. I felt heat flood my cheeks in embarrassment, and I felt the tears, starting to well up in my eyes, on the verge of overflowing, but before the first tear, could trickle down my cheek, Jacob blinked, placed both his hands around my face, and whispered "finally."

I felt my sadness turn quickly to confusion, but before I could say anything, Jacob gently pressed his lips to my lips and wrapped me in his harms, as I had envisioned he would.

From the shore I heard "Jacob" in a high pitched horrified squeal. It was my mother, but before I could even think of answering her, I saw my Dad, full dressed, approaching Jacob in the water, ready to spring at him, like he was hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

**The charaters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stefenie Myers, and her copywrite of the charaters is implied.**

Chapter 3: What do you mean you knew this was coming?

Without thinking I threw myself in between my Dad and Jacob. Luckily, my Dad did not spring when he saw me in front of him, but it had been close.

"Mom, Dad," I yelled, "It wasn't Jacob's fault, I asked him to do it; or rather I showed him that I wanted him to do it."

"I saw the both of you Renesmee, I saw him lean down and kiss you," Dad growled, as he tried to pry me away from Jacob so that he could get his hands on him.

"Dad, you can read our minds, you know that Jacob had no thoughts of that all day at school, I was the one who initiated the kiss," I pleaded.

"I know much more about Jacob's thoughts for you than you will ever know Renesmee. All his intentions towards you since the day you were born. He is just lucky that his thoughts have been pure enough so that I could spare his life, until today." Dad hissed through his teeth.

That comment confused me though. "What is that supposed to mean," I screamed turning sideways, so that I remained between Jacob and my father, but so I could look them each in the face. Jacob looked embarrassed or ashamed, his eyes sank down. My father seemed to be calming, but it didn't think it was from anything I said or did. I saw his eyes meet Jacob's and he sighed.

Just at that moment, Uncle Jasper came running up, and started yelling, "He didn't, he really didn't, I felt what they were feeling this afternoon. He never did feel anything until this moment, only after it was what she wanted from him." Uncle Jasper jumped in between us, with his arms spread, one on Dad's chest, trying to calm him down. It seemed to be working.

"Edward, Bella, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," Jacob mumbled, not looking up.

Totally confused now, I pulled Jacob's face down so that we were at eye level, and glancing between my father, mother and Jacob, I yelled, "So who is going to tell me what Dad was talking about with the 'Jacob's thoughts for your since the day you were born!"

At this point Mom, also fully dressed, was also standing in the water; she had her arms reaching around Dad's waist and was leaning against his side. Mom looked coyly up at Dad and said, "Nessie, I think that you and Jacob need to have a talk alone." Dad opened his mouth, but Mom placed one finger gently over his lips and said, "We knew that this day would come some day, Edward. Aren't you glad that Nessie made the choice herself?"

Dad rolled his eyes, and leaned down to kiss Mom gently on the lips. Uncle Jasper seemed to relax, putting his arms down at his sides, and the three of them, made their way back to the shore. As they approached the Jungle, to walk back toward our home, Dad turned and said "We all need to talk. I expect you both back by dinner time."

As my parent's strode back toward our house, making the obvious and frequent glances at Jacob and I as we still stood in the water, we remained silent until they were both out of site.

"Jacob, what is going on? You have always been the only person who I felt that I could completely trust, and now I found out that you have been hiding a secret from me since the day that I was born!" I started to turn away from him. I felt the heat of anger pulsing through me now, but I also felt the tears welling up again, not the same ones I felt when I feared his rejection, but these were the one that betrayed me whenever I was really mad. As I started to take a step toward the shore, Jacob grabbed me around the waist, and turned me so I was staring up at him again, just like when we had kissed.

Jacob, bowing his head so that our eyes met, took a deep breath, blinked once, and said "Nessie, it's not like that, I promise, please just let me explain." Looking in his eyes, I was shocked into stillness, just as he had been when I touched his cheek before. I stood frozen, and he continued to speak. "Remember when we still lived in Forks, and you would go with me to La Push," he asked, hesitantly, and not blinking, as if he was afraid that to blink would mean to miss my reaction. Still dazed I just nodded. Jacob continued, still holding his eyes to mine, "Remember how Quil was always with Claire, or how Emily was with Sam?"

Now I was confused, "What does one thing have to do with another? Claire was a little girl who Quil babysat a lot, and Emily and Sam were an engaged couple, what does one have to do with the other?"

Jacob took a deep breath, blinking once, and then immediately returning to my gaze. He hesitantly began, "Quileute legends, which all seem to be true at this point," rolling his eyes he continued, "Well the legends of my people say that sometimes, wolves imprint on another person, and it is like at first site that person becomes, your soul mate," he glanced down, took another breath, and returned his eyes to mine, "well more than soul mate, for the wolf, it is like that person becomes their only reason for being, the center of their universe, around which their entire life evolves. The wolf will become anything that the person they imprint on wants or needs from them, whether it is a best friend, a big brother, a protector, or a.." he stopped, he looked like me was choking on the last word that he wanted to say, but I already knew what it was, so I whispered, "or a mate."

Jacob looked down into the water, he reached out and held my hands in his, not gazing up to meet my eyes, and continued, "I swear to you Nessie, I have never tried to be anything other than your best friend. I have never even had a thought about you in anyway but that until today when, well, when you showed me that you wanted me in that way. My will has been second to yours since the day you were born. Since I met you, you have been my whole life, but my desires have never mattered, only giving you what you want and need to be happy has ever mattered. That's why your father has let me live this long," he smirked, glancing up at me briefly, then back down to the water where our hands were still entwined.

"Jacob," I said, untangling my hands, so that I could place them on both sides of his face, his eyes looked up at me hesitantly, but once I caught his gaze, I refused to let his eyes drift again. Taking a deep breath, I began again, "Jacob, I have always known that there was something special between us, I never knew what to call it, but I always knew you were my Jacob, and that I was your Nessie. I know that my feelings toward you are changing, this is really new to me, but as long as you promise that you will always be my Jacob, and I can always be your Nessie, I want to see where our lives will bring us together. I have always known that we always have to be together in someway, because the only time that I feel whole, is when I am with you."

A wide smile broke across Jacob's face, and he gently leaned down to kiss me. It started as softly and tenderly as our first kiss, but our mutual passions caused it to become much more intense, until he gently pulled his face away from mine. We stood there in frozen silence again for a moment. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist, and whispered into my ear, "It's almost dinner time. We better head back home, I think that your Dad is planning on serving roasted wolf tonight, and we better give him time to cook."

I smiled. "Like my mom said, they knew this was coming."


	4. Chapter 4

**The charaters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stefenie Myers, and her copywrite of the charaters is implied.**

Chapter 4: Well, they are parents after all

Jacob and I strolled back toward our house with our hands intertwined. I hesitated a second, as I turned the door knob and strolled in the front door, still holding hands with Jacob. As I expected, my parents were both sitting on the stairs in front of the door, waiting for us to return.

"So I know that Jacob told you all about imprinting," Dad said, in his calmest voice, but pinching the bridge of his nose, which he only did when he was angry or frustrated beyond words. He continued, "I also know Nessie that you have begun to have feelings for Jacob which are more than that of just a friend." He took a deep breath and looked down at my mother, sitting next to him. Dad was almost never speechless, but it looked like he wanted Mom to jump in.

"You know that we both love you very much,' Mom said, as she softly traced her fingers up Dad's arm. "Jacob, we also both know that you have always had the most honorable intentions toward Renesmee, and that is why you are now and will always be a member of our family, whatever the future may hold for the two of you," Mom hesitated but continued, looking at me, "Nessie, you may physically be matured to the age of an 18 year old, but chronologically, you are 8. We are asking that you both, please, take this slow. "

"Bella, Edward" I heard Jacob say, only slightly louder than a whisper, "I would never..."

But Dad interrupted, "I know Jacob, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did at the beach. I have a tendency to overreact, especially when it comes to my two favorite ladies. Please except my apology for my overreaction."

Mom, gently squeezing Dad's arm, said "Nessie, in order to protect you, we have kept you isolated on this island for the majority of your life. Now that your growth has slowed, so that you could begin to experience a normal life, to attend high school, to make friends, to find out who you really are, we had been planning on moving to back to the house in Forks. We all know how much you wanted a chance to experience life off this island." Mom paused, taking a breath which I knew was unnecessary for her, and continued, "Obviously, the rest of the family will not be repeating High School again, so shortly after having left, but we will get jobs, attend college, etc., outside the immediate area, but close enough that you can safely attend school" Mom took a deep breath and then looking now at Jacob but continuing to speak to me she said, "Jacob has arranged for you to attend school at La Push," she looked at him apologetically, "He wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday, sorry Jake."

Jake turned his head toward me, trying to appraise my reaction to this revelation, and then hesitantly stated "Other than having you continue to attend Vampire Academy with me," he chuckled, rolling his eyes toward Dad, and continued "A school where several of the students and one of the teachers are werewolves, we thought would be the safest place for you, and I wanted to help give you the experiences that you have been missing."

I was overwhelmed. Again, stunned into silent stillness, I tried to regain my focus, a took a deep breath, shook my head, and said to all of them, but mostly to Jacob, "but how will a bunch of werewolves, who don't even know me, feel about having a half vampire girl in their school?"

Jacob grinned, shook his head, and said "I guess that there was one thing about the imprinting process that I forgot to explain to you. Nessie, since the first time I saw you, from the moment I imprinted on you, you technically became as much of a Quileute as I am, and as such, the pack, is sworn to protect you, because you are one of our own."

"Renesmee," it was Dad this time, "I know that your thoughts are overwhelming you right now, between the feelings you just realized you have begun to have for Jacob, and the news that we will be moving, but there is one more issue which I want to discuss with both of you," he squared his shoulders, looking up, continuing to glance back and forth between Jake and I. Dad now took an unnecessary deep breath and continued, "most people, who begin to have a romantic relationship, have not already lived together for years. We all know how strong the feelings are between you and Jacob, even prior to today. You both are so tightly connected, it is almost as if you anticipate each others needs and thoughts, and you both seem to place each others happiness before each others. I know that the romantic aspect of your relationship is at a very early stage, but as your relationship progresses, please try to remember to do not what will make the other one happy only in the moment, but ultimately, what will lead that person to feel happy over the long term. In particular, I am talking about the physical aspects of a romantic relationship."

"Jeez, Dad, stop. We kissed twice, Jake and I practically both have medical degrees at this point from Vampire Academy, you are not going to have that talk with me now too. I think my head will explode. I know that you were born in 1901, I know you want me to wait for marriage, but please don't have me knocked up and married off…"

Dad forcefully interrupted me "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I am and will always be your father, and you have not been raised to talk to your mother andmeI like that. You were raised to be a young lady, and well ultimately, what I am asking from both to act like the lady and gentleman that I know you really are."

I rolled my eyes and said "Yes Dad." Jacob just shook his head in agreement.

"Now that we have that out of the way, go eat dinner," Dad added, "Sorry to disappoint you Jake but it is hamburgers not roast wolf." Jacob just grimaced and we walked hand in hand into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**The charaters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stefenie Myers, and her copywrite of the charaters is implied.**

Chapter 5: How fast is fast, how slow is slow?

Dinner was awkward and silent, mostly my fault. I felt so overwhelmed at all that had transpired in the past 5 hours. I several minutes after learning that I had romantic feelings for my lifelong best friend, I found out that he had known I was his destiny from several minutes after I was born, and to top it all off, my family was planning on moving back to Forks so that I could have a "normal life," or at least as normal as a half-vampire, kind of betrothed to a shape shifting wolf could have. I needed time to process this, but foremost, I wanted more time to spend alone with Jacob, so that I could better know what he was thinking, what he was feeling.

I just picked at my food, mostly just pushing it around my plate. Being a half vampire, I preferred the taste of blood, and I would sometimes go on hunting trips on the mainland with my family, but mostly I ate human food now, so Jake and I could spend mealtimes together taking and joking. It had always been this way, my whole life, even before my mind bending revelations of today. I have always planned almost all my activities around how I could best spend the time with Jacob. It was even the same when I did go hunting. Jake always came and made that a game too, hunting in his wolf form, and competing over whose prey was bigger. We had played this game since I was a child. This silence was not normal, not at all.

After about 30 minutes of just sitting there, staring down at my plate, Jacob, my Jacob, broke the uncomfortable silences asking, "Can I have that if you are not going to finish it." I just smiled and pushed the plate to him. As I slid the plate to him, he grabbed my hand, gently pulled it to his lips, and kissed it gently.

"Nessie, I know that you are overwhelmed, but if you would like to talk about things," his voice began to stutter, "About us, I am willing to talk about everything and anything that you want to know from me." All I could do was smile, and nod my head. I know took a breath, which for me was very necessary, as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the kitchen door.

Once outside, Jacob and I hand locked in my hand, and we sprinted toward the rocky cliffs on the southern shore by our house. Jacob lead me to a smooth cliff face, high above the ocean's waves, below, which broke around the jagged rocks. Sea mist sprayed us gently, and as he sat down, he pulled me down to sit in his lap. Over the course of my life, I had sat in Jacob's lap so many times, for him to tell me scary stories, or just watching TV, but tonight, like our kisses earlier, it felt like so much more to be sitting with him like this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I reached up to kiss him. It was soft and gentle, but building.

Although it was the most passionate kiss we had so far, I wanted even more. As we kissed, I slowly opened my mouth, and hesitantly, not knowing if what I was doing was right, I slipped my tongue along his lips, until my tongue entered his mouth. I loved the taste of him. In all the years I had known him, I never imagined how good his mouth would taste. How good it would feel when his tongue entered my mouth. Then I felt his right hand grab my hair, while his left hand, held the swell of my back and clutched me closer to him. I gasped for air; he slowly kissed down my cheek, then down my neck, and then pulled me close, so that my head rested on his chest, as he wound his arms even tighter around me, cradling me to his chest. I hadn't wanted him to stop kissing me, but both of us were breathing raggedly.

Still gasping for air, Jacob said, "I love you Nessie, you have no idea how good kissing you feels. I am just afraid," he looked down apologetically, "I am afraid that your life has been so isolated, that you are not even sure what you want, what you really need. Nessie, we have to take things slow. I want you to have every experience you have ever dreamed about in life, and I don't want you to feel like I expect anything from you except what you are willing to give me. Even if your feelings change, if when you go off and find someone who you love more than me, I will always be your best friend, at least if you want me too. "

I felt rage fill my body, and I started yelling "Jacob Black, what is wrong with you. You kiss me a few times and now you are encouraging me to run off and find a new boyfriend? I'm not even sure if I am your girlfriend, but in case you don't realize this yet, I love you. I have always loved you but I love you more today than ever in the past. I have always needed to have you every moment of my life. Relationships evolve, and well, ours is at a new, fun, or at least it was until you started to try hooking me up with my soon to be classmates…"

I was interrupted in my tirade my Jacob's mouth crushing down on mine, more forcefully, more assuredly than it had ever before. I felt his arms wrap even tighter around my waist. I greedily grabbed his hair with one hair, pulling him closer, even deeper into the kiss. I placed my other hand against his cheek, and showed him, how good this felt to me and I showed him how much I wanted him.

Panting again, our lips unlocked, and as he cradled me to his chest this time, I began to kiss his neck, across his shoulder, in the hollow below his collar bone. He moaned and again his lips met mine, with even greater urgency than any of our kisses before. Sitting in his lap, I could feel him become hard beneath me. This time, when he pulled away, he pulled me off his lap, trying to mask that he was having an erection, and then lovingly sat me at his side, cradling me in his arms.

"Hmmm," I said still breathless, but I think kind of sounding seductive like in the movies, "For someone who is 7' tall, I didn't expect you to still be having growth spurts."

"Sorry Nessie," Jacob whispered in my ear, "I was hoping that you hadn't noticed that."

"Actually I really liked noticing that actually," I said coyly, "there are so many things that I am noticing about you today that I really like."

"Believe me Nessie, I love that you are noticing me, but we are going to take this slow. And no, I do not consider you my girlfriend," he paused, in that moment. I felt like my heart was being pulled out of my chest, the pain of that was crippling, but he tenderly touched my chin, pulling my eyes to his, and continued "because saying that I consider you my girlfriend does not even begin to describe how connected I now and I have always felt to you. You are my sun, you are my universe, you are everything."

Jacob kissed me, this time more tenderly, and shorter than our last two kisses. As he pulled his face from mine he said, "And yes, I do think that you need to meet more people, attend a real school, at least just for the social stuff, before we move too fast. Plus, I am lucky enough to have fallen in love with a girl whose father is a mind reader, so if I even think about not being a gentleman, he will kill me."

"Jacob," I said in a whispered in a giggle, gazing and unable to turn my eyes away from his gaze. "I'll try to be good and go slow, if that is what you want, especially around my Dad but..." I said trailing off.

"But," Jacob said, questioning.

"But, I feel like my life has just started today. I feel like I have been blind my entire life, and now I can finally see. I have always known you were mine Jacob, and today, I know why. I feel like my heart never beat until today, that nothing really mattered until today, when you kissed me, you made me come alive, and now that I am alive, I do not want to waste a moment of my life without you."

Jacob chuckled and replied, "I moving to Forks with you, remember. I am not going anywhere, ever, unless you ask me to. I just want you to go to high school and meet people. Your most of your family had done it about 20 or more times each, so I know that you can survive it. Actually you really need to get used to it, with the whole immortal, never aging thing. I am lucky that I stopped aging at 16, but looking more like 25. I can just work, or go to college, but you, your parents, your aunts and uncles, will be attending High School or college every time we have to move. You will just be the cool Cullen, with the much older boyfriend."

"I will love you forever Jacob Black," I said giggling, whispering into the hollow of his neck, and then kissed him once gently. He held me, silently, and we sat there for what seemed like a very short amount of time, just holding each other.

Jacob gently kissed my forehead, then gently on the lips and whispered into my ear, "It is almost 11pm; we better head back to the house before your Dad sends out the hunting party."

I smiled and reluctantly nodded. Jacob leaned down and gave me one more deeply passionate kiss, then sprang to his feet, lifting me and gently cradling me in his arms. He then carried me safely to the edge of the sand, before he gently placed me back on my feet. Hand in hand we strolled into the house. My parents were sitting in the TV room appearing to watch something, but they didn't like either one was paying attention. At the bottom of the stairs, I turned to Jacob and said good night, and gently, softly, kissed his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**The charaters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stefenie Myers, and her copywrite of the charaters is implied.**

Chapter 6: As if yesterday wasn't overwhelming enough.

I had a hard time falling asleep, overwhelmed by all the events of the day, but even more so, by the increasing and new feelings that I was having about my Jacob. My Jacob, it sounded so wonderful. It had always been true, but it has intensified so much today, that it was as if we had both been reborn into new people.

I couldn't get him out of my mind as I fell asleep. First remembering the joy and relief that I felt when he did not rejected me when I showed him I wanted him to kiss me. I also just kept seeing his dark eyes, his russet skin, his spiky black hair. I kept remembering the feelings I experienced as he held me, as he kissed me.

After I ran through the memories of this day, I started having thoughts of the future that I wanted with him. He may want to take things slow, out of some residual over protectiveness from having known me since I was born, or out of sense of duty or obligation to my parents, but I wanted all of him and I wanted him now. I imagined Jacob caressing my body, all of my body- my back, my breasts, my legs, my core. I imagined touching him all over his body, kissing him- his cheeks, lingering on his mouth, moving down his neck, across his broad shoulders, down the rippling muscles of his chest, his stomach, then stopping, teasing him, turning to kiss him up his legs, to his strong thighs, then kissing and stroking his massive cock.

At sometime during my thoughts, I must have fallen asleep. As I awoke, I felt the heat of the sun on my back. Somewhat disoriented, I wasn't sure if all of yesterday was a dream, or if just some parts of it were. Feeling stiff from having laid in bed too long, I stretched, got up, and made my way into the shower to prepare for another day of school at the Vampire Academy, and to see Jacob, so I could clear up how much of yesterday was real, and how much was my overly horny imagination.

I quickly dried myself off, and got dressed in black jean shorts and celery green ribbed tank top. I opened the door of my room, entered the hallway, and made my way into the kitchen to have breakfast. As was the same every day since we moved to the island, Dad was at the stove preparing breakfast, today's menu- Spanish omelets with bacon, which was my personal favorite. What was different today though was that Jacob was not already sitting at the stool at the granite counter, already scarping down his food. I became tense, wondering if he had changed his mind about me during the night and had taken off for the mainland. I started to panic, and then I started to panic more when I realized that my Dad was not reading my thoughts and reassuring me, like he always does.

Now completely panic stricken I cried out, "Dad, what's the matter, where is Jacob? Tell me, stop ignoring my thoughts."

My Dad chuckled, turned from the stove, plating my food, and said "Your mother has been shielding you and Jacob since you returned from the beach last night sweetheart. I had no idea that you were panicking. Your mother decided that it would be best if I was not hearing either of your thoughts, especially with my tendency to overreact. Against my over-protective impulses, she convinced me when she reminded me what a responsible, beautiful, young lady we raised and that Jacob has been nothing but a loyal devoted friend to you since you were born. She convinced me I should trust you, and that is what I have agreed to do."

Somewhat relieved, and noting that I had to give Mom a huge hug and get her something she would absolutely adore for her next birthday, I then realized that Dad had only answered half of my question. "And Jacob, where is Jacob?"

"He left early to go into the jungle and shift into his wolf form. He wanted to discuss with Leah your new school schedule. Leah is now teaching Phys Ed at the La Push School, and Jacob is trying to arrange that you will have at least one wolf in each class with you, just as a precaution. I think that Jacob is almost more overprotective of you than I am."

"I have to admit, a lot of times I don't see what all the over-protectiveness is about any way. I am a half vampire, you know the super strength, speed, hearing, but none of the sparkling in the sun which will make me miss going to First Beach on a sunny day."

Looking exacerbated, my Dad replied "I know you were young, but I know your half -Vampire mind has not forgotten the Volturi. You remember meeting Aro. Your mother and I have told you how he has a desire to collect unique things, and well you may not technically be one of a kind as in the only half vampire, you are also a talented half vampire, and we do not want to draw any attention to the Volturi to renew Aro's interest in you. Since the majority of vampires are the mortal enemies of the Quileute's, we could not think of a safer place for you to re-immerge into civilization than Fork." Looking down and hesitating he added, "In addition, there is also the Nahuel factor."

He had me up until his last comment, "What do you mean about the Nahuel factor?"

Look at me, with both his eyebrows raised, the way he looked at me when he was making an effort to explain something serious, he continued. "About a year ago, your Uncles were swimming back from the mainland after a hunt, and as they approached the beach, they saw what they initially thought was another vampire, climbing out of the water and trying to move into the forest. Of course, you uncles grabbed him, recognized it was Nahuel, and brought him to Grandpa's house. Aunt Alice didn't see him coming at all, because unlike you and Jacob, she wasn't constantly looking for his family. I was over at their house when he entered, and I heard his thoughts." He paused, his expression somewhat turning from serious to pain and continued, "I am only telling you this because once we leave this island, once you enroll in the Quileute school, you will not constantly have a Vampire to have your back. Nahuel's plain was to kidnap you, to enslave you, to force you to be his mate, because you are the only of his kind, who is not related to him. You're Uncles and I promised to dismember him and burn his remains if he ever came within 1000 miles of you again, but your Grandfather, against my better judgment, convinced me not to kill him, to reciprocate the favor he had done for our family when we were confronted by the Volturi. Since that time, your Aunt Alice has been watching Nahuel's aunt Huilen, and for now, it does not appear that anything in her future indicates a showdown with our family."

I shuttered, and I felt the tears begin to fill my eyes. I felt my father hug me, trying to comfort me, and gently saying, "I wish our world was such that I would never have had to tell you that, but I need you to know that our protectiveness of you can never be over done. You are so precious to the whole family. In some ways you have become everyone's child, not just your mother's and mine, and none of us would survive it if anything every happened to you."

At this point, I was sobbing, and my mother appeared. Having heard the whole conversation, she continued as if she had been in the room the whole time. "Jacob didn't know about what happened with Nahuel until last night. Jake had come to talk to your Dad and I, before he went to bed, and he started telling us about how he had tried to explain to you that he would always be there for you no matter who you chose. Brought up Nahuel's name during the discussion, and well, you know how your father overreacts, he started yelling "over his burning ashes' and after that, we had to explain to him what had happened a year ago. Since he imprinted on you Nessie, Jacob would have killed Nahuel for his plan, but unlike you, Nahuel is poisonous, and none of us, want Jacob anywhere near Nahuel, especially by himself, because vampire venom is poisonous to wolves."

My sobbing just intensified. Dad continued to hug me, and now Mom joined in on the group hug, trying to console my hysterics. Slowly, my breathing began to come back under my control, and I felt some of my self-control return to me. As my decreased from sobs, to the near hiccups of trying to return to normal breathing, Jacob walked in the kitchen door.

I pulled away from my parents embrace and ran straight into Jacobs arms. My sobs returned and I choked out gasping for air, "Promise me Jacob, promise me you will not go after Nahuel. I would not be able to live if he hurt you. Please Jacob, promise me."

"I promise, I already promised your Dad last night, your Mom even temporarily removed the shield to have your Dad make sure that I wasn't just humoring them. Stop crying sweetheart, please I can't stand to see you like this, please stop crying." He held me tight around back, and slowly moved his arms up and down my spine trying to comfort me. His voice was soft, nurturing, tender and loving. My sobbing began to slow to gasping hiccupping whimpers, as he cradled me against his chest. He gently rocked me side to side, as if we were slowly dancing to our own private silent song.

"Now that I got the bad news out of the way," I heard my Dad say, with a heavily regretful tone, he continued, "I actually have some good news for you and Jacob today."

I turned my head back to look at my parents, who were standing together holding each other around the waist. Still somewhat gasping through the remnants of my tears, I replied "please give me good news, I haven't even eaten breakfast yet and I feel exhausted."

"Well," Dad said, his face now smirking said, "Vampire Academy is permanently closed, effective today. The family needs to leave Isle Esme within the next two weeks so that we will have a few weeks to set up our public story in Forks. Plus you will need to pack up all your things that you wish to move with you."

My pained expression had now transformed into an enormous smile. Before I could become completely happy, Dad continued, "There are just two conditions."

"Conditions," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, first that you have your entire room, including that enormous closet full of clothes that your Aunts have indulged you with backed so that we can have it crated and ready to load onto the boat in two weeks. And second, well, second is that you and Jacob continue to behave as the Lady and Gentleman that you are, so that he can help you pack up your room. Just remember, just because your Mom is giving you the gift of blocking my mindreading, my vampiric hearing is still in it normal working order," he laughed out loud after he said the comment about the vampiric hearing. At that moment, I really had to also give my Dad credit. Since his overreaction yesterday, he really has been exceptionally understanding and calm about me and Jake.

My breathing was totally under control at this point and I replied "I think that we can handle that." I looked up at Jacob who was nodding in agreement. As our eyes met, all of what had transpired between us yesterday, and all the things I had dreamed for us to do in the future flooded my brain.

Grabbing one of Jake's hands in mine, and pressing my hand against his cheek to show him a picture of him and I alone on the sandy shore by Grandpa's house, with his arms around me, kissing me passionately. I removed my hands from him, but before he could protest I said, "Well I am not hungry anyway Dad. Maybe I will go hunting on the mainland later if anyone else is going but after the emotional rollercoaster, even my favorite food doesn't appeal to me right now. Don't worry though, I know that Jacob will eat it. While he does, I am going to go change into my bathing suit. I think I want to get as much swimming in as I can before we go back to Forks," then coyly smiling at Jacob I asked, "unless you mind going swimming with me?"

Jacob chuckled and look down at me, "Well it is going to be a long swim. We were the losers in the water battle yesterday, and I know that Alice and Jasper have not forgotten that they owe us a flight across the ocean."

I gulped, "Yeah, I forgot that part. I'll text her and have her meet us on the beach in the hour so we can get our punishment over with."


	7. Chapter 7

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 7: A Few Stolen Moments

As I expected, Jacob had eaten both our omelets and all the bacon in the time it took me to text Aunt Alice and change into my bathing suit. Being the favorite, well only niece of Alice Cullen, I had more bathing suits than most department stores. Unlike every other day before today though, it was suddenly more important to me that I wore the bathing suit that I thought Jake would like to see me in, than the one that I would feel most comfortable in. I dug through my drawer which held a vast collection of two piece bathing suits, and found a skimpy black bikini, that my father had forbid me to wear. I decided that since Mom was generously shielding Jake and I, I just may get away with this plan. I put on the black bikini, and looked at myself in the full length mirror on my bathroom door. I did look good in it, but it was much less material than I usually wore, and I blushed. My blush reassured me though that this suit would have the exact effect on Jacob that I wanted it to. I placed a loose black T-Shirt and a pair of baggy sweat shorts over the outfit, and returned to the kitchen to get Jacob.

Jacob was alone in the kitchen when I returned. He was drying the dishes from his breakfast, and he turned around and looked at me when I entered the kitchen. He quickly glanced over my change of close and said "I thought we were going swimming."

I smiled coyly and replied, "I have my bathing suit on, I just wanted to bring a change of clothes incase I can talk anyone into going hunting with me?" Glancing quickly down the hall, and noticing that my parents were in the TV room watching a movie, I took a step further into the kitchen, lifted my T-Shirt to reveal my bikini top, and stated, "we have 45 minutes until we have to meet my Aunt and Uncle on the beach, want to go out now so we can spend some time together?"

In one large bound Jacob was across the kitchen, his hand in my hand, and pulling me out the kitchen door, swinging me up into his arms, and running full speed toward the southern beach, the least frequented and most private beach on the island.

We were at the beach in seconds, he quickly carried me waist deep into the warm salt water. He went to place me down into the water when I reminded him, "Jacob, my clothes are still on. I don't want to get them wet incase I get to go hunting. Bring me back to the shore so that I can take them off."

I could tell from his aroused glare that he was thinking about taking my clothes off himself, and but the "gentleman" in him complied with my request and quickly returned me to the shore. He gently lowered me to my feet, and stood closely in front of me. Just as the "gentleman" in him caused him not to rip the clothes off me, the horny vampire in me felt that this was the perfect opportunity for me to drive him crazy as I did it myself.

I tugged at the seam at the bottom of my T-shirt, looking up at him and asked "do you want to see me in my Tiny Bikini?" Jacob's mouth hung open, his eyes intense, and nodded. I slowly, inch by inch, lifted the bottom of my T-shirt, to expose my abdomen, until I was holding the fabric just below the bottom of my bikini top, never breaking my gaze from him, I continued "Do you like my stomach, do you like the look of my bare stomach, do you want to see more?" Jacob's eyes continued to smolder, glancing hungrily at my abdomen, but silently nodding. I pulled the shirt completely off me now and tossed it gingerly onto the rocky coast. Still looking deeply into Jacob's eyes I asked him, "do you want to see the bottom of my bikini," this time I saw and hear him visibly gulp, before he nodded, and his eyes moved down, staring at the waist band of my shorts. I quickly turned around, so that my back was toward him and bent over, so that as pulled my shorts slowly down, my ass pointing up toward him, exposing my barely existent bikini bottoms. I purposely bent all the way down, needless touching my toes, and then kicking free of my shorts.

Instantly, Jacob's arms were around my waist, I felt his hard erection through his shorts, through my bikini bottom, rubbing up and down slowly against the center of my ass. Groaning Jacob whispered into my ear, "I thought that you were going to be good Nessie, I thought that you were going to help me take this slow."

I teasingly responded, "I thought that I was being good, or at least you looked like what I was doing was good for you. I also took it slow, you know with my clothes. I took them off as slowly as possible. I'm sorry, if I misunderstood our agreement."

Jacob quickly scooped me up in his arms again, and carried us into the water. As he tried to place me down in the water in front of him, I flung my arms around his neck, and tightly wrapped my legs around his waist so that he could not let me go. I felt his large warm hands reach down and cradle my face, then I felt his warm, soft lips pressing against my lips, first gently, then with more urgency. I felt his warm tongue lick my bottom lip, letting me know how he wanted to be inside my mouth. I eagerly opened my lips and sighed as his tongue explored my mouth, and my tongue in return greedily explored his. I tightened the lock I had around him with my arms and legs, and as I did, he slowly sank down in the water, so that we were both submerged up to our necks. Jacob's hands slowly moved up my back, caressing my neck, and then resting on both sides of my face as I felt his gently pull our faces apart, only by inches, but in this moment, those inches might as well have been a million miles, I wanted, needed to continue kissing him so badly.

"Oh Nessie, I love you, I love holding you and kissing you like this."

"Then don't stop Jacob, please," I moaned, and I felt his hands move from my face, down my neck, and then to the very top of my chest, stopping just above my breast. His hands gently slid under the straps which held my bikini top on, and gently caressed the top of my chest, never venturing down to my breasts. Breaking away to breathe I moaned into his ear, "I love you Jake, oh God," I tightening my legs around his waist even more, I grabbed Jacob's hair with my right hand and pulled his lips backs back to mine, while with left hand, I place my right hand to his cheek, and showed him and image of how much pleasure he would give me if he moved his hands further down my chest to my breasts. I instantly felt Jacob tense, and then gently pull his face away from me.

"Nessie, you have no idea how much I want to do that right now, but I am going to take this slow. We can have an eternity, if you want it, for us to explore each others bodies in every conceivable way, but I have too much love and respect for you to rush things," he looked down at me coyly then continued, "plus as you just demonstrated with your clothes on the beach, sometimes taking things slow can be really good."

I blushed, and then I heard my cell phone ringing on the shore. "I bet that is Aunt Alice wondering where we are." Reluctantly, I released my hold on Jacob and ran to the shore to grab my cell phone. As soon as I answered it, I heard the high pitched yelling, "We won fair and square, and I don't care if you just realized that you are in Love with Jake, Uncle Jaz and I are going to launch you both across the ocean, get here now." I looked at Jake, now at my side, nodding and grinning and responded to my Aunt "We are on our way now."

I quickly scooped up my shirt and shorts from the shoreline, and grabbed Jacobs hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 8: Flights of Fancy

Jacob and I ran hand in hand across the island to the sandy beach directly on the other side. When we arrived, I was a little surprised that it wasn't just Aunt Alice and Uncle Jaz waiting for us, but Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Em were also there, but they were sitting in lounge chairs, sparkling in the sun.

"Good morning," I said as Jacob and I approached the small group of my family assembled at the shore.

"Good morning guys," Aunt Alice squealed, as she coyly looked at the two of us holding hands. "I have to say, that it has always really annoyed me that I can't see your two futures, but from what Uncle Jaz told me, you two are feeling pretty good about each other today aren't you?"

Jacob continued to hold my hand, but his head looked down, starring into the sand. I squeezed his hand and replied, "Yes I am sure that Uncle Jaz can tell you that we are both feeling really good today. So, in order to get back to Jacob and I feeling good, let's get our punishment out of the way." Aunt Alice giggled.

"Jasper," I heard Aunt Rose calling from the lounge chair, "make sure you through the dog down wind so I don't have to smell wet dog all afternoon."

Jake's head snapped up and he responded, "Listen Blondie.." but I put my finger over his mouth before he could continue and I turned my head to yell in my Aunt Rose, "I thought that you two were over the name calling. I thought you promised me Aunt Rose?"

She rolled her eyes, she had almost as hard of a time not giving me what I wanted as Jacob did. She replied, "Sorry Nessie, I know it bothers you."

I heard Uncle Emmett chuckle and he yelled for all to hear, "From what I heard about happened yesterday, I think our little Nessie is really into the smell of wet dog, I just don't think she wants him wet from water."

Simultaneously both my Aunts and Uncle Jaz were all yelling at Uncle Em for being so inappropriate with his niece. I would be yelling too, but I was so embarrassed that I was speechless. This time Jacob squeezed my hand.

Trying to quickly to change the subject, before I could suffer any more humiliation, I turned to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and said, "Remember the rules, I am shark repellent, but Jake is not. Toss me first, and then try to toss Jake as close to me as possible so I can make sure Jaws doesn't take a bite out of him."

"Yeah, Nessie wants to nibble on him later instead," Uncle Emmet yelled, which was followed by the sound of a loud smack, and a growl from Aunt Rose.

"Enough Emmett" Aunt Alice hissed. Turning back to Jacob and I she said, "OK Nessie, I'll toss you first, so our little wolf man doesn't become shark bait." Without another word, Aunt Alice had grabbed me up by won arm and one thigh, and was spinning in circles with me, my back up and stomach down, until she finally launched me, sailing out over the ocean. Even though this was my punishment for loosing the water battle yesterday, but I did enjoy the sensation of flying. Too bad vampires can't turn into bats, I thought jokingly for a moment. Slowly I felt my body make contact with the water. I quickly resurfaced, and I turned back toward the shore.

Looking toward my Uncle Jasper I yelled, "OK, I am ready, are you ready for lift off?"

Without another word, Uncle Jaz grabbed Jake, and started spinning him as Aunt Alice had spun me earlier, and then launched him across the water. Uncle Jaz had excellent aim, and Jacob landed in the water about 15 feet behind me. I quickly swam over and had my arms and legs wrapped around him before he even reached the surface.

Gasping for air, and looking into my eyes, Jacob said, "How far out do you think we are this time?" He hugged his arms tightly around my waist, and then leaned down to kiss me softly.

"I'm not sure, about 10 miles I guess," I said chuckling and added, "I can tow you back to shore if you're not up for the swim back."

Jacob let out one hard laugh, and then kissed my lips more passionately again. He looked into my eyes and said, "It's not the swim I am worried about, it is finding the top of your bikini before we reach the shore that is the problem." I quickly glanced down and noticed that my entire bikini top was now missing. I flushed red and hung my head down, so that I was not making eye contact with him.

"Nessie, I am sorry, I won't make you feel uncomfortable. I won't look, I promise," Jacob said, sounding apologetic.

"Jacob, How could you think that is the problem with this situation," I replied, somewhat annoyed. "How do I go back to the island without a top on, my parents are going to kill both of us?" Jacob just shook his head. I continued, "I landed in the water about 15 feet in front of here, it must be around here somewhere, help me look for it before the current carries it off.

"Sure, sure" he said, then he released me from his arms, and he dove under the water. I quickly dove down after him.

We both started swimming in circles, trying to locate my missing top. After a few minutes, I resurfaced to take a breath. Jacob resurfaced at the same time, but with his back to me. "Any luck," I asked anxiously. Jacob quickly replied, "No, let's keep looking."

He began to dive back into the water, but I quickly grabbed him by his shoulders and spun him around to look at me. His eyes immediately pointed toward the sky. "Jacob, why won't you look at me? Don't you want to look at me?" Still looking up into the sky, Jacob's cheeks turned red and he said, "Of course I want to look at you, but you didn't even see me as anything but a best friend until yesterday." He gently pushed away from my grasp and dove back under the water.

I dove back down also, but not with any concern for my still missing top, but instead, so that I could really show him how far my thoughts had grown for him yesterday. I swam along side him, and pulled him back up to the surface. I wrapped my arms and legs around his torso. He looked up to the sky again. Instead of trying to argue with him, I decided I would show him what I was thinking about him last night, the very vivid dream I had of him caressing my body, all of my body- my back, my breasts, my legs, my core. Then I continued with the part of the dream when I took pleasure in giving him pleasure deeply kissing him, may hands and mouth moving down his neck, across his broad shoulders, down the rippling muscles of his chest, his stomach, his legs,, his thighs, then kissing and stroking his massive cock.

I looked up at Jacob the entire time I showed him my dream. I could see in his face that he was aroused by the images he was seeing. His eyes glanced down toward me, intense with need. This brought me joy. Although I knew that he was totally devoted to me, I was beginning to think that because he had known me since infancy, and was so insanely overprotective of me, that he might reject me when I showed these images to him, but luckily that didn't happen.

I could feel his massive erection rubbing against my bottom as I continued to show him what I wanted from him. With my hand still on his cheek, he leaned down and kissed me, hard, passionately. His tongue was probing my mouth. Then I felt his hands cup my breasts. He began to gently massage them, kneading them gently. He then began rubbing my nipples between his fingers, and then pinching their peaks. I moaned in pleasure. His hands continued to explore my breasts, down to my waist, and then back to my breasts. He reached his strong arms around me and clutched me closer to his chest. Our tongues danced together in each other's mouths. My hand never leaving his cheek, he removed his lips from my mouth, and started kissing down my neck. He slightly pushed way against my shoulders so that he could kiss down my collar bone, and then, he kissed his way down to my breasts, and took my right breast in his mouth, sucking, licking around my nipple, and then gently nibbling on my peaks.

I had never experienced such ecstasy in my life. I released my hand from his cheek, to wrap myself closer to him, not thinking. As soon as my hand slid from his cheek, as soon as my images were not flooding his mine, I could feel Jake start to tense, and start to pull away, his lips and hands leaving my breasts, and moved around my neck. I saw a look of shame flood across Jacob's face, but his eyes continued to smolder.

"No Jake, don't stop," I said panting, feeling like I was going to burst in to tears if he moved even an inch further away from me.

Shaking his head, he looked directly into my eyes and said. "I think I just felt your top slip around my leg, let me check." Without another word, he gently pushed away from me, and dove back into the water. I felt like I was going to die, as if my heart had just left my body, when I physical contact with him, but he quickly resurfaced, with the top of my bikini clenched in this teeth. He had a huge smile on his face, and his eyes still smoldered. Removing the top from his teeth, and swinging it above his head like a lasso, Jacob said, "I think that this is yours."

I through my arms around Jacob, as soon as he resurfaced and I crushed my lips to his. He again pulled back, just slightly, but enough to release my lock on his mouth and said, "I didn't get the pleasure of taking this top off you, may I have the pleasure of putting it back on?" Shocked with pleasure, the look of shame which he had when he pulled away from me just moments ago, he now looked as though his desire matched mine.

Teasing him I said, "Yes Jacob, I would like very much for you to help me with that, but we don't have to do that right now if you don't want to. Actually, since it seems to come off so easily in the water, maybe I should just swim with it in my hand until we get closer to the shore?"

"Did you remember that your family has vampire vision," Jacob replied, "They probably have seen everything already. But I can make putting your top on almost as fun as taking it off." He took the top of my bikini top, so that he held one strap of the bottom in each. He placed his hands on my abdomen, just under the bottom of my breasts, but gently tickling the bottom of my breasts with thumbs, and then continued to caress around my ribs, to my back, until I could feel him pull the strings together and soft snap as the knot hit my back. The top straps for the bikini were now floating on both sides of me along the top of the water. Jacob snatched the top straps up in his hands. He placed his hands over my breasts this time, gently cupping them, then slowly dragged them up my chest, around my neck, and I felt a second snap as he secured the knotted straps to my neck.

Smiling Jacob said, "Come on, Nessie, let's head back. You didn't eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning. Let's head back so you can get something to eat. I heard your Aunts say that they were going to head to the mainland to hunt this afternoon because it was supposed to rain. I'll go with you, if you want"

"Only you would think about eating now," I said wryly. He was right thought, I was pretty hungry, so I gave into his suggestion. As we broke away from each other to start swimming toward the shore, I turned to him and said, "Just make sure you do keep up with me shark bait, I really do want to be the only one nibbling on you." He chuckled, and we both began to swim full speed toward the shore.


	9. Chapter 9

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**I am so excited that I am starting to get subscribers and feedback. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9: Time for Lunch

We reached the shore at the same time, purposely, because despite the teasing, Jacob really could be shark bait off the shore of the island. I had enough of a vampire scent that I really was needed for him to swim around in the deeper water.

My aunts and uncles were now all sitting in lounge chairs, sunning themselves on the shore. We climbed out of the water, and luckily, none of them commented on how long it had taken us to swim to the shore, although Uncle Emmett was shaking his head and grinning. Aunt Rosalie gave him a look like she was going to rip his head off, and he stopped.

I really was hungry now. The idea of hunting sounded pretty good, not just for my hunger from lack of eating, but also to help me control some of my hunger for Jacob. I wasn't raised to be a slut. My parents were both virgins on their wedding night (yeah I know, TMI from one of Dad's lectures about the importance of virtues), but I had so much pent up energy. I was just going to jump on Jacob and make him have his way with me unless I burned some of this pent up energy off.

"Does anyone feel like going hunting," I said to the entire assembled group.

My Aunts both looked up, "I'm up for a hunt Nessie, Aunt Rose and I were just talking about that," Aunt Alice quickly answered.

"Great," I replied, "Just give me a chance to dry off before I put my T-shirt and shorts on, OK." I grabbed a towel from off one of the lounges and started to dry my hair and body off.

"Three girls out on the hunt, this will be fun. It has been a while since we had some girl time with you Nessie," Aunt Rosalie added.

"You mean three girls and a wolf, Jacob's coming," I quickly chided in, "Jake's going hunting too."

"Oh no he's not, this is going to be a girl's day out," Aunt Rose hissed back at me.

"OK, fine," I said, "I'll just go home with Jake and eat human food. No big deal." I grabbed Jacob by the hand, and turned to walk back toward my parent's house.

"I know that it is at least partially my fault, but you can be such a little spoiled brat sometimes Nessie," Aunt Rose snapped as I continued to walk away. I just ignored her and kept walking away.

"Fine Nessie, you can bring the Do-, I mean Jacob," she said disappointedly and then added, "As if they weren't practically inseparable before, now I am never going to get to spend any time with my niece without him around."

I half turned back toward the group and said, "Promise to be nice to Jake, Aunt Rose, or I am still not going."

I heard a loud huff and a resigned sigh from Aunt Rose and then a reluctant, "Fine."

I called Mom and Dad to let them know that we would be going hunting for lunch and then Jacob and I joined the group for about an hour soaking up the sun. We sat on two lounge chairs next to each other, just holding hands. We really didn't talk to each other, but it was a comfortable, familiar silence. It was a silence which enhanced how I now felt electricity pulsing between us, even with the most innocent of touches, like our intertwined fingers. We kept up with the group conversation when prompted to, and would sneak glances into each others eyes from time to time, but even with the lack of physical activity between us, the hour flew by, and once I was sufficiently dressed to put my clothes on over my bathing suit, the four of use made our way to the boat to head to the Brazilian mainland.

On the hour long boat ride to the shore, we did get in some girl time. Aunt Alice rambled on about all the stores that she had missed on the West Coast and how she was going to take me with her on many shopping trips. I reminded her that I was going to be attending school and she just chuckled.

Aunt Rosalie began a conversation about how much she missed having a car on the island, and that she couldn't wait to bring me car shopping. "When it comes to cars and learning how to drive, I am the one in the family who you really need to talk to. Your father has a lot of cars, but he can barely do a tune up," she said at one point, which to my surprise, set Jacob off.

"Sure, sure, Blondie, I am sure that you think you are a great mechanic, but I am a real mechanic, and I can handle any mechanical needs Nessie may have," Jacob chided.

"Well, we'll just see about that when we get back to Forks, dog," she hissed.

"Both of you, stop it, no name calling," I snapped. We were almost to the shore by then.

We pulled into our family's small private dock which bordered the Rainforest. Grandpa Carlisle had bought 1000 acres of Brazilian rainforest to set up a nature preserve. Actually it was our mostly private hunting grounds, although as with anywhere, we always had to be careful to ensure not being seen by humans, it was very isolated. The preserve was filled with the abundant wildlife of the forest, but my family and I tended to like the taste of Jaguars and Panthers the best.

"It's 1:30 now, so we'll all meet back here at five pm, OK," Aunt Alice said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Aunt Alice and Rosalie quickly snuck into the forest. Jacob and I held hands and walked off together in the opposite direction. We walked about a mile into the forest, then Jacob let go of my hand and pulled away from me.

"I have to go phase, I'll be right back," he said.

"Why do you have to go behind a tree to phase, why can't you phase in front of me? You saw me with my top off this morning, I think that it is only fair," I said coyly.

Jacob pulled me into his arms and passionately kissed me for several minutes then pulled away smiling. "When you see me naked for the first time, I don't want it to be while I am phasing, I want it, well, I want it to be for other reasons," he said blushing.

It was so sweet, that I couldn't argue with him. "Go ahead, I'll wait right here." He quickly ran into the bushed and returned as his large russet wolf self. He gave me a goofy smile with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, and then he moved his head, gesturing that we should head deeper into the forest.

About a half mile further into the forest, we both caught the scent of a Jaguar about 100 feet ahead of us. Jacob nudged my shoulder with his snout to indicate that I should take the prey. I looked back at him and smiled, knowing that he was thinking _Ladies First_, such a gentleman.

I slouched down into my hunting crouch and sauntered toward the Jaguar. He didn't know what him, when I pounced. It felt so good to have blood for a change, and the warm liquid filled my belly better than human food ever could. I quickly drained the animal, and then turned to locate Jacob. He had phased back to human, had his shorts back on, and was standing where I had left him moments ago in the forest, looking really confused.

"Jake, I'm sorry, you could have eaten first, I would have understood," I said to him as I walked back to his side.

Jacob shook his head and replied, "No, that's not it." He leaned down to whisper into my ear, looking like he was too embarrassed to say it out loud even though no one else was around for miles, "you looked so hot hunting, and it was driving me crazy. I phased back to human quick so the pack wouldn't hear all the dirty thoughts I was having."

"I never knew that seeing me hunting had that effect on you," I said coyly.

"It never did until today," Jake said in return.

"Well, I am sure that you, are hungry, so shake those thoughts out of your head and go bag a Panther. I think I smell one about a half mile to the west."

Jacob quickly gave me a peck on the cheek, and then ran back into the forest to phase. Instead of heading back toward me, he stalked off toward his prey.

I stood still, surveying the forest to see if there was anything else about that may be interesting to eat, when my cell phone went off. Damn it, I forget to put that on vibrate. When I grabbed the phone I realized it was Aunt Alice, who obviously knew where I was and began to panic as I answered.

"What's wrong," I yelled into the phone.

"Nessie, calm down, it will all be ok, but you and Jake need to make it back to the boat immediately. I'll explain my vision on the boat, but come now," she anxiously replied.

Jacob was already at my side, still in his wolf form, but I could still tell he was concerned.

"We've got to get back to the boat now. Aunt Alice saw something, I am not sure what, but we have to go."

He began pushing me with his nuzzle, and we both began sprinting as fast as we can toward the dock.


	10. Chapter 10

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**I really feel compelled to keep going. I hope that someone enjoys reading this as much as I was enjoying writing it.**

Chapter 10: Fast Break

We reached the dock within a minute. Both my Aunts were already on the boat with the engine running. I quickly dove onto the boat, then realized that Jacob was no longer behind me. I screamed "Oh my God, Jacob."

"I right here," he yelled back, as he stepped out from behind a tree, back in his human form, shorts on, and jumped into the boat, as Aunt Rosalie quickly steered it back toward the island.

I grabbed Aunt Alice by her shoulders and growled, "What is going on? Tell me now."

"Nessie I had two visions, but I think it is best that we get back to the island and discuss it with the entire family," she said, trying to reflect calmness, but her voice was just a little too shrill and quick to convince me.

"Tell me now, I am going insane," I plead. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down to sit on his lap. He gently stroked my arms trying to console me, as I began shaking and crying inconsolably.

"Just tell us Alice," Jacob scoffed, "she's freaking out."

I didn't hear a reply, and the only sounds on the boat were my sobs and the roar of the engine for the remainder of the hour trip back. I knew that this was going to be bad, really bad.

I was shaking and crying so hard in my panic that Jacob had to carry me into my Grandparent's house. The entire family was already there, assembled in the TV room. My parent's rushed immediately to console me, but I would not release my hold on Jacob. He sat down, with me on his lap on the floor in front of the TV. My parents sat on both sides of us, trying to calm me down with soothing pats and reassuring words. Uncle Jasper sat down in front of us, and I could tell that he was trying to calm me down, but for the first time ever, it wasn't working.

"Alice, we are all here, tell us now," Jacob snapped. I felt his body begin to shake around me.

Through my tears, I glanced at my Aunt. She took a deep unnecessary breath and began. "I had two visions, they were not very clear, but both are concerning enough that we all need to take immediate action." She paused, and took another deep breath, like what she was going to say was going to be physically painful for her to continue.

Through my tears I cried, "Please tell me."

"The first one involves Huilen. I see her wandering through the forest toward North America by herself, it looks like she is searching for someone. The problem is that I never see Huilen for more than an hour, at the most when I am looking for her, because Nahuel makes her blurry to me like you and Jake do. So this means that Nahuel is not with her anymore."

Again she paused, and I could tell that the worst information was yet to come. I shook even harder, and then Aunt Alice continued, "I also had a vision of the most of the family, standing at a funeral next to two open graves," she choked, and appeared to be crying in the tearless way that vampires do, "but Jake and Nessie, you were not standing there with us."

I clutched myself to Jacob, and I felt the air rush around me as I was torn from his arms, and was suddenly in those of my father's. I was so uncontrolled that I hadn't noticed that Jake was shaking he was going to phase uncontrollably. My Uncles were pushing Jacob toward the kitchen door, so he could get outside before he changed. I was still being held up by my father, but I felt many more sets of arms wrapped around me.

"He went wolf, but before that he said that he was going to talk to the pack about what we know so far and he would be right back," I heard Uncle Emmett say.

"What is it that we need to do now Alice," I head my father snarl. I guess Uncle Jasper wasn't working on him right now either, "I can't hear it in your thoughts."

"I can't be sure, it is still not perfectly clear, but I think that the funeral disappears if you, Bella, Jacob and Nessie leave the island immediately and return to Forks. I think it is OK for the rest of us to stay a day or two to finish packing things up here, but the four of you, need to pack and leave tonight. Edward, you are not going to be able to get a normal flight tonight, but I do see that you can charter a private jet."

Before I knew it, still cradled in my father's arms, the entire family was sprinting toward my home on the opposite side of the island. It was all kind of a blur through my tears, but I saw family members grabbing suit cases, throwing arm loads of clothes into them. My father placed me on the sofa and said "I need to start calling for a plane, I am right here though, just sit and take deep breaths."

Uncle Jasper sat on the arm of the sofa next to me, and put his arm around my shoulder. I felt a wave of serenity wash over me, and my breathing began to calm. I heard the kitchen door open, it was Jacob. I jumped from the sofa and threw my arms around me. He clutched me to his chest.

I was sobbing again, Uncle Jaz had not entered the kitchen yet as I cried into Jacob's chest, "Jacob, I can't loose you, I couldn't stand it. Please Jacob, please, promise me that you will not do anything to put yourself in danger, especially to try to protect me."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Jacob growled through clenched teeth, "I am the last thing that you should be worried about right now. You are my life. Without you I have no purpose, and in protecting you, I protect all that I am too. We are going to both be ok, but you are my life, you are my soul, you are my universe, and the one thing that I can not promise you is that I would ever not try to protect you."

Although I felt Uncle Jasper's hand on my shoulder, and the wave of serenity washing over me again, I logically knew that I was still overwhelmed and panicked. I also knew, more clearly than I knew anything else, that it was much more important to me that Jacob stay safe, than my own survival. As he had just vowed to risk his life to protect me, I would give my life for him. I also knew that if I told him that, he would just totally freak out, so I continued to try to catch my breath, and clung myself to him.

I whispered into Jacob's chest, "I love you, Jacob. You are my everything too." I felt him kiss my hair.

"We need to get going now," Dad said, from over my shoulder. "You're Aunts packed clothes for the both of you and your Uncles are bringing the suit cases to the boat right now. The plane will leave as soon as we board. Let's go."

Jacob dragged me out of the house, following behind my parents.


	11. Chapter 11

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 11: Long Flight

The trip back to Forks was the most excruciating two days in my life. No one spoke on the boat to the mainland, not one word. The same when the four of us squeezed into one taxi together to get to the airport. That whole time was a blur. I am not sure if I walked or was carried onto the private plane, but I must have collapsed from exhaustion.

I woke from my sleep screaming, "No, not Jacob, please." As my eyes opened, I realized that I was on the plane. I was cuddled into Jacob's side, and his arms were wrapped around me. We both sat on a large white sofa. I was cradled to his chest; my feet were laid out across the sofa.

"Nessie, what's wrong," Jake shrieked, as he gripped me tighter to his chest. I was sobbing again, so hard that I couldn't speak. My parents were both were kneeling in front of us on the floor of the plane, trying to console me.

"Bella, drop your shield for a minute," my Dad asked urgently. She must have obliged, because he started explaining to everyone the thoughts running through my mind. Usually it drove me crazy when he would do that, but right now, I could barely breathe I was crying so hard.

"She had a dream that Nahuel bit Jacob. She was holding him in her arms as he was dying."

"Sweetheart, Nessie, I am right here. We are both safe. It's OK," Jacob whispered into my ear. I felt him kiss my forehead, and gently begin to rock me back and forth in his arms.

"Nessie," my Dad said, "the entire family loves the both of you. None of us will allow either one of you to be hurt. I promise you, we will all protect both of you. I consider Jacob sort of a combination of both a son and a brother to me. Even Aunt Rose, though she would never admit it, thinks that you are lucky to have him. Cullen's protect each other. Someone messes with one of us; they have to deal with all of us."

"Nessie honey," my Mom said, as I felt her cold arms rubbing the tops of my shoulders gently, "I first hand know that this is true. Before your father and I were married, our family risked their lives against an army of newborns. I felt so guilty at the time that they were all risking their lives for me, but now that I have lived several years as a Cullen, and I now fully understand that loosing a member of the family is not something that anyone of us could recover from. Not to mention the wolves, Nessie. Jacob's brothers and sisters will defend both of you against anything. You are his imprint, making you a member of the Quileute tribe. In the next few weeks you will learn even more how important that is, because the tribe, like the Cullen's stand together to defend their own."

"Your parent's are right Nessie," Jacob whispered in my ear, still rocking me back and forth. "I love you and your family. As a wolf, the pack will protect each other against any obstacle. You will probably never be safer than now that we will be back in Forks with the entire family reassembled."

The three of them held me, trying to console me for hours. I must have drifted off to sleep again, but it wasn't a very deep sleep. I was constantly aware of Jacob's arms around me. I felt somewhat reassured to smell his woodsy, musky scent, and to feel his warmth through his clothes. As I lay there in a semi-conscious state, I heard the three of them talking in low voices.

"Jacob, do you remember when you showed me the image of Sam finding Bella in the woods when I left her," Dad said hesitantly.

"Yeah, Edward, you know I am sorry now for having done that," Jacob sounded remorseful.

"I know that Jacob," my Dad paused and then continued, "that is not why I am bringing that up, you know that Bella and I try to never talk about our time apart because of how painful it was for us. My stupidity almost killed the both of us. But I think you need to know this. The look that my daughter had on her face, when you saw her dead in her dream, it was the same look. I never thought I would say this about any other couple, but it is obvious to me that you and Nessie are as much in love as Bella and I. I don't think that you would ever be as stupid as I was to purposely leave her, but she was not kidding, when she said that she would die without you. Use your love for her, to keep yourself safe."

"Promise us Jacob," Mom said, "promise us that you will never leave our little girl for any reason, even death."

"I can promise to try, but like the rest of you, I would give my life to protect Nessie. I am not going to lie," Jacob replied, and then I felt him kiss my forehead.

I was mostly awake now, and I started to stir and roll around to stretch as I woke.

"How you doing sleepy head," Jake whispered into my ear, and then gently kissed my cheek.

"I think that I have gone from uncontrollable hysterics to paralyzed in fear, how are you?"

Jacob crushed me tighter to his chest. "I love you Nessie. It will be OK. We will all be ok, and I will spend the rest of eternity making you happy. I never want to see you that sand again."

"I love you too Jacob," I whispered into his ear, and then kissed his chest.

We continued to hold each other in silence until the plane landed in Houston to refuel. The four of us got off the plane for an hour. Jacob and I grabbed a bite to eat in the terminal, and then we all quickly reboarded.

Back on the plane, my parents took seats in the lounge chairs in the front of the cabin, while Jacob and I returned to the couch where we had been sitting. He sat down with his back against the arm rest and one of his legs was lying down the couch. He pulled me down to sit in between his legs, with my back against him, and wrapped his large warm arms around me. We sat silently, just holding each other, for the remainder of the flight.


	12. Chapter 12

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 12: Back to Forks

We arrived at the airport in Seattle at about 10pm. Dad had a rental car waiting for us when we arrived. It took us about an hour and 20 minutes, but then again, Dad's average speed was about 100. Jacob held me tightly in his arms as the car sped toward Forks. Mom warned us that her shield was down so that Dad could use his "built in radar detector" but it wouldn't have made a difference anyway.

My thoughts for Jacob were the purest that they could possibly be at this moment. I loved him, we were safe for now, and I knew in my heart that I wanted to spend eternity with this man, whom I had only kissed for the first time 4 days ago. I no longer could imagine spending a second of my life without him, and I knew that my hysterics over the past two days had not been about the possibility of my own death, but the possibility of his.

We arrived at our family home, and quickly exited the car. Jacob and Dad grabbed the luggage, and we headed into the main house. After Jake dropped his portion of the luggage in the entry way, he turned to us and said, "I am going to go wolf, so I can talk to the pack and get a schedule set up to do patrols. I'll be right back."

I turned to my parents and asked, "Where am I going to sleep? I don't have a room in this house, are we going back to the cottage?"

Dad answered, "No, we are going to stay in the main house, at least until the rest of the family gets back from Isle Esme. We are also going to keep the metal shutters closed on all the windows, so it doesn't look like any of us have returned, at least for now. "You can sleep in Aunt Alice's room and Jacob in your Grandparents."

Jacob walked back in the door and started filing us in on the wolves' plans immediately. "Sam agreed to have his pack help with patrols beginning immediately. He is sending Jared and Paul now to do the first shift and Embry from my pack, is already half way here. We will always have at least three wolves on duty at a time. They want me and Nessie to head over to La Push now, so that she can meet all the wolves she will be attending school with and to plan for her security. "

Dad nodded in approval and said, "I'll get the keys to Emmett's jeep. It is the safest vehicle we have since I returned Bella's Mercedes Guardian. Nessie keep your cell phone with you. "

We made it to La Push in about 15 minutes. We were greeted with hugs from all Jacob's friends and family, whom were sitting around a bonfire at the beach which they had started in honor of mine and Jake's return.

I knew almost everyone present, Quil, Billy, Sam, Emily, Billy. Grandma Sue, Uncle Seth, and Aunt Leah were also there, but not Grandpa Charlie. He was happy being kept in the dark about the supernatural world, even though his entire family was part of it. Though I still was scared out of my mind about Aunt Alice's visions, I felt very safe, and actually felt like I was starting to relax as I spent time with the Quileute's. Everyone sat in a circle around the fire on logs which served as benches. I sat on Jacob's lap, and Billy sat beside us. We feasted on hot dogs, burgers and tons of junk food. It amazed me that for a wolf, Jacob's appetite was about normal.

Once the everyone had sufficiently gorged themselves, Billy and Sam called the group to order. Sam stood before the group and called them to order and began to speak, "Everyone here is truly happy to have Jacob returned to us, especially with his evolving relationship with Nessie. Unfortunately, tonight is not solely for celebrations. Jacob, I need you and Nessie to tell the group of the possible dangers that her psychic Aunt saw."

Jacob and I quickly filled the group in about Nahuel, his past attempt to kidnap me which had been thwarted by my family, and her new visions of his aunt wandering to find him, while my family attends our funeral.

"My Aunt Alice said that the vision disappeared for her if we returned to Forks immediately, that is why we left the island early," I took a breath and then continued, "but sometimes her visions change again. She has to wait for someone to make a decision about what they are going to do, before she can see it. She can't see Nahuel at all, just like she can't see us. Now that he has left his Aunt, she really can't see him at all. My Aunt monitors mine and Jake's safety by watching those who care about us. She couldn't see what happened to Jake and me, but she saw the impact it hand on the family."

"Nessie," Sam said, "You and Jacob are important members of our family as well. All of us, Quileute's and Cullen's will work together to ensure the safety of both of you."

Aunt Leah cleared her throat noisily and started, "OK, now we need to start planning Nessie starting school. We need her to meet all of the younger wolves who attend the school and the other imprints, so she will know who to run to if need, and who she can and can not discuss our collective secrets with. Nessie, you will be starting school tomorrow morning at 8 am."

Sam nodded, and began to introduce some people who I did not remember from the last time that I lived in Forks. "Nessie this is Jason, he is my younger cousin. Leah has arranged for him to be in all your classes, since you will be starting school as a freshman. He is our newest pack member," I nodded, and Sam continued, "This is Kristen, she is a senior. Embry imprinted on her earlier this year." He continued, "And you remember Claire, she was only 6 when you moved away. She's 11 now, and she attends 6th grade. The Quileute School is small, and all grades attend in the same building. Everyone has lunch at the same time, and in general, the wolves and imprints stick together. We wanted you to know those whom you could trust with our secrets before you entered the school. Not every Quileute is aware that wolves exist, and it is as important to our family, as it is to yours that our secrets are kept."

"Of course, I understand," I responded. It was obvious that Sam trusted me with this by the way he grinned at me.

Sam reached into his pocket, and pulled out what looked like a silver bracelet with a large red carved stone in the center and handed to me. "This is sort of a panic button, like on a car. All the imprints on the reservation have one, but the range is 100 miles, so we will be able to respond if ever you need us to. It has a GPS system in it also, so if you are in danger, we can locate you immediately. To activate it, all you need to do is lift the stone, and press the black button inside the cavity."

"Thank you Sam," I said.

I heard my cell phone ringing, it was my Dad, of course, but I really couldn't be mad at him, it was about 3 am. I answered it and held the speaker away from my ear, anticipating the yelling.

"Renesmee, I expect you and Jacob to be home within the next 30 minutes or you will not be leaving the house again, ever," he growled.

"OK Dad, were on our way." I glanced up at Jake and said, "Better get back, after all, it is a school night." Jacob laughed, and we both stood. We quickly said goodnight to everyone and headed back toward the jeep."


	13. Chapter 13

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 13: Starting School

Jake and I quickly ran hand in hand back to the jeep. He turned and kissed me passionately as he started the car, and quickly headed back toward our house. I was tired, it had been a very long day and I must have dosed off on the short ride home because the next thing I knew, Jake was scooping me up and carrying me into the house. My eyes popped open from the movement and from the pleasant warmth of Jacob's arms as they held me. When our eyes met, Jake leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

"Hey sleepy head, do you know what room are you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I am going to sleep in Aunt Alice's room, and you are supposed to sleep in my Grandparent's room," I replied,

Jacob carried me up the stairs to the second floor, and placed me on my feet in front of my Aunt's room. He leaned down and whispered, "Good night my love. Have pleasant dreams," and then he gently kissed my lips. He walked backward, not loosing eye contact with me until his back was to the door to my grandparent's room. Jacob turned and blew me a kiss, and closed the door behind him. I opened the door to Aunt Alice's room, and curled up to sleep, still in my clothes on top of her comforter.

It felt like 5 minutes later that I hear a knock on the door, but when I glanced at the alarm clock, it was 6:30 am. "Nessie, you have school today," My mom said as she entered the room, "You need to get cleaned up and ready to go."

"OK Mom, I'm up. I'm going to take a quick shower, and I'll be right down to eat."

"Nessie, I am really trying hard to keep your father from overreacting about you and Jacob," my mom said, "but you both have to work with us too. Really Nessie, 3am and no phone call."

"Mom, I'm sorry, we just lost track of time. The Quileute's held a bonfire in my honor, and then introduced me to all the wolves and imprints that will be attending school with me. Sam even gave me this special bracelet," I said pointing to my wrist, "It's kind of an imprint low jack and panic button, so the pack can find me if I am in trouble."

"Your curfew on school nights is going to be 11pm. On weekends, Dad and I will make decisions on a case by case basis," my mother replied. It sounded reasonable so I just nodded in agreement. My mom left the room and I started to get ready.

I grabbed some clothes and my toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I rushed through the shower, dried off quickly, and threw on my clothes. I decided to keep it simple today, so I put on a white turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans. I quickly dried my hair and round downstairs to get breakfast.

Dad was making pancakes as I entered the kitchen. "Good morning Dad, I am sorry I didn't call last night. Mom told me about the curfew, I promise I will be good about it in the future."

"I know Renesmee, I head you from upstairs. Eat breakfast so that you will leave on time."

Jacob came into the kitchen as Dad began dishing out the food. "Good Morning beautiful," Jake said as he strolled over and kissed my cheek. He looked so good this morning; I almost choked on my pancakes when I looked at him. He was wearing a black T-Shirt which fit him snuggly, emphasizing the muscles of his chest and abdomen. He also wore a pair of black jeans, which perfectly outlined the shape of his ass. Damn he looked so good. I started plotting ways of talking him into skipping school with me and making out in the woods all day, when I heard a growl.

"Bella, please put your shield back up immediately, before I never allow our daughter to leave the house again," Dad said scornfully.

"Sorry Dad."

"I know Nessie," Dad said then added,

Mom came into the room and said, "You two better get going. Here Nessie, this was my backpack when I was in school. I put a few notebooks, pens, etc. in it so that you would be ready for today."

I kissed both of my parents goodbye and Jake and I headed out.

As soon as we were in the garage, Jacob pulled me into a tight embrace and kissed me. It started slow and sweet, but I licked his bottom lip, and the kiss deepened. He tasted so good, and it felt so good as our tongues explored each other's mouths. Soon, way too soon, he pulled way from me and said, "We do have to leave now or we are going to be late."

We drove quickly to La Push, and Jacob parked the jeep in the furthest spot from the school in the parking lot. He looked into my eyes and said "Sam and I have it worked out that I will be running patrols of La Push while you are in school everyday. You will never be without a wolf or an imprint by you, so I want you to relax, have a nice day, and make friends. I love you Nessie," he said and then kissed me gently on my lips.

'I love you so much Jacob, I miss you already."

"Just one more thing before you go sweetheart," Jacob said as I started to leave the jeep. He grabbed my hand and placed in it an intricately woven silver bracelet. I was an exact replica of the baby bracelet which he had given me for my first Christmas, except sized to fit my writs. "This is a tradition with the Quileute's. It is kind of our version of a promise ring. It represents that I promise to take care of you, to love you, to protect you, and to provide for you for the rest of your life. I wanted you to have it today, so that you will remember me, and how much you mean to me during your day today."

I felt my eyes fill up with tears, as he fastened the bracelet to my wrist. I grabbed his hair and kissed him with all the passion I felt surging inside me. After a minute he broke away and said, "You better go honey so you are not late." I gently kissed him one more time, and ran toward the school.

Jason and Kristen were waiting for me on the front steps of the school.

"Good Morning Nessie," Jason said, "we better hurry or we are going to be late."

"Nessie," Kristen said, "Welcome to our school, I will see you at lunch later. I know that we are going to be great friends."

Smiling I said, "Thank you both for waiting for me. I am really looking forward to this."

Jason and I quickly hurried down the hall and made or way into the classroom. Leah had arranged it so that he had the seat next to me. My class only had 6 students including myself. Robert was an attractive boy, who seemed shy and sat on the other side of Jason. Ashley was a sweet girl, who was very outgoing, and sat to my left. Nikki was a beautiful girl, who kind of reminded me of Aunt Rose, in the way she was so sure of her beauty and the effect it had on people. Finally there was Jackson, another attractive boy, who sat all the way in the back of the class, and seemed kind of angry that he was forced to be here.

It really was not like any of the High Schools that I had seen in movies or on TV, but not that different from Vampire Academy. We didn't switch classes except for gym, but instead the teachers would switch at certain times which were assigned for different subjects. Academically, the course work was well below what I had been working on with my Dad, but it was really thrilling when teachers would open up the class for debate or discussion. I really did like the social interaction, and I was learning a lot from just the interactions alone.

In what seemed like no time it was lunch. I sat with Jason, Kristen and Claire. Claire was really happy to see me again. We had played together a few times when I was younger.

"Nessie, maybe you and Jacob can come with me and Quil to First Beach after school and we can catch up. It's been so long. Remember when we used to play Barbie's together," Claire said. She was so excited that she was practically bouncing out of her chair.

Kristen chimed in next, "Why don't we all go, it will be fun."

"It sounds good to me," I replied, "but I just need to ask Jake if he wants to."

"He's right there by the window, you can ask him now," said Jason as he pointed to the window behind me.

I quickly walked to the window, and Jake pointed for me to go out the door which was about 15 feet further down the cafeteria wall. He opened the door, grabbed my hand, and pulled me quickly up against the brick wall of the school. He kissed me desperately, as if he hadn't seen me in weeks, instead of hours.

"Wow Jake, that was nice."

"I just wanted to check in and see how you were holding up so far," Jake said.

"It's great. I am making friends, and having academic discussions. You and I were just invited to First Beach after school with the other wolves and imprints if you want to go. Are you interested," I asked.

"Sure, sure," he smiled and added, "I love that you are so excited to be hanging out with the pack."

"Of course I am Jake, they are your family, just like I am going to be someday," I replied.

Jacob took my left hand to his face, and kissed my ring finger. "Nessie, you are my family in every way already, but I will be you husband, if you will have me someday."

"I will marry you Jacob, I just hope you decide to believe me sooner rather than later."

His arms wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. As we kissed, our tongues probing each others mouths, and his arms running up and down my back, until he softly pulled away from me.

"You better get back in there, the bell is about to ring. I'll meet you here after your last class and then everyone can head over to the beach with us."

I kissed him softly one last time and whispered, "I love you," into his ear before heading back into school.

The rest of the day went quickly. I enjoyed gym class with Aunt Leah. She paired Jason and I up to play badminton, so we didn't have to hold back as much as if we were playing against humans. I especially enjoyed English, where the class was discussing Macbeth. Mr. Witter seemed impressed that I had a good grasp of the material.

As the bell rang, I sprinted for the front door of the school. Jacob was standing behind the jeep in the same spot that we had left it this morning. I sprinted to him, showing enough restraint to run at top human speed only, and then flung myself into his arms. Jason, Claire, and Kristen followed me.

Still holding me, Jacob said, "You guys ready to head to first beach. I already filled in the rest of the pack. Quil, Embry and Emily are going to join us, but the rest of the wolves are either on patrol or busy."

"Yeah, let's go," Claire said, and everyone climbed into the large jeep.


	14. Chapter 14

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been adding me to your favorite stories and author lists. Since this is my first fanfic, I have very happily surprised that people are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

Chapter 14: The Games We Play

It was overcast and cold as we all walked around the beach. Claire challenged us all to a game of hide and seek. Of course we all agreed and Kristen was picked to be it first. Jacob and I ran into the bordering forest to hide as Kristen counted to 100.

Jacob and I found large fir tree about 20 yards in from the shore, and hid behind it. Jacob stood behind me, as I stood with my chest against the tree, peering around it to see if Kristen was heading our way. Suddenly, I felt Jacob grab me by the shoulders and spin me around so that I was facing him. He pushed me back against the tree, and firmly placed his hands around my face, and forcefully kissed me. His arms sled gently down my face, across my shoulders, down my chest, and cupped my breasts.

"Let's get out of here," Jacob huskily whispered in my ear as he scooped me up, and began running towards Billy's house. "Shouldn't we let the others know that we are leaving," I asked. "No," Jacob quickly replied, them pushed his lips again to my mouth as he continued running full speed.

Jacob threw the door open when we reached Billy's House, and took me straight to small love seat in the living room. He continued kissing me, then I heard him moan into my ear "Nessie, I love you, I missed you so much today. I am trying to be good, but you look so damn good, I just want to be with you."

"Oh God Jake, I missed you so much too, I want you, I want you in everyway I can have you," I whispered into his ear. Then I had a random thought, that made me freeze up and become anxious, "Jake, where's Billy."

"He went to Charlie and Sue's to watch a game. He won't be back for hours," Jacob replied, and then went back to kissing me feverishly.

I felt his hands tugging at the bottom of my sweater and I lifted my arms above my head so that he could slide it off of me. I grabbed him by his T-shirt, and jerked it over his head. I looked at Jacob, studying the lines of his chest, and then I began kissing his chest, down his stomach, and then back up to his neck. Our lips found each other again and when I started gasping, Jacob trailed his kisses down my cheek, across my collar bone, down my chest. I felt his strong warm arms wrap around me and removed my bra. I felt him cup my left breast, and massage my nipple until it became hard, while his mouth sucked on my right breast and gently nipped at it. I felt my eyes roll back in my head and I cried out "Oh Jake, I love you, don't stop, I need you."

"Nessie, I feel like I have been reborn, now that I have you. I love you more than words can express," Jacob whispered in my ear. He took in a deep breath and said, "I need you Nessie, I know I told you that we were going to take things slow, but I just needed to hold you like this right now."

He stood me up, and then he laid down across the loveseat with his legs hanging off the end. He pulled me down on top of him, so that we were face to face, and our chests were rubbing against each other. Our hands and mouths explored each other's bodies, and after a while, I felt his erection pressing against my core through our clothes. I pushed my body closer into his, and we rubbed against each other. I felt wetness in my underpants. It felt so good, but I wanted even more, much more. I placed my palm against his cheek and I showed him an image of me lying naked on top of his naked body. I showed him how I imagined it would feel to make love to him, and he groaned.

Jacob tensed, then he caressed my cheek with his hand and said, "I want that too Nessie, but I love and honor you too much to just have sex with you. I want to make love to you in the most honorable way possible. I want to marry you, if you will have me, and then we can spend the rest of eternity finding different ways to pleasure each other."

I was shocked, so all I could manage was a whisper, "Did you just propose to me?"

For a second, Jacob crushed me to his chest, and then he whispered, "I'll be right back." He rolled over so that I was now laying with my back on the couch, as he sprung to his feet, and ran down the hall to his room. I felt confused, and both literally and figuratively exposed. I grabbed my bra and then my shirt to pull them back on. For a second, I wanted to run and hide, but Jacob reappeared at that minute, before my insecurities could lead into a full scale panic attack.

Jacob kneeled down on one knee in front of where I was laying on the couch, and pulled me up into a seated position, so that we were looking eye to eye. He took a deep breath and said, "I had planned to wait for several months, maybe even a year, for you to have a chance to live a life out of seclusion, but Nessie, I sorry, I am too selfish. It may only be five days since you realized your feelings for me, but loving you, pleasing you, being with you, making you happy, having all your dreams come true has been my life's purpose since the first moment I met you. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

In his palm, was a beautiful engagement ring. It had a large pear shaped diamond, with a trillion shaped diamonds on either side. I gasped when I looked at it. It was so beautiful. I had tears running down my face; I was speechless, and just kept glancing at the ring in Jacob's hand. With his other hand, Jacob lifted my chin so my eyes met his. He took a deep breath, seeming anxious and said, "I'm sorry Nessie, it was too soon, I should have waited, it's ok…"

"Stop," I yelled, cutting him off before he continued with his self-loathing speech. I put my hands on both sides of his face and said, "Jacob Black, you are my life, my heart, my soul, and yes, I want you to be my husband, and I can't wait to be your wife."

Jacob took my left hand and slid the ring on it. He looked into my eyes and said, "This was my mother's ring. Billy gave it to me last night, and told me that he wanted you to have it when the time was right." The tears continued to run down my cheeks. Jacob pulled me into his arms and when our lips met this time, it was as if our minds had become one. Our lips moved in synchronicity, our tongues danced in each others mouths, and his hand rubbed up and down my back.

Just as I was going to pull Jacob on top of me, so we could cuddle some more on the couch, there was a loud knock on the door. This was followed by a sudden loud thud, when the opening door hit the wall along side it. Quil busted in, slapped Jacob on the back and said "tag, your it."

"Great timing Quil," Jacob yelled, "I just proposed."

"Oops," Quil said, turning beat red, then asked me, "we'll did you say yes?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Of course I did."

"Well congrats guys, but Jacob is still it," he joked, as he slapped Jacob across the back and ran out the door to hide.

"Let me up so I can hide while you count to 100," I said to Jacob, then I added, "I promise not to hide too well, because I want you to find me."

He kissed me urgently then let me up and began counting.

I quickly ran to the back of his house where his makeshift garage was. As I expected, his 1985 Volkswagen Rabbit was unlocked, so I opened the back door and laid down across the back seat to hide.

About 30 seconds later I heard Jacob yell, "Ready or not, here I come," and the door of the house slam behind him. I had to bite my lip hard to prevent giggling from how funny my sexy Jacob sounded making that statement.

I waited in the car for about 5 minutes. I was really surprised with his wolf sense of smell that he didn't find me instantly. Then all of a sudden, the back door flew open, and Jacob laid on top of me, propping himself up with one arm, and said "I found you." He leaned down and kissed me, and cupped my breast with one hand. His kisses deepened and I felt swept up in our passion again.

Remembering how Quil had found us moments ago, I pulled slightly away from Jacob and said, "You better let me up, its my turn to go seek." Jacob laughed and said, "I found you, but I intentionally didn't find you first. Jason is it, and I told him to tell the group that we are not playing anymore because you have to go home for dinner."

"It's 6pm already," I questioned, and then I heard Jacob chuckle. He replied, "No, it's only 5, but I thought you and I could find something to do to entertain ourselves for the next hour."

He leaned in and kissed me, then pulled me from the car, scooping me up in his arms, and running back to Billy's couch where we continued to passionately celebrate our engagement.


	15. Chapter 15

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 15: Dinner and a Movie

After kissing and holding each other on Billy's loveseat for about 45 minutes, Jacob broke away from the kiss and said, "I better get us home for dinner. Besides, I think we need to talk to your parents about our engagement. Edward may kill me, but it is well worth it to be able to call you my fiancée'.

Jacob pulled us back onto our feet, and he handed me my bra and shirt so that I could get dressed. He slid his T-shirt back on, then turned and kissed me. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the Jeep. I looked up into his eyes and jokingly said, "I didn't realize that I was never going to get to walk again when we got engaged."

Jacob laughed and said, "It just feels so good to have you in my arms, and it never occurred to me that you would mind."

"Oh, I definitely do not mind. Please feel free to carry me anywhere," I said coyly.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

When we reached the jeep, he swung the passenger door open without even jostling me, and gently placed me onto the seat, and closed my door. He sprinted around the jeep and jumped into the driver's seat. We quickly sped back home, with Jacob's arm around my shoulder. I placed my right hand on his knee, and slowly, gently tickled him from his knee to his upper thigh.

"Nessie, your father is already probably going to kill me, but if I walk in pitching a tent, he is just going to make it slow and painful to boot. I laughed, and just rested my hand on his knee the rest of the way.

Mom was waiting in the entry way as soon as we walked in. "So how was your first day of school. Did you make any new friends," she asked. After everything that had transpired with Jacob and I this afternoon, I had almost forgotten that I had attended school today. Jacob was holding my left hand, so she hadn't gotten a glimpse of the ring yet.

"School was great," I replied, and then I ran through a summary of the way the Quileute school ran, how much I had enjoyed the academic discussions in my classes, and that I felt really welcomed by the wolves and other imprints. I even ran through how we had gone to First Beach to play hide and seek with Claire this afternoon. Mom seemed happy that I had enjoyed my day. Dad called from the kitchen, "I'm glad you had a good day Nessie. I think that this is really important for you, to be able to ease into society, and that this is the best way to do it."

Jake sniffed the air and said, "Edward, what are you cooking, it smells great, I'm starved." Dad replied, "You are always starving. In honor of Nessie's first day of school I made her favorite steak, mashed potatoes and asparagus. It's already, come sit and eat."

I looked at Jake and gave a gentle squeeze to his hand, then I took a deep breath and said, "Mom, Dad, could you sit with us while we eat, Jake and I have some news that we would like to discuss with you."

My mom's face filled with panic, "Did the wolves pick up on Nahuel's scent? Is there another vampire in the area?"

"No Mom, it's good news, really good news, we just want to tell you and Dad together OK.

We walked into the kitchen, still hand in hand, so that my ring was still concealed, and sat next to each other at the counter. Mom and Dad stood across from us, on the other side of the island, both with perplexed looks on their faces.

I thought I was going to be the one to tell them, but before I could get a word out of my mouth, Jacob started talking, "I love Nessie, I always have, and you both know that I always will. We both love each other desperately. That is why I proposed to her today, and by some miracle force, probably the same force that brought us together, she said yes." He held our hands up, which were still intertwined, and showed my parents my ring.

They were stunned into silence for several minutes, and then I heard my Mom squeal and yell 'Congratulations," and she ran around the counter to hug us both.

Dad was still stunned into complete motionless silence. The first motion that he made was the movement of his eyes. They darted between the eyes of the three of us, making a circle, and on about the 10th rotation, he took a deep breath and said, "I am happy that you are both happy, I just need time to adjust to this news. It just seems very soon to me, but at the same time, I know that you have both spent everyday together since you were born, so just give me sometime to catch up to where you are. I'm just going to go for a run and try to clear my head."

Mom said to him, "I'll come with you, OK." Dad nodded, and they both headed out the kitchen door.

Without another word, Jacob started eating. I was pretty sure that Jacob would never choose another woman over me, but I was concerned that his true love may be food. I chuckled to myself and he looked up.

"That went better than I thought it would," Jake choked out with a mouth full of food.

I laughed hysterically, "We are going to need to work on your table manners prior to the wedding."

With a devilish grin on his face, Jacob stuck two of his fingers into his mashed potatoes, then smeared them all around my lips. He leaned in and licked the potatoes off my face, and then passionately kissed me. He pulled back and said, "There are some advantages to some bad manners." I laughed, then Jake added, "Yeah, I expected yelling, threats, and possible death when we broke the news to your parents, but they both took it well."

"That's because they love both of us and want us to be happy. You are already family, and they did have 8 years to prepare for this," I replied.

We ate and joked. It was almost like dinners had been on Isle Esme, but now they were more special, because of the love and intimacy which we could share. When we were finished eating, we quickly washed our dishes in the sink. I turned to Jake and asked, "Want to watch some movies tonight?"

"Sounds good, what do you want to watch," he replied.

"Underworld and Underworld Evolutions," I said with a smirk.

Jake laughed and said, "There's nothing life a good comedy to set the mood."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I really think the love story between the Vampire and the werewolf is hot, but Scott Speedman has nothing on you, you Lichen."

We watched movies, kissed and cuddled for the rest of the night. We both laid on our sides on the same couch, this my back pressed up against the front of his body. When it got to the sex scene between Kate Beckinsale and Scott Speedman in Evolutions, I rolled over so that I was facing Jake. I put my hand to Jake's cheek, and showed him the scene, with him and I in it instead. He gasped and grabbed my hair, pulled me down forcefully into his kiss, and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his erection pressing against me. I felt both of our pulses and breathes racing, and I wrapped my leg around his thigh, trying to pull him closer to me. My other hand began to explore his body. I felt his strong muscular chest, down to the perfectly defined muscles of his twelve pack, and then I slid my hand down, to cup his erection through his jeans. I head Jacob groan, and then tense. He gently grabbed my hand, and pulled it back up to his neck, then whispered into my ear, "Slow Nessie, we are going to take this slow."

"You are the one who proposed to me," I hissed, feeling somewhat rejected.

Jacob put both of his hands on either side of my face, cradling it, and looked at me apprehensively, like he was trying to find the right words to say. He took a deep breath and said, "I asked you to marry me because I can't live without you. I asked you to marry me because I love you more than I can even express. You are more important to me than my own life, but there is one more reason, the least important reason really, that I proposed to you already."

"And that is," I asked.

"I can't control myself when I am with you. My first urge is to give you everything that you want, and I know that you want me almost as much as I want you.."

"Almost," I interrupted questioning.

"But I want you to be my wife before we make love. I love touching you, we can continue to explore each other in different ways for now, but I do not want to make love to you until our wedding night. I love you too much to do anything to you that may be considered dishonorable.

I sat up, grabbed my cell phone and started dialing. Jacob looked up at me perplexed. The call was answered on the second ring. "Hi Aunt Alice," I said, "Jacob continued to look at me questioningly, but I pretended to ignore him and kept talking to my aunt. "Anymore visions," I asked her, knowing full well that we would have been called instantly if she had. "None, that's good," I replied. "When are you guys planning on coming back to Forks," I asked, and then I paused for her response. "You'll be back on Friday, perfect, because I need your help with something. I need you to help me plan a wedding ASAP."

The high pitched squeal of delight from my aunt was so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear. Jacob laughed and pulled my face back down to his to kiss me.


	16. Chapter 16

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been adding positive comments and adding me to their**

**Favorite author and alert lists.**

Chapter 16: Pleasing Jacob

I fell asleep and I dreamed of Jacob the entire time. I kept remember his proposal. I remember the feeling of his arousal as he pressed against me. I remembered how good it had felt when he fondled and sucked on my breasts. Just the thoughts of those moments had me totally aroused and aching for him to be lying beside me.

The deeper into my dreams I sank, the further my physical relationship went with him. Instead of him pulling back to protect my virtue at Billy's this afternoon, in my dream, I unfastened the button on his jeans, and then pulled off his pants and pulled him on top of me, and then rubbed my hands up and down his long shaft.

Then, even though I was sleeping, I felt panic wash over me as I realized that I really wasn't that sure what we were supposed to do from there. I was so panicked, that it woke me up, and I felt tears start streaming down my cheeks. I tried to control myself, and to counsel myself, I mean I am practically a doctor, I know the textbook definition of what we were supposed to do. Plus, I had seen some rated R movies, so I had some idea of what we were supposed to do, but after all, I am chronologically 8, even though physically I am more like 19 or 20, but Jacob is 25. I was pretty sure that he was not a virgin. After all he is gorgeous. I am sure that girls were throwing themselves at him in High School. I wanted to make sure that he never made love to me and wished it had been different or like one of his past conquests. I needed to educate myself in the ways of love so that Jacob would never regret imprinting on me. I needed to learn ways to pleasure Jacob.

I launched a plan as I lay wide awake in the bed feeling anxious and inadequate. I decided that I would need to find some reading material, to give me some suggestions, so that I could keep Jacob satisfied. I couldn't order it over the internet, because if my parents opened the package, I would be dead. I decided that I would ask Jacob to take me to the Barnes and Noble in Port Angeles tonight, and then find some books to help me prepare to keep Jacob happy.

I shut the alarm clock off at 6am, even though I didn't need to be up until 6:45, because I was restless. I took a long warm shower, which helped me to relax, and then I wrapped a towel around me and headed back toward Aunt Alice's room to get dressed. I decided that I wanted to dress in layers, so that I would look like a normal student during school, and like a sex kitten for after school when Jacob drove me to Port Angeles. I placed a red lace bra and panty set that Aunt Alice had bought for me a while ago. Next I put on black stockings with a short black stretch cotton skirt. I went into Aunt Alice's closet and I borrowed a black cami, and a white cotton button down shirt, which was so tight I could barely button it. I topped the shirts off with a green V-neck sweater, which was very loose. I look very studious on the outside, but I felt like quite the vamp underneath.

I made my way downstairs, but no one was up yet. I decided to give Dad a break and to cook breakfast for Jake and me. I made us waffles, and before the first batch was ready to be taken out of the waffle iron, Jacob was in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around me, and kissing my cheek.

"Good Morning my love," Jacob whispered in my ear, and gently kissed my cheek.

"Good Morning Jake," I said as I began to take the first batch of waffles from the iron. I ladled the next batch into the iron, and turned to pull him to my chest and kiss him. The kiss started slow, but built, I licked his lips, and as he opened his mouth, I nibbled on his bottom lip. I hear him moan.

"Nessie, I love kissing you, I love everything about you," he moaned into my ear.

I heard a loud deep throat clearing behind me from the doorway. "Good Morning you two," Dad said.

"Good Morning, Dad," I replied, "I could sleep so I started breakfast to help you out.'

"Thank you sweetheart," he replied.

"Jake and I are going to go to Port Angeles after school today. I want to go to the bookstore. We'll be back before curfew," I said. Jake looked confused for a second, but then nodded in agreement.

I quickly packed up my school things. Begrudgingly, I had to take my engagement ring off, my Mom, Dad, and Jake all agreed that it may raise suspicions for a freshman to have on an engagement ring. When I began to protest, my Mom came up with a compromise. She found a long gold necklace in her jewelry box, which I hung the ring from, and then tucked underneath my shirt. This way, even if I couldn't show it off to everyone, I would always have it close to my heart.

Jake and I headed out to the garage hand in hand to the garage to get into the jeep, but in front of the garage doors were two cars, which I did not recognize from the past. I hadn't realized, but Mom and Dad were now standing behind us and in unison they yelled "Surprise."

"What," Jacob asked.

"Well," Mom replied, "We had decided that both of you would need cars here in Forks. I am not sure if that 1985 Volkswagen of yours Jake will even start anymore, so Edward and I picked out cars for the both of you."

"You bought me a car," Jacob choked in obvious astonishment.

"We bought each of you cars," Dad said. "We tried to have your individual tastes reflected in them. Jacob, the 1970 Mustang is yours Nessie is the Ferrari Grand Tourismo. Jake, even though yours is a 'used car,' it has been fully restored, and Rosalie is going to help you tweak the engine when she gets back tomorrow to make it go even faster, as long as we had you stop taking Emmett's jeep out. You know how she is about the wet dog smell."

Jacob stammered and said, "I can't accept this from you guys. This is too much."

"You are a Cullen now," Dad said, "Bella had to get used to gifts, and well you are going to have to too."

Jacob's car was a classic. It was fire engine red with black stripes running down the sides, and a spoiler on the back. It was hot, and it was definitely a man's man type of car. My Ferrari was a beauty also. I was jet black with tan interior. It had sleek lines and it was a convertible.

"Thank you Mom, Dad," I said, as I ran back and hugged them both simultaneously. Jake came up from behind and shook Dad's hand, then kissed Mom's forehead.

"So Jake, which one do we take to school today," I asked.

"I guess we could take both, if you want," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I am not spending one extra second away from you then I have to. We'll take yours today, and mine tomorrow, deal."

He nodded and replied, "Deal."

Jacob held the passenger side door open for me and I quickly got in. He was almost instantly seated in the driver's side next to me. He reached over and pulled my face to his and kissed me. Then with a devilish grin in his eye he said, "Let's see what this baby can do," as he peeled out of the drive way.

We arrived at the Quileute School in 10 minutes, which was incredible, because it should have taken 30 minutes doing the speed limit. It was obvious that Jacob liked his new gift. He pulled into the same spot we had yesterday on the farthest end of the parking lot and kissed me passionately. "I'll see you later. I've got to touch base with Sam before I start patrol."

"Goodbye, I love you," I said, as I gave him one more gentle kiss on his lips, and headed out the door, and into the school.

The school day passed rather quickly again. Jason was nice, but I didn't really have that much in common with him except we both had secrets that we couldn't share with just anyone. Kristen and I were really hitting it off though. We talked the whole way through lunch. It was nice to have another imprint, of age, who I could talk to about all the new feelings I had begun to experience with Jacob over the past 6 days.

"It was so weird," I said to Kristen, "One day Jacob was my best friend, or over protective big brother, then the next day, I wanted to marry him and run away and have sex."

Kristen replied, "I think that is kind of the norm when a wolf imprints on you at an early age. Look at Claire and Quil, there is nothing sexual between them at this point, but in about 7 years, she will probably go through the same exact feelings that you have now."

"It wasn't that way for you," I asked.

"No, but I was 17, and Seth was 22 when we met. We couldn't do anything about it at that time because I was underage, but we had an instant sexual attraction. I knew the moment I saw him that I wanted to be with him forever," Kristen said. She then added, "Most of the Quileute legends tend to be written by the wolves, but I think that imprinting is a mutual experience. For me it was at least. I knew immediately that Seth and I belonged together.

"I think your right," I responded, "I think that some part of me always knew that Jacob and I would always be together. Actually I am sure your right, because I know that all I want is Jake."

We talked about how it is to be an imprint until the bell rang. The rest of the day passed in a flash and I sprinted for Jake, who was again standing, leaning against the back of his car as I left school. It took all my self control not to throw my arms around him and tackle him onto the trunk, but I behaved, and just gave him a passionate hug.

"Ready to head to Port Angeles," I asked.

"Sure, sure," Jake replied, "Only you could make me feel excited about going shopping."

"At least it's not for clothes," I replied, "I am waiting for my Aunt Alice to come back before we make over your wardrobe."

"I would try to argue with you about your plans for my wardrobe, but we both know I will give in, so I will suck it up and be a man about it,"

"You are so cute when you are nervous," I said, and then added, "but really tonight, I just want to go to Barnes and Noble. Maybe we can get a bite to eat, but I promise not to drag you through the mall, ok."

"Let's go then."

We rode in comfortable silence most of the way to Port Angeles, which only took about 30 minutes, instead of the hour it was supposed to. Jacob wrapped his right arm around my shoulder, and I held his knee, and began stroking it, like I had yesterday on the way home. This time he didn't protest. Instead, he just groaned and said, "Nessie, Oh God, you have no idea how good that feels." He asked me to stop a few minutes before we pulled into the parking lot so that he would be able to walk around the store. I did reluctantly.

Jacob grabbed my hand, and started to browse with me through the store. My plan wasn't going to work very well if he knew what type of book I wanted to buy while I was here.

"Jake, I don't want to bore you, so if you want to go look at the car magazines while I am looking around, you can," I said.

"I am never bored whenever I am with you Nessie," he replied, and then kissed the back of my right hand which was still intertwined with his.

My thoughts began to race. _Oh, I thought to myself that was so sweet. I love him so much. Maybe I should just tell him. Maybe he would be flattered to know that it was important to me that I will be good at satisfying him._

"Well Jake, I actually came here to get a book to help me be better for you," I said.

Jacob shook his head and looked confused, "You are perfect for me, what could possibly be in some stupid book that could improve someone who is already perfect,"

"Well Jake, the thing is that you are older than me, at least chronologically, even though we both stopped aging, but really you are 25. I am sure that you have had experiences with other girls that I have never had, and I just thought if I could find a book to catch up, I could maybe overcome my knowledge deficit in this area," I said reluctantly, looking down at my shoes.

Jacob laughed out loud hard. People in the store began to turn and look at him, and Jake actually had to hold on to a bookcase to prevent falling over laughing. The longer he laughed, the angrier I got.

"Jacob, I don't see what's funny. I was just doing this to try to please you. I want to be perfect for you, and since you have had…"

Jacob grabbed my face, tears running down his cheeks from laughing so hard, and whispered still gasping for breath in my ear, "What makes you think I have anymore experience in that area than you do?"

"Well," I said hesitantly, "you are so damn hot, and I am sure that girls must have been throwing themselves at you in High School, so I am sure that something must have happened with you sometime."

"Do not assume Nessie. When you do, you make an ass out of u and me," he chuckled.

"Let's go somewhere quiet in here and talk in private," OK, he added, and dragged me toward the Physics section of the store, which was deserted.

Jacob wrapped his hands around my face again, cradling my cheeks, while at the same time making sure that I maintained eye contact. "I have never had sex with anyone Nessie. I never even really had a girlfriend. I had it bad for a girl who was in love with someone else. She had feelings for me, but her feelings for the other guy were stronger. We kissed a total of three times. That is the extent of my sexual history prior to you. You have boldly gone where no girl has gone before," he said with a smirk.

I smiled. He always knew how to make me laugh, even when I was hysterical or fuming. Jacob kissed me softly on my mouth; tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"And, I have to admit," Jacob added, "That being rejected by that girl turned out to be the best thing that ever happened in my life, because her relationship with that other guy brought you to me."

I stood there shocked for a second and then yelled, "Yuck, Jacob, you kissed my mother." Several people looked around the racks after I yelled out that comment. Jacob pulled me further back into a corner of the store.

"It was years ago," he said urgently, "And neither of us feels that way about each other anymore. I think that what attracted me to your mother was that half of you which is her. I never had close to the connection with your Mom that I had with you."

"I need to talk about something else right now Jacob," I hissed, "I need to get that image out of my head."

"Well, maybe your idea about getting a book isn't a bad idea. I'll help you pick one or two out," he said smirking.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," I said in a huff, still trying to wrestle with the image of Jake kissing my Mom.

"Maybe it's a good idea, since we are both amateurs. Let's go see what the store has to offer," he replied.

Unlike the section of physics, the section on sex in the bookstore was quite crowded, but no one made eye contact in the aisle, except Jacob and me, and only with each other. Jacob was getting a rise out of my blushing when he would pull books off the shelves with very explicit covers, so the shopping for the book took much longer than planned. After going through the section three or four times, we picked out three books. The first, "The Art of Sensual Massage was for prior to the wedding, and the second two, "The Joy of Sex," and "The Karma Sutra" for the honeymoon and beyond.

We quickly paid and made our way out of the store. We decided to grab something to eat, but it was starting to get late, so we just picked up some McDonald's through the drive through and headed home.

About 10 minutes outside of town, Jacob suddenly pulled off the side of the road, almost making me dump my Big Mac across my lap. He looked deeply into my eyes, with obvious desire burning in his eyes. Luckily I swallowed, before he kissed me forcefully, his tongue probing my mouth. His arms ran up and down my spine, across my lower back, and then he playfully pinched the top of my ass. Breathlessly he said, "It turns me on so much that you wanted to make yourself a better lover for me, even though the entire situation is ridiculous because you are the perfect lover, mate, wife, and everything to me." He kissed me tenderly one more time, and then went back to driving home.


	17. Chapter 17

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 17: Family Reunited

It was 11 pm when we reached home. Jake and I settled down in front of the TV, and he took the remote to begin flipping through the channels. I decided that we should hide the books in Jake's car, because it would be too embarrassing if anyone found them in the house.

Mom came down the stairs about 15 minutes later. "Did you guys have fun in Port Angeles," my Mom asked.

"Yeah, it was great. We spent most of the time at the bookstore. Plus it was just nice to be in Port Angeles again. I remember all the shopping trips with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose when I was a little girl. It really hasn't changed that much."

"Did you find any good books," my Mom said. I heard Jacob choke next to me.

"No, nothing great," I said, in my calmest voice possible, "We just mostly browsed and looked at magazines.

"Well the rest of the family will home about 3am, so I though you both might want to get some sleep now, because I am sure that you will be woken up when they come in," Mom suggested.

"Yeah Mom, you are probably right," I said reluctantly. I turned and gave Jacob a peck on his lips and whispered, "I love you fiancée'," into his ear. He kissed my forehead and whispered into my ear, "Sleep well my love."

It was a good thing that Mom gave us the head's up to get to bed early, because being quite is not Uncle Emmett's strong point. I was in the middle of having a beautiful dream. Jacob and I were lying on the North Shore soft sandy beach on Isle Esme, and he was kissing me passionately, very much like in "From Here to Eternity", when I hear a large _BOOM, _coming from the front room followed by a "Where the hell is everybody, I don't deserve a greeting," in Uncle Emmett's booming voice.

I decided that I was just going to ignore my Uncle. I was sure that Aunt Rose had already smacked him, suddenly; I heard my bedroom door open. Next thing I knew, my Aunt Alice was jumping up and down on my bed screaming, "I get to plan another wedding, and it is for my favorite niece, I am so excited. I have so many ideas. Nessie, I picked up a bunch of magazines at the airport so we can get started right away."

"Aunt Alice, I am only a half vampire, remember, I need sleep," I grunted, with my eyes closed, still trying to ignore her.

"Well, if you want me to have this whole shindig planned in just 2 weeks, then you are going to have to make some sacrifices. Get up so we can start looking at gowns on the internet," she said, as she gracefully leapt from my bed, grabbed my hand, and dragged me from the bed.

"Two weeks," I questioned, "Why two weeks?"

"Because, I see your father plotting to strangle Jacob for, shall we say deflowering, his little girl before marriage, and I see that happening in three weeks. I also see him not actually strangling him, but it would put a strain on their relationship. So I decided two weeks, just to ensure Jake's safety, " she said as I blushed red.

"Your right Aunt Alice, Jacob is trying to be so good and so gentlemanly, but I think that growing up on an island of horny vampires has rubbed off on me," I whispered into her ear, but knowing that everyone probably heard it anyway.

Aunt Alice allowed me to briefly kiss the rest of my family hello before she practically threw me into the chair in front of the computer, which already had the site for .com up on the screen, opened to the wedding gown section. There were only 3500 different dresses on the site, and she expected me to go through one by one before school. Luckily, Mom and Dad had made their way down the stairs by this time, and she reassured my aunt that I would cooperate with her on all the wedding planning, as long as she let me get some sleep.

"It's hopeless at this point Mom, I'm wide awake, and the only one still sleeping is Jake, so this is the perfect time to look at gowns since he won't see," I said.

We looked through so many styles of dresses, that it was somewhat overwhelming. I did decide on a general style for the dress I wanted though, and I decided that Aunt Alice could run wild with the details after that. I felt like Jacob was my knight in shining armor, who had been protecting me and loving me since the day I was born. Therefore, I decided our wedding to have a fairytale theme. I wanted a ball gown, complete with hoop skirt and train, that it would be off the shoulders, with a sweet hear neckline and long sleeves.

Aunt Alice spent the rest of the morning measuring me, showing me color swatches, grilling me about who was going to be in the wedding party, and other details which really held no importance to me. What was important to me was that I was going to be spending eternity with Jacob, and that our life together would officially start in two weeks, thanks to my Aunt Alice's hyperactivity and party planning skills.

Jacob slept until 7am, when his alarm went off. He still looked groggy, when he entered the kitchen. He came straight over to me and kissed me gently on my lips, "Good Morning Beautiful." I smiled at him and said, "Hello Stud." He snickered. No one cooked today, and I was already eating cereal when he grabbed a large mixing bowl, filled it with more than half the box of cereal, an enormous amount of milk. He also took a large mug full of coffee and sat down to eat.

Aunt Alice came bounding into the kitchen before Jake could even take his first spoonful of cereal. To both of us, she started taking in her too fast, high pitched, squeal of excitement voice, "Even though you guys are giving me such a challenge with the timeline, everything is going to be perfect for the wedding. I ordered three dresses for you to try Nessie, you pick which one you want, or we can design one from pieces of the three, but they all fit the style you were talking about earlier. I even found the perfect classic tuxedos which will go perfectly with the theme. Jacob, I need to know who your groomsmen are going to be. Nessie hasn't decided on her bridesmaid's yet either, but I need to know by tonight so I can start scheduling their measurements and planning their gowns. It is all going to be so perfect. I know it will be even if I can't see it will be perfect." She threw her arms around Jacob and me quickly and dashed out of the room.

"I guess your aunt is in her wedding planner mode," Jake said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Yeah, she definitely loves to plan parties," I replied.

"What did she mean when she said we gave her a 'challenge with the deadline'," Jacob asked, seeming only half interested.

"Well, my Aunt Alice had a vision," Jacob choked, and gripped the table, looking at me like he was going to grab me and bolt. I caressed his arm and tried to ease his panic.

"It wasn't one of those types of visions Jacob. She had a vision that my Dad was thinking about strangling you after I seduced you. He never really strangled you, even in her vision though, so she decided that we should plan the wedding before I totally wore down your resolve and had my way with you."

"You and your aunt sound pretty sure that I have no self control. So when are you supposed to make me submit to your will," he asked smirking,

"In three weeks," I said blushing, then continued, "That's why the wedding is going to be in two weeks, to ensure that there is no strangling or thoughts of strangling."

"Two weeks," he said, and has he grasped his mug to take a sip of his coffee, he clutched the mug so hard that it split into a dozen pieces, and coffee exploded all over the kitchen. He didn't say a word. He did however turn green.

I was shocked and scared. This was not the reaction I imagined from Jake. He had proposed to me yesterday. He had said that he wanted only me. Why was he reacting like this. I felt like my stomach was doing flips, and the bowl of cereal which I had just eaten was not going to stay down. I was distraught, but mostly I was mad. Mad that I had already trusted him with my entire heart and that in less than 48 hours, he was already having second thoughts about marrying me.

"What's the matter Jacob," I cried out, "Don't you want to marry me? Are you sorry for asking me a whole two days ago? Here," I said, as I pulled the long gold chain from around my neck which held my engagement ring and tossed it at his head. "I am just glad you decided to chicken out now instead of when I was at the alter."

I ran from the kitchen in tears, into Aunt Alice's room, and slammed the door behind me. I threw myself on the bed and started sobbing into the pillow. Almost immediately I heard a loud pounding on the door.

"Nessie open the door, for someone who is so brilliant, you have some stupid thoughts go through your head sometimes," I heard Jacob yelling through the door.

"Who are you calling stupid Jacob," I hissed, "At least I am not fickle."

"Fickle, I am not fickle," he growled, then continued, "I have loved you and wanted nothing more than to make you happy since the moment you were born, but I thought that you wanted a chance to start living a normal life. You started school, as a freshman, two days ago. How many married freshmen do you know?"

"I only know 5 other freshmen, and no, none of them are married, but then again, none of them are a half vampire who is physically about 20 years old," I screamed back.

"Nessie, I thought that you wanted to attend school. I thought that you wanted to have at least a little experience at as normal of a life as you can have for a while. I feel guilty, like I pushed things too quickly by proposing to you already, but when at lunch on your first day of school, when you said that you wanted to marry me 'sooner rather than later', I decided that I needed to propose to you so you would know that I feel the same way, but now I feel guilty, like I am robbing you at the chance you have to have at least a small taste of a normal life."

Incredulously I replied, "So you really think that I would rather go to school than to marry you? You think that I would be happier relearning topics we studied together when I was 4 or 5 than to marry you? And you called me stupid."

"Nessie, I didn't call you stupid, I said that you had stupid thoughts sometimes, and I am sorry, but you thinking I was rejecting you, and throwing your ring in my face, was the stupidest thing I ever saw you do," he replied, no longer yelling.

"So you want to marry me, just not yet," I snapped.

There was complete silence for a moment, then Jacob replied, "I am sure about marrying you. I am entirely sure that I want to spend my life with you, I just didn't expect that you and your aunt would have the wedding planned for two weeks from now, but if that is how you want it, then I will do my best to make that dream come true to you. You know that I live to love and make you happy. Please Nessie, open the door. We will make it work somehow. I mean you family members have been married and attending High School for many decades now, they will just have to teach us their secrets. Please honey. I am sorry, please open the door."

I slowly got off the bed and walked over to the door, before unlocking it I said, "You promise you will never leave me Jacob. You will stay with me for eternity, and as far as I am concerned eternity has already started, not in two weeks."

"I promise Nessie, I will never leave you," he replied.

I opened the door and he immediately pulled me into his arms. "I love you so much Nessie, there are not words to describe how much I love you," he whispered into my ear. He pulled me into a gentle kiss. It started so soft and tender. His hands gently wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks, but then his hands wound their way into my hair, pulling me closer to him, as our tongues probed each others mouths,

When we were both gasping, he pulled his lips up to my ear and whispered, "I know a way I can make this misunderstanding up to you honey."

I smiled, then looked down, "This one is just as much, if not more my fault than yours."

"But I thought that I could take you somewhere quiet tonight and help you study, you know, with some of the books that we picked up last night," he whispered slyly.

"I think I would really like to study with you, if you don't mind," I whispered coyly.

"You two need to clean up this kitchen, and it is almost time to get going to school," I heard my Dad calling from down the hall. I know that everyone heard everything, even what we whispered, but with Mom shielding us, I didn't think anyone caught on to the studying reference.

I helped Jake clean up coffee from the floor, counters, and ceiling. Then I grabbed my book bag and we headed out the door hand in hand.

I nodded in agreement and we quickly got in and sped toward the school. When we arrived, Jacob gave me a passionate kiss goodbye, and said that he would not be able to stop by at lunch today, because he needed to run to the store to pick something up for our date tonight. I tenderly kissed him one more time, and made my way into the school, extremely turned on about his plans for me tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 18: The Art of Sensual Massage

School was enjoyable, but I was somewhat distracted the entire day as I thought about my private study session with Jacob tonight. I participated in group discussions, but Jason suggested that I hang back a little in class, because he didn't want my advanced education to tip anyone off that there was something different about me. He was right, so I quickly agreed. I decided that for every time I knew an answer, I would only raise my hand one out of four times. Well, I didn't want to look like an apathetic idiot either.

Lunch was actually my favorite part of the day, because lunch allowed me to be me. I enjoyed talking with Kristen, Jason and Claire. Since it was a rare sunny day in Forks, we were able to eat outside today, and I managed to show them my engagement ring without anyone else seeing it. It made me feel so good that people outside my immediate family knew I was getting married and that they would all be invited to the wedding. It also made me feel good that I had true friends, because I had no doubt that I could trust them with this secret, as we had all trusted each other with all our secrets, without fear of being betrayed.

The rest of the day felt like it dragged on after lunch. When the final bell rang, I sprinted out of the school and threw myself into Jacob's loving arms again. This was a routine that I was very happy to be getting into. We hurried into the car, and once inside he kissed me passionately, and then without another word, quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"Be patient, you'll see," Jacob replied.

We drove along the coast of First Beach, but the road we were on snaked higher and higher up the mountain, running apparel to the high cliffs which bordered the ocean. After about 10 minutes, Jacob turned onto a side road, and parked his car. Before I could get out of the car, he leaned into kiss me deeply, then pulled out a plain black necktie.

"Do you trust me," he asked.

"Of course I do," I replied.

He then wrapped the necktie around my arms and said, "Hold on, I am going to come around and get you, I don't want you to fall."

Jacob quickly made his way to the passenger side door, opened it for me, and helped me out. He then suddenly picked me up bridal style and took off running.

"Jake I am so curious right now. I can't wait to see what you have in store for me," I stated.

"Well I worked most of the afternoon setting it up, so I hope you like it," he replied.

Before I knew it, I heard the sound of a zipper opening, and then I felt like I was being pulled out of the sunlight, and I heard the zipper close behind me. Then I felt like I was being walked further back into some sort of structure, and heard another zipper close behind me. The structure smelled beautiful, like vanilla cookies and fresh cut flowers.

"Nessie, I am going to take your blindfold off now, but I want you to promise that you will not come into the other room until I tell you to, OK.

Totally turned on I huskily said, "OK Jake."

As he untied the blindfold, and I could see that I was standing in a small room, in what appeared to be a very large blue tent. As he pulled the blindfold off, he pulled me into his arms from behind, and began trailing kisses from behind my ear, down my neck, around the back of my neck, and then up to the opposite ear. In a deep, seductive voice, Jacob said, "I brought you bathing suit, the one you wore our last day on the island. I need you to put it on, and then let me know when you are ready. I will be waiting in the next room in the tent. Let me know when you are ready to come in." Jacob then walked out of the room I was in, and zippered the compartment closed behind him.

I quickly changed out of my warm sweater and jeans, into the skimpiest bikini I owned. Although it was sunny and warm for Forks in October, it was still 45 degrees, and I felt myself begin to shiver as I finished changing.

"I'm already Jake," I gently yelled into the next room of the tent. I heard Jake move, and then he unzipped the door into the larger part of the tent. The tent was filled with vanilla scented votive candles and a large bouquet of wild flowers, there was also a large bottle of vanilla scented warming body lotion. A large down comforter was laid across the bottom of the tent, and Jake had a second comforter folded at his side. There was music softly playing from a radio in the corner, "All I Want Is You" by U2

"Well, Ms Cullen, I hope that you enjoy today's study session based on our textbook, The Art of Sensual Massage," Jake said, trying to sound like a teacher.

"I am looking forward to being tutored in this subject by you Mr. Black"

"I have never tutored someone on this subject before, so I think that the study will be enlightening for the both of us," Jacob replied.

I felt myself shiver, and quickly Jacob replied, "I can see Ms. Cullen that you are cold," and he glanced at my breasts, where my nipples were now rock hard. Jacob continued, "come lie down on this blanket, and I will get you all warmed up in no time."

I eagerly complied, and I sat down on top of the blanket. Jacob then instructed me to lie down on my stomach. Then I felt him place the other down comforter over my back, and so his head was also under it. He switched on a flash light, and he kind of looked like a kid about to tell a ghost story. I looked at him and giggled.

In his huskiest, sexiest voice, Jacob began to sing into my ear

_You say, you want, diamonds and a ring of gold,_

_You say, you want, your story to remain untold,_

_But all the promises we make_

_From the cradle to the grave, _

_When all I want is you_

The feel of his warm breath against my ear made me shiver. Jacob lay on his side, under the blanket with me, so that his body was leaned against the length of mine and whispered in my ear, "Hello beautiful, you look a little tense. I want to make you feel more relaxed, does that sound good to you?"

I was feeling so turned on that I moaned, "Yes," instead of just saying it. Jacob responded by saying "I was hoping you would say that."

He continued singing to me as my massaged began:

_You say, you'll give me, a highway with no one on it,_

_A treasure just to look upon it,_

_All the riches in the night._

_You say, you'll give me, eyes in a room of blindness,_

_I river in a time of dryness,_

_A harbor in the tempest._

_All the promises we make_

_From the cradle to the grave, _

_When all I want is you_

He picked up a bottle and squeezed a small amount of liquid from it into his hands. As he began to rub his hands together quickly, Jacob whispered in my ear, "I hope you don't mind, but I read ahead in our Sensual Massage textbook so that I could better tutor you. You seem to me like someone who learns better by demonstration than they do by just reading about something. Do you mind if I demonstrate what I learned?"

"That sounds really great Jacob," I whispered back to him.

I suddenly felt him place both his strong hands around my shoulders. What ever liquid he had rubbed on his hands was warm, but only slightly warmer than Jacob's hands were normally. He began to knead the muscles of my shoulders with his strong hands; he alternated between gripping them with his strong hands and then kneading them gently with his knuckles. I felt his tongue lick my ear, and then down my neck.

When his hands made their way to my neck, he untied all the straps of my bikini top, and let them fall to the side. Next, he squirted some of the lotion directly on to my back, and I shivered momentarily. He spread the liquid across my back, and then began rubbing my back in big long strokes, from the very bottom of my back, up to my neck, across my shoulders, and then down the sides of my ribs, slightly brushing the sides of my breasts. I quivered in delight.

He next he began rubbing in small circles, from my tailbone, slowly, smoothly, back up my back again. It felt so good, that I began to moan.

"Do you like that Ms. Cullen,' Jacob whispered in my ear. And then he began to sing to me again

"Hmmmm, Yes Jacob, that feels so good," I sighed.

He chuckled and said, "good, because I am just getting started." While continuing to look into my eyes, he squirted some more of the liquid into his hands and began rubbing them together again. He then I felt him slid over, so that he was now down by my feet. He began massaging my feet. It felt so good. He rubbed my souls and kneaded my heals.

He then began to work his hands up my legs, to my calves, rubbing, and caressing them. When he came to my thighs, he began caressing them from the outside. Gently rubbing my outer thighs with his strong hands, and then moving across my thighs back down to my knees, and then slowly, in long strokes, he began rubbing my inner thighs. I was so aroused, that I began to feel wet from my core.

"Jacob, please don't stop," I moaned, as he reached closer and closer toward my sex. I was pleasantly surprised, when I felt him undo the straps on the bottom of my bikini, and I felt him smooth his hands over my bottom. First I felt him gently caress and tickle my bottom, but then he began to grab it firmer.

"Oh, Jake, that feels so good," I gasped.

I felt him straddled me with his legs, and he leaned down to whisper into my ear. "Turn over Nessie; I have only massaged half of you." He climbed off of me, and I quickly rolled over. He lay on top of me for a moment and kissed me deeply, while caressing my face with his hands. He leaned back and grabbed the bottle again, squirting some more lotion into his hands and rubbing his hands together. He looked into my eyes, as he removed my bikini top completely from me now, and threw it onto the floor.

Maintaining eye contact, he placed his palms upon my breast, and massaged my chest, first gently, then firmer. He began to rub my nipples between his thumb and forefinger with each hand. He then began to gently pinch them, and then he placed my right breast in his mouth, as he continued to tease my left breast with this hand. "Oh God, Jacob, that feels so good, please don't stop." I cried out. He then moved his mouth to my left breast and started the process again, caressing, squeezing, and pinching my right breast with his hand while he sucked on and nibbled my left breast with his mouth.

He pulled his mouth from my breast, and kissed from my chest bone, up my neck, and then to my mouth, forcefully kissing and exploring. Against my lips he whispered, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything Jake, more than words."

He went back to massaging my breast, then his hands trailed down my abdomen, and they stopped right at the top of my bikini bottom. As he tried to shift down to move back toward my legs, I grabbed his left hand and quickly moved it, so it was placed flush against the center of my core. His eyes filled with lust, love and desire. Through my bikini bottom, I began to move his hand back and forth over my core. I felt myself become wet, and I felt an ache for Jacob to be inside of me.

"Nessie, that feels so good, do you like that? Do you like it when I touch you like that," he moaned.

"Yes Jake, Oh God, Yes, it feels so good, you feel so good," I cried out, and I felt my hips begin to buck up and down against his caresses, until finally, I felt my insides clench, and tingling little after shocks after what felt like a major earthquake.

Jacob lay on top of me. He was still full clothed, and whispered in my ear, "Maybe your Aunt could plan the wedding for tomorrow instead? I'm not sure I am going to make it the two weeks after all." I laughed, and pulled his face to mine, where we just stared into each other's eyes for several minutes, and then we kissed passionately, deeply, sweetly and lovingly for a long time. His hands continued to explore my body.

Then I realized that I had only received, and had not given any pleasure to my Jacob. I wanted to please him the way that he had pleased me. I asked him if I could get up for a second, and he obliged. I went over to the radio, which had Jacob's IPod attached to it. I quickly found the song I wanted, and pressed play. I grabbed the bottle of massage oil off the floor, and made my way back under the blanket with Jacob. As the music began, I whispered into his ear, "Now it's my turn." I leaned into his ear and began to sing "Never Tear Us Apart," by INXS, into his ear

_Don't ask me, what you know is true,_

_Don't have to tell you, I love your precious heart,_

_I, I was standing, you were there, _

_Two world collided,_

_And they could never tear us apart._

_We could live, for a thousand years,_

_But if I hurt you, I'd make wine, from your tears,_

_I told you, that we could fly,_

_Because we all have wings, _

_But some of us don't know why,_

_I was standing, you were there,_

_Two world collided,_

_And they could never tear us apart._

As the guitar rift started at the end of the last verse I sang, I quickly pulled Jake's shirt off him, and began covering his chest in kisses, licks, and gentle little bites.

"You taste so good Jacob," I said, as I squeezed some of the massage oil into my palm and rubbed them together so it would warm up.

I started at the top of his shoulders, and gently massaged him, slowly moving down both his arms, and then taking the time to massage each of his strong big hands individually. I then made my way back up his arms, and down his chest, massaging, caressing, and kneading his well defined muscles.

I worked my way down his chest, to his abdomen, and when I reached his jeans, I unbuttoned his top button, and with my teeth, I pulled down his zipper. He helped me to remove his jeans, by arching his back so that I could pull them off his ass, and then down his legs. I straddled him, and pressed my wet sex against the bulge in his boxers. He groaned, as I slid up and down along his large erection. I felt myself thriving in ecstasy, in what I guessed must have been a climax, because I could not imagine a better feeling than what I was feeling right now. I felt Jacob's erection go limp as well, and I felt more warm moisture against my underpants.

I kissed from his lower abdomen, where his public hair started, up his chest, to his chin, and then whispered against his lips coyly, "I hope that was OK. I mean you read the book, but I tried to repeat some of the things that my talented tutor taught me. I hope I did alright."

"OK and alright are not the adjectives I would use to describe what we just did. I would use the words perfect, beautiful, breathtaking, and wonderful," He said.

He pulled me to his chest, and we laid there for hours. Just hold, caressing, and kissing each other. I could tell from the lack of sunlight beating through the walls of the tent that it was getting late. I leaned up and asked Jake, "What time is it?" He answered, "It's about ten. We better start cleaning up and heading back so we are not in trouble with your parents."

"I love how you always protect me Jake," I said.

"I always will my love," he replied, "I know no other way.


	19. Chapter 19

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 19: Lock Down

Reluctantly, Jacob and I packed up the tent, got dressed, after Jacob helped dry all the massage oil off of me with a towel. Then we climbed into his mustang and headed back home. As we drove home, he tightly held me around my shoulders, and leaned down and kissed my hair several times. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and pressed my head against his warm muscular chest. We drove in silence, much slower than Jacob would usually drive, and then I broke it.

"Jacob, I love you so much, that it is painful for me to be away from you. I know that I wanted to attend school, to have a normal life, and I have enjoyed school so far, but it bothers me not to know where you are or what you are doing when you are not with me. It's not an issue of trust. I trust you completely. I don't know if I am saying this right, but I need you to be with me every minute of every day to feel whole, and when you are not with me, I feel empty."

Jacob pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned, cupping my head in his hands, so that I could not break eye contact. "Nessie, I feel the exact same way. I feel like I don't have a heart, you have it, and when you are not with me, I feel like I am dying, I promise you Nessie, I am never more than a scream away while you are at school. Most of the time while I am on patrol I can hear you talking to your teachers, and your conversations in the cafeteria. I am not trying to eavesdrop; it's just my wolf hearing. Always know that I am right there for you, even if you can't see me."

"Thank you Jacob, that makes me feel better."

Jacob pulled the car back onto the road, and we arrived home within 5 minutes.

Hand in hand we walked into the house. The entire family was assembled in the living room, and seemed to be in a tense, heated discussion.

"Alice," Uncle Emmett said, "It doesn't matter, its only four and a half vampires, even if they are Volturi, they are no match for the 10 of us."

Dad growled loudly and crouched as though he was going to spring at Uncle Emmett. Mom placed her arms around his waist, so that she was in between the two of them, and Dad calmed under her touch.

"Fine," Uncle Emmett huffed, "even if it only 9 of us, three Vampires, even Volturi are no match for us."

"Would anyone like to tell me what is going on," I screamed, as I grabbed on to Jacob for dear life.

Mom looked at me, still holding on to Dad, and then began, "Alice had another vision. It wasn't very clear again, but it appears that Aro, Felix and Demetri have left the Volturi. She saw them talking with another Vampire who called himself Yohan. Yohan is the father of Nahuel."

Aunt Alice took over where Mom stopped, "It seems that the idea of having a child with their own genetic code was something very appealing to Aro, Felix and Demetri. It appears that the three have been trying to conceive a child with a human since they first met you, but all their attempts have failed because they have killed the women during their attempts. This part is still blurry to me, but it appears that Yohan and his three daughters, all of whom are like you, half human, went to the Volturi. Yohan traded his daughters to mate with Aro, Felix and Demetri, as long as he helped them find you, and capture you, so that you could me the mate for Nahuel."

Through his teeth I heard Jacob hiss, "Nessie, move, I don't want to hurt you, as he began shaking like a tuning fork. My uncles quickly scooped him up, and threw him out the front door before he phased."

I fell to my knees and started shaking. I was too stunned to cry, to stunned to yell, to stunned to breathe. I saw little white dots enter my field of vision, than I felt like I could hear those around me, but they were far away and distant, then I felt my body falling, but I didn't feel it hit the floor.

When I woke up, my entire family was kneeling above me. Grandpa Carlisle was checking my pulse, and Mom had a wet wash cloth which she placed on my forehead.

"Stand back, let her breathe," Grandpa said. Everyone backed up a few inches, except my Dad, who I now realized was supporting my upper body and holding me head.

"You are lucky your Dad caught you before your head hit the floor, this could have been much worse," Grandpa said.

"What are we going to do Grandpa," I said as I tried to hold back tears.

"We are all going to protect you and keep you safe. It will all work out sweetheart. Calm down. Jasper, can you help her," he asked, and then suddenly I was unconscious again.

When I awoke, I am not sure how long later, I was laying across Aunt Alice's bed with Jacob laying about six inches away from me; mirroring the same position I was in. He looked into my eyes, and he looked as though he was fighting back tears himself.

"Nessie, I am so sorry," he said in a tone which was racked with shame. "I should have been there for you, to help you when you learned the news, instead I let my anger take control and I almost lost it standing so close to you. I could have hurt you. I am so sorry. I would never forgive myself if I did to you what Sam did to Emily."

"Stop Jake," I yelled, " I am not mad at you, not at all. I am afraid, but not for myself. I am afraid for my family, and most of all for you." He began to speak, but I put two fingers over his mouth, and continued, "All of you love me so much, that you want to keep me locked up in this fortress of a house to keep me safe. But if anyone of you were killed, especially you, trying to keep me safe, I couldn't live through that."

"Nessie that is not what you should be worrying about right now. None of us are worrying about that. We all just want to keep you safe," he replied.

"Maybe I should just go to them. I love you Jacob, more than my own life, but if I just went away with him, I could protect you and my whole family. I could protect all of you the way you all have protected me."

Instantly, every member of my family was in the room, and they all began yelling different things at me in unison. I had momentarily forgot about vampire hearing.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Dad yelled, "Bella drop your shield right now. I am going to have to monitor her thoughts every second from now on to make sure she doesn't run off and do something stupid. Nessie that would be suicide or a fate worse than death."

"Nessie," Mom squealed, "How could you possibly think your Dad and I could survive loosing you? How could anyone in the family survive that? "

"Oh no you don't," Uncle Emmett yelled, "I am looking forward to a good fight with some Volturi. We never did get to have one when you were little. I am looking forward to kicking some Volturi ass."

I heard a loud smack as Aunt Rose smacked Uncle Em across the back, "Nessie, I am sure that this will all work out. We don't only have us Cullen's to protect you, but I am sure that Jacob already has the Do-, I mean his pack ready to help protect you too."

"You are not going to be selfish enough to make me loose my favorite niece and the opportunity to plan a wedding in one instant are you Nessie," Aunt Alice growled.

Uncle Jasper whispered, "Calm down," and I felt a wave of serenity wash over me, but this time I didn't loose consciousness.

My grandparent's didn't yell, they just both scooped me up into a bear hug. Then Grandma Esme started to talk, "Did your parents ever tell you that they had separated for more than 6 months at one time. It was a stupid attempt on your Dad's part to try to keep her safe from us. The result was that your Mom started doing highly risky things, such as cliff diving. Your Aunt Alice had a vision of your Mom jumping off the cliff and it appeared that she had drowned, when really Jacob had saved her. Your Dad called home, learned that your mother was supposedly dead, and went to the Volturi to kill him. Your mother risked her life, and went to Volterra to save your father, but it was close. It was the single scariest thing I have ever experienced in my life to have thought one of my children was trying to kill himself. I had lost a baby when I was human, but that baby was born sick and died. It hurt like hell, and that is why I tried to kill myself by jumping from a cliff. By some miracle, Carlisle found me, and saved me, and now look at the life I have. Six children, a beautiful granddaughter, and a soon to be grandson. What you are proposing would kill all of us. It would not save any of us. You must promise me that you will never have thoughts of this again."

"I promise Grandma," I said, choking back tears.

I looked over at Jacob, and he had his hands over his face, and was turned away from me. I pushed my way out of my grandparent's embrace and climbed over to where Jacob was now sitting up on the side of the bed. I pulled his hands from his face, and I could see he was holding back tears. He looked at me as though I had stabbed him in the heart. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him toward me to kiss me. He pulled back, and half yelling, half choking said to me "Don't ever say anything like that to me again Renesmee. Just hearing you say that almost killed me. Do you get that? Do you get that I can not live without you, it is not just something romantic to say. I will not be able to live without you."

"I'm sorry Jake. I am so sorry, I just wanted to protect all of you," I began to beg all of them, "Please forgive me, I just wanted to try to make things better. I am sorry to upset all of you."

Jake just pulled away from me, stood up, and sat in a chair across the room. He placed his head in his hands again, and just sat there.

"Could you guys give me and Jake a minute please," I asked the group. They left in silence.

Once I heard the door close behind my mother, I slithered my way into Jacob's lap, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Jacob, please forgive me. I love you, more than my own life. Remember that locket that my parents gave me for my first Christmas, I never really knew what it meant until my true feelings for you began to be revealed. I am sorry with what I said, but I would give my life to save you," I said.

"I wouldn't let you Nessie, but I know that I could not live without you either," Jacob said, still muffled because he still had his head in his hands.

"Please Jacob, I need to see your eyes, please let me see your eyes," I begged.

His tears had spilled over, and it broke my heart. I wiped his cheeks with my hands, and then cradled his face in my hands. I looked deep into his eyes, did my best impersonation of an authentic smile and said, "Well I guess neither of us can ever die then. Good thing we are both immortal."

He kissed me, but this kiss was different than any of our previous kisses. I could feel his panic and desperation behind its force. When he broke away, he looked deep into my eyes and said "Forever Nessie, you and me forever, I will accept nothing less."

I nodded, and he crushed me to his chest. He held me so tightly that if I has been a full human it would have left bruises, and he gently rocked me in the chair. We just held each other for another hour, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Sweetheart, Can I come in," Dad said. "While you were sleeping and calming down, the family made some tentative plans for your safety that I want to run by the both or you.

"OK Dad, shoot," I said.

"We all agree that it is safest for all of us to stay here in the main house with the metal shutters shut. There is too much risk for anyone of us to move back to the cabin in the woods right now. That being said, even we vampires do not sleep; there is a need for people to return to their rooms to have their moments of privacy. For that reason, we have ordered a bed which will be delivered today, and Uncle Emmett has begun to put up a partition in the living room to create a new bedroom. This bedroom will be for the both of you, but I still expect you both to behave like the Lady and Gentleman that you are until the wedding."

Dad paused and then continued, "At this point, we also agree that it is best that we go back to homeschooling you just for now. Grandpa Carlisle is sending a note to the school stating that you have mononucleosis. Once the threat from the Volturi you can return to school if you want to, but even at a school full of wolves, it is too dangerous right now."

"Can my friends from school, the ones who are wolves and imprints come and visit," I asked.

"Yes, of course, but they may not feel that comfortable in a house full of vampires, but they are welcomed," he replied.

"I already filled Sam and the rest of the pack in on Alice's vision," Jacob said. "They are stepping up patrols both here and on the reservation. Sue is even breaking the news delicately to Charlie that due to some impending danger, they need to move into her old house in La Push. Your Grandpa Charlie is going to come visit tomorrow."

"For tonight, both of you can stay in you mother and my room. We'll stay on the couch in the living room. Uncle Emmett thinks that he's have your room ready by tomorrow," Dad said.

"Thanks Dad," I said, with an enormous smile on my face, despite the level of danger that we were all currently facing.

Dad sighed and said,"Thank your mother. She reminded me that we spent almost every night together before our wedding, and we were able to behave as a Lady and Gentleman. She convinced me to have faith in the both of you, which I do. Plus she reminded me that I have vampire hearing which she can not shield you from," he snickered as he said the last part.

"So Mom is shielding us again," I asked.

"Only as long as you are with Jacob," he said. "We trust that Jacob would stop you from doing anything which would harm you."

"It's almost midnight, we should pro ably get some sleep," Jacob said to both of us.

"Let me grab my PJ's and I'll meet you upstairs," I said to Jacob, and then I kissed my Dad goodnight as he left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 20: Nightmares and Fantasies

I was emotionally and physically exhausted. I rifled through my suitcase and found a pair of Shorty pajamas- a brown cami top with beige shorts. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face and change. Next I headed upstairs to my parent's room.

Jacob was standing next to my Dad's CD shelves, eyeing his collection. He was wearing a pair of black cut-down sweat shorts and nothing else. He looked like an Adonis. His muscles in his chest, back, abdomen were also so perfectly defined. He was breathtaking, and as I looked at him, I thanked God that he was mine. His head turned when I entered the room. "You look beautiful,' he said, with his eyes smoldering. I chuckled and said, "you are pure perfection my Jacob, I am not sure what I did to be so lucky to have you."

He held his hand out for me, and I quickly took it. While never taking his eyes off mine, he pulled down the covers on the bed, scooped me up, and laid me on the bottom sheet, then pulled all the covers back over me. He then slid into the bed next to me, and I cuddled into the side of him, using his strong chest as my pillow. He pulled me even tighter to him with his strong arms.

"Thank you Jacob," I whispered into his chest.

"For what," he replied.

"For loving me as much as I love you."

"I do you know, if not more," he replied.

"Goodnight Jake."

"Goodnight Nessie," he said as he kissed my hair, and I slowly drifted into sleep.

Despite the fact that my Jacob was holding me, as I drifted to sleep, I had nightmare after nightmare. My first dream was a repeat of the nightmare I had on the plane coming back to Forks, that Nahuel bit Jacob. I woke up screaming, but Jacob reassured me, held me like a baby in his strong capable arms until I fell back to sleep. The second nightmare I had was that my entire family was dead, and I had been taken prisoner by Aro, Demetri and Felix so that Nahuel could mate with me. I woke up screaming even louder this time, and my parents came into the room to try to console me as well.

"I have and idea," my Mom said, and she walked over to the stereo and turned on a CD of my father playing music, including my lullaby. "When I was still human," she said, "This CD always made me feel safe and loved. Maybe it will have the same effect on you." My parents both kissed me goodnight, and left Jacob and I alone in the room again.

"Nessie, Jacob whispered into my ear, "Do you think it would help you to talk about, or show me your nightmares? Sometimes getting them out in the open makes them less scary."

"I think that they will just make you mad Jake. I don't think it will help anything," I replied.

"I promise I won't get mad. Show me what has you so upset."

I placed my palm to his face, and first I showed him the dream I had with my family dead and me enslaved to Nahuel. I knew that dream would upset him more than my first one due to its content, but I also know that my feelings come through when I show people images.

"I understand why that is scary to you. It makes me scared too, but that is not going to happen to you my love. None of us would let that happen to you," he said, then added, "Was that the only nightmare that you had tonight?"

"No," I said hesitantly.

"Show me the other one too then," he said, as he continued to cradle me and stroke my back.

I placed my palm against his face again, and I showed him the dream I had of him dying from Nahuel's bite. I knew that the dream was colored by my own desire to die if my Jacob was dead. As I pulled my hand away, Jacob grabbed it and kissed it.

"I love you just as much Nessie, I understand because I would feel that way too if I lost you, so I guess we are just going to have to live forever, like we promised each other.

"That sounds good to me," I replied.

"Can I tell you about my dreams from tonight Nessie," Jacob asked in his husky seductive voice. I had a feeling he was trying to distract me, and it was working perfectly.

"What were you dreaming about Jacob, before I woke you?"

"I was dreaming about our wedding night, and how good it will feel to have you as my wife, and to have the rest of eternity to make love to you. Of course I was lingering on some of the details, like how beautiful you will look naked, how good we will make each other feel when we finally make love," he whispered into my ear very low. The feel of his warm breath against my ear, made what he was saying even more desirable."

"I am sorry that I woke you from that dream," I whispered back, "It sounds like it was a good one. Tell me about some of the details that you were lingering on."

"Well, I imagined you standing before me in a white lace negligee, with thigh high white stockings, and a garter belt. As you came over to me, you wrapped your arms around me and began kissing my face, my neck, and down my chest," still whispering so that it was barely audible he continued, "I scooped you up and threw you down on the bed on top of the covers. Then I slowly slid the spaghetti straps of your teddy off your shoulders. I kissed your lips, your cheeks, your shoulders, and then I kissed and caressed your breasts."

"What happened next," I whispered.

"You woke up screaming, and even though you were scared and crying, I felt like I was still in my wonderful dream because you were in my arms," he replied, and then leaned down and kissed me passionately.

As we broke away and gasped for air, I asked "what do you think would have happened in the dream, if I didn't wake you up?"

He thought for a moment and said, "I am pretty sure that I would have paid a lot more attention to your breasts. They are perfect after all, I would have rubbed them, and sucked on then, and nibbled them before I lifted you up and removed the teddy all together. Then I think I would have kissed my way down you abdomen to your panty line," he said and then stopped and looked at me coyly. He wanted me to ask him to continue, and I did.

"What would you do next Jake?"

"I would kiss you over your panties, then down your right thigh, to your right knee, down your right leg, to your right foot, and then I would kiss each of your little toes, before kissing back up your leg and back to your underwear. And then, just to make sure that your left leg didn't feel left out, I would start all over again on that side."

"While you are doing that to me, I want to be running my fingers through your hair Jacob, is that OK," I asked, and then began to do just that as I sat cradled in his arms.

"That's perfect Nessie," he said, "Then I will kiss back up to your panties, and I will take them off of you," he whispered into my ear. I was sitting in his lap, so I could feel that this conversation was making him aroused.

"Jake, can I try something," I said sheepishly.

"Of course Nessie, anything you want," he replied.

I pushed Jacob down so that he was lying flat on his back, and I cuddled into his side. I whispered into his ear. "You have to be quiet, or we will get caught, but there is something that I wanted to do to you in the tent yesterday, and I chickened out, can I try it now."

He just nodded.

I burrowed underneath the covers down to his waist, and started pulling his shorts down. He arched up on his legs, to allow me to. Next I grabbed the hem of his boxers, and pulled them down in the same fashion. I took his clothes and placed them on his side of the bed so he could get to them easily in case we got caught. Then, taking a page from the dream he just described to me, I kneeled at his feet and began to kiss up his right foot, pausing momentarily to suck on his big toe. Then I kissed up the inside of his thigh, and licked the ridge line between where his thigh and torso meet. I hear him groan, into a pillow that he was now holding over his mouth. I licked across the bottom of his torso, just above his large erection, and then kissed down his inner thigh, down his knee, down his leg, across his foot, again stopping to suck on his big toe. I climbed up the bed, so that I was kneeling between his knees which were spread apart.

I looked up at him, and whispered, "I decided to read ahead in some of our books too. I want to kiss you somewhere that I haven't kissed you before. Is that ok Jacob."

"Oh God, yes Nessie," he whispered softly into the pillow.

I touch his penis, for the first time ever with my hand, and as I held it between my hands, I began to slowly stroke it with my fingers.

"Jacob, please look at me, I want to see your eyes when I kiss you here" I whispered. He pulled the pillow from his face and looked down at me, with lust and pleading in his eyes.

I leaned forward, and gently kissed the tip of his large erection. Then I leaned down and took his penis into my mouth. It was so long and large, that I could not fit him all the way inside me. I suckled him with my mouth, licking him with my tongue in circles, and then I licked him in one long stroke from as low on his shaft as I could, to his tip. He moaned out in pleasure. He wrapped his fingers in my hair, and began to buck his hips with my ministrations. I moved my mouth up and down in unison with his bucking. He pulled the pillow back over his head and moaned into it, "Oh, God Nessie, don't stop, it feels so good, I am going to come, don't stop." His bucking increased in speed, and I increased my speed and intensity in sucking, licking and bobbing up and down on him. Eventually with one last thrust, I felt his warm salty liquid fill my mouth, and I swallowed it. I continued to lick him clean and then I pulled my face back up to his and kissed him passionately. He rolled over so that he was lying on top of me. His eyes looked like they would devour me.

"Nessie that was amazing. That was the single most amazing experience of my life so far. I love you so much," he said, and then kissed me more deeply and passionately then he ever had before.

He rolled back off of me, and pulled me on top of him, and I laid contentedly across his naked body for the rest of the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 21: Planning Ahead.

At about 5 am, I felt Jacob gently roll me over on to my back, and stand up off of the bed.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"Just to the bathroom honey. I will be right back," he replied, and kissed me gently on my forehead.

Five minutes later he was back, and he returned to bed, with his clothes still on. I crawled back on top of him, as I had spent the majority of the night.

"Can I ask you something Nessie," Jake whispered into my ear.

"Anything, always, anything."

"Why did you just ask me where I was going? Were you afraid I was sneaking out on you," he asked coyly.

I rolled my eyes, and then answered him, "No, of course not, at least not in the way that you mean. I was afraid that you had to go on patrol or something."

"I would have told you if something like that was coming up."

"You promise," I pleaded.

"Of course I will, I always will," he replied, and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love it when you hold me like this. I want to stay like this with you forever, Jake."

"That sounds like a good plan to me, except for those pesky things like family, eating, bathing, etc., which require you to get out of bed," he replied.

"If I could have one wish come true Jake, do you know what it would be? I would want us to spend a year or two all by ourselves somewhere. I mean we could keep in contact with the family by phone, but just the two of us, in a cabin, deep in the woods, with no distractions, that sounds like my idea of heaven,' I whispered into his chest, and then began kissing around his collar bone, and up his neck, to his ear, where I whispered "How does that sound to you?"

"Heaven, absolute heaven," He said and then added, "I promise I will do my best to make that happen for you, once this whole Volturi and Nahuel nightmare is behind us." He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me tenderly. Then he whispered in my ear, "My one wish already came true. I wished from the day you were born that you would someday fall in love with me and now you have."

We kissed and cuddled until 7am, when Aunt Alice pounded on the door, did not wait for us to say come in, and then started jumping up and down on the bed again. "Did you guy's decide who is going to be in the bridal party. I have to know right now!" Jacob held me tighter so I did not slide off him as she jumped up and down.

"Aunt Alice," I hissed, "first of all, you are supposed to wait to hear 'come in' before you barge into someone's room. Second of all, I am kind of being hunted by a bunch of killers who want to enslave me to bare their children, do you think you can just tone down the wedding stuff a little. I still want the wedding as scheduled, if possible, but it is more important to me that everyone is safe."

"I don't see the Aro, Felix and Demitri arriving in Forks for about 4 weeks. That gives me two full weeks to plan the wedding. Everyone else can continue working on our strategy to keep you safe. So no excuses from either of you," she snapped.

Jacob looked at me, rolled his eyes, and sighed. "I want Quil to be my best man, and Jasper, Emmett, Seth and Embry to be my ushers."

"And you Nessie, have you decided," Aunt Alice asked.

"I want you to be my Maid of Honor, and Aunt Rose and Kristen to be my Bride's Maids, and Claire to be my Junior Brides Maid."

"So basically," you both want almost everyone we are inviting to the wedding in the wedding party.

"Well yes, I guess," I said.

"Well then, I need you both to round up all the wolves and imprints and have them here tonight at 8 for fittings. I will start measurements on all us Vamps right now, well and you too Jacob," she said through excited giggles.

"Can we at least eat breakfast first, it smells like Dad is cooking," I asked.

"Of course dear. Take 15 minutes to eat and then meet me in my room," she said as she ran out of the room."

I looked up at Jake, and then he rolled over to hover above me. He pushed his lips to mine, and kissed me deeply. As we pulled away to catch our breathe, I whispered in his ear, "You go eat first, and I will jump in the shower, that way Aunt Alice can torture me first."

"Sounds good, I am hungry anyway."

"I figured my Jacob."

"I love it when you call me that," he whispered in my ear.

"I love saying it because I know that it is true."

I took a very quick shower, and hurried downstairs to the kitchen, where Dad had a plate of French toast waiting for me, and Jake was already reaching around the counter to take a second helping.

"Hurry Nessie," my Aunt Alice squealed, "you have 5 of your fifteen minutes left."

"Aunt Alice, have you ever considered a career in the military, because I think you would make a great drill sergeant," I snapped. Jacob and Dad looked like they were both going to fall over they were laughing so hard. Aunt Alice threw looks that could kill at all of us, and then stormed from the room in a huff.

After scarping down two pieces of French toast, and kissing Jacob, I made my way upstairs to my Aunt's room. I didn't mean to seem ungrateful. I am very grateful that my Aunt Alice will work her butt off to give me the wedding of my dreams, in just two weeks; it's just that she can be a little much sometimes.

"Sorry about getting snippy with you in the kitchen Aunt Alice," I said sincerely, "what do you want me to do first?"

"Stand perfectly straight with your arms out at your sides," she said, and then began measuring every angle of my body. After I had been standing with my arms out for about a half hour, I reminded her that I was only half human, and I needed to put them down. She chuckled and let me shake out my muscles for a few minutes before continuing.

While I was standing there with my Aunt, a thought occurred to me. I had chosen her to be my Maid of Honor over Aunt Rosalie was because she had never babied me, well at least not as much as the rest of the family. I always felt she was my best girlfriend. I just met Kristen this week, and well I was asking her to be in the wedding because she was Seth's imprint. So I really didn't feel ready to discuss my sex life, or lack thereof. Claire was 11, so she wouldn't be up for adult subject matter, and I really didn't know anyone else I could talk to about feeling insecure about our upcoming wedding night. I wanted to show Jacob how much I love him, and I needed some advice.

"Aunt Alice, do you mind if I ask you about something which is kind of personal," I asked.

"Of course Nessie, you can always ask me about anything," she said, as she grabbed a book full of wedding invitations and indicated that I should start looking through it.

"Well, I am not sure if you know this, but you probably already do, but Jacob and I are both virgins," I paused, took a deep breath, and continued "And he wants to wait for our wedding night, for you _know_, so that it will be more special. Well I am afraid that since I really don't have that much of an idea of what I am doing, that it is not going to be the special, for him I mean."

With the way I was babbling, I was not sure if she exact knew what I was trying to say, but she glanced at me sympathetically, and then said, "I know that it will be special because of how much both of you love each other. Uncle Jasper has been quite amorous since we got back because he is picking up on the affection that you and Jake have for each other."

I rolled my eyes, "TMI Aunt Alice, TMI."

"My point is that it will be beautiful because you will both be learning together. You will both teach each other what it is that you like and what you don't like," she replied.

"Well, Jacob and I were telling each other about a dream he had where I was wearing a white teddy, with white silk stockings and a garter belt for our wedding night, would you mind helping me get that since I am on lock down here," I asked.

"Of course Nessie," she said with marked exuberance, "I have some catalogs from Victoria's Secret and Fredericks of Hollywood. You can look through them and let me know which ones you think you will like. That is one piece of advice that I can give you, the sexier and more confident that you feel with what you are wearing, the more that Jacob will respond to you."

"My next question, well, its just, will it hurt," I asked staring down at the book of invitations, "since I am a virgin, I mean. According to all the medical books that I have read, it hurts, and the woman bleeds. Am I going to ruin the whole thing by crying out in pain and hemorrhaging?"

Aunt Alice started giggling, which evolved into incontrollable laughter, she actually fell off the bed where she was sitting next to me, and was holding onto her chest as if her insides were going to fall out.

"Forget I said anything," I said sulking.

"Nessie, if having sex was not fun, there would not be anyone left on the planet." She took a deep breath to hold back her laughter and said, "Yes, the first time hurts a little, there is a little bit of blood, but it feels so good otherwise that you forget that instant of pain within seconds."

"Thank you Aunt Alice, even if you did laugh at me, I was a little scared about what my first time will be like," I said and then added, "Most of what I know about sex I learned in anatomy lessons taught by my father, so it is nice to have a female perspective."

"Anytime Nessie," she said, "and I will try not to fall off the bed laughing next time, I promise."

"What's so funny up here," I heard Jacob call from the hall.

"Nothing, just girl talk," I replied, and then added, "It's your turn to get measured now. I have moved on to picking out the invitations." I then turned to my Aunt Alice and said, "Shouldn't we just call everyone or send an email, we only have two weeks, the invitations will probably arrive in Denali by the day of the wedding."

"The three of us are all going to do both. We will call and email the few people who we can invite, but it is just proper that a formal announcement be sent, so pick the one that you like the best.

Jacob reluctantly walked into the room, and said, "This isn't going to hurt too much is it?"

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes and said, "You'll survive, Nessie did. Now stand straight, with your arms out and your sides and don't move."

"I went wolf before I came up here," Jacob replied, "Everyone who is a non-vampire knows to be here at 8 tonight."

"Thanks Jake," I said, as Aunt Alice just nodded and continued to assault him with the tape measurer.

"What are we going to do this afternoon then," I asked Jacob.

"I thought that I could teach you how to drive," he replied. "You have a brand new Ferrari that hasn't left the garage."

"Will Mom and Dad let me out Aunt Alice," I asked.

"I can't see that one Nessie, but I will tell them that I do not see any immediate danger to the family as a whole, so maybe they will," she replied.

Jacob behaved very well during his measurements, although he was obviously miserable. Once I picked out an invitation with a castle over looking a forest, and picked the color burgundy as my choice for the Bridesmaids gowns, she told Jake and me that we were free until 8pm tonight.

The three of us then went down stairs to talk to my parents about letting me out of the house. Aunt Alice said that she was convinced that I was in no immediate danger, and that the afternoon learning how to drive would be advantageous incase I ever needed to make a fast get away. She did most of the arguing for us with my parents, so they quickly caved.


	22. Chapter 22

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 22: Private Driving Lessons

Jacob and I made our way out to the garage after Aunt Alice worked her magic on my parents, and I was actually was allowed out of the house. I had my fake license with me that Mom had acquired from a man named Jay Jenks. I was really excited to be learning to drive, and to finally have the chance to drive my Ferrari Grand Tourismo. It was such a sleek and sexy car. It looked like it could go really fast and a need for speed was something that I had inherited from my father.

Jacob took a great deal of time explaining how to shift gears using the clutch and the stick, and when to hit the gas. He looked pained every time I ground the gears, but he was patient with me. I did hear him mutter under this breath that only a Cullen would learn how to drive a stick on a Ferrari, but I ignored him.

By the time we were down the 3 mile driveway that led to our house for the 10th time, I had the hang of it. Jacob said I was a natural and that it was time to head out onto the real roads.

"So which way should I head," I asked Jacob as well pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway.

"How about toward the park?" he said, and then leaned into my ear to whisper into it. "We have all day before the others come over to be tortured by Alice. We could go hiking, hunting, necking, cuddling, kissing…." He broke off to kiss my neck.

"Ummm," I moaned, "that sounds perfect."

"We can park by the ranger's station and hike in a few miles," he said.

"OK," I nodded, and as I did, he kissed my cheek, down my neck, and across my shoulder, and then he put his hand on my thigh.

"I really like that, but I only learned how to drive about 15 minutes ago, so maybe we could wait until we are in the woods," I said coyly.

Jacob responded with a huge smirk on his face, "Well, if you _don't_ like it, then I'll just keep my kisses to myself for now on."

"I do like it," I gasped, "I like it too much, that is why I don't want to get distracted."

By this point, I was pulling into a parking spot at the ranger's station.

"Well, if you want any more of my kisses," Jacob said teasingly, "You'll have to come get them." He then dove out of the car before I had come to a complete stop, slamming the door behind him, and ran at quick human speed into the forest. Wanting desperately to continue playing this game, I put the car in park, grabbed the keys, and locked the door. I quickly looked around and saw no humans were watching me so I ran at Vampire Speed into the forest.

I am a good tracker, and Jacob has a very distinct pleasant smell, woody, musky and clean like river water all at the same time. I began sniffing the air, and I caught a whiff of his scent behind a tree. In my hunting crouch, I snuck up on the tree, but all I found behind it was his T-shirt. I grabbed his T-shirt and inhaled its smell, not to help me find him, but just because it smelled so good. I caught another whiff of him about 100 feet away behind a maple tree. Again, I squatted down into my hunting crouch, and snuck behind the tree, to find his sneakers lying behind it. I picked up his sneakers and kept smelling for him in the air. After walking another 100 feet, I caught his scent again, this time behind a maple tree, behind which I found his shorts.

Before I knew what was happening, I saw something spring at me from behind. I turned and growled, as is instinctual with Vampires, but then I realized it was Jacob before I attacked him. We both tumbled to the ground, with his naked body lying on top of me.

"I scared you didn't I," he laughed as he leaned down and passionately kissed me. He ran his fingers through my hair, pulling me tighter into his kiss. Our lips moved in unison, as if singing a familiar song together. Our tongues explored and entwined in each others mouths.

"I love you Jacob Black," I whispered into his ear, as we each took a moment to catch our breath.

"Good thing," he said, "Because I am so in love with you that you would never get rid of me even if you tried."

He began kissing down my neck, to my chest, and I felt his fingers slide under the hem of my T-shirt. He looked me in the eye, then pulled me up to a semi-seated position with his one hand in the hollow of my back, and removed my shirt. He kissed my shoulders, my neck, my collar bone, and then I felt him reach around to unhook my white lace bra. He cupped my breasts, one in each hand, and continued to kiss them. He took my left breast in his mouth and gently began sucking it, licking around my tip before gently nibbling it. I moaned. His right hand continued to rub my other breast, kneading it, rubbing my nipple between his thumb and forefinger until I was rock hard.

"Nessie, I love touching you, you taste so good," he moaned into my ear.

"Oh, Jacob, that feels so good, please don't stop," I gasped. I felt my core become wet from my arousal.

"Nessie, there was something I wanted to do to you this morning before your aunt interrupted us," he groaned, "Can I do it now?"

"Of course Jake, anything," I gasped out.

I felt Jacob undo the button on the top of my jean shorts. He gently laid my torso back onto the ground, and lifted my bottom up so that he could pull the shorts off of me. He looked down at my body with love and desire in his eyes.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. The moon, the sun, the stars, none of them compare to how beautiful you are my Nessie," he whispered into my ear.

"You are everything to me Jake," I said breathlessly.

He then kissed down my chin, down my neck, to my naval where he licked my belly button, and then he kissed down to the top of my white lace panties. He tenderly kissed my panties, before grabbing them with his hands, and pulling them off of me. His hands continued to explore me, rubbing up and down my ribs, my abdomen, down my thighs, and then he leaned down and kissed my core. It felt so good I moaned, "Oh Jake, I love you, I only want you to ever touch me like this, and I want to be the only woman you ever touch like this, because you are my Jacob, mine."

He looked up into my eyes and replied in a husky panting voice, "And you are my Nessie, Mine!"

He then moved back down to my inner thighs, kissing, licking and nibbling the tops of them. It felt so good, that I again felt my arousal in my core. He then kissed my core again, but this time, he continued to kiss it, to lick it, I felt my eyes roll back in my head as he began to circle my clit with his thumb while he sucked and liked at my entrance. I felt my entire body begin to writhe, and my pelvis begin to buck up and down in sync with his tongue.

"Oh God Jacob, that, oh, I feel so, don't stop," I choked out almost intelligibly.

As I continued to writhe in ecstasy, I felt Jacob place one of his fingers into my core. My writhing increased in speed and intensity, and all I could do was moan his name over and over again. Then I felt him place a second finger inside me. I felt him moving his fingers so that they twisted up toward my belly button, while he continued to lick my click. I felt like I was going over the edge in my ecstasy. Then all of a sudden, I felt my body clench around his fingers, and wetness flood out of my core. He replaced his fingers with his mouth, and sucked and licked me dry.

"Did you like that?" Jacob said as he looked up at me through his dark eyelashes.

"Oh God yes Jake," I moaned, as I continued to experience aftershocks.

Jacob pulled himself back up to my mouth and kissed me deeply. He rolled us over so that I was now lying on top of his naked body and he said to me, "You look so beautiful when you are having an orgasm. I am so happy that I will be the only one to ever see that look on your face."

I looked him in the eye and said, "Jacob, I am not sure what I ever did to deserve you, but I promise to try to be good enough to deserve you."

He looked at me perplexed and pulled me closer to his chest, "You are perfection, absolute perfection. I am the one who is unworthy of you."

"How could you ever say that Jake," I snapped, "You are so selfless, so handsome, so patient with me, so protective of me. I am a spoiled brat, I have always had everything I wanted handed to me. You sacrificed 8 years of your life just to wait to see if I would fall in love with you. You have given so much to me, what could I possibly give you in return."

"You are giving me you. It is more than I could ever hope for," he said. "Don't realize that I am the one who is unworthy of you. You are so sweet, smart, talented, and beautiful beyond compare. The way the soft curls of your bronze hair drift softly down your back and around your face. Your beautiful alabaster skin, and the soft pink glow it gets when you blush. Your perfect breasts, your stomach, the deliciousness of your core; I am truly the luckiest man alive to have you."

"We are the luckiest pair alive then," I corrected, "Because I have you too."

Just then, we heard a rustling in the woods, and the sound of hikers talking. Jake lifted me up and pulled me behind a tree, so that we were out of sight of the hikers. I started to giggle, and he put two fingers over my mouth to try to silence me. I started to giggle even louder, so he kissed me hard, pulling my hair to ensure that he could kiss me even deeper. It silenced my giggles, but I began moaning with pleasure instead. After a few minutes, Jacob pulled slightly away from my kiss, and looked me in the eye. "God I love you Nessie," he moaned into my ear, then added "are you getting hungry, it's almost one. We could head to Port Angeles and get something to eat, and test the speed on your car. What do you think?

"Sounds good," I said, "I better have my Mom and Dad teach me how to cook, because with your appetite, you might leave me for a chef."

"Sure, sure," he said and snickered, "Except I love you more than food."

"Well from you my Jacob, that says an awful lot."


	23. Chapter 23

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 23: Unexpected Visitor

We made it to Port Angeles in 30 minutes. The top speed I reached with the car was 120, but since I don't read minds or predict the future, I slowed down to 80 most of the way. Jake continued to distract me with kisses, ear nibbles, and rubbing his hand up my thigh, but I did not complain at all this time. I was getting used to driving pretty well, even with his best distractions.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked, "Chinese, Italian, Deli, or a Diner."

"How does Italian sound to you," Jacob replied.

"OK, tell me which way to head."

"Just up here on the right, is a little restaurant your Mom told me about. She said that she had fantastic Mushroom Ravioli here when she was human still. It's called La Bella Italia," Jacob replied.

I found a spot right in front of the restaurant, and luckily there was enough room so that I did not have to parallel park. It was a pretty little restaurant, both rustic and quaint. Jacob grabbed my hand and kissed it, before we both got out of the car to walk into the restaurant.

The hostess led us to a table in the center of the restaurant, and had our waitress come over quickly to take our orders.

"Hello, my name is Jessica; I'll be your server today. Can I get you both something to drink," she asked.

"I'll have some iced tea," I replied.

"I'll have a coke," Jacob said.

Before the waitress turned around to get our drinks, she looked into Jacob's eyes like she was studying him. I felt a wave of jealousy rush through my body.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere," she said.

"I'm not sure, why," Jake replied.

"Oh I know," Jessica said, "You are Jacob Black, you were friends with Bella Swan, I mean Cullen in High School right. I think we met at the beach and at her graduation party. I am Jessica Newton; I used to be Jessica Stanley."

"Yeah I do remember you now, what have you been up to," Jake asked politely.

"Well, Mike and I went away to college together after high school, but in the middle of my first semester, I found out that our little miracle was on his way, so I left school at the end of the semester. Mike is in school part-time and works full-time as an orderly at the hospital. I am working fulltime until he graduates, and then I am going to go back to school."

"Oh, tell Mike I said Hi," Jake said, in a voice I could tell reflected that he was only fanning interest.

"So have you heard from any of the Cullen's recently? They just kind of fell off the map after High School,' Jessica pried.

"Yeah, we keep in touch. Bella and Edward are really happy," Jacob said, and I saw Jessica wince.

"Well, I'll go get your drink order and I will be right back," Jessica said, and then walked back toward the kitchen.

"What was that all about," I asked Jake once Jessica was out of ear shot.

"Well Jessica was a friend to your mother, but not a good one. When your Dad left your Mom that time to 'save here'," Jacob said, making quotation marks over his head with the save her part, "Jessica really wasn't there for your Mom and made her feel even worse. Plus, I get the feeling that she was always jealous after that because she had a crush on your Dad, and her now husband always had a crush on your Mom."

Jessica was back with our drinks and a basket of bread. Jacob started the conversations back up with her this time, "Oh Jessica, this is my fiancée' Renesmee Masen." We were using my Dad's human last name on all of my ID's at this point, so that didn't surprise me, but what did make me feel surprised and extremely good, was for him to introduce me to someone as he fiancée. It was the first time he had done that since it was official, and it felt wonderful to hear it."

"Well congratulations," said Jessica, with apparent mock enthusiasm, "When is the big day?"

"In 13 days from now. It is just going to be a very small, intimate in home wedding," Jacob said, making it obvious that she would not be getting an invitation.

"Best of luck to both of you," she said politely, then asked "so what will you be having today."

"I'll try the mushroom ravioli, I heard that it is really good," I said.

"I'll have a Mozzarella stick appetizer, a Caesar salad, and the lasagna with meat sauce," Jacob said.

As Jessica walked away, I pulled out my cell phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling," Jake asked.

"My father, to tell him we are not going to be eating dinner home tonight."

"Why are we staying out late," he asked.

"No, because we are going to be full from this late lunch," I said incredulously.

My father didn't answer the phone, he must be hunting I thought, and it went straight to voice mail. "Dad," I said, "Jake took me to La Bella Italia in Port Angeles for lunch. You don't need to worry about dinner for us. I love you and tell Aunt Alice we will be back before 8pm with all the wolves and imprints." I hung up.

Jake looked at me and said, "Well I guess we should order some pizzas or something anyway for when everyone comes over for their measurements later," he said very matter of factly,

"How can you eat so much and still look so good," I asked in all seriousness.

"Phasing burns off a lot of calories," he replied.

"Jake, there was something I have been wondering about. You told me that as long as you continue to phase, that you will never age, and you would be an immortal like me." I said.

"Yeah, that's right," he replied as he ate a piece of Italian Bread.

"Well, how long could you go without phasing, before you would loose the ability to phase," I asked.

"Well, the last time that their were wolves, was in the time of my great-grandfather, so I kind of going off legend, but about 3 months is what the legends say. But what difference does it make. I am never going to stop phasing, because I never want to leave you."

"Well, won't it be hard for you though, to not age. My Dad has told me stories about how my Mom wanted to be a Vampire, but he didn't want to change her because she would loose her friends and family from her human life. Do you think that you will mind loosing them," I asked sheepishly.

"It's different for me than it was for your Mom," he replied, "I'm not human. I will always have the mental connection to my pack brothers, and my Dad is fully aware of all my secrets, so I really am not giving up anything, I am just gaining an eternity with you."

I felt my cheeks blush. Jessica returned with Jacob's appetizer and salad. I continued nursing my ice tea.

"What about children Jacob," I asked him.

"What about them," he replied and then added, "I would like a dozen, how about you."

"I'm being serious Jacob. I know from Grandpa that we have the same chromosomal count, but that doesn't mean that we can have children with each other definitely. What if marrying me takes away your chance to have children," I asked sincerely.

He looked mad, and then spoke through clenched teeth, "First of all, according to tribal legend, a wolf imprints with the person whom he will have the strongest little puppies with," he smirked with the last line, but continued angrily, "Second, you are my world, I couldn't survive without you. If we never have children of our own, I would still have a long happy life as long as I spend it with you. Now where is all this crap coming from Nessie? Are you having second thoughts?"

"I just don't want you to have second thoughts about me," I said, looking down at my hands as I tore a piece of Italian Bread into little pieces. "I feel like you have very high expectations of me, and I am just hoping that I can live up to all of them."

"Silly Nessie," he said and chuckled, "You have and continue to amaze me with how much you exceed my expectations. I am blessed to have you.

Jessica returned with our meals. Jacob had already finished his salad and appetizer, and she cleared the plates.

"There was one thing that I wanted to talk to you about Nessie," Jacob said, as he began to dig into his Lasagna.

"What is it Jake?"

"I think I should get a job. I would like to start saving up so I can take care of us once we are married. I know realistically, that we will always be at least somewhat financially dependent on your family, but I would like to be able to afford to buy you things with money of my own,' he said.

Through my gritted teeth I replied, "Absolutely not. Forget the fact that we are not married yet, the entire family, even Aunt Rose, already considers you a Cullen. It is not my fault that my family has more money than Donald Trump and Bill Gates combined. You have to understand that I am greedy for you. I hate it when you have to go on patrol, which let me guess, you will be on tonight since you have been free all day. I actually feel physical pain when we are apart and if you think I am going to let you let something stupid like pride get in the way of you spending every available minute with me, than you have another thing coming."

"But," he said, but I cut him off quickly, then I leaned across the table to cradle his head in my hands, "You are mine, remember, and I want to spend every waking and sleeping moment with you, so no job."

He placed two fingers over my lips and then went back to his original objection, "But how am I going to afford your wedding ring," he asked.

"The same way all the rest of us Cullen's buy what we need, with one of our credit cards," I replied.

"But it's not right," he replied.

"What's not right is you talking about leaving me alone even for a minute right now with the Volturi and Nahuel stalking me, not to mention my Aunt Alice with all the wedding stuff," I snapped back.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, "We will table the discussion until after the wedding and all the other mess is behind us."

We sat in silence, both pissed at each other, for several minutes. I ate every bite of my Ravioli, which was really good, and Jacob ate everything else."

Jessica returned and said, "Would you like to see the dessert menu?"

"No, I think we are good for now," Jake replied. I hardly ever ordered dessert, but he always did. He really must be pissed.

"Well, here's you check then," Jessica said, as she left a leather bill holder on the table. I went to pull out my wallet, and Jacob snatched the bill away from me, put some money into the folder, and then stood up and headed outside without waiting for me. He was standing on the porch of the restaurant when I caught up with him.

"You're mad at me," I said as a statement, not a question.

"Yes, Nessie, I am," he said and continued, "Is it so wrong for a man to want to take care of all the needs of his wife?"

"You do take care of all my needs, Jacob," I said, as I grabbed his left hand and began tracing circles on it with my thumb. "Financially Jacob, no one in my family, including you, will ever need for anything. The one thing that I do need, that you can give me and no one else can, is to have you by my side as much as possible. That is all I want from you."

"I love you Nessie, I can't stay mad at you for even five minutes because I love you so much," he said, and then leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips.

We went for a walk on the boardwalk, and stopped in a jewelry shop to look at wedding bands. I found one that matched my engagement ring perfectly. It was an eternity band of trillion shaped stones. Jacob picked a simple gold band with tri-color gold weave on the very top and very bottom, which resembled the promise bracelet he had made for me. He looked pained when I placed the order for the rings on my credit card, but he did not verbally complain. We had to order the rings, but would need to come back in a few days to pick them up, because we chose to have "Nessie and Jacob- For Eternity" engraved on them.

We left the store, and continued to walk the boardwalk. We stopped a few times to window shop. Jacob's annoyance about me not wanting him to work seemed to have seized, by the time we were approaching the car, because he grabbed me, pushed me up against a wall, and kissed me passionately.

It was about 7pm when we got back to the car. We both quickly got in. About two blocks out of town, a man stepped into traffic right in front of me, I had to slam on my brakes to prevent hitting him. He looked me in the eye and waved, before he moved back toward the curb. It was Nahuel.


	24. Chapter 24

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 24: Change of Plans.

Jacob began shaking as soon as he saw Nahuel. Jacob began to grab the door handle to jump out of the car when I hit the door locks and the gas simultaneously, and sped out of Port Angeles as quickly as possible.

Still shaking Jacob yelled, "Don't you know who that is? That was Nahuel. I'm going to go back there and kill him."

"No you are not Jacob," I yelled back, "We are heading home, we are going to warn the whole family- both wolves and vampires. I am not going to allow you to get yourself killed. He is venomous Jacob. I know you are a werewolf, but I can not loose you, do you understand that. We, meaning the whole family, are going to have to fight him, Aro, Felix and Demetri, but you, one on one, with someone who is venomous, no way Jacob Black. No Freaking Way!"

"Sure, Sure, Nessie, its not like I am defenseless. I am a werewolf" he snapped through gritted teeth.

"And you are going to phase in downtown Port Angeles," I snapped, "No way Jacob, you are mine, mine forever and I am never going to risk loosing you. Call my Dad on my cell and let him know what just happened. Please just calm down. I don't think my car could take it if you phased in it." I saw Jacob take several long breaths and then he dialed my father.

"No answer,' Jake replied, in a somewhat calmer tone.

"Try Uncle Emmett or Uncle Jasper then," I said with anxiety filling my voice.

"Hello Emmett, It's Jacob," he said into the phone, "Nessie and I are on our way back from Port Angeles, we saw Nahuel. He walked right out into traffic in front of our car then back to the curb but he waved. He purposely did it to less us know he is in the area."

Due to my almost as good as a full vampire hearing, I heard Uncle Emmett say that he would round everyone else up ASAP and for us to come straight to the house immediately.

"We'll be there in about 20 minutes," Jacob replied and then hung up the phone and began dialing again.

"Who are you calling now," I asked.

"Sam," he replied. Sam must have picked up the phone because Jake started talking to him.

"Sam, Nessie and I just spotted Nahuel in Port Angeles. Can you meet me with as many of the other wolves as you can round up at the Cullen's in 20 minutes," he paused and added, "See you then."

I continued to drive about 120 mph until we reached the Forks town limits, and then I slowed to the legal speed limit until we reached the end of our driveway, and then I drove lightening speed up the driveway and straight into the garage.

As I got out of the car, Jacob scooped me up bridal style and ran me into the house. Unlike all the other times he had picked me up and carried me this way, This time there was no romance in it. I could tell through his quivering arms that he was scared for me, and was trying to protect me.

When we entered the house, my entire family was assembled in the living room with Sam, Seth, Embry and Quil.

"So what exactly happened," Uncle Emmett asked, as Jacob placed me onto the couch.

"I was driving out of Port Angeles and Nahuel stepped out right in front of my car, while I was moving with the traffic. I had to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting him, and then I got the hell out of there before Jake tried to take him on himself," I said, with panic filling my voice.

My parents both came and pulled me into a group hug. As they did, I began sobbing, not because of fear for my own life, but because of fear that if I hadn't gotten the car out of there quick enough, I could have lost my Jacob. I felt the fear and anger mix in me again and I began to confront Jake in front of all those assembled.

"I know that I am Nahuel's number one target, but Jacob is his number two. Let's face it. He must have been following us most of the day. We went shopping for our wedding rings!," I screamed. "I accept that I am going to have to be on lock down, but Jacob has to also. Nahuel could kill him!"

Grandpa Carlise said, "You are absolutely right Nessie. Now that Nahuel has seen first hand how close you are with Jacob, he also has a target on him. Nahuel, Aro, Felix and Demitri may even use your love of Jacob to trick you into being captured. You should both not leave the house."

Jacob looked as though he was going to protest, but Sam stopped him and said, "You may be the alpha of your own pack now, but Jacob, what Carlisle is saying makes sense. We will cover your patrols. We no more want to loose one of our own than the Cullen's do."

Jacob growled then sat down next to me and put his head in his hands. Without looking up he said, "How do you expect me to sit back and not act when Nessie is in danger?"

Dad answered, "We expect you to sit back, because if you were captured or injured, it would not only endanger or kill Nessie, it would kill all of us Jacob. For all of us sitting here who love you, you must stay here with Nessie."

"There is more," Grandpa Carlisle said, "While you were out, we received a call from Marcus. He warned us that Aro, Felix and Demetri were heading to Forks, not knowing that we already knew. He also told us that their actions are not condoned by the rest of the Volturi, and that the remaining members of their family and guard will not avenge their deaths, if that is what we have to do to protect you."

Before I could even process the enormity of what my Grandfather had just told me, my Aunt Alice chimed in, "What about the wedding? Why did my image of your mother and father in formalwear just disappear young lady?"

"Because right now Aunt Alice, I am more concerned about keeping Jacob and I alive. Plus, we can't subject an innocent human minister to the danger that Nahuel could represent."

"I can marry you guys," Sam said, "As Chief of the Tribe, I have the authority to perform wedding ceremonies. At least I can solve one of your worries Nessie, and I promise to help keep both you and Jacob safe."

"Perfect," Aunt Alice giggled. Dad growled at her. She really was ridiculous when it came to party planning.

Knowing full well that this was going to set every family member I had off at me at the same time, I bit the bullet and said it anyway, "So can you just marry Jacob and I now? We can have a bigger elaborate wedding once all the danger is behind us Aunt Alice. You can spend all the time you want planning that wedding when there is not danger looming over our heads, but for now, right now, with the threat of someone in town with the purpose of kidnapping me to force me to mate with him, I want it to be official that I am married to Jacob."

"Yes, I can marry both of you whenever you want Nessie," Sam replied. Aunt Alice looked like she was a balloon from the Macy's Parade that had just bounced off a building and deflated.

"I think that it is a good idea," my Mother said. "It's obvious how much you both love each other. Maybe it will also have the effect of being a deterent for the reengage Volturi and Nahuel."

"It's just so soon," my Dad said, as he walked over and kissed me on my far head.

"I knew that I was irrevocably in love with you after our first date," my Mom argued.

"Jacob, what do you think," I asked. He was still cupping his head in his hands. He looked up into my eyes, and pulled me into a very soft kiss.

"I'm ready if you are," Jacob replied.

"Then let's do this right now," I said.


	25. Chapter 25

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 25: The Freak Out (aka Aunt Alice looses it)

"No, no, no, no," Aunt Alice was screaming, and she started jumping up and down in protest, she threw her hands palms up as if she were directing traffic and telling us to stop. "You two don't even have rings. How can you get married without rings? You are both wearing shorts! No niece of mine is going to get married looking like that, I just won't stand for it!"

"I thought this was supposed to be our wedding Aunt Alice, you know Mine and Jake's. We are ok with keeping it simple and having it right now, and we even agreed you could plan us another wedding once all the danger is over. Right now, the most important thing to me is that we show God and everyone that we love that we are completely committed to each other, especially with the danger that we are all facing," I yelled back at her.

"But Billy and Charlie aren't even here," she shouted back.

"Charlie can pick Billy up and they can both be here within and hour," I yelled back.

"Emmett hasn't finished your bedroom yet. Do you really want your wedding night to be in your parent's bed," she hissed then added, "and he is sound proofing it so well that it is even supposed to cancel out vampire hearing."

"Although I am looking forward to my wedding night, being Jacob's wife is more important to me than sex, Aunt Alice," I said firmly.

Aunt Alice suddenly had a contemplative look on her face, and folded her hands under her chin, like a villain would in an old silent movie. "Well, how about if I can work even quicker? When are your rings going to be ready from the Jewelers," she asked.

"Tuesday, three days from now," I replied.

"If you guys are willing to forgo the Bridal Party, I can have both of you dressed, some decorations, your rings, maybe even the Denali's all here by Tuesday evening. You two will both be on lock down in the house until then anyway, so you can both help me to get the flowers ordered, etc. Then at least this wedding will be half-way decent before I get to plan the one you both deserve."

"Three days only," I questioned.

"Yes," she replied firmly.

I looked at Jake and he smirked, "I could not be anymore dedicated to you than I am now, but waiting three more days until the wedding doesn't seem like that big of a deal to me.

"Ok, but ready or not by Tuesday, I am going to marry my Jacob," I snapped.

"Oh, my Jacob," Uncle Emmett moaned, and then burst out into laughter, "I guess it is good that I am sound proofing the room."

Aunt Rosalie hit him across the back of the head, and then my father growled at him.

Sam turned to Jake and asked, "Are they always like this."

Jake nodded and said, "Yeah, sometimes even worse, but you get used to it." They both laughed, then Jake said, "Would you mind going wolf and telling everyone that tonight's plans for the bridal party are cancelled, and fill them in on my temporary incarceration."

"No problem," Sam replied, and then added "Nine years ago if you had told me that you were being locked up in the Cullen's house, it would have caused a war, but now, I have to say that I am relieved that you will be safe here. It is funny how times have changed."

"Sure, sure," Jake replied.

"We should get going back to La Push," Sam said to Seth, Quil and Embry. Then turned to Jacob and said, "I'll keep in touch with you by cell phone, and let you know what is going on. I know you don't want to, but laying low is the safest thing for you to do right now." Jake just nodded reluctantly.

"Thanks Sam," I said and then added, "And thanks for agreeing to marry us on Tuesday night."

As Sam headed for the door, Aunt Alice yelled to him, "I will get your number from Jake so we can work out the details of the ceremony." Sam rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him as he followed the rest of the wolves out.

I looked at my Aunt Alice. I was still pissed, but no longer fuming. I looked her square in the eyes and said, "I know that it is only 7pm, but I am physically and emotionally exhausted. I am going to go lay down. I want you to leave me alone until at least 7am tomorrow. I will give you 12 hours to prepare for the wedding for the next two days, but right now I am going to bed, SO LEAVE ME ALONE, I only yelled the last part.

I turned to Jacob and said, "I am sure you are hungry, so go find some dinner." I then turned around and stormed up the stairs to my parent's room. Although I wanted to slam the door, I resisted the urge. I knew, even though I was pissed, that my Aunt Alice, as usual, was just trying to do the best by me, so I shouldn't be angry with her.

I sulked over to my parent's bed, and threw myself down in the middle of it, on top of the comforters. My brain was on overload, so although I was tired, I couldn't stop my racing thoughts. _Why was Nahuel already here without the Renegade Volturi? What would have happened if Jacob had jumped out of the car? How does Jacob really feel about us moving the wedding date up again? The last time he shattered a coffee cup. How long can we stay locked up in this house with the shutters closed before we all want to kill each other?_ All these questions just kept going over and over in my brain. After about half an hour, I heard a knock on the door.

"It's me," Jake said sounding pensive, "Can I come in?"

"What ever room I am in, is your room," I said to him more curtly then I meant it, "Of course you can come in."

Being the strong brave man that he always has been, he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. I was lying on my side, with my back toward him, staring out the glass wall at the river and forest around the back of the house.

"Are you mad at me still," he asked hesitantly.

"A little," I admitted, "Why did you try to get out of the car in Port Angeles? You couldn't phase in public, and you were going to go hand to hand with a venomous creature that has killed hundreds of humans over the course of his 150 years. What were your thinking Jacob? How could you risk yourself like that?"

"I was thinking that I could end all the pain and torment that he has been causing you. I was thinking that I could save you from all the pain that he is putting you through," he replied.

I rolled over, sat up, and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, "My life is not worth living without you Jacob. How many times do I have to say it before you believe me? So stop being selfish, and protect yourself for my sake. Please."

"I'll try," he replied, and then leaned down to kiss me. I pulled away.

"In the words of Yoda," I said, "There is no try, there is only do."

He laughed, and then kissed me passionately, pushing me down onto the bed, so that he was straddling me.

"I love you more than my own life Nessie. I cannot promise not to save you at my own expense. I'll try, and I promise I will try," he whispered into my ear.

"Then that is all that I can promise you also," I replied back as looked into his smoldering dark eyes.

He looked pained, and then said to me, "I understand your pain about this now, because I can't accept that from you either. You are right; we will just have to keep each other safe, always."

"That I can agree too," I whispered into his ear as I kissed his neck. He quickly picked me up, pulled the covers down on the bed, and then, laid back down with me now straddling his chest.

"I like this, Jacob, just having you hold me like this, there is no where I feel safer."

He continued to hold me as I drifted off to sleep. My racing thoughts were finally silenced, as I lie safely in his arms.

Around 11 pm, I woke up. I was still lying on Jacob's chest. He was wide awake and just laid there staring down at me. He was gently caressing my arms and leaned down to kiss my hair.

I turned so that we were face to face and kissed him passionately. He trailed kisses down my chin, down my neck, and then grabbed the hem of my T-Shirt and pulled it off of me. He kissed down my chest, to my breasts, and then cupped my breasts through my white lace bra. He moved back up to my ear and whispered, "I love you my Nessie, you are so beautiful." The he grabbed me by the swell of my back and pulled me up so that he could unhook my bra. He then gently laid me back on the bed, and began massaging my breasts, needing the right, as he took my left breast in his mouth. He licked my nipple in circles with his tongue and I moaned his name out in pleasure.

"Shhh," he whispered into my ear, "House full of vampires, remember."

I giggled and whispered into his ear, "but I can't control myself when I am with you. You make me feel so good Jacob. Plus now, we can't leave the house for any little encounters in the woods."

"Well I hope that your Uncle Emmett's sound proofing is as good as he thinks it will be, because I intend to enjoy our wedding night fully," he smirked.

"Until the Jacob," I said, "I just want to feel our bodies next to each other. Will you lie naked next to me and hold me all night."

His eyes smoldered, and he nodded. I pulled his T-shirt off him quickly and threw it to the floor. I unbuttoned his jean shorts, then pulled down the zipper, and he helped me ease them off his body with his boxers at the same time. I stood up and slowly, pulled my shorts off, then turned around so that my back was facing him, and slowly bent down and pulled my white lace panties off.

He grabbed me as I was bent over, and quickly pulled me onto the bed, so that my back was against his chest. He began feverishly kissing my neck, down my shoulder blades, down my back. He then firmly grabbed my butt and began massaging it, kissing in, licking it, and nibbling it.

I rolled over quickly, and pulled his face up to mine so we were eye to eye. I trailed kisses along his cheek, to his ear, and then whispered to him, "Oh Jake, you make me feel so good, especially when you kiss me all over. I love the feel of your lips on me."

As he kissed me deeply, and our tongues explored each others mouths, I felt his erection pressing against my upper thigh. "Do you want to Jake," I whispered, as I wrapped my legs around his waist."

"With every fiber of my being," he whispered back, "But we are in a house full of vampires, two of whom happen to be your parents, and I would prefer to wait for our wedding night, so that it is even more special."

"I'm glad I don't have to wait two weeks any more," I said and harrumphed.

"Me too," he whispered. We held each other naked, and caressed and kissed each other all night, after we set the alarm for 6 am, so that we could shower, eat and get dressed before Aunt Alice busted in on us.


	26. Chapter 26

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- I added a play list for "Light of Day" on my profile. I also added it to iTunes under the name "Light of Day" for anyone interested. **

**Thank you to everyone for adding me to your story alerts and for the positive reviews.**

Chapter 26: An Engagement Gift

By 6:45 am, I was dressed, had eaten breakfast, kissed Jacob passionately several times, and was preparing myself for a Vampire Speed day of wedding planning when I had an idea of how I could give Jacob an engagement gift which he would really enjoy. I was going to need my Dad's, Uncle Emmett's, and Uncle Jasper's help in order to get this to work. Except for keeping him locked up in the fortress with me, I figured that an afternoon with three overprotective vampires was the second safest way for him to spend his day.

When Jacob left the kitchen to take his shower, I whispered to my Dad, "Could you help me do something nice for Jacob today?"

"What do you have in mind Nessie," Dad replied.

"Well, I know that Aunt Alice is going to torture both of us today, but really, Jacob doesn't really care about all the details of the wedding. I thought that maybe you, Uncle Em, and Uncle Jaz could take him out hunting or something so he doesn't have to be subjected to her all day. Do you think you could come up with something," I asked.

"Leave it to me," Dad said, "We'll take care of everything."

"You promise to be nice to him, right," I asked.

"Of course, he will soon be my son-in-law. You know I have considered Jake a member of the family for years now," he replied sincerely. "I've been thinking of replacing my Volvo. At this point all of our cars are over 10 years old. I think I can talk your Uncles and Jake into going car shopping this afternoon, does that sound like a good cover?"

"That sounds perfect Dad, Thank you," I said. "I'll go break the news to Aunt Alice, and have her do any measurements or anything else she needs Jake for first thing so you guys can make a break for it."

"I'll, do it sweetheart," Dad said, "I'll tell her that I want Jacob's mechanical expertise since she will be monopolizing Rosalie all day. She should believe that."

"Thanks Dad," I said as I pecked him on the cheek and ran to find Jacob.

I went running out of the kitchen and back upstairs to my parent's room. I walked in on Jacob getting dressed. He looked so delectable. His black hair dripping down his russet skin and his dark brown eyes peering out from behind his thick lashes were irresistible. His bulging muscles, including his perfect pecks, his six pack abs, and the perfect V that his torso makes where it connects to his strong thighs. I couldn't help myself; I slammed the door behind me. House full of Vampires or not, I tackled him to the bed and straddled him. I grabbed him everywhere; my hands had minds of their own, as I kissed him passionately.

"Good Morning to you too," Jacob gasped between kisses, and then added, "Your Aunt will be in here in exactly two minutes, you better let me get dressed. "

"I have an engagement gift for you," I said coyly.

"Nessie, I don't want you to spend money buying me gifts," he replied.

"This one cost nothing actually, but not only is it free, it gives you a little bit of freedom," I replied.

"Dad and my Uncles are going car shopping today. You are going to be their mechanic/ expert since Aunt Rose is going to be stuck here helping us plan the wedding," I replied with a big grin on my face.

"You mean that I am free from the wedding planning," he said incredulously.

"This afternoon yes. This morning, she will be attacking you in about 90 seconds now so you better get dressed because she is going to need to get everything done with you measurements and stuff before you go."

I rolled off him and let him stand up. He quickly pulled his shorts on, and just missed having Aunt Alice walk in on him while he was totally naked.

"Come on Jacob," he hissed. "I only have until noon to get all of your measurements done, your tuxedo fitted, etc. Very convenient the whole car shopping thing, I am pretty sure that I know where this plan came from," she said and looked at me as if she had daggers in her eyes.

I went with Jacob into Aunt Alice's room as she slipped a Tuxedo on to him, which she had sewn last night for him, and began to pin it, to adjust the fit so that it was perfect. He looked very dapper in his tuxedo. It was somewhat old fashioned, with an ascot instead of a bowtie to go with the princess theme.

At about noon, good to her word, Aunt Alice was finished with Jacob, and kicked him out for his afternoon with my Dad and Uncles.

"Now we have to head down to your parent's cabin," Aunt Alice said, "I am hiding the dress there until the day of the wedding so that Jacob won't see it."

"I thought that you ordered 3 dresses Aunt Alice," I replied.

"Yes, but I already re-worked them into one dress which meets all the favorite parts you had from each dress. It really will look beautiful if I do say so myself," she said grinning.

"I know you have Vampire speed, but how did you get a Tuxedo and a Wedding Dress done so quickly," I asked, stunned with all she had already accomplished.

"Well lots of money for one," she said, and then continued, "Any designer will hand deliver a gown themselves for the right amount of money and second, I want to make this as perfect as I can for you, even if it can't be as perfect as it would have been if we had more time."

"I love you Aunt Alice," I said, "You and Aunt Rose are the best Aunts that anyone could ever have."

"I love you two Nessie," my aunt said, and she looked as though she would be crying if she could.

Aunt Alice and I quickly made our way to my parent's cabin. I stepped inside my room, and hanging from a hook on the front of my closet door was the most beautiful wedding gown that I had ever seen in my life. It had Swarovski crystal beads along the sweetheart neckline. The neckline gently flowed off the shoulders; it had long sleeves, which were intricately embroidered with bugle beads, just as the bodice was. At the waistline, the gown puffed out like a ball gown. It was the type of gown that you would expect Cinderella or Snow White would wear. It was perfect for me to marry my Jacob in.

Choking back tears of joy, I said to my Aunt, "It's beautiful and perfect, thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure Nessie," she said then added, "slip it over your head so I can check the fit."

The gown fit me perfectly, well to be at least, but Aunt Alice did some more pinning and adjusting before she helped me slide it off.

As we headed back to the house, I heard the buzzing of a helicopter overhead. It was very unusual for a helicopter to be flying over the Cullen property. I initially thought that it was just part of the forestry service, and that it must be looking for some missing hikers, but then I noticed that it was coming lower, and lower as it approached my aunt and I walking back from the cabin.

Finally, when the copter was close enough, I noticed that the pilot was being piloted by Aro. My Aunt Alice and I turned to make run back to the cabin, but it was too late. As we turned, Felix, Demetri, and Nahuel jumped from the helicopter, attached to some type of tether that resembled bungee cord. I immediately remembered the bracelet that Sam had given me. I held my arm close to my body and immediately set off the panic alarm on my bracelet.

It all happened so fast that it was a blur. Felix flew down from the copter, kicking my Aunt Alice so hard that she went flying 100 feet into a tree and broke the tree in two, while Nahuel and Demetri grabbed me by my shoulders. I tried to fight them off, but for each one of my arms, there were two of theirs. As I was being pulled into the copter, I saw my mother and Aunt Rose come running from the house. I tried to jump from the helicopter, but Demetri flung me into the center seat between him and Nahuel in the back and the both of them restrained me as, Felix climbed back into the passenger seat in the front.

I looked down from the helicopter at my family home, at the life that I was loosing, and most of all, with sorrow that Jake and I had decided to wait for our wedding night. I knew all too well what Nahuel's plan was for me, and that was to rape me. The only man that I ever wanted to touch me intimately, may never even see me again, and I was flying off against my will to become this monster's sex slave.


	27. Chapter 27

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**Spoiler Alert/ Warning: This chapter contains an attempted rape scene.**

Chapter 27: Capture

I recognized most of the terrain that the helicopter flew over, and I was relieved, at the moment, that Aro was flying the plane, instead of trying to read my mind. I knew if Aro touched my hand, that he would know I was wearing a tracking device.

We landed after flying for only about 15 minutes on the top of a Yacht with a Helipad. Demetri and Nahuel continued to retrain my arms, but I kicked, and twisted to try to get out of their grasps. I tried to scream, but Felix stuck something in my mouth, which was too hard for me to bight through.

My four captors took me into the bottom of the boat. I appeared to be in an elegant state room, with a large bed in the middle. To me relief, they did not throw me onto the bed, or further attack me, they just tossed me into the room, and I heard a bolt shut as they closed me in. The room had no windows, so I could not try to escape through one. I was still gagged so I could not yell.

I heard the engines of the boat start and I shivered in fear. I heard the horn alerting traffic that the vessel was leaving port, and I felt the movement of the boat as it began to move from the dock.

I began to pray. I prayed that my bracelet would actually work, and that someone would find me before we were more than 100 miles from La Push. I prayed that if anyone came to save me that no one would get hurt. I prayed that I could survive whatever ordeal lay before me today, and I most of all, that my Jacob would be safe, and even if he never saw me again, that he could be happy.

After about 20 minutes, I heard the bolts on the door begin to open. At this point I was crouched in my hunting stance waiting to spring. As Demetri opened the door, I sprang at him, but he was a much better fighter than me. He gave me a round house kick to the chest which sent me flying across the room, and hitting the wall opposite the door so hard that the plaster buckled. Nahuel and Felix entered the room as I was still gasping for air from the kick.

"You can make these easy and pleasurable Renesmee, or you can make this painful and difficult," Nahuel said, and then added, "The choice is yours, but we are going to be together. You and I are meant to be together. You are the only female of my kind whom I am not related to, and you will be mine."

I tried to yell out in protest, but I was still gagged, and the more I tried to yell, the more the gag choked me.

Nahuel continued, "I saw you with that dog yesterday, shopping for wedding rings. Did you really think I would permit you to get married to anyone but me, especially that dog? That is why we moved our plan up. Aro knew from having read Alice's mind in Volterra, when she went to save your father, that she could not see wolves. Aro learned from reading your father when they went to confront your family about you being an immortal child, that Alice also could not see our kind. That is why we changed our plans only after Aro, Demetri, Felix and I met face to face. Aro knew that it would be the only way to surprise your family."

Nahuel sauntered over toward me. I was still lying on the ground. I didn't think I had any broken bones, but one of my ribs really hurt, and since I am half mortal, it could be possible. He picked me up fireman style and threw me onto the bed. Felix quickly grabbed my hands and held them up above my head. Demetri grabbed my ankles, and held them spread wide open. Nahuel jumped on top of me and straddled me. He ripped my clothes from me, first my shirt and bra, then my shorts and panties. He lay clothed on top of me, but began touching my chest. He grabbed me so hard that it hurt. It did not feel pleasurable at all. I felt repulsed, dirty, violated.

Nahuel leaned over me and whispered into my ear, "I really would prefer it if you tried to enjoy yourself Renesmee. This does not have to be an unpleasant experience for you; I know that I will enjoy myself." He licked my ear as he sat back up, and I shuttered with anger and repulsion.

Nahuel stood in front of me, taking his clothes off, doing so slowly, as though I was going to enjoy it. I closed my eyes and ignored him. I felt him climb on top of me, and again he began feeling around my body as Felix and Demetri held me down. I felt so used, so dirty, and so scared. I knew that he was not going to stop at fondling me. His attempts to get me aroused were failing miserably, and all I felt was fear, hatred, and repulsion.

I felt Nahuel's penis approach the entrance of my core. The I felt a cold liquid squirt onto my loins. I tensed my muscles as tightly as possible to prevent him access. I felt the tip of his penis attempt to enter me, but for now, my resistance was working. Then he placed his hand into my core, and spread my lips wide open, rubbing in the cold liquid.

Just as he was about to enter me, there was a loud explosion, from what sounded like the engine room of the boat. Suddenly, Jacob in wolf form was attacking Nahuel. Next I saw my father and uncles enter the room. Dad grabbed Demetri, and Uncle Emmet grabbed Felix. Uncle Jasper collected the bits of vampire parts which were being thrown around the cabin in the fight.

I jumped from the bed, wrapped myself in a sheet.

"Go to the deck Nessie, your Mom and Aunts are starting a fire, go help them, we already took care of Aro" Dad yelled to me. I didn't go though. I was paralyzed for a moment with fear seeing Jacob fighting with Nahuel. I quickly snapped out of it, and picked up both of Nahuel's arms and one leg that Jacob had torn from his body.

As I went to run the limbs to the fire I smelled burning on the deck, I heard Jacob cry out in pain. I dropped the dismembered limbs and turned back toward Jacob. He was writhing naked in human form. He had been bitten. I ran to Jacob. I knew that venom was lethal for werewolves and I knew what I had to do. I had to suck the venom out of him, as my father had done to my mother long ago when she had been kidnapped.

I placed my mouth over the bite mark which Nahuel had left on his right ankle. Just as I was to begin to suck, my father pushed me out of the way.

"No, Nessie, I'll do it. We are not sure the effect that venom could have on your system. You are genetically too much like Jake," he yelled, and then began to suck the venom from his ankle.

After several moments, Dad stopped taking blood from Jacob. Since vampires go into a feeding frenzy when they taste blood, it proved my Dad's love for Jacob that he was able to stop.

Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and legs and carried him to the deck, which was now mostly on fire. Along side the yacht, was Old Quil's fishing boat, which we all got on to. Grandpa Carlisle rushed to Jacob as soon as we were on the boat.

"Is he going to be alright," I yelled, as I cradled Jacob in my arms.

My grandfather shook his head and said, "I don't know. Vampire venom reacts differently on wolves than on humans.

"But Dad sucked the venom out," I yelled.

"But it was in his blood stream, even for a brief amount of time. We need to get him back to the house immediately, so that we can give him a blood transfusion. Sam is waiting at the dock for us with the La Push Ambulance, just in case we needed it. He has blood in the ambulance which is compatible with Jacob's."

I held Jake, and kissed him the whole way in the boat back to the shore. Then I rode with him in the ambulance as we made our way back to the house. I placed my hand against his cheek and told him how much I loved him, how much I needed him, and how I knew he would get better for me.

When we arrived at the house, Sam helped Grandpa bring Jacob into the house on the gurney. He had started an IV and blood transfusion as he road in the ambulance with us.

"What are you going to do next Grandpa," I asked through my tears.

"Unfortunately Nessie, all we can do now, is wait," he replied.


	28. Chapter 28

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 28: Waiting

My uncles and my grandfather helped carry Jake on the gurney upstairs, into Grandpa's study. Immediately, Dad came up the stairs carrying a hospital bed, when I looked at him questioningly, he said, "It was from when your mother was pregnant with you."

"I want to get x-rays of his head and a CT scan before we take him off the gurney anyway," my Grandfather added.

I had always known that there had been an amazing amount of medical equipment in our Forks house, but I had never realized before this moment that it had all been acquired to care for my mother while she was pregnant with me. I was grateful that my grandfather had kept it, because I was hopeful that he was now going to use it to save my Jacob.

Grandpa had me wait in the hallway, as I heard the buzzing of the X-ray equipment, followed by the hum of the CT scan.

"You can go back in Nessie," Grandpa Carlisle said in a very concerned voice.

As I saw Jacob lying there, motionless and soundless except for his shallow breathing, I felt as though my heart was being ripped from my chest. I can't live without him. I knew that I would not survive if he did not return to me. He had to return to me, and I vowed in that moment, that I would take care of him every minute of every day until he came fully back to me.

I hesitantly walked closer to his bed, and ran my hand across his forehead. He felt hot, even hot for Jacob.

Grandpa Carlisle answered my silent question, "I gave him a large dosage of Tylenol to lower his fever. It should take about half an hour to fully kick in."

I hesitantly asked, "What did the X-Rays and CT Scans show?"

"He has a broken ankle where Nahuel bit him, but that has almost healed completely at this point," Grandpa answered then reluctantly added, "But he has swelling in both the Frontal and Temporal Lobes of the brain. He is technically in a deep coma right now. He is unable to make any voluntary movements. Actually, he has been perfectly still and silent since we left the boat." Grandpa took a deep breath and continued, "I am not going to lie to your Nessie, and I am very concerned. I just hope that Jacob's ability to heal quickly helps him to overcome this."

I resisted the urge to cry, and instead looked at my grandfather and asked, "What can I do to help him now?"

"Just stay with him, pray for him. There have been studies where coma patients have woken up and remember much of what was said to them while they were unconscious. Just keep talking to him Nessie, remind him what he has to live for," my Grandfather said as he kissed my cheek and hugged me.

I walked over to Jacob, who was now on the hospital bed, and lowered the guard rail. Careful not to jostle his IVs or the splint on his ankle, I climbed into the bed next to him, and began to whisper into his ear.

"My Jacob, my love, you are home, you are safe, we are safe. I need you to come back to me now. The danger is all over. Nahuel, Aro, Demetri, and Felix are nothing more than ash now. Please Jacob; I need you to wake up, to say something. Even if you could just blink your eyes if you hear me, please Jake, give me some sign. Please Jacob, you promised. You promised to never leave me, and you have never broken a promise to me. Please open your eyes for me," I plead, but I received no response.

I laid next to him for hours, pleading into his ear that he open his eyes and come back to me. At some point, Billy, Sam, Seth, Quil, and Embry came to see Jacob, but I never left his side. I answered their questions of me when necessary, but mostly I just held Jacob, caressed Jacob, and gently kissed him. Our guests left after several hours, but I just continued to lie next to my Jacob. I stayed with him all night.

Around 7am, my Mom came into the room, and said that she would stay with him while I got cleaned up and ate something. I initially refused, but when she threatened to force me into the shower and to eat, I gave in, and at my quickest half vampire speed, completed my chores, and then immediately returned to Jacob.

I sponge bathed him, and I put him into clean clothes, and then I continued to talk into his ear all day. I told him about how handsome he had looked in his tuxedo the other day. I told him about how I pictured our wedding. Then I placed my hand against his cheek and I began to show him images of how I saw our life working out together. First, I showed him our wedding day, and the joy I imagined I would feel as I met him at the alter. I showed him my dream of just the two of us living together in a remote cabin, making love all day, completely inebriated in each others love. I showed him an image of the children that I imagined us having, two little boys who looked just like their father. The entire rest of the day and through the night, I showed him happy images of how I wanted my life to be with him.

The next morning, my mother again made me get cleaned up and eat while she sat with Jacob. I cleaned him again, and as soon as I was done again, I went back to showing him images of the life that I wanted us to have together. Today I showed him images of all the places that I wanted to visit with him. I showed him kissing me at the top of the Empire State Building in New York. I showed us hiking up to the top of Mt Everest and making love in the snow. I showed us at the top of the Eifel tower, kissing as we looked down over Paris. I showed him images of us taking our children to Disneyworld and riding on Space Mountain. With my images, I took him on trips all around the world that day and night.

The next morning, my Dad came into the room instead of my mom.

"Nessie, I had your Mom drop her shield last night around the two of you," he said and then continued, "Jacob is having thoughts back from the images that you are putting in his head, but I think that he is confused by them."

"Confused, how," I asked.

"Nessie, your images are so vivid, and the pictures that you are showing him are so ideal, that it appears to him, that he has died and gone to heaven," Dad replied somberly.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and I stopped breathing momentarily.

Dad continued, "But from what I know of Jacob, I think that there is a way that we can trick his brain into regaining consciousness. I think that you need to give him a vivid nightmare. Show him such a vivid nightmare that he will want to phase into a wolf, such as a nightmare in which you are killed, or in serious danger. Jacob would realize he was not in Heaven if he saw those images, and with his thoughts of love for you, I think that it would wake him up."

"Should I replay what happened on the boat," I asked.

"It is a good place to start, but I don't want to re-traumatize you Nessie. I know that what you went through on that boat was repulsive and I am sure that it has emotionally scarred you. You have not been dealing with your own feelings about being kidnapped and almost being raped. You have been so wrapped up in caring for Jacob, but this is going to hit you at some point. I have seen victims of these crimes in the past, and it is very difficult for them to get through. If you start replaying the images for Jacob, I will be here, and so will your Aunt Rosalie, so if you need to talk, you can," he stated with concern flooding his voice.

"Why Aunt Rosalie," I asked.

"Because when she was human, she went through a similar trauma," Dad replied.

"Aunt Rose," I called in my normal speaking voice, knowing that she could hear me. She appeared in the doorway immediately.

"Dad will fill you in if you don't already know, but I am going to give Jacob a nightmare to try to wake him up," I paused and then continued, "I am going to show Jacob what happened to me on the boat, and he wanted you here in case it caused me to feel traumatized. He said that you would understand."

"Of course, Nessie," she replied, "I am here."

I lay back down next to Jacob, and placed my palm against his cheek. I started to replay the story of my abduction to him from the beginning. I showed him the Helicopter flying over head, Aunt Alice being kicked into the tree, and Nahuel and Demetri grabbing me from the shoulders and restraining me in the seat between them.

"It's working," my Dad said, and I glanced down, while keeping my cheek on his face and saw that Jacob's body was starting to twitch, as though he was going to phase.

I continued to replay my abduction through my visions to Jacob. I showed him me trying to kick away from Demetri and Nahuel as they dragged me into the stateroom of the Yacht. I showed him Demetri kicking me into the wall and then Demetri and Felix dragging me to the bed and restraining me as Nahuel ripped my clothes off. I showed Jacob how I closed my eyes when Nahuel stripped in front of me, and I showed him how scared and violated me felt as he climbed on top of me. I showed him how scared I was as Nahuel spread me open, to try to insert himself into me, and how filled with regret I was because the only one that I ever wanted to have me like that was Jacob.

Just then, I felt Jacob's arms shaking uncontrollably around me. My father grabbed me and pulled me off the bed, just as Jacob phased.


	29. Chapter 29

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has been providing feedback. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.**

Chapter 29: Waking up

Aunt Rosalie ran from the room, and threw the door shut behind her.

My father threw me up against the closed door, and threw himself in front of me, with his arms spread out to protect me. The weight of Jacob in his wolf form crushed the bed, and then he bit the mattress with his teeth and threw it across the room.

"Jacob," I yelled from behind my father, "I am OK. I am here. It's all over. Please calm down. I love you, everything is alright."

Jacob, still in his large russet wolf form looked over at the doorway, and saw me stuggling to get free from behind my father's protective grasp. He turned his large canine head up to the side, looking confused, and then I saw his tail wag, signaling his recognition of where he ws. He walked over to Dad and me, still in his wolf form, and put his head down so I could pet him. I placed the palm of my hand to his face and told him to phase back, that I love him, and the everything is alright.. He walked back to this middle of the room and phased back to human. Jacob crumpled to the floor. I pushed past my father and ran to Jacob, scooping him up in my arms.

"Carlisle," Dad called down the hallway as he opened the door.

"I love you Jacob," I said through tears of joy, "I love you so much. I thought I lost you."

"Nessie," he said, it was the most beautiful sound in the world after not hearing his voice for three days.

"Yes my Jacob, I am here. Everything is alright now, we are both home, we are both safe. Aro, Nahuel, Demetri and Felix are all dead. We are together and we are safe."

"Nessie," Jacob asked, cradling my face in his hands, "Are you OK? What did they did to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jacob," I said, which was mostly true, "But you are the one who was in a Coma for almost 3 days, how are you?"

Grandpa Carlisle walked into the room. "Jacob, I am glad to see you awake. I just want to check you out, make sure that you do not have any permanent damage."

"Sure, Sure," Jacob replied.

"Uh, you may feel more comfortable if you had some clothes on," Grandpa Carlisle said, then asked me, "Nessie, why don't you get him a pair of shorts." Reluctantly, I walked out of the room and into my parents' room to grab a pair of shorts for Jacob.

As I walked back, Aunt Rosie was standing in the hallway, waiting to talk to me. "How are you sweetheart," she asked me, with concern clouding her voice. "I want you to know that I am here for you, if you want to talk. I was also the victim of a sexual attack, and I know how it can affect you. It was my attack that led me to be changed by Carlisle. You may have feelings or thoughts that you want to talk about in the coming weeks, and I am here for you if you need me. I know that right now you are just relieved that Jacob is alright, but the trauma of what happened to you, may sneak up on you, and if it does, I am here for you, always Nessie."

I gave her a big hug and thanked her. I really did not want to talk about what happened to me at all, especially after reliving the images to trigger Jacob to phase. To get out of talking about this subject anymore, I motioned to the shorts I was holding in my hands, and I made my way back into Grandpa's study. I handed the shorts to my father, who was standing in the doorway, and then waited until my Dad gave me the OK to come back in. I wasn't sure if my Mom's shield was up or not, so I made every effort to block my previous images of Jacob naked from my mind, but reciting the Gettysburg Address backwards.

The hospital bed, which was now severely mangled, was being pushed over to the side of the room by Dad, while Grandpa Carlisle was checking Jacob's vitals. Jacob smiled at me as soon as he saw me enter the room, and he motioned for me to come sit next to him on the floor.

"Good Morning Nessie," Jacob said, and kissed me on the cheek, as grandpa Carlisle took his blood pressure.

I threw my arms around him, tears streaming down my face, and said, "You can never do that to me again Jacob. I was so worried I was going to loose you, and it all would have been my fault."

"Your fault," Jacob snapped, "This was not your fault in anyway. You were an innocent victim."

"I wasn't saying that the kidnapping or anything else was my fault," I clarified, "But you got hurt trying to save me. I couldn't have took much more of you being in a coma. Dad came up with the idea of giving you a nightmare so that you would phase."

"Was that just a nightmare, or did that really happen," Jacob asked.

"It did actually happen, Jacob. But I will be fine. I have you, and I will be fine," I replied.

Grandpa Carlisle released Jacob's arm from the blood pressure cuff, and instantly he was holding me cradled in his arms.

"All his vitals appear to have returned to normal," Grandpa Carlisle said, "but I want you to take it easy for the next few days. You are the first werewolf that I am aware of to survive a Vampire bite."

"How did I manage to survive again," Jacob asked.

"Dad sucked the venom out. I went to do it myself, but he was afraid that the venom could have been poisonous for me, so he did it himself," I answered.

"Seems like less than a decade ago that we were enemies," Jacob said coyly.

"Yeah and now you are about to become my son," Dad replied with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Edward, there are no word…" Jacob started to say, but Dad cut him off.

"No Jacob, like I said, you are my son now, I would never let anything happen to you," he replied.

"Are you two going to start making out, because I am going to throw up," Uncle Emmett yelled from the hall, and as he walked into the room, he started putting his finger down his throat like he was trying to gag himself.

"Well if you guys are all finshed being disgustingly mushy, I have a present for my niece and her future husband that I would like to show them," Uncle Emmett said.

"We are all done here," Grandpa said.

"Good then follow me," Uncle Emmett said as he walked out of the room, and down the stairs into the living room.

In the far corner of the room, where the computers used to be kept, was now a large sectioned off room. The room was beautifully decorated in earth tones, very different from the rest of the house. The bed was walnut wood, with intricate carvings of wolves and deer on the headboard. The walls were forest green, with white trim. As with all south facing rooms in the house, there was a wall of glass which looked out into the backyard, but it had a beautiful set of Walnut shutters inside, which blocked people from seeing in, while allowing some sunlight to flow in. The west wall had his' and her's closets, and the East Wall had a large white leather sofa, with walnut endtables on each side.

"It's so beautiful," I said. I turned around and gave Uncle Emmett a hug. I noticed that Grandma Esme also was now standing there, so I hugged her too, knowing that she must have been responsible for most of the decorating.

"Thank you," Jacob said genuinely, then he punched Uncle Em in the shoulder, and gave Grandma a hug.

"You are both very welcome," Grandma said, "We are all just so happy that you are both OK. Our family is complete again."

Grandma and Uncle Emmett made their way to the door, and descretely closed it behind them. Before I could take a step, Jacob scooped me up, and sat me on his lap on the sofa.

"So how is my beautiful Nessie, really," he asked.

"Much better now that I have you back," I replied.

"Do you want to talk about what happened to you," he asked, with concern flooding his voice. It was obvious that he didn't want to pry, but also obvious that he wanted to know the extent to which I was violated.

"Really, I showed you all of it before you woke up. I really don't want to talk about it," I replied, and then added, "I am still a virgin. Thanks to you, he didn't make it that far, but it was close."

"Nessie," he said as he shook his head, "Thank God we made it there in time. Are you OK with me holding you like this," he added as he continued to have me sit in his lap and cradle me to his chest.

"What kind of a stupid question is that," I snapped, "Of course its OK for you to hold me. I want you to hold me. It is the only time that I feel safe Jacob, even before I was kidnapped. I need you by me all the time."

He leaned his head down, moved one of his hands into my hair, and kissed me forcefully. Our tongues gently caressed each others, and probed deeper and deeper into each other's mouths.

"Jacob," I said, as we came up for air, "My two biggest fears when I was kidnapped were that I was never going to see you again, or that you would get killed trying to save me. I feel so blessed that neither of those scenarios happened. I have you, and you are all that I need for a happy eternity."

I heard Jacob's stomach growl, loudly. "Are you hungry," he asked.

"Yeah, let's go eat, because I have plans for this afternoon," I replied.

"What, more wedding planning with your Aunt," he smirked.

"No," I replied, and whispered into his ear, " I want to thoroughly break in this room."

"We could always just make sandwiched quick and head back into the room," he said, with a big smile on his face.

"Sounds good to me," I tried to reply, but he already had lifted me off of the sofa and was sprinting full speed for the kitchen.


	30. Chapter 30

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has been providing feedback. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.**

**A/N- I posted a playlist for Light of Day, and a link to the iMix on my profile page for anyone interested.**

Chapter 30: Lady and Gentleman?

After quickly scarping down Roast Beef Sandwiches, Jacob decided that he wanted a shower, and I went back to the room to lie down on the bed. I really had not slept the entire time that Jacob was in a coma, and it was starting to catch up with me.

I quickly fell into a deep sleep, and that is when the nightmare began. I was naked, and I was being chased through the woods by Nahuel. He caught me, and then started groping me. I woke up screaming and crying. I must have been talking in my sleep.

Jacob was lying along side, me, holding me, crushing me to his chest. He rocked me back and forth slowly, trying to console me.

"Nessie, I love you, it will be OK, we will get through this together," he said as he gently kissed me on my forehead.

I pulled myself closer into Jacob's arms. I began kissing up his neck, across his jaw, and I whispered into his lips, "It was my fault for trying to fall asleep without you. I feel safest when I am in your arms, Jacob." I ran my fingers through his hair, and pulled his face closer to me. As he broke away gasping for air, I continued to kiss his neck, down his collar bone, and then down his sculptured chest. I nibbled gently on his nipple, and I felt it become hard in my mouth. I continued to kiss down his torso, each one of his abs, and then I cupped his erection with my hand through his shorts. He throbbed against my touch.

"Oh Nessie, I love you more than life itself. You feel so good."

Continuing to massage his large erection, which was now straining against his cut off sweat pants, I leaned back up into his ear and whispered, "I don't want to wait anymore Jacob. I want you, and I want you forever. Does it really matter if we say our vows before Sam, and our family to make all of them happy? Because I vow to you, right now," I said as I knelt on the floor in front of him, "before God, to be your wife for eternity. I promise to love you, protect you, and care for you in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

Jacob came to kneel next to me on the floor and said, "I vow to be your husband for eternity. I intend to make you happy, provide for you, give you my undying love, protect you, and care for your in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

With that, Jacob undid the buttons on my blouse, very slowly. His hands were shaking, not as though he was going to phase, but out of anticipation for the next step we were taking in our relationship. I knew that I considered us already married, and from the sincere look in his eye when he said his vow to me, I knew it was true for Jacob also.

Jacob slipped the red shirt I was wearing off of me slowly, caressing my shoulders and my arms slowly with his thumbs as he removed my arms from the sleeves and threw my shirt to the floor. Next, he reached around my back, and slipped off my black lace bra. He again slowly caressed my arms, causing Goosebumps to rise on my skin as he slid the bra off of my chest and flung it across the room. He palmed each of my breasts, and then leaned in and whispered against my lips, "You are so beautiful, so amazing, I am the luckiest man on earth to have a wife like you." He kissed me deeply, as he continued to thumb my nipples. He kissed down my chin, my throat, my chest, to my breast, and began to suck and nibble on it, while he continued to kneed and thumb my other breast.

"Oh my Jacob, I love you so much. That feels so good. You are making me so hot," I moaned into his ear.

With that, Jacob stood up, and lifted me onto the center of the bed. He slowly pulled off his shorts, revealing himself to me. I had never wanted him to be inside me more than I did in that minute. He stood above me, and then leaned down to kiss down my abdomen, to the top of my jean skirt. He unbuttoned the top button of the skirt with his teeth, and then used his teeth to pull down the zipper. He then stood above me and stared down at me for several minutes, than he said "I am going to have to take you out for some more black lace underwear. You have no idea the effect that it is having on me." I then felt his teeth grab the elastic top of my underwear, and pull them down with his teeth. I arched my rear up to help him with this process.

Jacob snatched me up off the bed, pulled the covers down, and then crawled into the bed next to me. I pushed him onto his back, and then crawled onto his chest. I felt his large cock against my thigh, so close to my entrance. I wanted to feel him inside me, but I was slightly apprehensive. It was my first time, and I was not sure if I would be capable of being on top for that.

I continued kissing him up and down his body. I moved up and started at his forehead, I kissed each one of his eyes, his cheeks, his lips ever so briefly to tease him, down his chin, down his abs, but this time I did not stop when I came to his triangle of dark black hair. I kissed his large erection, once, just a peck at the tip, and then I licked it from base to tip before taking him in my mouth. I felt his hands in my hair, guiding me as I curled my tongue around him, grazed the back of his penis ever so gently with my teeth, and massaged the base which was too large to take fully into my mouth with my hands.

"Oh God Nessie, your mouth, it feels so good. Ohhhh, Nessie, I am going to cum." He moaned, and he thrust harder into my mouth. I felt so good to be making him feel so good. Then, I felt his body shutter, and my mouth filled up with the salty, woodsy, musky taste of Jacob. I licked him clean, and then he pulled me up to his mouth to kiss me.

He kissed me forcefully, his hands entangled in my hair, and as he pulled back to whisper into my ear, "You taste so good. I can taste me on you mouth, and I like it. It makes you taste even better. Let's see if you can say the same."

He quickly rolled me over so that I was on the bottom. He trailed head to toe kisses down my body, stopping only to suck and nibble on my breasts and suck on each of my big toes. As he kissed his way back up my inner thighs, he nibbled and sucked on me.

The he was kissing my core. I felt him first insert one finger, and then a second, while circling and gently squeezing my clit.

All I could do was moan, "Oh yes, Jacob, yes, that feels so good." I felt my body begin to clench around his fingers, and for me to shutter in delight. "Oh Jacob, I am going to cum."

"Cum for me my beautiful Nessie. I want to taste you. I felt him replace his fingers with his mouth, and continue to probe my core. I felt myself coming, and I felt him lapping up my juices.

After he had licked me clean, he came up to my lips and whispered; "Now you will see that we even taste better together than separate. He kissed me deeply, and I could taste myself on him. It did taste better, like sweet ambrosia that only our love could make.

He lay back on top of me and whispered into my ear, "Nessie, I love you more everyday. I never dreamed that I would be able to have a relationship with you like this. I truly feel like the luckiest man alive."

"Then I am the luckiest woman," I said, and pulled him by his hair down to my mouth to kiss me more. I felt his erection growing again against my inner thigh.

"Jacob, I want this, please, I want to feel you all the way inside me," I moaned into his ear.

"Are you sure Nessie, I don't want you to regret this," he said panting. It was obvious that he wanted this as much as I did, but he hesitated only out of his sense of duty to protect my honor and virtue.

"I will never regret being with you my Jacob. This is just the first of infinite times that I plan for us to make love throughout eternity," I replied.

I could see in how his eyes smoldered, that his resolve to wait until we were officially married had waivered. I felt the head of his penis at my entrance. He slowly worked himself into me, and with his first thrust, I felt some pain, and I winced. "Are you ok," Jacob asked, and I replied, "Yes, actually much better than ok."

He continued to thrust slowly into me, waiting for me to stretch so that I could accommodate him. I felt my body providing moisture, to ease his entry. He began to thrust in rhythm. It felt so good, I began moaning out, almost unintelligibly in pleasure.

"My Jacob, I love you, it feels so good, I never, oh God, Jacob, and you are mine, my everything."

He whispered into my ear, "Nessie, you are so tight, and so wet, you feel so good. I love you so much. As I am yours, you are mine, forever. I promise to make you happy forever.

I felt his penis hit a spot inside me which made me go crazy. I felt my eyeballs roll back in my head, and my pelvis was thrusting in sync with his. "Jake I am going to cum," I moaned.

"Me too Nessie, I love you, and I felt him explode in me, as I clenched around him. I laid with him inside me most of the rest of the night.


	31. Chapter 31

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 31: The Next Morning

It felt so good to have Jacob inside me, for him to be this close to me. The alarm went off at 6am. I didn't remember either of us setting it, so I assumed that someone in our family wanted to make sure that we didn't spend the entire day in bed; probably Aunt Alice. She hadn't mentioned the wedding plans in days, with the whole kidnapping and coma issues coming up, but I was sure that she had not forgotten about the wedding planning.

Jake hit the snooze alarm, and rolled over to passionately kiss me. "Good Morning, my beautiful Nessie, I love you," he whispered into my ear, and then began nibbling on my ear. I moaned in pleasure.

"My Jacob," I said, as I cuddled even closer into his chest, "I am so in love with you. You are my entire life," and then I pulled him down to kiss my lips. Kissing Jacob is my favorite thing in the entire world. His passion leaks through in every stroke of his tongue, in how he pulls my mouth closer to his by pulling my hair, there is nothing better, especially when his kisses trail down my body, to my breasts, to my core….

The alarm went off the second time, and Jacob hit the snooze alarm so hard that the alarm clock shattered into a million little pieces.

He looked at me and said "Opps," then went back to kissing my wet core. He slid two fingers inside me as he circled my clit with his tongue, gently sucking and nibbling.

"Jacob," I moaned.

"Yes Nessie," he said huskily.

"I w-want, I n-need, please Jacob," I gasped out almost completely unintelligibly.

Jacob looked up at me and coyly said, "What is it that you want Nessie? You know my sole purpose in life is to give you everything that you want or need. What is it that you want from me Nessie?"

"You," I gasped.

"You already have me," he said with a smirk on his face, "Couldn't possibly be more yours. Specifically what do you want from me my Nessie?"

"I want you inside me," I screamed, and I hoped that the room was as sound proofed as Uncle Emmett had promised.

"I am inside you," he said, as he twisted his two fingers so that they pressed my bundle of nerves.

"I want your penis, I want your penis inside me Jacob," I gasped.

"All you had to do was ask my love," he said, and then I felt his body move up, so that we were face to face, and I could feel his large erection at my entrance.

"I love you Jacob," I squealed into his ear as I felt him enter me. I winced for a second from the soreness which was left from the night before, but almost immediately, all I felt was the ecstasy, of Jacob and I being connected. He pulled almost all the way out of me, and then tenderly came back into me all the way. He moved slowly and lovingly. He took my right breast into his mouth and sucked it, as his hands explored my body. His hands moved up and down my ribs, across my face, down my legs.

"Nessie, Oh God, I am going to cum," Jacob gasped into my mouth.

"Me too Jacob, Oh Jacob, you have no idea how good you feel, how much I love you, oh God Jacob," I said as I shuttered and felt myself clench around him. He thrust several times more forcefully into me, and then I felt him cum in me, and he collapsed on top of me.

"I love you Nessie," Jacob whispered into my ear, as he rolled us over so that I was now on top of him. I cuddled into his chest and covered it in kisses.

"You are my forever Jacob. I need you for eternity," I whispered into his ear.

"Good, because I am never going to let you go."

"We better get up, or my family is going to start to get suspicious," I said to Jacob, realizing that it must be past 7am, although the clock was smashed and I couldn't tell for sure.

"We are going to make them suspicious," Jake said incredulously, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, remember, Uncle Emmett sound proofed the room, but if we are in here all day, then my parents are going to get suspicious," I replied.

"I think that your parent's gave us permission for last night, without using so many words," Jacob said, with a wide grin on his face.

"What, what are you talking about," I asked.

"Well, just because the sound proof room was ready, that didn't mean that they had to let us sleep in it yet. They could have stayed down here and left us in their room. I think that they made a conscious decision to let us be with each other last night," he replied, with a smile on his face like he had just solved a Rubik Cube.

"My father was a virgin for over 100 years," I snapped, "I really doubt that he would give us permission to have sex before we were married."

"Well, your mother was not born 100 years ago, and I think that she talked to him about us. Plus, you know when we went car shopping. Your Mom wasn't with us, so he spent hours with me, reading my mind," Jacob replied, "well including when, you were kidnapped."

"What were you thinking when you were with him Jacob," I asked with panic flooding my voice.

"I thought the same things that I always think. I thought about how much I love you. How painful it is to be without you for even a few minutes, let alone a few hours. I thought about how much I was looking forward to our wedding and spending eternity with you. Once you were kidnapped, all I could think about was that I could not live if I did not have you. You are as important to me as air. I would have died if they had killed you. I think that once your father heard how pure my feelings were for you, and how upset both of us were when we thought we lost each other, that he decided to look the other way," Jacob replied, and I had to admit that his theory made a lot of sense.

"You may be right Jacob. We should get dressed and make our way to breakfast so as to not rub my parent's faces in it," I replied.

"I agree, plus, there is nothing to fear anymore. We can get you back in school, I can go back to patrolling, and we can let your Aunt Alice plan your dream wedding."

"When do you want to have the wedding Jacob," I asked.

"I made my vow before you and God last night. I am not sure if you feel the same way, but at this point, the wedding is just a party. Let Alice take her time with it and make it a beautiful memory for us, but I am already yours, heart, mind, body and soul," he replied, and kissed me passionately.

"I think you are right again my Jacob, you are really on a roll today. I'm going to get dressed and go speak to my Aunt Alice after breakfast. I'll let her go all out, and give her an unlimited time limit."

"Sure, sure," Jacob replied, "I am going to go get something to eat and recite Quileute legends in my head so I don't torture your father."

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Plus, I have plans for us this afternoon," he added.

"Yeah, what's that," I questioned.

"Our rings should be ready at the jewelers. I want to take you out to dinner, a movie, and maybe some dancing."

"I can't wait," I said as I kissed him one more time, and then got dressed, and reluctantly left our room to find my aunt and tell her the good news.


	32. Chapter 32

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has written reviews. I may have been cryptic in answering some emails that I received, but I am trying to keep the suspense up. I think that the answer to several questions I received will be answered in this chapter.**

Chapter 32: You know What Happens When You Assume

I practically skipped to my Aunt Alice's door, so happy with what had transpired last night and this morning between me and Jacob. I am so in love with him, and when we made love, I felt like a part of me which I didn't even know was missing, suddenly became whole again. I couldn't wait to start planning my fairytale wedding with the help of my aunt.

I knocked on her door, and Aunt Alice said, "Come In." As I entered the room, she hissed at me and said, "Why do I see your Father stalking something I can't see through the forest, and your mother pleading with him not to kill Jacob?"

I froze, "Oh no, really, oh he can't this is all my fault," I began stuttering out.

"Tell me what happened, and maybe I can help ease things over," Aunt Alice said.

"Well, Jacob and I, well, you know I was kidnapped and almost raped, and then he was bit by Nahuel, and was in a coma for three days. We just needed to be with each other, and well, we made love last night for the first time," I stammered out.

"That would definitely explain my vision. Where is Jacob right now," she asked with concern clouding her voice.

"He went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast," I gasped out, as I realized that he was now alone, in the kitchen with my father, with the bliss of afterglow all over his face. Aunt Alice and I both bolted down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. It didn't seem that Dad had caught on yet. Maybe Mom was still blocking him I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Dad turned, and stared Aunt Alice in the eye, she must not have been blocking her thoughts very well, because next he turned and growled at Jacob. I grabbed Jacob and pulled him out the kitchen door, constantly remaining between him and my father.

"Jacob wolf out and run," I yelled as we sprinted down the back porch steps. As he phased, his shorts shredded out behind him. I ran along side him, and touched his nuzzle, showing him running with me on his back. He nodded as he continued to run full speed away from my father. I placed my hand back against his nuzzle and told him about the vision Aunt Alice had of my father chasing him when he found out about us having made love prior to marriage. As I showed him the image, his speed increased, and then I realized that he was bolting for the treaty line. Although the Cullen's and the Quileute's were allies, and the tensions between the two groups had largely ended, the Cullen's continued to respect the treaty line, well all except for me, because I am Jake's imprint.

Jacob continued to run until we hit the woods by Billy's house, and then he phased back to human and ran into his garage, and sat down in his Volkswagen.

"Would you mind asking Billy for some shorts for me Nessie," Jacob asked, "He's used to this; I used to go through shorts like Kleenex when I first became a wolf."

"Sure, I'll be right back," I said and made my way around to the front of the house and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, hold on a minute," I heard Billy yell, before coming to the door about a minute later.

"Good Morning Nessie. It is so nice to see you. I haven't seen you since you since before Jacob woke up. I was going to go to your house today and visit the two of you. Your Grandpa Charlie was going to bring me. He's kind of annoyed that you haven't been to see him yet, but I explained that there were things going on that he didn't want to know about. I also never had the chance to congratulate you on your engagement. Now I am going to have three beautiful daughters." And he wheeled over with his arms extended to hug me, which I did.

"Uhm Billy, Jake phased with his clothes on, and he needs a pair of shorts," I said sheepishly.

"Is something wrong? Jacob is usually able to control his phasing now? Is it a result of his injuries? Did more of those vampires come after you two," he asked with concern clouding his voice.

"No Billy, it's nothing like that," I said trying to reassure him, "My Dad is just really mad at both of us right now, so we made a break for it."

Billy started laughing and said, "I bet it was something like when I threatened to kill Paul for fooling around with my daughter in my house."

"Yeah, you pretty much hit the nail on the head," I said, starring down at my feet, too embarrassed to make eye contact with him.

"Well, come on in. You know where Jacob's room is. Go find him some clothes, and I will start lunch for the three of us so we can talk."

He rolled back in his wheelchair, leaving me room to enter the house. I walked down the hallway to his room. I hadn't been in here since I was a little girl, but nothing had changed. I quickly walked over to the dresser, and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and quickly headed out to the garage.

Jacob was sitting in the back of the Volkswagen, lying across the seat, with his hands strategically covering his privates. I knocked on the window, laughing hysterically. He rolled down the window.

"Here you go my love," I said as I handed him the shorts through the window.

"You think this is hysterical, don't you," he said sarcastically.

"Just you hiding naked in the backseat of a Volkswagen, not the fact that my father wants to kill us both," I replied.

"He'd never kill you," Jacob said repentantly, "I am the one who should have known better. I am the one who should have stopped. I am the one that he is going to blame. You night get grounded, but I could get decapitated."

"Are you saying that you regret making love to me," I said through clinched teeth, "because last night was the most important night in my life!"

"Of course I am not saying that my sweet Nessie, I guess I am just saying that my theory about your parents giving us unspoken permission by letting us move into that room was, wishful thinking crap."

"Yes, it was, but you had me sold on it too until breakfast. Actually, Aunt Alice said that she had a vision of Dad finding out and stalking you through the woods while Mom trailed him trying to calm him down. I think that in trying to protect us, that Aunt Alice actually let the cat out of the bag, because Mom hasn't been shielding her, just us.

"Wonderful, with help like that, we are doomed," he smirked.

"Stop being so dramatic.! My father is not going to actually kill either of us. We just need to lay low for a while, a few hours" I said as I smiled, down at Jacob, who was now wearing a pair of shorts. "Billy is making lunch for us, and I need to call Aunt Alice, to check in, come on let's go."

I pulled Jacob out of the car by his hands, then wrapped his arms around me so that I could kiss him passionately.

As we walked inside the house, I smelt Billy frying up some fish for us. It smelt good and I was starving.

"Billy do you mind if I use your phone," I asked politely.

"Nessie, this is your home now too, you are family, you do not need to ask," Billy said. He was very generous and fatherly toward me. He made me feel very excepted and wanted, so I gave him a big hug, before I sauntered over to the phone.

I dialed my Aunt Alice's number and she answered on the first ring.

"I'm sorry Nessie," she said sincerely, "I am usually very good at blocking your father out of my mind. I was trying to warn the two of you, not throw you both under the bus. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You are already forgiven, that is not why I am calling. I wanted to find out about my parents' current states of anger or insanity, which ever seems most appropriate," I replied.

"Well, as I think you expected, your father is taking this very hard. He sees you as his little girl, and will probably still see you that way when you celebrate your millennium. He keeps blaming himself for this, saying that he through he raised you better and that he shouldn't have trusted Jacob."

"That sounds like Dad, blaming himself for everything that he has no control over," I replied.

"Your mother is taking this pretty much in stride. She has been trying to talk your father down. She is not saying that she approved of what you and Jacob have done, but she wants to just overlook it and move on," Aunt Alice replied.

"What do you suggest that Jacob and I do now? I know that you can't see us, but I trust your judgment. Do you think that we would be better off to come back now, or to wait it out for a while," I asked.

"To be honest Nessie, I think that you and Jacob should wait it out a while. I will tell your parents that you are safe and that you are staying at La Push. If you don't object, I will also tell your father that he also made you feel ashamed about something that you felt was beautiful and special, and that you are too mad to come home right now."

"Well," I replied, "That is actually the truth anyway. He has placed a dark cloud over something that is so beautiful and magical."

"I can do a good job with the guilt. Give it a day or two, and your Dad will be calling for you both to come back home.

"Are you sure Aunt Alice," I asked, "He is already so mad at the both of us, I don't want to piss him off even more."

"You know that your father just wants you happy and that he also approves of your pending marriage to Jacob, which I assume I can now take more than two weeks to plan, so this will all blow over," she reassured me.

"But you need to tell him, them, one more thing for my Aunt Alice," I said with conviction, "Jacob and I will not be staying in separate rooms when we return. If my parents want us to come back, then they will both need to accept that our relationship has moved to another level. If they can't accept that, we will have Sam marry us right away, and move on."

"Nessie, do not start threats with the wedding if you want me to help you," she hissed.

"You know I didn't mean it against you Aunt Alice, I just want you to stress to them that Jacob and I are now, and will forever be together. How ever you which to say it, I trust you. Plus, I was coming to your room today to tell you that you could have all the time you wanted to plan the most perfect wedding for us that you wanted." I said sincerely, "I really am sorry."

"I know you are Nessie," she said," I'll work on them and call you back at Billy's number later."

"I am not sure that we are going to be staying here Aunt Alice, but you can leave a message if you want. Jacob and I were going to Port Angeles today to pick up our rings, for dinner, and a movie," I said, "Plus, with Paul and Rachael living here, there is no room in this house. I think we are going to camp out on the cliffs, but we will be back and forth to Billy's. You know that Jake can't go that long without eating," I added.

"I love you Nessie, and I will try my best to try to cool things off. You and Jake enjoy Port Angeles, and report back in with me as soon as you get back."

"I love you too Aunt Alice. Thank you so much," I said, and then hung up the phone.

When I turned around, I could see in Billy's face that he was disappointed that Jacob and I would not be staying in his house. Jacob must have seen the same look in his face because he answered Billy's unanswered question.

"Dad, we will be here more than you can stand until it is safe for Nessie to go back home. Camping out just makes more sense, especially with Rachel being pregnant and a newly wed. Paul and her need their space. Nessie and I will set up a tent near the cliffs, but we will spend time with you, I promise."

"I just got you both back after 8 years, I don't want to loose either of you again any time soon. You both will always have a home here," Billy said with his voice breaking.

"Thank you Billy, and I promise that you will always be an extremely important part of our family," I replied.

Paul and Rachel walked in the front door carrying groceries. I took Rachel's bags from her and greeted them both, then we all sat down to eat lunch.

"Are you guy's staying to watch the Seahawk's game," Paul asked.

"No," Jacob replied, "We need to go set up our tent, and then head to Port Angeles, we will see you guys in the morning for breakfast," he replied. At this point, we were all finished eating, and I was finished loading the dishwasher. Jacob grabbed my right hand and kissed it, and then began pulling me toward the door, with the blue tent tucked under his other arm.

"See you guys in the morning," he yelled over his shoulder as we left the house.

**A/N- Next chapter will be extra lemony. I promise!**


	33. Chapter 33

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 33: Hiding Out

Jacob and I ran full speed to the same camping spot that we had used earlier in the week, and began to set up for the evening. We didn't have the candles, quilts, or flowers that we had earlier in the week, but Jacob promised we would pick up everything that we would need for our camping exposition at Newton's Sporting Goods prior to going to Port Angeles. Jacob did happen to pack a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt in with the tent though, so that he had a full ensemble to change into for our trip to Port Angeles.

Once the tent was erect, I attacked Jacob. I threw my arms and legs around him and knocked him to the floor underneath me inside the tent.

"Since we are already in trouble for making love, we might as well earn our punishment," I said coyly, and then I began kissing down his neck, his shoulders, his abs, and began to pull at the hem of his shorts.

Jacob pulled away, "Nessie, I know that today must have been very difficult on you. I know how much you love your parents, and it is not like you to disobey them. Hell, it's not like me to disobey them either. I just want to make today special for you. I promise that I will spend all night making the most passionate love to you that you can imagine, but right now, I want to go pick up our wedding bands, I want to treat my love to a special romantic dinner, and I want to take you to a movie. Is that OK," he said sincerely.

"OK Jacob, I'll be good, but do I look OK to go out to Port Angeles? All I am wearing are shorts and an old T-shirt. I am not really dressed for a nice restaurant," I said as I inspected my outfit, which was disheveled from running through the woods, not to mention covered in wolf hair.

"I will take care of all that in Port Angeles. No worries my Nessie," he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me passionately, then whispered into my ear, "You always look beautiful, exquisitely, breathtakingly beautiful." He said as he began to get dressed.

"If you keep talking to me like that, we are never going to leave," I smirked as I stood up from on top of him, and offered him my hand to help him up.

"Hey, by the way, how are we going to make it to Port Angeles, both of our cars are in the garage my parents house," I asked.

"My Volkswagen of course," he said.

"Have you even tried to start it since we got back," I asked.

"No, but Paul and Rachel have been using it," he said.

Amazingly, the car started right up, just like Jacob said it would, and we were quickly, (well as quickly as you can go in a 20+ year old Volkswagen Rabbit), toward Port Angeles.

We quickly made our way to Newton's Sporting Goods. Jacob purchased two sleeping bags, and two propane lanterns. He pulled out his credit card and quickly paid for everything. We quickly made our way back out to the car with our supplies for tonight, and headed for Port Angeles.

On the ride, I was trying to be good, really I was, but Jacob dressed all in black is some sort of aphrodisiac. If it could be bottled, there would never be another frustrated couple in the world. He looked so freaking hot sitting there next to me. His shirt was snug enough that I could see his pecks and his six pack. Then my eyes moved down to his ample manhood. He wasn't even erect, and I could see his endowment through his jeans. _DAMN I AM A LUCKY GIRL_, was all I could think to myself. I decided immediately that I was going to show Jacob how lucky I felt to have him in my life.

I began by rubbing my hand up and down his right thigh. He let out a soft moan, and then said, "Nessie, you are driving me crazy."

"That is kind of the point," I said as I cupped his penis with my right hand, and then continued to move my left arm up and down his right leg. I felt his erection beginning to bulge against the tightness of his jeans.

"You look uncomfortable my Jacob, I can help that," I said, and then I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. "Does that feel better Jacob," I asked, trying to sound innocent, "I guess you still look all _stiff_, I think that I can help you even more. I pulled his penis out from his boxers.

"Nessie, oh, my God, that is so hot," he said.

"Well let me see if I can cool you off," I said, and then slid down my seat in the car, and then leaned over, so that no cars behind us could see what I was about to do. I leaned my head into his lap, and then I licked the tip of his head, and he began to moan my name.

I took almost his entire shaft into my mouth, and circled it with my tongue. I placed my hands around the base which I could not fit into my mouth entirely, and massaged him in rhythm with that I was thrusting him in and out of my mouth. I began to hum as I plunged over and over again against his erection. I gently licked and grazed the back of his penis with my teeth.

"Jacob," I said starring up at him through my lashes, "Don't you want to cum for me? You will feel so much better if you come for me."

"Oh God, Nessie, that feels so good, I am about to cum, I am gonna, Oh Nessie I love you," he gasped and then exploded in my mouth. He tasted so good. I swallowed and licked him clean.

"That was amazing Nessie, you are certainly a wild women, and I love it," Jacob said as I scooted back up in my seat, trying to look inconspicuous.

"I love you Jacob, and I love pleasuring you." I whispered into his ear, and then kissed his cheek.

I gently helped him back into his boxers and pants before we pulled into the parking lot at Smith's, the largest department store in Port Angeles.

We entered the store, and Jacob told me to pick out any outfit that I wanted. I picked a simple red cotton dress, which hugged my body tightly, but not indecently. I also picked out a black lace thong and matching black lace demi bra, which made my bust look like I had much more cleavage than usual. Finally I picked out a pair of nice black sandal heals. Jacob pulled out a credit card, which looked different than the one that my family used, but I didn't really think about it. The sales person let me wear the new clothes out of the store, and I packed my old dirty shorts, T-shirt and converse into the bag instead.

I grabbed his hands and said, "OK, let's hit the jewelers."

We made our way to the jewelers quickly. The man behind the counter remembered us, and instantly produced our rings. The engraving came out perfect and we thanked him. He wished us well with our pending nuptials. Jacob pulled out a different credit card then the one used by my family, and asked the jeweler if he could refund the money from the other card, and put the charge for the rings on his card instead.

"Why Jacob, what are you going," I whispered to him after the man went away to make the refund and payment.

"I want to make this from me. I know that your family has enough money to support the continental U.S., but I want these rings, to be from me," he said with consternation in his voice, making it perfectly clear that he was not taking no for an answer.

"But how are you going to pay them off Jake? You don't have any source of income," I asked, still whispering, with a smile on my face, so the salesman would not recognize we were having a disagreement.

"Actually, I have been offered a job. Paul told me about it while you were on the phone with your aunt. Dawson's garage is looking for a mechanic, and well when he heard I was back in town, he asked Paul to set up an interview for me. I have to call him back, but he made it sound like if I wanted the job, that it would be mine," he replied.

"If you are working all day, then you are going to have to patrol at night, when am I going to see you," I asked, with sadness cracking through my voice.

"We will see each other, I promise," he said, and whispered into my hair, "You are going to be my wife, and I want to take care of you."

The salesman returned with two receipts, one crediting my family card, and the second charging Jacob's card. I faked a smile, and thanked the salesman for his help, and then once we left the store, I let my anger out on Jacob.

"How can you let your pride rob me of time with you Jacob?" I said through gritted teeth, as we stood along the fence of the boardwalk looking out at the water.

"I am only going to be working for two hours more than you are at school," he replied.

"But you are going to be on patrol when," I hissed.

"I spoke with Sam and I am going to be on patrol from midnight to six three days a week, unless an emergency arises. That gives us from six to midnight three days a week, and from six until eight four days per week. We will still get to spend plenty of time together Nessie," he said, with smoldering eyes, like he was trying to convince me how important that this was to him. I couldn't resist his eyes.

"I'm not happy about this, at all," I said, "but if this is that important to you I will not stand in your way."

"I promise, that I will think about you every minute that I am away from you, and I will spend every minute we are together making you happy," he replied.

"You better," I said as I grabbed him by the collar of his T-Shirt and kissed him deeply.

"So where do you want to go eat beautiful," Jacob said as he eyed my new ensemble. From the way his eyes bugged out, I could tell that he really liked it.

"How about that new seafood place down the other end of the pier," I asked. "It has a beautiful view of the ocean."

"Sounds good to me," he said, and wrapped his arm against my waist and pulled me tightly to him.

We walked down the boardwalk slowly, stopping to window shop, but mostly just stopping to gaze into each other's eyes, to kiss, and to look out at the beauty of the ocean.

Eventually we made our way to the restaurant. It was lovely, with an open patio which sat right out over the ocean. We chose to eat outside. Jacob ordered an appetizer of shrimp cocktail, the surf and turf for his dinner, and a large piece of chocolate cake for desert. I ordered the salmon, which I wasn't able to finish. We talked, and kissed and ate, and when the check came, Jacob again grabbed it.

"Can't I pay for anything today," I asked

"No, you can not, it is my turn to take care of you, and my turn last forever," he replied.

"That's not fair," I protested, "Married couples are supposed to take care of each other."

"Well, you took very good care of me on the way here," he said slyly.

"I'm serious Jacob," I snapped.

"So am I. The days of Vampire Academy are behind you. Tomorrow, if you want, you can return to school. Your entire family including me has done everything that we can to give you some sort of a normal life. Is it so wrong for me to want the same thing," he said, with such sincerity, that I felt like such an ass for arguing with him in the first place.

"You are right Jacob. I am sorry. I was just being selfish, not wanting to loose any time with you, but I would never deny you anything that you really want," I said repentantly.

Obviously trying to change the subject, Jacob said, "So what movie do you want to go see? We have the choices of a romantic comedy, an action adventure movie, or a horror movie 'Zombies versus Vampires,' which do you, want to see."

"'Zombie's vs. Vampires', definitely, I said, enthusiastically.

"That's my girl, she loves the blood and guts," Jacob chuckled.

When we got to the movie theater, Jacob went to the concession stand and purchased popcorn and sodas for use. Our theater was completely empty. The movie had been out for several weeks, and had gotten terrible reviews, so it really didn't surprise me. When given the choice though, I always choose the Vampire Movies. They are so comical with the fangs and catching fire in the sun. They really crack me up, and well Jake and I have the same sense of humor.

We took seats in the very last row of the theater, just in case anyone else came in, so Jacob wouldn't block their view with all 7 feet of him. When the previews started, no one else was in the theater yet. I sat on Jacob's left, and he wrapped his left arm around my shoulder. After the previews, no one had still entered the theater, as the house lights went black.

The movie started and it was hysterical. This 'Vampire' was chased into the sun by a zombie and burst into flames. I noticed that Jacob wasn't laughing, which was not like him at all.

He looked at me with his eyes smoldering with desire and said, "You were really good to me on the way here this afternoon, and it is my turn to be good to you now.

"What do you have in mind," I asked in the sexiest, huskiest voice I could muster.

Jacob placed his right arm on my knee, and began to move his hand, slowly up and down the inside of my thigh. He touched me so lightly at times it felt like he was holding a feather, and then gradually, he was rubbing against me so hard, that I felt myself becoming wet in my core.

I moaned in his ear, "Jake, oh that feels so good, please."

"Please what," he teased.

"Please don't stop, please," I begged.

His hand went further up from my inner thigh, to cup my core through my privates.

"You are so wet Nessie," he whispered in my ear, "So nice and wet, is that because of me?"

"Yes, oh God, Yes Jake, it's always only you," I moaned into his ear.

I slowly felt him slide the crotch of my panties over to one side, and then he plunged one finger inside me. I shuttered with pleasure at his touch. His first finger was quickly followed by a second, and he used his thumb to circle my clit. It felt so good.

"I, I, Oh God, Jake, Yes," I moaned louder than I should have in a public place, even an empty theater.

"Do you like that Nessie?"

"Yes Jacob, OH Go Yes," I was now yelling.

"Cum for me then baby," he whispered into my ear.

"I am, I, I oh, God, Jaaaaake, Oh," and I felt my core clench around his fingers. I also felt the wetness from my core flood onto my new red dress.

"I love you Nessie," Jacob said, and then leaned down to kiss me forcefully. His tongue explored my mouth, as mine did his.

"Uhm, Jake," I said as we came up for air, "My dress is all stained in the back now. How do I walk out of here without everyone seeing me?"

"Don't worry; I brought your shorts in with us. You can tuck your dress in and wear in like a tank top. Do you think I would have shamed you like that in public," he asked.

"Not on purpose, but you are certainly more prepared than I am," I replied.

"Do you really want to finish watching this movie, or can we head back to our tent and break in our sleeping bags," Jacob asked seductively.

"Sleeping bags, definitely, breaking in sleeping bags," I replied.

I stood up, tucked my dress into my jeans, and then the two of us ran for the car.


	34. Chapter 34

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 34: Exploring in the Woods

As we reached the car, I threw Jacob against the driver's side door and kissed him with all my passion.

"Let's get back to the tent, so we can really enjoy ourselves," Jacob whispered in my ear, and then bit me gently on my neck.

"OK," I gasped, and reluctantly ran to the passenger door, and threw myself into the seat.

I kissed Jacob's neck and shoulder, and kept my hand on his thigh the entire way back. I wanted him so bad. He almost ran off the side of the road at one point, hitting the raised grating in the black top.

"Nessie, just 10 more minutes until we get back to the tent. I don't want to kill us is a wreck, so please," he gasped out.

"So please what," I said, toying with him as he toyed with me in the theater.

"So please don't make me crash the car," he moaned.

"OK, I'll stop. I would never ask you to do anything that you didn't want to do," I said fanning insult, and then removed my hands and mouth from his body, and shifted as far over toward the door as I could.

Jacob grabbed my knee and said, "There isn't anything I would rather do, now and always. It will just be a few minutes, and then I am going to make love to you all night long.

We made it back to the camp grounds in record speed (For a Volkswagen Rabbit that is over 20 years old). Jacob grabbed the sleeping bags, and I ran for the tent, as he followed closely behind. I quickly unzipped the tent door, and made my way into the main room. Jacob quickly began setting up the sleeping bags and the lanterns. Jacob zippered the two sleeping bags together, so that it was one large sleeping bag.

"I'll be right back," Jacob said, and quickly left the tent. I stood there feeling a little awkward. Should I stay in my clothes, or should I strip down entirely. Should I lie on top of the sleeping bags, or should I crawl into them. I decided that I would strip down to my back bra and black lace thong, and to wait lying on top of the sleeping bags.

Jacob walked in, and dropped the radio and candles that he was holding onto the floor.

"Clumsy werewolf," I chuckled out.

"Sexy Half Vampire," he said seductively, "Just give me a minute. I want to set up everything perfect for you."

"You being here makes everything perfect Jacob," I said.

Jacob just growled, a sexy deep growl from down in his chest. He quickly set up his radio, and placed and lit candles around the tent. "I had the radio and the candles in the garage the last time we were here," he said.

He hit play on his IPod, and through the speaker docks, "Crash Into Me" by Dave Matthews began to play softly in the background. He looked down at me, and slowly began to take his shirt off. He leaned down and sang into my ear along with the song.

_You've got your ball,_

_You've got your chain,_

_Tied to me tight, _

_Tie me up again_

_Who's got their claws in you my friend,_

_Into your heart I'll beat again,_

_Sweet like candy to my soul,_

_Sweet rock and sweet you roll_

_Lost for you,_

_I'm so lost for you,_

_When you cum crash, into me_

_And I'll cum into you._

_And I'll cum into you._

"Jacob, I love it when you sing in your sexy husky voice to me. It gets me so turned on," I then turned and pulled him down on top of me. Kissing him forcefully so he was unable to continue singing. After I pulled away to catch my breath, Jacob continued kissing down my chin, to my chest, and then he cupped my breasts through my black lace bra.

"I can't believe that less than a week ago that you were the one saying that we had to wait until we were married, and now, you are singing dirty songs into my ear, but I like it, I really, really like it," I groaned as he continued to massage my breasts. I thought that he would think that my comment was funny, but instead he pulled back and tensed up.

"Nessie, I am so sorry about all the trouble that I caused you and your family. I really am, but I don't regret it. I am sorry but I don't. Now that I have you, all of you, I can't go back," he said sincerely.

"I was only joking Jacob," I said repentantly.

"I know that you were, but I am not. My desire for you is insatiable now. Maybe it would have been better to wait, especially for our relationship with your Dad, but now, I need to have you all the time.

"I know exactly how you feel Jacob," and I pulled him back to my mouth, kissing him, exploring him, tasting him.

Jacob stood up, and stripped down to his boxers, then he leaned down to pull me up onto my feet.

"Dance with me," he whispered into my ear. The song "Waiting For A Girl Like You," by Foreigner was now on the radio next. He started singing into my ear again. As we were grinding against each other in our underwear. Jacob sang into my ear the second verse

_You're so good, when we make love it's understood  
It's more than a touch or a word can say  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
When you love someone, yeah, really love someone  
_

_  
Now I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly  
_

_  
I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

I pulled his mouth to mine, and then our tongues danced in each other's mouths. I felt his arms reach around me, and unhook my bra. He gently slid it from my shoulders, and then kissed every inch of my body, from my neck, down my chest, my breasts, massaging my left as he nipped and sucked on my right. He then trailed his kisses down my abdomen, and then kneeled in front of me, pulling my panties off with his teeth. Jacob then scooped me up, and laid me in between the layers of the sleeping bag. He kicked his boxers off before crawling in next to me.

Jacob continued to kiss and explore every inch of my body with his mouth and tongue. He went back to my breasts, kissing them, caressing them, nibbling them, and kneading them. He massaged one as his mouth was on the other. Then he kissed down to my naval, and licked it. He trailed his kisses to my core. I was already wet for him. He licked my core, in and out, pulsating, making me scream out his name over and over again. He then placed one finger inside me, and licked my clit. I felt the second finger slide in, twisted around the first, and I felt him caress my bundle of nerves.

"Oh Jacob, I love you, I need you, forever, don't stop, oh, ahh," I moaned out in the heat of pleasure. I felt myself clench around his finger, and then felt his tongue return to my core, to lick it dry. I shook with the aftershocks of the amazing orgasm that I just had.

"Jacob, Oh my God, that was amazing," I said as I pulled him back up to my mouth to kiss him. I loved the sweet ambrosia taste that his mouth has after he has been kissing my core. It is as if we are two halves of the whole, and everything we do together is better than what we do separately.

"Nessie, I love you so much. I love the taste of you, the feel of you."

"Jacob, I want to feel you inside me, please," I moaned out, still experiencing aftershocks.

Jacob sat up, and then sat me up inside his legs, and then he entered me in the seated position, while he continued to massage my back, kiss my neck, my shoulders and my back. This position allowed me to better explore Jacob's body as well. First I ran my fingers up and down his warm muscular back, then I kissed and licked up his muscular chest and stomach. I gently bit his skin, right by his collar bone, and sucked, leaving a nice hickey.

"Oh Nessie, I, I, I am going to cum," he moaned into my ear.

" I felt myself reaching my climax again as well, so I leaned over behind myself, and began massaging his balls. Seconds later we came together, and collapsed into a heap of limps and sweat in the sleeping bags.

He slept inside me the most of the night, with me clutched to his chest. I was in heaven. I knew right then that we were not soul mates, that didn't describe our connection well enough. We are two halves of a whole, neither complete without the other, and now having felt this connection, I could never survive without him, and it didn't matter that we were living in a tent, it didn't matter that my Dad was still furious with us, and it didn't matter that we were not officially married yet, I had everything I needed in life in this moment., and it didn't matter that we were living in a tent, it didn't matter that my Dad was still furious with us, and it didn't matter that we were not officially married yet, I had everything I needed in life in this moment.


	35. Chapter 35

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 35: Who Says You Can't Go Home

Jacob held me all night, as I lay straddled across his chest. He gently ran his long smooth fingers up and down my spine. I felt so safe, so complete lying there in his arms.

Eventually, the sun's rays began to beat across the top of the tent. I reluctantly opened my eyes, and pulled myself up to kiss him.

"Good Morning my Jacob."

"Good Morning my beautiful Nessie."

"So what's on the agenda for today," I asked.

"School for you, Job Interview for me, but first breakfast and some clean clothes," Jacob said pensively.

"Where am I going to get clothes? I can't wear that dress," I pointed to my new red dress which I stained in the theater last night. "And aren't shorts against the dress code," I asked.

"I'm sure Rachel has some pre-pregnancy clothes that will fit you," Jacob said.

"But what about my 'mono,' don't I need a note from Grandpa before I can go back to school," I asked.

"Just tell your teacher you forgot it, and to call Carlisle if they have a question. I am sure that your grandfather will vouch for you," Jacob answered, and then added, "It seems to me like you do not want to return to school. Is there a reason why?"

"No, its nothing. Let's head back to Billy's so I can get cleaned up, changed, and head for school. I guess I'll have to tell them that I forgot my books too," I added, knowing that I was throwing yet another reason why I shouldn't return to school into the mix.

"Nessie, you have talked about wanting to attend a normal school and try to have a normal life, but now you are so hesitant, what's up," Jacob said, with concern clouding his voice.

"It's just that, I haven't been away from you for more than a few minutes since Nahuel attacked me. You are kind of like my security blanket. I am a little afraid of how I am going to deal with being around people without you with me. I know that I am safe when I am with you, but when I sent you out with my Dad car shopping, I wasn't safe anymore," I said with tears running down my cheek. "Please Jacob, not today." I plead.

"Nessie, I am sorry if I was pushing you. I'll sneak you back to Billy's to get cleaned up, and then we can check in with your family, and just spend the day here together, OK," he said.

"Thank you Jacob," I said, relieved that I had at least one other day before I had to face the world at large again.

Jacob pulled me back to his lips, and kissed me passionately for several minutes. He then rolled me over so that I was lying on my back, and then he stood up, pulling his jeans and T-shirt on.

"Come on, let's get dressed and go get some breakfast at Billy's."

I quickly got dressed. We left the tent set up on the side of the cliff, assuming we would still be camping there tonight.

Jacob and I walked quickly, hand in hand to Billy's house. I was shocked when I got there to see my suitcase sitting on the kitchen table, with a letter on top addressed to me.

"Good Morning Kids," Billy said to us in a welcoming booming voice.

"Good Morning Nessie," I heard a familiar voice call from the living room, it was Grandpa Charlie.

"Grandpa, how are you? I missed you so much," I said as I ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm OK, but I heard that your parents are pretty angry with you and Jacob, but they wouldn't tell me why. I guess I don't 'need to know'," he said jokingly.

"Well, there is something that you do need to know Grandpa, Jacob and I are engaged," I said, and showed him my engagement ring.

Grandpa proceeded to stop breathing for approximately one whole minute, and then he turned red, purple, and then blue. I thought he was having a heart attack, when he finally took a breath and said, "Well I guess that you are not really 8 years old. I have always known that you were really special Nessie. So how old physically would your Grandpa Carlisle say you were," he asked.

"Somewhere between 18 to 20," I replied.

"So you are definitely an adult," he asked questioningly.

"Yes" I said.

"And your parent's know about this, that is why they are so mad," he questioned.

"They know, but they are actually happy about that. I'd rather not go into why they are mad if you don't mind Grandpa."

"Need to know, I get it," he replied, and then added, "Your Mom sent over some clothes and a letter. She said you should read the letter ASAP."

Jacob and Billy were busily making breakfast- eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. It smelled wonderful in the kitchen, as I walked in to retrieve the letter from my mother. I opened it, and reluctantly began to read it.

_Renesmee,_

_Your father and I both love you deeply. I understand that you did not mean to hurt, disappoint, or anger us with your actions. As you know, your father is very old fashioned, but he also loves you more than his own life. There is nothing that he would not do for you._

_We were both very concerned when we received an alert on your credit card indicating that you had returned your wedding bands. Neither your father or I want you and Jacob to break up, or to not get married. Please reconsider your decision._

_Nessie, please come home. We can all sit down and work things out. The most important thing to your father and me is that you and Jacob are both happy._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_PS- Renesmee, - Your Mom doesn't know that I found this letter, but I agree with all of it. I can't say that I wasn't disappointed in both of you, but come home. It is killing your mother and I. - Love, Dad_

I had tears running down my face. I felt ashamed and embarrassed, but most of all, I felt bad that my parents were blaming themselves for coming between Jacob and I, which was not true.

"Jacob, we need to head back to my house after breakfast," I said, and then handed him the letter to read.

"OK" He said, and had the same look of shame across his face as I did across mine.

We ate quickly and mostly silently and then left for home immediately after saying goodbye to Billy and Charlie. I grabbed my suitcase, planning on bringing my belongings home with me to stay.

We drove quickly back to my family's home. There was an uncomfortable silence between us most of the way.

"I'm not sorry that we didn't wait Jacob," I said, to clear the air, and to bring the obvious source of tension out front before we were confronted with it by my parents.

"Neither am I," he said, and then pulled my right hand which he was holding up to his mouth to kiss it. "I do regret that we were not discrete about it though. I think that it was disrespectful to have made love in their house. I honestly did believe that they were giving us their unspoken permission, but maybe I just wanted to believe it."

We parked in the driveway, instead of around back in the garage, and quickly made our way into the house. As I knew they would be my parents were both waiting on the white sofa in the living room. As soon as I saw them, I ran to both of them and threw my arms around them, kneeling in front of them, with, tears streaming down my face.

"I am so sorry that I disappointed both of you," I said through tears.

"We know Nessie," my Dad said, and he bent down to kiss my forehead.

Jacob was still standing by the front door. He looked very uncomfortable.

"Come in Jacob and have a seat," my Mom said.

I sat on the sofa opposite my parents, and Jacob came to sit beside me. He held my hand in his, and caressed the back of it with his thumb. I he continued to look down, and it was obvious that he did not know what words to say to begin, so I was going to have to take the lead.

"Mom, Dad, both of us are sorry for doing something which you find to be disappointing. Jacob and I both love ear other, more than words can express, more than our own lives, I think as much as both of you love each other." I took a deep breath and looked them in the eyes. Jacob continued to stare down at our hands. As brave as Jacob is fighting, when it comes to being confronted by my parents, he becomes a pile of mush.

"I am not going to apologize for what we have done though. Maybe we could have gone about it in a different way, but Jacob and I belong together forever, and after what happened to both of us with Nahuel, we needed to be with each other. You may not approve, or have done things in the same way that we did, but you can not deny that we love each other and we are meant to be together.."

I was going to continue, but my father interrupted, "That is why you cancelled your wedding bands," Dad said in an accusatory manor, directly looking at Jacob, "So you can live in sin with my daughter, in a tent in the woods."

"Jacob didn't cancel the wedding or the rings, Dad," I said, and then pulled the boxes which held the two rings from the bag in my pocket. "Jacob didn't want to pay for the rings using the Cullen credit card. It is important to him that he be able to provide for me, that he gives me this ring with money that he earned. He is going to get a job at Dawson's garage to pay the rings off," I said defensively. I didn't like the negative conclusions that my father was reaching about Jacob. He lived with him for the last 5 years, he should know how positive his intentions have always been toward me.

"I understand how you feel Jacob," my Mom said, Dad rolled his eyes. "When I became a Cullen, it was very hard for me to accept gifts and money. It still isn't the easiest thing for me. I understand why you would want to pay for the rings on your own, and to be self-sufficient," she concluded.

"That's just ridiculous," my father said, "Jacob you are a part of this family, and it will only become official when you marry Nessie, but you are already a vital member of this family. You do not need to get a job, but if it is something that will make you happy to do, then I support your decision."

"I have pledged my life to make Nessie happy, and to do right by her. I am so sorry for causing this rift in our relationship. I know that you consider me family, but it is important for me that I am able to provide for or at least contribute to my family as well," Jacob said with both remorse and conviction.

"I need to say one more thing," I said, "Now that Jacob and I have been together, we are going to continue to be together, always. If you do not want us to be together under your roof until we are married, that is fine, but we are not going to go backward in our relationship. We have already committed ourselves to be with each other for eternity, and nothing is going to change that, even a formal ceremony."

Dad clenched his hands into fists, and Mom softly stroked his back, trying to get him to relax. I didn't think that my declaration was going to be well received, but I also knew that being with Jacob was essential to my well being now, and nothing, not even my father, was going to stand in the way of our life together.

Threw his teeth, my father said, "Fine, you and Jacob will stay here in the main house in the room Esme and Emmett made for your, but your mother and I will be moving back to the cabin. I want you to work with your Aunt Alice on the wedding plans, and I hope that this wedding happens sooner rather than later. I also think that it is important that you get back to school. Since you have decided to get married at such an early age, I think that it is important for you to socialize outside of the family more."

Just at that moment, Aunt Alice came running down the stair and said, "I can have the perfect wedding ready to go in 2 weeks. All this Nahuel stuff slowed down my schedule, but if you can both give me two weeks, then your wedding will be fairytale perfect, just the way you wanted it."

"That sounds perfect Aunt Alice, thank you," I said and then added, "Jacob will wolf out and see if everyone can come for their measurements tonight, since we had to cancel the last time."

"Perfect," she said in a high pitched squeal.

"As for school Dad, I was planning on going back, I swear, but after what happened with Nahuel, I feel nervous being around people and being away from Jake, but I will try tomorrow, I promise."

It was obvious from his face that my father was not happy with this resolution at all, especially with Jacob and I living together prior to marriage. It was also obvious that he was making these huge concessions, which were so far beyond his character in an effort to make both me and Jake happy. I went back over and hugged both of my parents, and kissed them each on the cheek.

"So Nessie, are you hungry," Jacob asked completely out of the blue, "I could go for some lunch, how about you."

"I love you Jacob," I said, turned and ran into his arms.


	36. Chapter 36

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has been reading the story and sending me such positive feedback. I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 36: Even Worse Than Hearing It from Your Parents

Jacob and I quickly made lunch, and ate in the kitchen in silence. I know I felt embarrassed that my now permanent lack of virginity had become such a focal point with my family over the last few days, so I was sure that Jake felt just as embarrassed, if not more so.

"Can you go let the wolves and imprints know about being here tonight for dress fittings. It is really short notice, but even if one of two of them come, I think that Aunt Alice will be happy," I asked Jacob, in more of an attempt to break the silence than anything else.

"Sure, sure," he said, and then went out the kitchen door to go phase. I collected the dishes from lunch and quickly washed them. I heard someone enter the room behind me, and I turned to see who it was. It was Grandpa Carlisle.

"Nessie, I am so glad to see you and Jacob back home with us, where you both belong," he said, and then he added, "When Jacob comes back in, would the two of you mind giving me a few minutes of your time in my study."

"Of course Grandpa," I answered quickly.

Jacob came back in seconds later, and I grabbed his hand, and pulled him to follow me and Grandpa upstairs to his study. Jacob didn't question why, he just happily followed. Grandpa held the door open for us, asked us both to have a seat, and then closed it behind us. It was very formal. It made me feel like I was going to someone's professional office instead of Grandpa's home study.

"I know that both of you have taken your relationship to a physical level recently," Grandpa Carlisle began, and took his seat behind his desk.

I was in complete and total shock. I couldn't believe it. _MY GRANDFATHER WAS TALKING TO ME AND MY JACOB ABOUT OUR SEX LIFE, YUCK!_ I sensed that Grandpa could see the horror and repulsion in both mine and Jacob's faces, because he took in an unnecessary deep breath.

He looked us straight in the eyes, and began a speech which I was sure he had used on hundreds of patients during his many years of being a doctor. "I also am aware that you were both virgins when you decided to take your relationship to the next level, so the risks of STDs are low. However, some STDs can be transmitted in ways other than sex. I think it would be best if both of you had physical exams to ensure that there is nothing to be concerned about in that area.

I was stunned into silence. Jacob just sat there, holding my hand, stroking it with his thumb, and was using his other hand to cover his eyes, trying to bury his head like an ostrich.

"I am also concerned about family planning or contraception," Grandpa continued. I felt like I was going to fall out of the chair, because I knew what his next question was going to be before he even asked it, "Have the two of you used any form of birth control?"

Now I was starring down. I couldn't even imagine a more embarrassing situation than discussion birth control with my Grandfather, let alone the fact that we have not been using any.

Unable to form the words, I just shook my head to indicate no. Jacob squeezed my hand a little harder, trying to comfort me, but he was still too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well then Nessie, when was the date of your last period," Grandpa asked in very clinical fashion.

"About 28 days ago," I said, with my head down starring at the carpeting in the study.

"Nessie then I think it is important that first thing, you have a pregnancy test. It may be too soon to tell if you are pregnant or not, but you are a unique subspecies, and to my knowledge, a vampire hybrid has never been pregnant. In case you are, we need to take every precaution to ensure both yours and the baby's safety." Grandpa Carlisle replied.

"You think she could be pregnant," Jacob choked out, now glancing back and forth between my Grandfather and me. He did not appear to be scared; instead he appeared to be excited and hopeful.

"It is a possibility," Grandpa replied, "I have a test kit right here. I have the equipment to process the lab specimens for both of you right here."

"What is going to happen to me physically if I am pregnant? Is it going to be a high risk pregnancy like Mom's was," I asked, with panic clouding my voice. Unlike Jacob who seems to almost be glowing at the possibility that I could be pregnant, I was scared. I have a photographic memory, and I remember my birth. I remember that if my Dad had not turned her into a vampire, that she would have been dead right now. It wasn't as though I didn't want to have a baby; it was just that I just found Jacob. We had been together less than a month, and I didn't want to risk loosing him.

"Nessie you are a half vampire. You are much stronger than Bella was when she conceived and carried you. It should not be an issue as far has your strength to carry a baby. I have already been able to do sonograms of your pelvis in the past, so it appears you will be physically able to have children." Grandpa said, again in a very detached and clinical manner. He didn't usually talk to me like this, so my guess was that he was just as uncomfortable with discussing this with us, as we were.

"Plus," Grandpa added, "There is the consideration of chromosomal counts. Bella had 23 when she was a human and Edward 25 as a vampire, so there was more concern about what you would actually look like, when you were born. Both you and Jacob have 24 chromosomes, so I think that we should better know what to expect. Quileute's have normal pregnancies of 9 months. I think that if you were pregnant, your full term would probably be about 4.5 months, the midway between the two species. I can't know for sure though. But we are jumping ahead of ourselves. Right now Nessie, I need you to provide me with a urine sample, and while you are out of the room, I am going to get a blood sample from Jacob to check for STDs."

Grandpa handed me a urine sample cup, and I walked out of the office and down the hallway to the bathroom. I was flooded with overwhelming emotion, both fear and excitement, as I collected my sample, and then returned to his office with the cup. When I entered the room, Jacob still had a needle in his arm. I went over and left the cup, on his laboratory table, and then I turned and held Jacob's hand while Grandpa took numerous vials of blood.

"Nessie, I need you to take your sample, and dip the pregnancy test stick that I left on my desk into it for a few seconds, place the cap back on it, and let it sit for 5 minutes, then we will have the results," Grandpa said, "It is 2:15 pm now, we'll know the results by 2:20pm." He then took the needle out of Jacob as I proceeded with the instructions he just gave me.

"Jacob, you can get down now, and let Nessie up so I can get a sample of her blood." Getting a sample of my blood is no where near as easy as getting a sample of a human's or werewolf's. On the outside, I have Vampire skin, so Grandpa Carlisle had to bite through my skin with one of his incisors first, and then stick the needle in. Today just keeps getting better and better. Jacob scooted now held my hand, as I provided my blood sample. Jacob grimaced as he saw my Grandfather bite into my arm to be able to insert the needle. I thought Jake was going to pass out for a second, but he took several deep breaths, and his color returned. Grandpa removed the needle after taking several vials from me, and then walked over to the lab table where I had left the pregnancy test.

"Its 2: 17 pm, three more minutes to go," Grandpa said as he looked up at the clock on the wall. "In the interim, maybe you could both tell me what your plans are if you are pregnant? You both do have some options, although with your unique genetics, adoption is probably out of the question," he added, again very clinically.

"If I am pregnant Grandpa, then I want the baby. That isn't a question," I said acerbically.

"And you Jacob," Grandpa asked.

"Carlisle, there is nothing that I have ever wanted more than to have a family with Nessie," he said.

"Good, I am glad that you both feel prepared for children, because having children is not something that should be entered into lightly," Grandpa said.

Grandpa looked back up at the clock, "It is now 2:20pm, and your results are positive. Congratulations Nessie and Jacob."

Jacob jumped from the chair and hugged me tightly, twirling me around in his arms. I was ecstatic too. Although I hadn't been thinking about becoming pregnant while Jacob and I were making love, I was excited that I was going to experience motherhood and marriage with my Jacob.

Once Jacob put my down, a though occurred to me, and I decided to ask my Grandfather for some help. "Grandpa, you are really good at discussing all of this in a calm and clinical manner. Also, I think that you and Uncle Emmett or Jasper could restrain Dad if you had to, so do you think that you could help us tell my parents. They barely accepted my loss of virginity, and I really do not want this to turn out like that did. I really would rather not have to camp out in the woods until the dust settles now that I know I am pregnant."

"Of course Nessie, I'll call your parents and get Uncle Emmett and meet you back here in 5 minutes," Grandpa replied.

As Grandpa left the room, Jacob again scooped me up in his arms, this time bridal style, and kissed me passionately. He said, "You have just made me the happiest man alive, and I already thought I was. I can't believe how happy I am Nessie, but what about you? You will be giving up going to school, at least for a while, is this OK with you," he asked.

"Do you honestly think that I would give up having your child for high school? I have eternity to go to high school. I want to have your baby Jacob. It may not have been something that we were planning on yet, but I am not giving anything up," I said, as I looked into his deep dark eyes, to reassure him that I was as happy about this news as he was.

Uncle Emmett came into the office first. He was shaking his head and laughing; "Only you two would get pregnant on your first try."

"Uncle Emmett," I hissed, "You are here to ensure that Mom and especially Dad do not kill us. We are both very excited about this news; please don't ruin this for us."

"You know that I am only kidding. Congratulations Guys! You know that me, and especially your Aunt Rosalie will help you out in everyway that we can," he said seriously. "Let's grab two more chairs," he added, "I think that you and your parents should all be sitting, but I'll just stand here in the back like a bouncer, and break up a fight if needed."

Dad and Mom walked into the office about one minute later. Grandpa motioned for them to take seats, and this time he did not close the door, I assume so that if anything did turn ugly, the rest of the family could be here instantly to help stop the fight.

I looked at Grandpa, and he said to my parents, "I took the liberty, as the 'Family Physician' to discuss family planning with Jacob and Nessie," Grandpa said, "and now, Nessie and Jacob have some news that they would like to tell you.

Again, with all Jacob's bravery, he was embarrassed and nervous, so I took the lead again on telling my parents this information. "Mom, Dad," I started, "You know that Jacob and I love each other very much, and that we are planning on getting married in two weeks." After restating the obvious, which we had only hashed out about an hour ago, I took a deep breath and continued with the news, "Grandpa decided that we both needed to have physical exams since we took our relationship to a physical level, and well, the result of my physical is that I am pregnant."

As Dad lunged for Jacob, Uncle Emmett jumped in between.


	37. Chapter 37

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 37: What Family Means

Uncle Emmett tackled Dad as he sprang at Jacob. Mom then threw herself on the floor next to him, and started trying to calm him down.

"Edward, I know that this is a shock to you. This is a shock to me as well, but we just learned that we are going to be grandparents. Isn't that amazing? How many vampires do you know with grandchildren," she said reassuringly into his ear.

"Edward," Jacob said, now kneeling down, trying to make eye contact with my father, "I am truly sorry for the way that things have happened between Nessie and me. I should have acted in a more honorable way. I love her Edward, you know that. You know that I have always loved her. I am going to take care of my family, especially Nessie. I know you are really angry at me right now, but I consider you a friend, a brother, and a father. I am sorry that I disappointed you, but Nessie needs us all now, more than ever. If you want to be mad at me fine, just be supportive of Nessie."

Dad growled, "Don't presume to tell me how to treat my daughter. You, Jacob Black, have managed to undermine every bit of morality that I tried to instill in her."

"Dad, stop it," I yelled, "I love Jacob and we are going to have a baby. You can either accept this and accept us as we are, or you can choose not to be a part of our lives. The choice is up to you."

"I did not raise my daughter to talk to me like this," my Dad yelled back.

"Yes you did," I snapped back, "You taught me to think for myself and to stand up for what I believe in. I believe in Jacob. I believe that we are going to have a wonderful healthy family, and I am not going to let anyone, even you who I love so much, stand in the way of that," my voice broke over the last sentence.

Although I was still yelling, tears were streaming down my face. The truth was I would choose Jacob over the rest of my family, but I didn't want to. I never wanted to have to make this decision.

"Stop it all of you," my mom yelled, now sitting Indian style on the floor, looking around at all of us. "No one is going to split my family apart. All of you knock it off. Part of being a family is loving and forgiving no matter what. Edward you haven't always been perfect and neither have I, but we have forgiven and moved on. I love Nessie more than my own life. We are not going to stand in the way of her happiness."

Mom took an unnecessary deep breath and continued, "So things didn't happen in the order that they are supposed to. If this family did things the way society says we are supposed to, none of us would be here."

Mom stood up, came over and hugged me, "Nessie, you know that your father and I love you, and we want what is best for you and Jacob. I am happy that you have each other, and it really doesn't matter to me if you are pregnant before you are married, as long as you continue to make each other happy for eternity."

"Emmett, get off of me," my father snapped. Uncle Emmett hesitated, "I swear I am under control now, you can let me up." Uncle Emmett released him, and Dad slowly made his way back to his feet. Both Uncle Emmett and Mom stood closely by him.

Dad began to speak in his slow, very controlled voice. It was the voice that he always used when he was furious, but was trying not to be. Before he began talking he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I love you both, and I already love my grandchild. I apologize for the way I reacted. You have to understand that I was raised in a very different age, and sometimes it is difficult for me to remember it is not 1918 any more. It would hurt me more than anything if you two decided to leave us, and head out on your own. Please stay," he said, and his voice broke on the last two words. This was something that I had only heard from my father before when my mother and I were in danger.

"We want to stay," I said, and I went over and gave my father a hug. He kissed my hair. Mom hugged Jacob and then pulled is into a group hug. Dad punched Jacob's shoulder and said, "I know that you are the right man for my daughter. We may not always agree, but I know that there is no one else I could trust her with more than you."

"Thanks Edward," Jacob choked out.

"If it is OK with all of you," I said sheepishly, "I have a question that I would like to ask Grandpa Carlisle with Jacob, in private. Can you give us a minute and then we will meet you and the rest of the family in the living room to tell them the news, although I can't imagine anyone didn't hear it." My parents and Uncle Emmett left the room.

"Grandpa," I said, and I immediately felt my cheeks flush red, "This is very uncomfortable for me to ask you, but since you are the 'Family Physician', I think that you are the only one I can ask."

"Of course, Nessie, you can feel comfortable asking me any questions. Due to your unique anatomy, I am going to serve as you obstetrician, so it will be important for you to feel comfortable discussing any questions you have about your pregnancy with me," he said, again sounding quite clinical.

"Well, my question is," I started and then paused; I was still blushing bright red, "Is it dangerous to the baby for Jacob and I to be intimate."

"That is a very common question Nessie," Grandpa said in a reassuring and still clinical tone, "Research has shown that there is no risk to the baby for couples to have sex while pregnant."

"Thank you Grandpa, that is nice to know," I said. Grandpa hugged both Jacob and I, then he led us down the stairs into the living room, where the entire family was now gathered.

I started again. I knew that talking in front of the entire family would make Jacob extremely nervous, so I just took the lead again.

"In case any of you missed the yelling, and tackling, Jacob and I are back home" I said trying to crack a joke to break the tension, "And we are going to have a baby. We are both very happy and excited about this, and I hope that the rest of you can be as happy for us as we are."

Aunt Rosalie squealed, "Oh, we are going to have another little baby in the family, I can't wait, and she literally was bouncing in her seat."

Aunt Alice said, "Congratulations, I am so happy for you two. Nessie, just so you know, this is going to mean a lot more measurements and alterations on your gown. I hope that it will still fit in two weeks or I will have to start all over again from scratch."

Grandma Esme said, "I can't believe that I am going to be a Great-Grandmother. Even though I am over one hundred years old, I feel too young for that." She came across the room and gave Jacob and I both kisses and hugs.

Uncle Emmett said, "Yeah Edward, now you get what you always wanted, a litter of grand-puppies." Surprisingly, Dad did not spring at he, but a low growl came up from his chest in warning.

Uncle Jasper simply congratulated us, and I felt calm wash over the room, I assumed it was to calm my father more than anyone else.

My family members all hugged us and wished us congratulations. I was honestly surprised that there were not more reaction like my father had, but the rest of the family seemed to take the news in stride, for which I was very relieved.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to go lay down. It has been a very stressful morning for us," and I excused myself and Jacob, pulling him into our room with me.

I pushed Jacob down on to the bed, and climbed on top of him, fully clothed, I just needed him to hold me.

"So how are you Nessie, really, with all of this," Jacob asked with concern coloring his voice.

"I am excited, scared, overwhelmed, and happy all at the same time. It's just a lot, you know, in one day. I am very happy though that I am having your baby. If things had gone differently a few days ago, I could have been pregnant from a rape. I am blessed to be carrying your baby," I said, as I gripped myself tighter to him. He gently tickled up and down my arms, kissed my forehead, and traced my face with is fingers.

"I love you Nessie, and I know that you will make a great mother, and I can't wait to be a father."

"I love you my Jacob."

"I love you my Nessie."

So much had happened in the past week, I couldn't fully process it. I drifted to sleep, feeling that I was safely in Jacob's arms, and therefore, everything had to be ok. Plus I needed some sleep, because this evening, the wolves and imprints would be coming over for their fittings, and we would need to fill them all in, plus Billy and my Grandpa Charlie, on my pregnancy too.


	38. Chapter 38

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 38: Wedding and School Plans- The Third Revision.

Jacob let me sleep on his chest most of the afternoon. I woke up when I heard his stomach growling. I laughed, and leaned up on my elbow to look him in the eye.

"I may be the one who is pregnant, but you are the one with the appetite for two," I said, and then kissed him deeply, passionately. Jacob rolled me over so that I was lying on the bed, and he was lying by me on his side. He kissed my cheeks; he kissed down my neck, to my chest, down to my abdomen. At me abdomen, he lifted the hem of my shirt, and placed both of his warm hands on my belly, and kissed it.

"Nessie," he said talking into my naval, "Everyday I think that it is not possible to love you any more than I already do, but everyday, I fall a little more in love with you."

"I know what you mean Jacob," I said, and I pulled him back up to my face. "I love you so much, and I am so happy that I have a baby, which is half of you, growing inside me. Just like everything else, I know that this baby will be better than the two of us separate, because we are always better together, in everything we do."

We began kissing passionately, but slowly, softly. He gently ran his hands up and down my body, gently stroking and caressing me. I pulled his shirt off, and began kissing his collar bone, his chest, and my hands found their way to the hem of his pants. My hand slid down into his pants, and I caressed him.

"Nessie, I don't know," Jacob said as he tensed up and tried to pull away.

I pulled him closer to me and said, "You were there when I asked my Grandfather and he said it was safe. He wouldn't lie to us about something serious like that. I promise," and I continued to explore his mouth with my tongue. He hesitated at first, but then our passions consumed us, and we continued to explore each others bodied. He began to undress me, but more gently than ever before. He gently lifted by shirt off of me, and then my bra. He gently, slowly, kissed and caressed each of my breasts, back up my chest, to my shoulders, across my collar bone, up my cheeks, and back to my mouth. I felt his hands unbutton the top of my jeans, and he gently lifted me, so that he could softly pull them off. He then very sweetly, and tenderly, kissed my core through my panties, and then pulled them carefully off of me.

"You are everything to me, you and the baby, I wouldn't ever want to hurt you," he whispered into my ear.

"It will be OK, Jacob," I said pleading, "Jacob after all the stress that we have had, I need you; I need to feel you inside me, please Jacob."

He again gently kissed my abdomen, and then kissed his way down to my core, and began to lick my clit. He gently, slowly entered me with one finger. It felt so good, but I wanted more. I knew that he was holding back from fear, but I didn't want him to. I wanted him, all of him, and without him being fearful.

"Oh, Jacob, that feels nice, please Jacob, more Jacob please," I moaned. I felt myself becoming wet. I felt him slide a second finger into me, I moaned out in pleasure, "Please Jacob, please, faster Jacob, please." He sped up slightly, but not to the speed that I was accustomed to with him. I begged, "Oh God Jacob please, faster, harder." He began moving his fingers in and out of me quicker, and then I felt him giving into his passion. He began licking my clit again, circling it, nibbling it. I was finally getting my Jacob back.

"Oh Jacob, that feels so good, I am going to cum Jake, Oh, oh," I moaned out in ecstasy. I felt myself clench around my fingers, and then his mouth replaced his hand, and licked me, cleaned me dry.

"I love you Nessie. It makes me feel so good when you call my name when you cum for me," he whispered into my ear.

"Jacob, I want you to make love to me. Please Jacob." He kissed my lips, and again I felt the taste of the sweet ambrosia that only both of us could produce together. He gently slid his large erection inside of me. He felt so good, but again, he was so gentle, hesitant. I wanted more.

"Jacob, oh, please, please, harder, faster, please Jacob," I cried out. He again began to give over to his passion. He plunged into me harder and faster. I gasped as his penis hit my G-spot and my eyes rolled back in my head. "Uhh, oh Jake, Oh I love, you, Oh God, please Jacob don't stop," I moaned out.

"Nessie, I love you, Oh God Nessie, you feel so good," he moaned into my ear, and then leaned down to suck my right breast in his mouth. The combination of sensations were too much. He was pushing me over the edge.

"Jaaake, I am going to ccum," I stammered out.

"So am I Nessie, oh God, you feel so good, so tight, so moist, I am gonna cum."

We both came at the same time, but Jacob was careful not to collapse on top of me. He gently rolled us over, so I was straddled on top of him, and his soft penis stayed inside me for a while. Lying on top of Jacob had become my favorite place in the world to be.

His stomach began to growl again. I laughed and then asked him the time. He said it was about 5:30pm. I decided that I would go take a shower and get cleaned up since everyone in the wedding party would be here by 8pm. Jacob went to make us dinner, his specialties- hamburgers and Kraft Macaroni and Cheese. We ate dinner and joked with each other, like we used to do on the island. With each passing minute, our relationship was becoming closer and more special.

The Quileute members of our wedding party arrived at our house at 8pm promptly, with Grandpa Charlie and Billy, as Jacob had requested.

In order to appease Aunt Alice, I decided to hold off telling everyone assembled our big news until after she finished her measurements for the gowns. I knew that Seth, Quil, and Embry had a pretty clear idea of what Nahuel had done to me, but being the gentlemen that they are, they did not bring up my attack, or Jacob's subsequent coma. Plus, it would have been too much for little Claire's ears too. I sensed the Kristen had been told what happened, because when she entered the house, she gave me a big hug, her phone number, and reminded me that I could call and talk to her whenever I wanted to.

Aunt Alice had already done all the measurements on the Vampire members of the bridal party, so Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were playing "Resident Evil" on the Playstation, and Aunt Rose, was thumbing threw a catalog of baby furniture. I was hoping that no one else noticed that. Grandpa Charlie complained that Aunt Alice was making him wear a "monkey suit," but was overall cooperative with his measurements. Uncle Emmett helped Jacob hold Billy up so that he could his measurements were done.

Once the measurements were done, everyone was just sitting around in the living room talking, and I assumed that I was going to have to take the lead on breaking the news of my pregnancy to the group assembled, but to my surprise, Jacob stood up, took my hand, and began himself.

"Nessie and I have some news for you all," he said, very matter of factly, although I could tell from the way that he clutched my hand that he was nervous. "Nessie and I just found out today, that we are going to have a baby. I know that this is unexpected, it was a shock to both of us too, but we are happy beyond belief, and I hope that you all can be happy for us.

Grandpa Charlie turned red, purple, and then blue again. I thought I was going to have to perform CPR on him, but he eventually took a breath, and then went to lunge for Jacob. This time, Uncle Emmett stopped him by grabbing him around the shoulders. Grandpa Charlie being tackled by Uncle Emmett probably would have killed him.

"Jacob Black, you have been like a member of the family since the day you were born, and you knock my granddaughter up out of wedlock. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you right now," Grandpa Charlie yelled.

From the kitchen, I heard my parents entering the house, and my father say "Believe me Charlie, I understand your reaction, but if I am not allowed to kill Jacob," he chuckled, showing that he was only joking, "then no one is allowed to. Let's face it Charlie, we Cullen's are not a traditional family, in the face of everything else you have had to accept in order to be a member of our family, is this really that big of a deal?"

Grandpa harrumphed, and made his way back to the couch, to sit on the end next to where Billy was sitting in his wheelchair. Billy simply said, "Congratulations, I am so happy for both of you. I get to be a grandfather twice in one year."

Grandpa Charlie responded, "The boy's family always has the calmer reaction. You aren't mad about this?"

"No I am not," Billy said in earnest. "Nessie and Jacob are meant to be together, and therefore their children are meant to be. Besides, now we will be officially be related."

Grandpa Charlie took some more deep breaths, and then took a sudden interest in the Playstation, and moved over by the television.

Kristen asked me a question, which had not even come into my mind today, "So will you be coming back to school?"

I looked at my parents and said, "I don't think so. I am supposed to be 15, and well, it may raise some suspicions if I am pregnant with a 24 year old's child, so I don't think I can go back to school."

Dad said, "We'll have you signed up for home schooling, and have Grandpa Carlisle write a note saying that your medical condition was more serious than previously thought. We shouldn't raise too much suspicion, as long as we stick with our original plans of attending school or working."

"I called Dawson's Garage while Nessie was sleeping this afternoon," Jacob said, "I can start tomorrow; he hired me right over the phone."

"You are still going to get a job, now that I am pregnant and not going to school. You are going to leave me alone all day," I yelled.

"I am not leaving you alone; I am leaving you in a house filled with your family. Nessie, I think that it is actually better for us keeping up appearances. This is important to me, I thought you understood that," he said.

"I did, but things have changed now Jacob, please don't do this," I yelled, then walked out of the room, into my bedroom, slammed the door and locked it shut.

_**A/N- It was several chapters ago that I mentioned who was going to be in the bridal party. Quil is best man, and Jasper, Emmett, Seth and Embry are ushers. Alice is Maid of Honor, and Rosalie and Kristen are Bride's Maids, and Claire is Junior Brides Maid.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- I received feedback on the last chapter about Carlisle starting Nessie's blood test by using his incisor to bite through her skin, and what about venom infecting it. In my mind, venom is produced like saliva, so Carlisle used his incisor like a pin prick and therefore was able to start the blood test without infecting her with his venom. It made sense to me when I was writing it. I hope that it makes sense to everyone else now : )**

**A/N- Thank you for continuing to read my story and for providing feedback. I really appreciate all of it.**

Chapter 39: Temper Tantrum

I threw myself across the bed, and I began crying. I knew that everyone present probably just thought that I was having a temper tantrum, but what I was really feeling was too personal to discuss in front of a room full of people. I knew Jacob was trying to take care of me in every possible way, and I knew that the one way he felt inadequate, was in supporting me the way that my family was able to. This was more than just wanting not to be away from him. I was scared to be away from him. The only time that I had been away from him in the past month, was when I was kidnapped and almost raped. Jacob almost died trying to save me. I didn't feel that I could physically be away from him, especially without the distraction that school would have provided me.

After about 5 minutes I heard, "Knock, Knock, Knock" on the door. I yelled, "Go away," but the knocking just continued. I realized after about 30 seconds that whom ever was knocking was knocking in Morse Code- "Nessie, open up, this is Aunt Rosalie, I want to talk to you."

Knowing that Aunt Rose was probably the only person in the house who may understand what I was going through, I opened the door. She was standing there, and entered the room quickly, and I locked the door behind her.

"Nessie, that little outburst wasn't really about Jacob working was it," she asked, as she gave me a hug, and sat down next to me on the bed. I was unable to speak so I just shook my head.

"Nessie," she said, "I have been worried about you since you came back from being kidnapped. You need to process what happened to you. You know that I was rapped, brutally, by several men, and it resulted in my being turned by Grandpa Carlisle. I understand what it feels like."

"But he didn't actually rape me," I said through my sobs, "Jacob stopped him before it got that far."

"The trauma from a rape isn't only about your body being physically violated, it is about the loss of control that you feel. It is about not feeling safe in your own skin," Aunt Rosalie said as she rubbed my back and wiped my tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "Plus Nessie, to try to protect you, we kept you isolated on that island most of your life and your attack was one of your first experiences since leaving that environment. It is natural for you to not feel safe."

My breathing started to slow, and I said, "I only feel safe when I am with Jacob. I feel like I can't be away from him, that it will drive me crazy, literally."

"Nessie, I know that it seems that way to you right now, but part of you, deep inside know that it isn't true. It may be sometime before you feel safe enough to venture out on your own, but luck for you, you have an enormous family of Vampires and Wolves for that matter, so you never have to go or do anything on your own unless you want to," she said sympathetically, but with a smile on her face, trying to raise my spirits.

"When Nahuel, and the rest of them took me, I felt so out of control, Aunt Rosalie. I didn't know if I was going to live or die. Then they hit me, and then they stripped me and pinned me to the bed, and Nahuel was about to rape me when Jacob stopped him. You're right, I haven't processed that loss of control or trauma, but what I do know is that when I am with Jacob, I feel safe," I replied, with my voice breaking often.

"The only way to start to feel safe around other people again, is to let other people in. I don't mean strangers to start, but your family, whom you have always felt comfortable with, you need to try to trust us again to keep you safe," she replied, and kissed my forehead.

"There is something else though Aunt Rose," I said, "I almost lost Jacob because he was trying to save me. I wouldn't survive if I lost Jacob, and if he is away from the family too, then he is more vulnerable."

"Sweetheart," she said, "Not only is Jacob an alpha wolf, but Dawson's Garage is practically in La Push. He will have the protection of his pack and Sam's the entire time that he is working."

"You are right," I replied, and grabbed a tissue from the box on the night table to blow my nose.

"And there is one more thing that I need to tell you," Aunt Rosalie said in a very serious voice, "And if you ever tell that dog, I mean Jacob, that I said this, I will kill you myself, but he is perfect for you. You are very lucky to have him, and I think you owe him an apology. He loves you so much."

"You're right again Aunt Rose, would you mind sending him in, so I can apologize to him."

"Sure sweetheart, and if you need to talk to me about this or anything else, you know that I am here for you," she replied, and then made her way to the door.

Jacob came into the room second later and closed the door behind him. I was still sitting on the bed, and he knelt before me.

"If it means that much to you Nessie, I will call Dawson tomorrow and tell him I changed my mind," he said, starring up at me through his dark lashes. He was completely sincere. I knew that in that moment, I could ask him not to work, and he would do it without resenting me for it, but I also knew that it would be wrong.

"Jacob, I want you to take the job. I am sorry that I reacted that way. All of your friends must think I am a spoiled brat," I said, looking down at him, and I stroked his cheekbone with my fingers.

"No they don't Nessie. No one thinks badly of you," he said trying to reassure me.

I knew that what I was about to say was true, but I also knew that it was going to be difficult to say because it would be easier for Jacob and I to just stay locked up in this room and never let anyone else in, but I had to say it, for both our sakes. "Jacob, I love you more than my own life, and since the attack, I have become completely dependent on you. In a marriage it is important for us each to depend on each other, but I have been using you, in a way to block out the rest of the world. We returned to Forks so I could have a chance at a normal life, and instead, I have been using you to hide from it. I may not be able to attend school at the current time, but I want both of us to have that chance at a normal life, which means, I want you to take the job, and I hope that you have a good first day at work tomorrow."

"Are you sure Nessie," Jacob asked, "Your happiness is my only priority. If you don't want me…"

I cut him off, "And your happiness is my priority too. Please take the job, I am sorry that I tried to stop you, and by the way, I love you my Jacob."

"I love you my Nessie,' he said and then leaned up to kiss me.

"We better get back to our guests before they think that we are changing the wedding plans again," I said. Jacob laughed, and took me by the hand and led me back out the door,

Everyone was still assembled in the living room, talking and laughing as if nothing had happened. Kristen and Aunt Alice were sitting together looking at color samples for the bridal party dresses and they called me over to sit with them. Jacob came and sat next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We decided on wine colored gowns for the bridal party.

Our guests stayed until about midnight. Grandpa Charlie was the first one to indicate that he had to leave because he needed to get to work in a few hours. Everyone else followed him out.

Jacob and I said goodnight to the rest of the family and made our way to our bedroom. As I closed the door behind us, Jacob pulled me into his arms, and tenderly kissed me.

"Jacob," I said, exhausted from all the events of this very long day, "Do you mind if we just hold each other tonight."

"Of course not my love," he replied.

I quickly changed into my pajamas, a brown tank top with brown boy shorts, and lay down in the bed next to Jacob. He placed his head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around him, caressing his arms with my fingers. He gently traced circles over my belly, then leaned down and kissed my stomach, and whispered "Good night baby," into my naval. I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, and we both drifted off to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Thank you for continuing to read my story and for providing feedback. I really appreciate all of it.**

Chapter 40: Back to Life

The alarm clock went off at 6am, as Jacob was supposed to be to work at 7am today, so that Dawson could orient him to the garage before they opened for work at 8am. Jacob quickly made his way to the shower, and I went into the kitchen to start breakfast for him. Dad was already in the kitchen, making omelets.

"Good Morning Dad," I said sheepishly. It was the first time that we had been alone together since he learned not only that I was no longer a virgin, but also that I was pregnant.

"Good Morning Renesmee, breakfast will be ready in a minute," he replied with his back to me.

A minute later he plated the two omelets, and turned and placed them on the counter in front of me, without making eye contact. It was apparent that he was uncomfortable being around me right now. I should have taken the initiative to start a conversation with him about how my actions affected him, but I was still emotionally drained from all that had transpired over the past several weeks, so I just sat there in the uncomfortable silence with him. When Jacob entered the room, my father said Good Morning to him, and then walked out the kitchen door, probably back to the cottage.

Jacob was wearing navy blue Dickies work pants with a matching button down shirt. I had to admit, that he could even make Dickies work clothes look hot. The way the pants hugged his ass, yummy.

I turned to Jacob and kissed him good morning as he sat next to me. "Are you excited about your first day of work," I asked.

"Yeah, I am," Jacob said, "I am twenty five years old and I have never had a real job. I am excited about getting out into the workforce. Plus, I love working on cars. I probably am a little rusty since we didn't have cars on the island, but I think that it will come back to me pretty quickly."

"I know that you will do fantastic," I said trying to sound encouraging.

He ate quickly, and then kissed me goodbye, and made his way out of the house. I had the urge to cry, but I didn't want to repeat last night. I didn't want to do anything that would make him feel guilty for doing something that made him feel happy, so I smiled and wished him good luck.

I took a quick shower and then went back to bed after breakfast. I stayed in bed with the covers pulled tightly above my head until about 10am, when I heard a knock on the door. I stretched, got up, and answered the knock.

"Come on Nessie, get dressed, we are going to Seattle shopping," Aunt Alice said.

"I really don't want to Aunt Alice. I am sorry, I am not trying to be difficult, I just want to stay home and read today. It is my first day without Jacob, and I just want to be left alone," I replied apologetically.

"All of us girls are going Nessie," she replied, "Even your mother and Grandmother. Do you really want to be left home alone with your Uncles playing videogames all day?"

"Well, I guess if everyone else is going, but can we make sure to be back by 5pm, Jacob will be back at 5pm," I asked

"We will try our best," Aunt Alice replied, "If we are running late, you can just call him on his cell phone. You have not been to a decent mall in years. It will be OK Ness, you will have four feisty vamps with you."

"OK, just give me a few minutes to get dressed," I replied.

"Wear the DKNY outfit that I bought you," she yelled as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. I quickly got dressed in the outfit that she suggested. I combed my curls, and pulled my hair into a thick pony tail. I put on the fitted black button down shirt and pants that my Aunt had suggested, and met up with the rest of the Cullen women in the entry way.

"I'm all set," I said, and then the group quickly made their way out to Uncle Emmett's jeep, the only car which we currently had which would hold all five of us and our spoils from shopping.

I sat in the middle of the back seat, between Mom and Grandma. Mom held my hand in hers. I placed my palm on her cheek and showed her that I was anxious about this outing, but OK overall. Mom smiled.

Aunt Alice drove, and we made it to the mall in about 45 minutes due to Vampire speed and her ability to see the future in the form of speed traps. It was a rainy day in Seattle, so there was no concern about anyone sparkling. We walked quickly from the car to the mall.

It was a Monday, but the mall was still busy. Halloween was this Friday, and there was actually a line leading into the costume shop at the mall.

"That's a normal human experience you never had Nessie, how about having a Halloween Party," Aunt Alice said. Only Aunt Alice would want to plan a Halloween party for Friday while she was trying to plan a wedding for the following Saturday.

"Yeah, I can get a Vampire Costume with the fangs and everything, and Jacob can dress up like a werewolf," I said sarcastically.

"Not very imaginative Nessie," Aunt Rose chuckled.

"I have enough to deal with as far as the wedding, my pregnancy, and other recent events. I think I'll pass on the Halloween party," I said.

"Fine, I knew you were going to anyway," Aunt Alice said and then she stuck out her tongue at me.

"We went through every store in the mall at least once, several of them twice. It was obvious that shopping was like a drug, at least for Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie, and it had been too long since their last fix. Mom and Grandma politely excused themselves to the Jewelry counter, as Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie dragged me into Victoria's Secret. I think they made me try everything in the store on. They bought me countless sexy little panty and bra sets, some teddies and other negligees. Most importantly, I found the perfect outfit for my wedding night. It was just as Jacob had described it from his dream, a white lace teddy, with white garters, that fit my body perfectly. I knew he would love it.

I found a big and tall men's shop, and purchased several items for my 7' tall sexy wolf man. I hoped that he wouldn't feel bad about me buying him gifts after my reaction to him working yesterday, but I wanted to buy him some nice things, so I did.

We even stopped at the maternity shop. We purchased much less sexy clothes there, including pants with big elastic bands in them to accommodate my soon to be expanding belly. Grandpa Carlisle really wasn't sure how long I was going to be pregnant for, so it seemed necessary to start buying maternity clothes because I would eventually need them.

I heard my cell phone ring at about 1:30pm, and I quickly answered it. It was Jacob. "Hey Nessie, I called home first and you Uncle Jaz said you were out shopping. That's great. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I actually am. How is your first day of work going," I asked him.

"I like it so far. Dawson is nice, and treats his employees fair. I'll tell you all about it when I get home tonight. I love you my Nessie," he said.

"As I love you, my Jacob, and I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll be home around 5pm, so I will see you when you get back."

"I can't wait to see you," I responded

"Me too, I've got to get back to work now, my lunch break is over. Goodbye."

"Bye Jacob," and I hung up the phone.

My stomach started growling, and my mother escorted me over to the food court. I bought a burger and some fries, and she stayed with me while the rest of the family continued shopping.

"Renesmee, you have been through so much in the last few weeks since we left the island. How are you sweetheart? We haven't really had a chance to talk. Are you really OK," my Mom asked me with concern clouding her voice.

"To be honest Mom, yes and no," I said truthfully. "I never thought I could feel as good about anything as I do about Jacob, but it is hard to be away from him, not just because I love him, but because I think of him as my protector."

"We are all your protectors Nessie," Mom corrected, "But I understand, and I want you to remember that your father and I both love you very much."

"Yeah, but he is uncomfortable around me now. It was really weird this morning at breakfast. We hardly said two words to each other. I know he is disappointed in me and Jacob, but I love Dad and I don't want him to be uncomfortable around me," I replied.

"Nessie, your father is over 100 years old. He thinks about things differently than people do today, but he also loves you more than his own life. He made an effort just by coming to make you both breakfast this morning. It may take him a little while, but he will come around, and everything will be back to normal," she said as she stroked her hand across my cheek.

By this time, I had finished eating, "We better go find Aunt Alice before we have to rent a U-Haul to get home," I said jokingly.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Mom said seriously, and then began chuckling.

We continued shopping until about 5:30pm, and my anxiety level was going through the roof. I was really missing Jacob, and I just wanted to go home to be next to him. My Aunt finally took mercy on me, and allowed us to head home. As soon as I got in the car, I called Jacob from my cell phone to tell him we were on the way.

"Did you have a good time Honey," Jacob asked.

"Yes I did, but I miss you, we'll be home in about 45 minutes," I replied.

"I'll be right here waiting for you. Your Dad is cooking spaghetti and meatballs for us," he added.

"I think that his cooking is his unspoken way of forgiving us, but the last time we assumed we were receiving an unspoken message, look what happened," I chided.

"Yeah, but the last time it was just my wishful thinking. This time I definitely think that you are right. He isn't making Ragu or anything like Billy, he started with fresh tomatoes and garlic," he said in amazement.

"Nothing says I forgive you like food to a werewolf," I joked, and added, "I'll see you in a few minutes my Jacob."

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie in unison said "Oh My Jacob," and made gagging noises.

"I love you Jacob, I have to go."

"Love you too Nessie, bye." We both hung up.

"You two have a lot of nerve," I snapped at my Aunts. "Do you know what it was like growing up on a secluded island with a bunch of horny vampires?" Mom and Grandma shot me dirty looks but I continued, "I didn't say anything to any of you, and believe me there were plenty of times that I could have."

"You have completely lost your sense of humor," Aunt Alice said, "Hopefully it is just the pregnancy hormones, and you will regain it in a few months."

"I stuck my tongue out at her, and then pouted, looking out the window the rest of the way home.


	41. Chapter 41

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Please continue to read and review my story. I hope that you are continuing to enjoy it. I am really appreciating all the feedback- Thank you! **

Chapter 41: Spicy Meatballs and Dessert

When we made it home, I was pretty spent, but very eager to see my Jacob. He was waiting on the front porch when we pulled up, and I climbed over my mother and jumped out of the Jeep to run into his waiting arms. He swooped me up and spun me in a circle. He smelled even better than usual. He was still wearing his work uniform, and his usual musky, woodsy smell was mixed with oil and gasoline. He smelled all manly, and he was still wearing those navy work pants that made his ass look so good. Best of all he was all mine.

"I missed you so much, I whispered in his ear," as he continued to twirl me in a circle. After about five rotations, he stood me back on my feet. I led him by the hand to the garage so that he could help us bring in our packages from the mall.

As we walked into the garage, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice made kissing noises and the said in unison "My Jacob, I love you my Jacob, can you please help us carry this stuff in." He rolled his eyes, and I shot daggers with mine. We all quickly grabbed the packages and headed into the house.

As I walked into my room with my purchases, I asked Jacob to wait outside for a few minutes. He looked very interested when the majority of Victoria's Secret bags came into the room with me. I decided that I wanted to freshen up before dinner, so I took a wash cloth and hand washed my body down. I then decided that I wanted to have a surprise for Jacob for after dinner. I put on a red lace Victoria's Secret Demi bra, with a matching lace thong which left little to the imagination, then I proceeded to cover them up with an old black T-Shirt and pair of old sweat pants, and made my way out to the kitchen for dinner.

Dad and Jacob were waiting for me in the kitchen when I came back out. Jacob was right, the spaghetti sauce smelled amazing, and Dad was just finishing the pasta as I made my way into the kitchen.

"How was you day Nessie," Dad asked, again with his back to me.

"It was good, it was like running a marathon, shopping with all the Cullen women, but Mom stayed pace with me, so I held up pretty well," I replied. He still didn't turn around. He plated the spaghetti and meatballs for both of us, and walked into the living room. It was obvious that he was trying, but it was also obvious that he was having a hard time with this too. I felt much more comfortable discussing my pregnancy with everyone else in the family except my father, and that made me feel very sad.

"The meatballs are amazing. Have you tasted one yet," Jake asked me.

"No, I was just noticing that my father is still not really talking to me." I said in my normal speaking voice, which I knew he could hear in the living room with his vampire hearing. "I wish I knew how to tell him how bad I feel that I let him down, even though I am so happy to be with you, and to be having your baby."

"He'll come around, Nessie, he's trying, and you really have to taste this food. He put some love into this," Jacob said, as he scooped another fork fill into his mouth.

"So how was your day, Jacob? I am sure that it was more exciting than a trip to the mall with my family," I asked, trying to sound genuinely supportive, although my mind and heart were not all the way there yet.

"It was really great. First Dawson showed me around, introduced me to the guys. Remember Robert from your few days of school at La Push, well he works there after school cleaning up, kind of like a paid apprenticeship. I think he had a crush on you, because he sounded all disappointed when I told him that the Cullen's decided to home school you instead," he said and raised an eyebrow waiting for a reaction from me.

I took a mouthful of spaghetti and Jacob was right. I swallowed down the mouthful and then responded, "I am sure that you are wrong. He just sat in the back of the class and pouted the entire time. I am sure that he was just being polite," I replied.

"You have no idea of the affect that you have on people Nessie, do you?"

"I don't doubt the effect I have on you," I said, and then added, "I have some surprises for you for tonight that I think will demonstrate the effect that I have on you."

Jacob began to eat his food at double time. I continued to eat at normal speed, and he seemed annoyed that I was not as eager as he was. Truth was I was just as eager, but it was fun to toy with him, just a little.

Eventually we both finished eating. I scooped up both the empty plates and brought them to the sink to wash them. Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He began kissing down my cheeks, neck and collar bone. He whispered in my ear, "Can I see my present now," as he quickly dried the dishes for me and put them away. I nodded, and took his hand and led him toward our room. I ignored the snickering from Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett as we walked through the living room. Luckily Dad wasn't there, so I didn't feel totally uncomfortable walking into our room and closing the door behind me.

I decided that I wanted to play with Jacob a little more. So instead of showing him what I was hiding beneath the pajamas, I gave him the bag from the Big and Tall shop. He was gracious and thanked me for the clothes that I had bought him. He did seem disappointed thought that my surprise for him had not come from a Victoria's Secret bag. I decided that I had tortured him long enough, and I began to unwrap his real gift.

"Jacob," I called, as he hung up the new clothes I had bought him in his closet. "There was one more surprise that I wanted to give you," I said, as I pulled my T-Shirt from my body and exposed my red lace bra. I then turned around, so that my back was facing him, and slid my old sweat pants off giving him a good view of my barely there thong.

He stood there not breathing for a moment, his eyes filled with desire. He suddenly sprang at me from across the room and pulled me up into his arms. He pushed me up against the wall, and I wrapped my arms and legs around his still clothed body, and he kissed me hard, passionately. His tongue explored my mouth. I clawed at his back with my nails, and pulled as tightly as I could with my legs to hold onto him.

"You look so fucking hot, Nessie," Jacob moaned in my ear. I had never heard him say fuck before, it surprised me, but it also turned me on, because I knew that he was letting his guard down with me, and that he was no longer afraid to touch me while I was pregnant.

He carried me over to the bed as he continued to kiss me, and rub his arms up and down my back. He gently laid me on the bed; the he quickly stripped his clothes off of himself, and straddled me on the bed. "I want to Fuck you Nessie, I want to hear you scream my name," I heard him moan into my ear. It should be scaring me that Jacob was so out of control, maybe he was going to phase, but I didn't think so. I think that our time apart today combined with my outfit had pushed him to a new level of desire.

He cupped both of my breasts in his hands, and looked into my eyes through his lashes as he licked the top of each of them, before reaching around the back to unhook it. It was quickly on the floor. He continued kissing all over my body, kissing, sucking, massaging my breast until they beaded up. He massaged my other breast with his hand, thumbing my nipple until it was as erect as the one he had in his mouth. He kissed down my abdomen, to my core, and quickly removed my panties. He put his mouth on my wet core, and plunged his tongue in and out of me, as he rubbed my clit in circles with his thumb.

"Oh, Jacob, that feels so good, I want to feel all of you inside me, please Jake," I cried out. He was suddenly straddling me again. He entered me urgently, but I was wet enough to take him fully inside me without pain.

"How does that feel Nessie, I need to know how it feels," he moaned into my ear, and then kissed down my chest.

"It feels so good, you feel so big, so hot, so hard, I love you Jacob, I love it when you are inside me," I moaned back.

"You are so wet, and so tight for me. I love making love to you Nessie. Oh, God, I am going to cum Nessie, I am gonna cum."

"Me too Jake, please Jake," I moaned as he thrust into me harder for his final two thrusts, before I felt him collapse on top of me, and then gently roll off on me, on to his side of the bed. He lay propped up on his arm, starring down at me, as I continued to try to catch my breath.

He gently kissed my cheeks, and stroked my breasts lightly with is fingers. His face was shining with afterglow. I felt so special when he looked at me like that.

"So what came over you just then," I asked him, my curiosity peaked. He had never been as forceful, or talked as dirty to me as he did tonight. I liked it. I definitely liked it, I just wasn't expecting that reaction from him, after how gentle and hesitant he had been with me last night.

"Well, first of all, every time I think that you can't look any more beautiful, you prove me wrong," he kissed the indentation by my collar bone, and then continued, "second, during lunch, I was searching about pregnancy on the web, and it confirmed what Carlisle said about it being safe. I guess I just needed a second opinion," he said with an impish grin. "Third, I really, really missed you today while I was at work."

"So now that you are thoroughly convinced, do you think that we could go another round," I said in the most seductive voice that I could conger.

"I am pretty sure that can be arranged, but do you mind if we try something different," he asked in his husky seductive voice. "Well, I found those books that we had bought in Port Angeles a while ago, in my car today, and there is something that I want to try."

"Which book are you talking about," I asked.

"Well I was thumbing through both, but the Karma Sutra book, it was really interesting. It really raised my curiosity to try something, are you game," he asked, with a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Sure Jacob," I said somewhat hesitantly, but at the same time intrigued.

Jacob pulled out the book, and showed me the picture which had peeked his interest. In the picture, the woman lies on her back, while the male, lays with his head between her feet. Her legs wrap around his torso, as his legs kneel along the side of her body.

"Do you think that position is even physically possible," I asked Jacob.

"I'm not sure, but I thought it would be fun to try, but first," he said and then paused.

"First," I replied, questioningly.

"First, I thought that we could give each other oral pleasure at the same time," he replied, "just kind of modifying the same position from the book."

"OK," I said, wanting to pleasure Jacob in any way that I could.

I was not sure what had awakened this side of his personality today, but I was not complaining. He gently positioned himself so that his large erection was positioned over my mouth, and then he began licking and tickling my core with his mouth. I took his shaft in my mouth. I wrapped my hands around the part which I could not fit into my mouth, and licked and sucked him. I cupped his testicles with my hand, and I felt him moan into my core.

"OH Nessie, that feels so good, are you ready to try the picture from the book," he asked.

"Yyyes Jaacobb, I moaned out.

He moved down my body, and pulled my legs up so that they were raised up on his back, and then he placed his large erection inside of me. It felt so different from that position, and as he moved in and out of me with strong thrusts, his scrotum caressed my clit, and I began yelling out in pleasure.

"Oh, my God Jacob, that feels so good, please don't stop Jacob, please," I called out.

"OH Nessie, I am going to cum, you feel so good, so tight, I am going to cum," he cried out.

"Cum for me my Jacob, please, I am cumming."

We collapsed on each other again. He pulled himself off of me, and turned around so that he was lying along side me again.

"You are my everything Nessie. I love being with you, in every way possible. I am the luckiest man in the world to have you," he whispered in my ear.

"Jacob, you are my life, now and forever, and I never thought I would say this, but I am really happy that you went to work today. I guess it is true that absence makes the heart grow fonder."

I cuddled on to his chest, and slept in his warm protective arms for the rest of the night.


	42. Chapter 42

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Please continue to read and review my story. I hope that you are continuing to enjoy it. I am really appreciating all the feedback- Thank you! **

Chapter 42: Establishing New Routines

The alarm went off at 7am. Jacob quickly made is way into the shower. I headed to the kitchen and Dad was already there making us breakfast again.

"Good Morning Dad," I said, and being bolder, I walked up behind him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He turned and made eye contact with me for the first time in days.

"Good Morning Renesmee, how did you sleep," he asked. He seemed less serious, and more relaxed than yesterday with me. I was very relieved by this.

"I slept well Dad," I said with a smile in my voice.

He continued to look at me and said, "Your mother and I have been talking," he paused, as if he were trying to find the right words; this caused my anxiety level to rise again. Mom must have had her shield down, because he obviously read the thoughts in my mind.

"Yes, your Mom went to visit Charlie, you are not being shielded now, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about," he said. "When Esme had Emmett build the room for you and Jacob, she had not anticipated your pregnancy," he said the sentence in his too calm voice.

I could tell that this was not easy for him, but he was trying so hard. I tried to send him thoughts of encouragement. _It's OK Dad, whatever it is. I love you. Just tell me._

"Your mother and I have decided that it makes the most sense for you and Jacob to move into the cottage after you're married. Your room made the perfect nursery when you were little. Although this house is large, there really is no where to put in another room. Does this sound like a viable solution for Jacob and you, or do you two have other plans," he asked sincerely.

"The way everything has been going for Jake and I lately, planning really hasn't played a part in most of it," I said truthfully. He nodded, and leaned over to stroke my cheek. "I think it will be perfect, but can I discuss it with Jacob first," I asked.

"Discuss what with me," Jacob interrupted.

"Jake, Mom and Dad think it would be best if we moved into the cottage, once we are married, so that way we will have room for a nursery. What do you think?"

"Are you sure about that Edward," Jacob asked, "I know how much that cottage means to you and Bella, are you sure that you will be OK with this."

"Yes Jacob, consider it an engagement gift. We have been staying in my old room here in the house anyway. We will keep you current room here as a guestroom in case you or our Grandbaby wants to stay over some nights," Dad replied.

"I don't even know what to say Edward, thank you," Jacob said, as he extended his hand and shook Dad's hand.

"You better start eating or you will be late for your second day of work," Dad said to Jacob, and then motioned to the French Toast he had made for us.

Jacob ate quickly, made his way to the front door, and I passionately kissed him goodbye, and wished him a good day at work. I went upstairs, took a shower, and was heading back to bed when Dad stopped me in the hallway.

"Renesmee, there was something else that I wanted to talk to you about," he said.

"What is it," I asked.

"Well, most of us, meaning my brothers and sisters and your mother, will be attending school in Seattle and Vancouver during the day. Grandma Esme will always be home, but I was wondering, if you wanted, I would be willing to restart Vampire Academy up for you instead? You may get bored just sitting around not doing anything all day. What do you think?"

"I think I would really like that Dad, if you wouldn't mind. Since we are studying college level work anyway, maybe Mom could attend with me?"

Mom walked down the hall and came up behind Dad, "I think that would be a good idea. We have an eternity to attend normal school over and over again, but right now, I think I would like to spend everyday of my daughter's pregnancy with her."

"I would like to focus on English literature and Biology," I added, "Literature because I love to read and Biology, so that I can have a better understanding of how my baby will be. Unlike me, I think that my child will be absolutely unique," I said teasingly.

"OK, sounds good, meet me in Grandpa Carlisle's study in 15 minutes," Dad said.

Vampire Academy was a welcomed distraction today, which did not result in spending copious amounts of money like yesterday's shopping spree did. Dad assigned reading for tomorrow's English Literature Lecture on Catcher in the Rye, Mom and I had a discussion on Wuthering Heights today, a favorite book of both of ours, and Dad argued against its merits.

In Biology, Dad proceeded with a lecture on genetics, and how hybrid species develop. He then proceeded with a genetics lecture on hybrids. It became very detailed about different types of hybrids which occur in nature, starting with mules, types of bird, etc. The last half of the lecture focused on me specifically as a hybrid, and how genetically similar I was to Jacob, as far as the rapid growth spurts we both had, our chromosomal counts, and the fact that Aunt Alice couldn't see either of us.

"Do you think that maybe we have a common ancestor, like in Underworld," I asked half jokingly.

Dad replied, "I don't think so. It is more likely that their species developed as a result of a need to keep non-Vegetarian vampires in check. The birth of your child, we can only speculate as to how its genetic heritage will affect him or her."

It was nice to spend quality time with my parents, and to have intellectual debates about academic topics. I really missed attending school with Jacob though, but I wasn't going to tell him. He was really feeling good about working, and the feeling of independence that it gave him, endeared him to me even more.

At 1pm, we stopped school for the day. Dad made me lunch, a grilled cheese sandwich with fruit salad, and then I excused myself to my room, to download Catcher in the Rye to my Kindle and begin reading it. I had read it before, but it had never been my favorite book, so I wanted to be prepared for the discussion tomorrow, something I knew that I was going to enjoy no matter what the topic was.

At 141 pages into the book, I must have fallen asleep. I woke up around 5:30 pm. Jacob was trying to be quiet, but I heard his closet door squeak, as he was opening it to change into something. He had just come from the shower, and all he was wearing was a towel. His black hair was dripping down his back and chest. I made my way to him at Vampire Speed, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry honey, did I wake you," Jacob asked.

"I'm glad you did, I missed you all day. I have been re-enrolled in Vampire Academy. Dad is still the professor, but Mom is my new co-student. It was fun. I was supposed to be reading Catcher in the Rye but I dosed off. How was work today?"

"It was cool. I am starting to really get into the swing of things. Dawson seems impressed that I know how to invent solutions to problems, you know, from when I told you I used to rebuild cars. So far I really like it, but I did miss you all day too. I even called here around three, and your Mom said you were sleeping.

"Dinner must almost be ready," I said, "I'm going to go out to the kitchen and see if he needs any help. He was a lot more relaxed around me today. I think that our relationship is going to be OK."

"I'll meet you out there in a few minutes. You know that I am on patrol tonight, so I will only be here until midnight, remember. I'll rush home for an hour in between to eat, and then I'll have to head straight out to work.

"Yes, I remember," I said in my best trying to be supportive voice possible.

We made our way into the kitchen and Dad was serving leftovers of the spaghetti and meatballs from the previous night. It was still awesome.

After dinner, Jacob and I retired to our room. Both Jacob and I were still feeling pretty spent, plus he still had to go out patrolling, so we just lay next to each other and cuddled.

"Jacob, do you ever wonder about what our baby is going to be like? I doubt that there has ever been a vampire, shape shifting werewolf, human hybrid before. I wonder what he or she will be like."

"Of course I do," he said incredulously, "I want the baby to have your brown eyes and dimples. Actually, I want a little girl that looks just like you."

"We'll I want a baby who look like you, a little Jacob with black hair and the darkest brown eyes, but that is not really what I meant," I said.

"What do you mean then?"

"I mean that you have the talent to phase into a werewolf, and I have the talents of placing images into people's heads. I wonder what talents our baby will have. Will it be more human, will it be immortal, those type of questions," I answered, with a hint of panic clouding my voice.

"No, not really, because I believe that the reason for imprinting is to make happy, healthy stronger baby wolves. I know that our child is going to be special, super special, and I can't wait to hold him or her," he leaned down and kissed my belly, and then pulled me onto his chest where I slept until 11:30, when he gently rolled me over onto the bed, kissed me, and then headed out to patrol.

Around 3 am, Jacob returned, and woke me up purposely. "Nessie, we have to get you whole family up. The pack picked up on the scent of a Vampire, and several, what we think were half vampires, by the treaty line." I think that we are under attack.


	43. Chapter 43

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

A/N- Continued thanks to everyone who has been reading and providing feedback. I really appreciate it.

A/N- When I originally posted this chapter, in the last line I wrote 6pm instead of 6am. I have fixed it now, but incase it didn't make sense to anyone, it was a typo.

Chapter 43: Blindness

Jacob carried me bridal style out into the living room, luckily I was wearing shorts and a T-Shirt, instead of my new Victoria's Secret wardrobe. I frantically started calling for my family members, and they quickly made their way into the living room. Mom and Dad were still staying in the cottage, so ran to the back door, and yelled loudly for them to return to the main house quickly.

Once we were all assembled, Jacob began to speak. "Leah, Seth, Quil and I were on patrol this evening. Around 2:30 am, we picked up a scent of a vampire near the treaty line. It was not one that I recognized. We also smelled three different distinct smells, which were not quite human and not quite vampire, similar to Nessie. We never actually saw them, but their scents were fresh when we picked them up. I followed the scents across the treaty line to the river, but it stopped there, and turned back north."

"Alice, do you see anything," Dad asked.

"Flickers, only flickers, of a vampire with long black hair. I only see flickers though. I can't see what he wants or why he is here. I can't see his face clearly either."

"It has to be Yohan," Mom said, "And his daughters."

"Why would Yohan and his daughters' come here," Grandma Esme asked, "We have never even met them."

I knew why, so I answered, "If it is them, they must be here to seek vengeance. We killed his son/ their brother Nahuel, but we also killed the daughter's chances of marrying into the Volturi. We took away their chances of becoming royalty. They are going to try to kill all of us, especially me. My refusal to be with Nahuel caused all their problems." I said. I felt tears begin streaming down my cheeks. "I can't allow anything to happen to my baby. Please, you all have to help me protect my baby," I began yelling through my tears.

"No one is going to let anyone hurt you," Dad said as he pulled me into a hug.

Jacob leaned down and whispered into my ear, "All your family, Vampires and Wolves, will keep you and the baby safe. We have already defeated an army of newborn vampire when we work together. This is nothing. We will all be ok."

I heard the sound of the metal shutters closing around the windows of the house, and I noticed Uncle Jasper touching the remote keypad which controlled them.

"The newborns were different though," I said trying to stop crying. I needed to learn to be strong. I was pregnant now, and it would soon be my responsibility to protect my baby. "Aunt Alice could see the newborns; she can't see the half-vamps. She can't see Yohan when he is with them, plus, Aro knew more about Aunt Alice than anyone else, he probably taught him how to keep her at bay by not making decisions."

Uncle Jasper nodded in agreement, "Nessie is right, but we have them largely outnumbered. Still, we need to remember that we will be fighting a group of vampires that are mostly over one hundred years old. We will need to establish a tight perimeter. We will need to coordinate all our resource," Uncle Jasper added.

"Sam is already on his way here. He had Jason, Paul and Embry join patrol with the rest of my pack. I hope that I did the right thing, but I told them to ignore the treaty line for now," Jacob said, somewhat pensively.

"Of course Jacob, the treaty line at this point is solely for the protection of you people. We need as much help as we can get at this time. We will not know when or where they will attack. The more eyes the better," Grandpa Carlisle said.

I suddenly felt funny, like pressure in my belly. I clasped my hands around my abdomen. Mom must have had her shield down, because Dad knew what I was thinking. _Oh my God, I am having stomach pain, not my baby. I couldn't live through it if anything happened to my baby._

"Carlisle," Dad called as he scooped me up and carried me full speed to Grandpa's study, "Nessie feels like the baby is in distress."

Dad quickly laid me on the exam table, Jacob grabbed my hand, and Grandpa Carlisle quickly wrapped a blood pressure cuff on my arm. He then threw a sheet over my torso, and asked me to take my shorts down so that he could examine me.

"I think that she is just experiencing high blood pressure because of all the stress. Everything else looks normal for this stage of pregnancy for a human, at least," he hedged. "Nessie, I want you to stay in bed for the next few days. I want to make sure that it is not anything more serious," Grandpa said.

"Jacob, why don't you take her downstairs and stay with her a while until she calms down. I'll let you know when Sam gets here," Dad said.

I put my shorts back on, underneath the sheet, and Jacob carried me bridal style, down the stairs, and into our bedroom.

"I can't see it Jacob. Our baby has to be OK, because I can't see my life without the baby or you. That means that everything has to be alright. Doesn't it Jacob," I said to him, with tears dripping down my cheeks and running down my neck.

"Nessie, I promise you, I will keep you and the baby safe," Jacob said as he wiped the tears from my cheeks with his hands. He cradled my face in between his two large warm hands, and stroked my cheeks with his fingers. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then gently, tenderly my lips.

"Promise me you will be safe too Jacob," I said, still crying.

"I promise I will do everything I can do to keep all of us safe, including myself," and he again leaned down and kissed me, still gently, but with more passion this time.

"Are you still going to go to work," I asked.

"I don't think that I will be able to at this point," he said disappointedly, "I am either going to be on patrol or with you every second of the day. My priority in life is the safety and happiness of you and our baby," he said and kissed my cheek. "I'll tell Dawson that I was offered a job to be the personal mechanic to the Cullen's. He should believe that. I don't want to raise suspicions."

I tried, I really tried to hide my enthusiasm and relief from hearing that he was going to quit his job, but I couldn't. I hugged him tightly around his neck, as we were still sitting next to each other on the bed, and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, but I know that it hurt him slightly that I was so happy when he was loosing the opportunity to do something he really wanted to do. He continued to kiss me, and gently laid me down on the bed. He lay on his side next to me, and traced circles on my belly gently with his fingers. He held me tightly in his arms, while continuing to tickle my belly for about 15 minutes, when Sam arrived.

Despite the objections of all my family members, I sat in the living room for the strategy discussion once Sam arrived. Jacob refused to let me walk, and carried me over to the sofas in the living room. Conspicuously, Uncle Jasper sat next to me the entire time, so even though I had a front row seat to all the discussion of strategy, I remained quite calm, almost drifting off to sleep several times during the discussion.

The group primarily agreed that Jacob and I were the prime targets, as Yohan and his daughters would be blaming our relationship for their lack of fortune with the Volturi. It was decided that all patrols of the area would be made in packs of four, combinations of both wolves and vampires, as necessary.

"Strategically, they know that they are out numbers," Uncle Jasper said, "They will try to pick us off one by one. We can not be solo, at any time, in order to ensure not only our own safety, but also to prevent a breach of our perimeter."

"I call dibs on Yohan," Uncle Emmet said, "It's been a while since I have gotten to kick old vampire ass. I am tired of newborns and mind game stand offs with the Volturi, I am ready to fight."

I felt an extra strong wave of calm flow over me, and then I saw Aunt Rose smack the back of Uncle Emmett's head.

"The most important thing is that we all stick to the plan," Sam said, "No unnecessary risks. We will step up patrols. Since you Cullen's do not require sleep, your assistance on evening shifts would be appreciated. Jacob, you and your pack will primarily be responsible for day shifts, and my pack will supplement all shifts, as well as handling the early evening patrols. Does that sound agreeable to everyone?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

Aunt Alice chimed in "I see the wedding going off as planned. Vengeful stalking vamps or not, we will be having a wedding here in little more than a week. I expect you to schedule your patrols around the bridal party duties."

We all rolled our eyes at her, but it was somewhat reassuring that she was still having visions of the wedding.

"Have you seen any other visions which would be helpful Aunt Alice," I asked.

"I see your parents and me and Uncle Jasper dancing at your wedding, next Saturday. I really can't see that far into the future for you and Jacob, you know that."

I started to yawn and since Jacob was going to be on patrol during the days, I knew I had very little time left with him. I excused myself to our room, and pulled Jacob by the hand with me, not giving him a choice of whether or not he was going to get some rest. I laid him down on the bed, crawled on top of his chest, and held him tightly in a silence, until at 6am, he kissed me, and left to run his first patrol.


	44. Chapter 44

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

A/N- Continued thanks to everyone who has been reading and providing feedback. I really appreciate it.

A/N- When people request lemons, I try to provide lemonade! Hope you like this one.

Chapter 44: Many Happy Returns

Once Jacob left, there was no way I could get anymore sleep, because all I could do was worry. I worried about my baby, and the effect that my current level of stress was having on him or her. I worried about my family, both the wolves and vamps, that they would be safe as they fought yet another battle because of me. But more than anything, I worried about my Jacob. I worried that his pack would get ambushed. I worried that he would try to be the hero, like he was when they fought the newborns and he would get hurt or killed. I also worried that if anything happened to him, then three of us would die, because I could not live for one minute of my life without him.

I figured that my worrying was counter-productive to trying to keep my blood pressure down, as Grandpa Carlisle had advised. I tried distracting myself. First I tried rereading Catcher in the Rye, because knowing my father; we probably would have school at 9am. After I read the same paragraph for the fifth time, I gave up. Dad had made my favorite breakfast, Belgium Waffles with Fresh Strawberries, but I just picked at it. I had no interest in eating. When Dad reminded me that I had to eat because I was eating for two, I managed to get most of it down.

Dad gave me the choice as to whether or not I wanted to attend school today. I decided that it was probably best that I did, because the distraction would probably help me. Mom would not be attending today, because she was on patrol with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rosalie. We discussed Catcher in the Rye, in more detail then I thought that the book deserved. It was never really my favorite. Holden Caulfield was selfish. He thought that he knew everything because he had money and some intellect. I do not mean not to be humble, but I have both, and I would never behave in the manner that he did. My father gave a good debate about the importance of an anti-hero in literature, and that I was raised in a far different way from the character, so I should stop trying to personalize with him so much. During the Biology lesson today, Dad discussed hybrids in the feline species, in particular Lepons, which are the result of a male lion breeding with a female leopard. He discussed the distinct characteristics which the hybrid had from each individual species.

By the end of biology, it was 1pm. I had enjoyed school. I needed some alone time with my father to make sure that he still loved and approved of me. It was clear that he did, and any disappointment which he had for me had dissipated.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich after school. I only ate half of it, and wrapped the other half up for Jacob to have whenever he got home. I went back to my room and tried to take a nap, but I was overwhelmed again with the same worries from this morning.

I decided instead to spend time with Aunt Alice working on the wedding plans. She was very happy that I actually volunteered, and showed interest. She reviewed the color scheme, re-measured me again (I hadn't changed at all, even in my waist, which Grandpa said was normal for a human pregnancy this early). She was secretive with certain parts of the wedding though. She said that one of her brides didn't get to see the decorations before the wedding, it was a tradition that she started with Mom. Since she has excellent taste, I didn't feel the need to object.

After spending a few hours with Aunt Alice mulling over wedding details, I nonchalantly headed over to my Grandpa Carlisle's study to "look for a book" or aka, ask him if my blood pressure was safe enough for me to have sex with Jacob.

"Grandpa, you know how you said last night that you wanted me to take it easy for the next few days," I said, as he finished taking my blood pressure. He said it was normal for me, which was high for a human.

"Yes Nessie, of course," he replied.

'Well, I was wondering about a certain activity, in particular, is it ok, if Jacob and I, you know...?" I trailed off suggestively.

"Your blood pressure seems to have returned to normal. Your pelvic exam was also normal. I think that it may actually have health benefits for you, as it relieves stress, but don't over do it," and he stressed the word it on the end.

After that, I went and looked in Jacob's closet, where we had stashed our special books The Joy of Sex and the Karma Sutra.  I discovered a few positions that I really wanted to try with Jacob tonight before my stomach became so distended from my pregnancy that they would become impossible.

Jacob finally returned home at 6pm. He was wearing just a pair of navy blue cut-off sweat pants, and he looked gorgeous with his rippling muscles drenched in sweat. I wanted to jump him right there and then.

When he walked into the house, he announced to the room, "We didn't get any new scents today. It appears that the group headed back toward Seattle, but that is where the trail ends. The next shift took over five minutes ago. They will run toward the house immediately if anything happens." At this point I was standing next to him, and kissed him Hello. It was soft and sincere.

"I missed you," I said and added, "I think I am going to try to invent cell phones for werewolves in my spare time. It drove me crazy all day not to hear from you."

"I can just see us all running through the wolves with ear pieces on Nessie," he said wryly and rolled his eyes at me. I still wanted to attack him, but I figured that he probably had not eaten anything all day while he was in his wolf form, and even if he did, this was Jacob, and he would be starving.

Mom cooked tonight. It was Grandma Swan's Pot Roast recipe, one of Jacob's favorites. We ate together, mostly silently. I held his hand through most of the meal. After we both finished, Jacob grabbed the empty plates and brought them to the sink to wash them.

As he was standing by the sink, I started my attack. I silently sauntered up behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, and then trailed my fingers up his chest, while I leaned in and licked his neck up to his ear lobe, and then completely encircled his ear with my tongue, before nibbling on his lobe.

"Nessie, your blood pressure," Jacob scolded, "Don't you think I want to? We can't…"

I cut him off "Grandpa Carlisle says I can. He said that my test results were all normal and that it may even be a healthy way for me to reduce my stress level," I said with a huge grin, but with sincere inflection in my voice.

That was all that Jacob needed to hear. The dirty dishes were going to have to wait in the sink for later. He dragged me, while he walked backwards, with my arms still wrapped around his waist, and his arms wrapped around my neck, into our room, and closed the door.

Before I knew what happened, Jacob had taken my pants and panties off of me. His shorts were off also. He lifted me against the wall, and said, "I went all day worrying we weren't going to be together until the baby was born. I need you now Nessie."

He held me up with one hand wrapped around my back. I pulled my shirt off over my head, and then wrapped my arms around his back, clawing him. I kissed and nipped up his chest, and I felt his large member seeking entrance.

"Jacob please, I need you," I cried out. Still standing propped against the wall, he entered me. It was more urgent than most times we made love, but it felt so good. His rhythm was also quicker, more forceful than previous times, but it drove me wild. He felt so good, with his large hard cock inside of my core.

"Nessie, you feel so good. You are so tight and wet, I love you Nessie," He moaned into my ear.

"Jacob, Wow, I am gonna cum. I can't hold on much longer. MY JACOB," I yelled as I felt myself clench around him. He continued to thrust into me several more times with the force of our passion, until I felt his warm flood up inside me.

He carried me, with him still inside me to the bed, and lay down so that I was on his stomach.

"That was amazing Jacob," I said, as I still felt the sensation of aftershocks.

"Nessie, I am sorry if I was too rough with you, I just needed you so bad," he said apologetically.

"Jacob, never, ever apologize for making me feel like that. There are no words to describe how that felt," I said, and then I leaned up and kissed him passionately. I nibbled on his bottom lip, until he let me gain entry to his mouth, and then I explored his mouth with my tongue.

"So Jacob, remember our little trip to the bookstore in Port Angeles a few weeks ago," I said coyly.

"I was studying the books today after, and there is one position that I would like to try, if you are up for it," I asked seductively.

"I am UP for anything you want to do always," he said, with special emphasis on the word up.

I quickly rolled over on the bed, and pulled the book from under the bed. I had dog eared it and left it under the bed for just this occasion.

This position was a variation on the missionary, but it was a very specific variation. Jacob quickly agreed to it. I raised my legs, so that my feet were on each side of his neck, and so my legs were bent at the knees. When Jacob entered me, he went deeper, filling, pressing, and exploring me than he had ever before. He kept hitting my G-Spot, and I kept screaming out "JAAACOOBB, Oh, my, JAACOB." We never felt like we were more connected. He had never been more inside me than he was at that moment, and it felt so good.

"Nessie I am going to cum," he moaned in my ear.

"I AAAAHHH," was all that I could manage to verbalize as we came together.

Jacob trailed his hands down my legs, and as he removed himself from my core, he replaced his penis, with his mouth, and kissed, sucked and licked me dry.

We eventually collapsed into a peaceful sleep. It was the first time I did not worry all day. I had Jacob with me. We were safe. Our baby was safe, and we just had the most mind blowing sex yet.


	45. Chapter 45

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

A/N- Continued thanks to everyone who has been reading and providing feedback. I really appreciate it.

A/N- This is a shorter chapter for me, but it is some fresh squeezed lemonade that I thought of late last night.

Chapter 45: Early Morning Delights

I heard Jacob get up to use the bathroom at about 3:30am. Although he was trying to be quiet, I was wide awake by the time he came back into the room. I held my arms wide open for him when he returned, making sure he knew I was awake. I was still naked from our earlier hours of love making, but Jacob had slid his shorts back on when he went down the hall to use the bathroom.

"Good morning, my sweet Jacob," I said as he climbed into my arms, and I kissed him tenderly on his cheek. He lay down and closed his eyes as I held him. It was obvious that he wanted to sleep some more, but I had some other ideas.

I gently began caressing him, taking my time, very slowly. First I traced his face with my fingers, across his cheekbones, his eyes, around his lips. As my fingers glided down his chin, I then kissed his cheekbones, eyelids, and gently, softly placed a kiss on his lips, which I let linger. My fingers continued to trail down his chest, still slowly, gently. I traced the outline of everyone of his muscles in his shoulder, I kissed the indentation at his collar bone, and I kissed his nipples, as I traced the outlines of his pecks. I continued to trace his muscles down to his abdomen. I traced and kissed each one of the muscles of his six pack, and with my tongue, I licked the V-shape that his muscles made leading down to his manhood. I slipped his shorts off of them, tugging at them gently. They came off easily, and I suspected that he was more conscious than he was letting on, and that he assisted me in removing them.

I felt his erection, but I wanted to take things slow. He still appeared to be asleep, but his breathing was becoming ragged. With my tongue, I traced the muscles in his left outer thigh, as I traced the muscles in his right with the tips of his fingers. As my tongue licked across his knee, and I began to crawl back up his body, now caressing his inner thighs, he began to stir, and moaned.

"Oh, Nessie, you are driving me crazy."

"That's what I was going for," I said, as I kicked my way to the center of his legs, and licked his scrotum over and over, as I massaged his shaft with the drip of liquid on its tip with my hands."

"That feels so good, please don't stop." So of course I didn't. I kept licking his balls, and rubbing my hands up and down his shaft over and over again. I felt the pressure building inside his hard cock, and I said to him, "I want to taste you Jacob. Is it OK, if I taste you?"

He was moaning and nodded. I took his large erection in my mouth, and I wrapped my hands around the base which I could not fit him in. I licked in circles around his tip, and then I bobbed my head up and down. Jacob grabbed my hair and guided the sleep that he wanted. I was happy to oblige.

"Oh, Nessie, I am gonna cum, your mouth, it feels so good," he moaned and then he came into my mouth. I drank his juices and licked him clean, and then went up to his face and kissed him passionately. He gently rolled us over so that he was now on top.

"My turn," he said, as he began kissing and stroking my face, slowly moving down my cheeks to my chin, across my shoulders. He now kissed the indentation by my collar bone, and then he licked and kissed my chest until he came to my right nipple. He took my right nipple in his mouth and kissed it, sucked it, nipped at it, until it was rock hard. He caressed my left breast simultaneously, needing it with his thumb and fore finger.

"Oh Jacob, that feels so good," I moaned out.

"That's what I was going for," he said coyly.

I felt my core was soaking wet, and dripping onto the sheets of the bed under me. I was burning for him to be inside me. "Jacob, please, I want you in me. I need you, please.

"I want to please you the same way that you just pleased me," he said seductively. He licked my thighs with his tongue, starting with the outer thigh, and then, across my knees to my inner thigh. He then entered my core with his tongue, and circled my clit with his thumb. It felt so good, my eyes rolled back in my head, and all I could do was whimper out in pleasure.

"Does that feel good Nessie," Jacob said as he pulled his mouth away from me, and inserted two fingers into me instead.

"Yes, Jacob," I whimpered

He leaned down and licked my clit as he continued to move his fingers inside me.

"What do you want Nessie," Jacob said to me in his deep husky voice.

"You," I moaned. My eyes were still rolling in my head. He knew just how to play me, and kept me on the edge of release.

"How do you want me Nessie," Jacob asked.

"I want you, your cock, inside of me," I managed to huff out as I was gasping for air.

He rolled us back over, so that I was now on top of him, and I quickly mounted him. He held his fingers on my thighs, and helped me to keep a rhythm which was pleasing to him as well. I felt myself clench around him, but he was still hard, so I continued.

"Jacob you feel so good. I love you so much," I cried out.

"Nessie, I am going to cum," Jacob said.

"Cum for me my Jacob," please I said, and I rode him harder until I felt him explode inside me, as I clenched around him for the second time.

I collapsed on his chest, and we held each other tightly until 7am, when the alarm clock went off.


	46. Chapter 46

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Thank you to everyone who continues to read my story and provide feedback. I love all the feedback, it motivates me to keep writing. **_

Chapter 46: Transformations

The next three days continued in a similar pattern. I woke up with Jacob at 5:30 am, so that we could eat breakfast together, than Jacob was on patrol from 6am to 6pm. I kept myself sane with the help of Vampire Academy in the morning. On Wednesday, we finished up our discussion of Catcher in the Rye. Mom recommended that we read Wuthering Height, and the last two days, I hardly talked at all, as my two parents bickered over the characters in the book and its worthiness to be considered a classic.

The afternoons were the worst, because I didn't have a set schedule. Aunt Alice said that she was at the point of planning the wedding where she wanted it all to be surprises, so I really couldn't help her. On Wednesday afternoon, Aunt Rosalie showed me how to do a tune up and an oil change on her car. She joked that Jacob wouldn't be my first in that category. On Thursday, I spent the afternoon with Grandma Esme. She was planning on renovating the nursery in the cottage, as it had been transformed into a pre-teen room while we were still living there. She showed my color schemes, and we basically had room designs determined for whether the baby was a boy or a girl. On Friday, I decided to spend the afternoon having Mom and Dad teach me how to cook. In case Jacob, the baby, and I every decided to live on our own for a while, I would definitely need to know how to cook more than burgers and Kraft Mac and Cheese if I wanted a healthy family.

The early evenings were great, and that was because I got to spend them with Jacob. We ate at the counter on Wednesday and Thursday as per normal. He talked about his patrols, but since they didn't pick up any scents, it was kind of more wolf gossip. According to Jake, Robert, who I found out is Embry's first cousin, was going through a growth spurt and was running a high fever, so the pack was preparing for the addition of a new member. Mostly we rushed through our dinners, for private "dessert" in our rooms, except on Thursday, when I cooked. I set the dining room table, which was usually only used for social occasions or family get togethers. I served Roast Beef with stuffed baked potatoes and asparagus, that I made myself with careful instruction my parents and The Barefoot Contessa. We ate by candlelight. Jacob seemed really impressed with my cooking expertise.

The later evenings were ecstasy, and that was because I spent every minute of it making love to Jacob. Our first round would usually start off urgent, rough, due to having spent so much time apart during the day. The second round was usually sweet, slow, tender, lingering, to remind us that we not only lusted for each other, but that we loved each other more than life itself. The third round, and there was always a third round, involved, one or the other of us, waking up in the middle of the night and slowly, sensually, working the other one up while first asleep. The remainder of the nights, we spent wrapped in each others arms, talking about all the reasons that we loved each other, and what we wanted from our lives together.

Saturday was hard from the start. Mom and Dad went off hunting in the morning, so there was no school. My Aunts and Uncles took turns hunting in the afternoon, so I basically stayed in my room, with the door open, and read, Dead Until Dark, The Southern Vampire Mysteries #1. It wasn't bad for a fiction book on vampires, but it had all cliché stuff with the fangs, sleeping in coffins, and catching fire in the sunlight. The part of the book that most appealed to me was that Vampires had come out in the open, due to synthetic blood, and were mainstreaming into humanity. If only it were that simple, I thought. It would be really nice for my family and I to be able to have a normal life, especially now with my new baby on the way. I would love to spend as much time as I wanted in any one place, regardless of the fact that we were not aging, and that it would not be an issue for us.

I must have drifted to sleep in the afternoon, because I awoke to the sound of Jacob yelling in the, "Carlisle, he's been bitten."

I ran out to the living room, and Jacob was carrying Robert, who was unconscious. He had a bite mark on his shin, and it was bleeding profusely, despite the cloth that had been wrapped around it. Jason, Embry, Quil, Uncle Seth, and Aunt Leah all followed Jacob into the living room.

"What happened," I yelled.

"He was at work at Dawson's garage," Jacob started, "and a woman, whom he described as dark skinned, perfect features, 'could've been a Cullen she was so beautiful', came in and started arguing with him that he had stained the seat of her expensive sports car when he was doing the oil change. She pushed his anger until the point that he phased. He phased right in the middle of Dawson', luckily the rest of the staff was in the garage, and he was in the office when it happened so no one saw anything. He jumped across the front counter, and lunged for her, but he was too new. She somehow knew he would become a wolf, and she bit him. He ran off into the woods. We heard his thoughts in our pack mind, and we went and found him bleeding. We got him to phase back to human, and then he passed out. He has been unconscious for about 10 minutes."

Grandpa Carlisle motioned for Jake to carry Robert upstairs to his study, which he did, and immediately laid him on the exam table. He was already inspecting the wound, and found that it was not venomous, as he had suspected, since female half vamps don't seem to be. Robert had lost a lot of blood, and Grandpa Carlisle began collecting blood from the pack. Dad helped him to cross sample it to make sure that he was given blood which was a match. It seemed that all the wolves in Jacob's pack were the same type.

Jacob called Billy and Grandma Sue, who called Robert's mother. Robert's mother had been out of the loop to this point with the whole vampire, werewolf thing, so by the time she made her way to the Cullen house with them, she was a nervous wreck. Dad read her mind that she was scared of the vampires especially, so we all kept our distance downstairs, except for Grandpa Carlisle, whom continued to monitor Robert's vitals. Jacob kept running up and down the stairs, between the two groups.

When Jacob came back downstairs, I asked "But why Robert, we hardly know him."

"He's Embry's cousin, which means that he would join my pack. He was the weakest link, and they attacked that kink in the chain," Jacob said, and continued, "Sam's pack is following her scent. She headed toward the Ocean. He will let us know if they catch her."

I started putting pieces together in my head, and something didn't add up. How would this half vampire know that Robert was that close to phasing for the first time? A new theory started to come into my mind, and I knew it was true. Worse, I knew Jacob probably already knew the truth, and he was purposely lying to me.

"This little theory of yours, that they somehow new that Robert was going to change into a wolf soon doesn't make any sense, and you know it. Your scent was all over the garage from when you worked there. I think that she followed your scent to the garage, and having never actually seen you, attacked the only other Quileute, poor Robert, who happened to be in the building. You are their prime target," I hissed.

"There is no way to know which theory is true," Jacob said, "at this point it is just guessing anyway," but when he said this, he starred down at this feet, and did not make eye contact with me.

I was mad. He knew I was right, but he was not admitting to it out of some suicidal desire to be the one to protect me, or simple male ego. "You are full of shit, you know that Jake," I rarely cursed, so Jacob knew that I was beyond pissed when I yelled this at him. "Is this how our marriage is always going to be? Something bad happens, especially something that put you in danger, and then you are going to lie to me about it? I thought I could trust you more than anyone, and you stand here, in front of my entire family and lie to me. He's lying, isn't he Dad, Mom drop your shield, let me prove to everyone that he is lying."

"He's not lying Nessie," Dad said, "Mom's shield hasn't been up all afternoon. He really believed his theory until you came up with yours. You need to calm down for both you and the baby.

Grandpa Carlisle came back down the stairs at the point and said, "Robert's wounds have mostly healed already. He is in shock about his first transformation, which I assume is normal. Billy and Sue had his mother calmed down at this point. I think that it is probably best that the pack spend some time with him, and talk to him about what is happening with him.

"Seth, Embry and I will do it," said Aunt Leah, and then she added, "Jacob, I do now, and always will respect you as the alpha of the pack. I served in that role for the past five years while you were gone, but I am grateful to have you back. That being said, I think that Nessie's theory makes the most sense. I am going to talk to Sam, and have you stop patrols until further notice. You have a family on the way. You need to protect yourself for their sakes."

"Leah," he started to yell, but then I cut him off.

"The rest of the wolves are not the targets. You are the target. You killed Nahuel. It makes sense Jacob. Don't fight Aunt Leah on this."

Jacob through his hands up above his head in disgust, and stormed out into our bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

"Thank you Aunt Leah," I said sincerely, "I know that you have not wanted to stay a wolf for so long, that you wanted to stop phasing a long time ago so that you could age, but you didn't, and I know that it has directly benefited me. Thank you."

"You're welcome Nessie, that's what family does," she said under her breath. Although Aunt Leah had the reputation for being, well the best word to describe it is a bitch, no pun intended, I never saw her that way. She had always been sweet, faithful and loyal to both me and Jacob. I know that Vampires, even vegetarians would never be her favorite thing, but it just added to the sacrifices that she had made for Jacob and me to be happy.

Aunt Leah turned and addressed the room, "I am going to go upstairs and get Robert. We will take him outside and talk to him. Since Jacob won't be patrolling anymore, we will keep in touch by phone as much as possible. I will make Billy the point person if you need to call us." Aunt Leah went up the stairs, and quickly came back down with Robert, Aunt Sue, and Uncle Emmett who was carrying Billy in his wheelchair down the stairs. They all made their way out the front door of the house.

I sat on the sofa next to my Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esme for a longtime before Dad turned to me and asked, "Aren't you going to check on Jacob."

I shook my head and answered, "No, he is the one acting like a macho idiot. He just needs some time to cool down."

"I think your wrong Nessie," Dad replied. "You forget that he not only loves you, but you are his imprint. It is his sole purpose in life to protect you and keep you happy. You and Leah, no matter how justified, just robbed him of the purpose. He thinks that he is unworthy of you now."

"How could he possibly ever even consider that," I asked my father.

"He does, that's all that matters, and it is killing him," my father replied sympathetically.

I shook my head, but this time incredulously, stood up, and made my way to our bedroom door. I expected it to be locked, but it was open to my surprise. I quietly made my way into the room. He was lying face down in the middle of the bed, on top of the covers, with his head buried between two pillows. I purposely closed the door loud enough that he would know someone was there, without slamming it. He did not look up.

I made my way slowly to the bed, silently. I sat down along side him, and began stroking his bare back. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around him, but he pulled away from me. He had never pulled away from me before.

"I'm sorry that you are angry," I said hesitantly, "but I love you more than anything else in this universe, and I am not going to apologize for trying to keep you safe."

His head turned quickly and looked me in the eye, "You really believe that I am so weak that I can not protect you? If I am, then I don't deserve you."

I began crying, and said "I am the one who doesn't deserve you Jacob. You are so selfless, so brave, so loving, and I am just a spoiled brat."

Through a low growl in his throat Jacob said, "Never speak about yourself that way. You are the most perfect being on the planet."

"No I am not," I snapped, "Because I would be nothing without you Jacob. I can't survive without you Jacob. You are protecting me and the baby by protecting yourself, I swear."

I lay next to him, and crushed myself to his chest. "I need you forever Jacob, never forget that," I whispered into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me, and we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Around 3am, I got up to go to the bathroom, and when I returned, Jacob was lying naked, with the covers pulled back, obviously happy to see me. I slowly made my way back to the bed.

"I thought that you were mad at me," I said.

"I was disappointed in myself, I was never mad at you. I love you, and I need you."

I had slept fully dressed, up to this point. Jacob stood me up, and passionately kissed my lips. He licked my lower lift to gain entrance to my mouth, which I gladly gave him. I nibbled his bottom lip.

He moaned, "I love you," into my ear, as he eased my sweater over my head. His hands then roamed down my back and unhooked my bra. He slowly ran his hands up and down my back, and then they roamed their hands around the front to unbutton and unzip my jeans. He pulled down my jeans and panties in one move, and I quickly stepped out of them.

He picked me up bridal style, and laid me on the bed. He kissed every inch of me, from the top of my head, to the sole of my foot, and back up again. He stopped at my core, and licked circles around my clitoris, prior to entering me, with his large erection.

He leans down and whispers into my ear, as he thrusts in and out of me, "I love you, my Nessie. I already love our baby so much. I promise to always be there for you."

"Jacob you are my everything, you and our baby, are my universe," I moaned.

He was so slow, so gentle, he kept me on the edge for so long, that I began pleading, "Please Jacob, harder, faster, I need more of you." He responded to my pleading immediately.

"I love you, Nessie, I need you always," he moaned, "I am gonna, I, I, Nessie, I…"

He choked out.

"I gonna cum too," I cried out, and we came together. He rolled me over so that I was on top of him, and I slept with him inside me, gently caressing me the rest of the night. I finally felt safe. Not only was I locked up in the "Cullen Fortress" but now so was my Jacob.


	47. Chapter 47

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Thank you to everyone who continues to read my story and provide feedback. I love all the feedback, it motivates me to keep writing. **_

Chapter 47: Meeting of the Pack.

By Sunday Morning, Robert was fully healed, and had returned to our home to speak with Jacob. He had joined Jacob's pack the minute he first phased, as it was their pack mind that he heard. I had taken Robert to be very shy, withdrawn, and a little anti-social the few days that I attended school on the reservation, but Jacob attributed his behavior to the physical changes his body was going through in order for him to become a wolf. In this case however, I appeared to be right.

Robert appeared at the house at 12:30 am, which would have been alright, except Jacob asked him to be there at 11pm, when the rest of the pack was scheduled to arrive. Robert arrived dressed with dark black eyeliner and black lipstick on, his nails painted black, his hair all spiked up one side, and combed smooth from the front across the other. I had grown up very isolated, but it appeared to me that Robert was a Goth.

Embry looked like he was going to phase and attach his cousin when he strolled in, but he was able to calm himself. Jacob chose to ignore his appearance, and welcomed him into the pack meeting, which they were holding in human form in the Cullen Dining Room. Aunt Leah, being Aunt Leah, had to say something, "Are you looking for a Kiss Concert, or are you here for the pack meeting," she scoffed.

"Kiss," Robert replied, "You don't get out much do you."

Robert seemed much friendlier toward me today than in school, especially compared to the attitude that he seemed to be giving his pack brothers when he came in. He seemed especially interested to learn about my pregnancy and my engagement to Jacob. He kind of seemed jealous. He hardly knew me, and I thought that was really weird.

Aunt Leah was also quite clingy with me today. She rubbed my belly and asked me questions about my wedding and my pregnancy thus far. Although I got along better with her than most people, I was surprised with how close she was becoming towards me. I attributed the new closeness to being back in Forks, and that our relationship never really had a chance to develop while we were on the island. I was kind of regretting that she would not be a member of the bridal party, but then again, I did need someone to play piano, and she had agreed to that task.

Jacob called the meeting to order, and the pack reviewed the incidents of the prior day, with Robert phasing for the first time, debating whether the half-vamp was seeking Jacob or purposely tried to provoke Robert. The entire pack, except for Jacob, agreed with me that Jacob was the true intended target.

"I thought Vamps were supposed to have a good sense of smell," Robert barked, "I guess the damn half-vamps only have half the smell and half the sense."

Jacob began shaking and was about to phase to attack Robert, when my father came running in from the other room and said, "Jacob, no one told Robert about Nessie. He was only told that we are vegetarians, he didn't know." Robert said, "Sorry Nessie, I had no idea, I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you."

I really didn't like Robert. It appeared to me that he was going out of his way to make everything difficult for the entire pack, plus, I was insulted, even if he didn't mean to insult me.

Since the meeting was getting heated, we moved it out to the back porch, so incase anyone phased, the house would not get destroyed. Once we were outside, Jacob called it back to order. They worked out a new patrol schedule. Seth, Quil, and Embry, would be one set, and they would alternate patrols every other day with Leah, Jason, and Robert. Jacob decided that even though he would not be on patrol, he would phase every night, and stay near the Cullen home, so that he would be in constant communication with those in the pack. Not surprisingly, Robert had something to say about this.

"So let me get this straight, Jacob is our leader, but it is too dangerous for him to actually do any real work, so we get to run around in the woods all night, while he relaxes here with the Vampires," Robert said sarcastically, "What else does our fearless leader want us to do, through ourselves on a grenade or just let us be the lunch for his wedding guests."

"That's enough Robert," Embry snapped as Jacob phased. I had been sitting next to him, but Aunt Leah threw herself on top of me, and gently knocked me to the ground so that I was out of his way before he lunged at Robert. At that point, the rest of the pack, Aunt Leah included, all phased to wolf, and took off into the woods to finish their discussion. Since I couldn't understand Jacob in his wolf form, I went back into the house.

It was about 1:30 am now, so I went into my room to try to get some sleep. I wasn't sure what type of mood that Jacob would be in when he came back home, but mine currently was that great. I put on a navy blue cami and a pair of navy blue silk boy shorts and went to bed.

I slept very uneasily. First I had nightmares, or flashbacks of what happened to me with Nahuel. I woke up screaming, but because of the soundproofing in the room, no one heard me, and I tried to go back to sleep. My second nightmare was even scarier than the first. I was being threatened by a vampire with long dark hair, I couldn't see his face, but Jacob phased to protect me. The vampire lunged, and ripped Jacob's head from his shoulders. I woke up screaming for a second time, but this time, Jacob was in the bed with me. I must not have heard him come back in. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Nessie, honey, its OK, I'm here, it's OK," Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed my forehead.

"I'm OK, I said, "It was just a nightmare. I'm alright, especially because you are here, I said, and kissed him tenderly on his lips." Deliberately trying to change the subject I asked, "How did the rest of the meeting go?"

"That Robert is an obnoxious weirdo," Jacob said, "It is going to take a while for the pack to get used to sharing a mind with him. Speaking of which, I want you to stay away from him."

"OK, I think he is a jerk, but why do you want me to stay away from him?"

"Some of the thoughts that he was having about you, well; I just don't want him around you."

"Jacob Black, are you jealous?"

He grabbed me tightly around my waist and kissed me deeply until I had to start shaking my head so that I could come up for breath. He whispered into my ear, "It's not jealousy, because I know that you are mine, as I am yours, I just don't appreciate hearing someone have lustful thoughts towards my fiancée."

"You are right you know. I am yours. Now and always, yours," I replied, "You can let Robert have his fantasies, because he is never gonna get any of this." I then pushed Jacob flat onto the bed, and began giving him a love bite on his neck. Once I left a nice size hickey where he would have to wear a Turtle Neck to cover it up, I said, "Let Robert sees that. He will be fuming with jealously."

"You forgot about my superfast wolf healing," he remarked, and when I looked down, the hickey was completely gone.

"Well we are just going to have to find ways to make out in front of him. We can drive him crazy that way," I smirked.

"I'd rather not give him any ideas. Seriously, the way he was looking at you today was odd."

"Well, I can think of something that can get your mind off of it, if you are up for a little distraction. You still have 3 hours before you have to wolf out again," I said coyly.

"I guess we could think of something," Jacob said, and then reached under the bed to pull out the Karma Sutra again. "There are still a lot of chapters in this book which we still have not studied. Do you think that you would want to try this one," he asked, with a huge grin on his face as his cheeks blushed scarlet.

I began to kiss Jacob passionately. I trailed my kisses down his chest, his abdomen, past his black public hair, and took his large erection in my mouth. I liked him in circles from the tip of his penis, down his shaft. His hands worked into my hair, and gently guided my speed so that I was meeting his needs. As I gently ran my teeth up the back of his penis, he came in my mouth. As always, it tasted like Jacob, only saltier. I swallowed and then I licked him dry. I made my way back to his mouth, so that he could taste the sweet ambrosia that the fluids of our two bodies always made.

Jacob began kissing me passionately. His arms roamed my body, and he licked his way from my chin, down my neck, to my core, where he lapped at me. He licked my clit while he inserted two fingers, slowly, twisting them toward my belly button, keeping me right on the edge. He whispered to me, "Are you sure that you want to try this one." I nodded yes.

In today's position, I lay as if in missionary position, and Jacob enters me the same, however, instead of just thrusting back and forth inside me, Jacob had to spin his body back and forth on top of me.

He started thrusting in me, with our faces kissing each other, and then using his arms, he began to turn, continuing to thrust inside me, until his buttock, was up near my face, and then he continued to thrust and to turn back toward my face again. As he spun, he dug deeper, spread me farther, than he ever had before. I couldn't speak. My eyes rolled back in my head, and all I could do was moan out in ecstasy.

As he continued to spin on top of me and thrust deeply into me, I let my hands explore every inch of him, his back, his legs, his ass, and I cupped his scrotum, when his rear was toward me. He let out a moan of pleasure.

"I'm gonna, Jacob, I'm gonna cum, Jacob, please Jacob don't stop, it feels, it feels,"

"How does it feel Nessie," Jacob whispered in my ear as his twisted toward my face.

"Oh God, Jacob, it feels, amazing," I moaned.

"Cum with me baby," Jacob said, and he stayed facing me as he thrust into me several times more forcefully, and then we came together.

He held me, nuzzled into his chest until 5:30 am, when the alarm went off for him to "wolf out." During that time, he told me how much he loved me. How much he already loved our baby, and I drifted to sleep. He told me to stay in bed, and I did, because I was exhausted, but this time, I had much more pleasant dreams.


	48. Chapter 48

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Feedback, more feedback please. I really appreciate all of it. **_

Chapter 48: Mud Baths and Showers

I got out of bed at 8am, and was planning on attending Vampire Academy, as per usual, when Aunt Alice came running into the kitchen.

"Hurry up, we are kidnapping you, get ready," she squeaked.

"Who is kidnapping me, and where am I being taken," I asked, half groggily.

"All your favorite women, your Aunts the Vamps, Aunt Leah, Grandmas Esme and Sue, Kristen, Claire, Emily and your Mom," she replied.

"What is the purpose of all this?"

"The purpose, it that it is you Bachelorette Party, and Aunt Rose and I decided that it needed to be an all day and all night event. We even had Jay Jenks get you new I.D.'s for the occasion." She handed me a driver's license, which said that I was 22 years old.

"Do you really think that I can pass for that old," I asked.

"With Jay's I.D's you can," she replied wryly.

With resignation in my voice I said, "What do you want me to wear?"

"For the day, I want you to wear that red silk shirt I bought for you with your black skinned jeans and your knee high black boots. For this evening, I bought you a special outfit to change into," she replied.

"Tonight, what do you mean tonight, Jacob gets off patrol at 6pm, and I want to spend time with him," I said with panic flooding my words.

"Nessie, you will have an eternity to spend with Jacob, you can't give us girls one night?"

"Why do I feel like I am going to regret this," I said, defeated.

"You are not going to regret this; it will be a good memory."

"I thought you can't _see_ my future," I snapped.

"No but I know you, and in a lot of ways you are just like your mother. You fight me tooth and nail on things, but then afterwards, you thank me because you enjoyed yourself. This is just another one of these times," she said smirking.

"Can you at least give me a hint of where we are going?"

"No, but wear nice, but not too seductive underwear," she replied.

"No one is going to see my underwear except Jacob," I snapped.

"Nessie, please be reasonable, and just do what I say. I am your aunt after all; I am not going to get you into trouble."

I let out a frustrated resigned huff, and then I walked into my closet to get dressed. I put on a pair of non-descript white silk panties and a matching bra that were just one step up for tidy whities. I blew my hair out with a diffuser, so that my soft bronze curls drifted gently to my shoulders, and I put on a little blush and some lip gloss before heading into the living room.

No one was assembled in the living room yet when I entered, so I snuck out the kitchen door, and called for Jacob. The large russet wolf Jacob came running up to me. He looked startled.

"Everything is fine," I said to him reassuringly. "I am being kidnapped for the day by my family and friends for a Bachelorette Party, but mine start early, we are all supposed to be leaving here by 9am."

Jacob pushed me towards the woods with his big wolf head, and I followed him into the bushes. He phased back to human as he stood there before me. His beautiful naked body stood there in front of me, and he looked frustrated, and bordering on angry.

"What do you mean, Bachelorette party," he barked

"Exactly what I said, except it can't be all that risqué' because Claire and Kristen are coming with us and they are underage. Aunt Alice did get me an older fake ID though; I am not sure what that is for."

"I don't like it," Jake snapped. "With everything going on around here right now, I don't think that it is a good idea for you to be away from me."

"I am going out with 4 vampires and one werewolf. I think we should be safe."

"I still don't like it," Jacob said, "I've heard about what happens at those type of parties, naked guys grinding on you, and sometimes things get even more carried away."

Now I was getting pissed, "Are you saying that you don't trust me? Is that why everywhere I go that you are always there, because you don't trust me to behave myself when I am out of your sight."

Jacob shook his head and said, "No Nessie, I don't trust myself to be enough for you. You might see some guy tonight and realize that I am not good enough for you."

"You idiot," I snapped, "You are the best man in the world, and I am the luckiest woman in the world, and if you don't realize that, there must be something wrong with you. I want you for eternity. I love you more than life itself. Now cut the crap and kiss me goodbye before Aunt Alice comes out here looking for us."

"I'm sorry Nessie; it just drives me crazy to be away from you, even for a day. I love you," he said, and then pushed me up against a tree and started kissing me passionately.

After several minutes, I heard loud throat clearing from the porch. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you better get your but up here right now or I will come down there and get you."

Jacob pulled away from me. I gave him one last tender kiss, and headed back toward the porch where my aunt was standing.

"The limo is here, and so is everyone else. We are ready to go. Please wash that tortured expression off your face Nessie, everyone is looking forward to making this day special for you, at least enjoy yourself for their sakes," Aunt Alice said.

We made our way out to the front of the house, and all the women were assembled there. Also parked in the driveway was a large stretch Hummer limousine. I noticed that the driver, in uniform complete with the hat was Uncle Jasper. That somehow made me feel somewhat more relieved. Even though I new I was going to have four vamps with me, to now know that I was going to have a fifth, and that he was a military strategist, made me feel more reassured, since it was the first time I was venturing out of the house with the threat of Yohan and the sisters.

"Congratulations Nessie," Claire said, as she ran up and hugged me. As she did this, I felt especially blessed for the first time for my rapid aging. If I were human, it would have still been at least another 10 years until I was with my Jacob. Claire seemed happy and clueless though, when it came to Quil, just as I had felt a little over a month ago about my Jacob.

"We miss you at school," Kristen said, and gave me a big hug.

"I miss school too, but now that I have 'Mono'," I said as I rubbed my belly, "Its not a good idea that I return."

"We can all finish catching up in the car. We have to make our way to Seattle by 10:30," Aunt Alice said, as she opened the door to the limo and we all climbed in.

The limousine was fully loaded. It had a flat screen TV, DVD player, playstation 3, fully stocked bar, and a basket of food which included cheeses, crackers, chips, dips, bagels, and various other foods. The limo itself was spacious and comfortable. It had plenty of room for all of us to spread out. The seats turned around in the cabin like a large C, so that we could all face each other for the entire ride.

"This is the coolest car I've ever been in," Claire said, as she grabbed a can of coke from the bar.

"Me too," I replied.

"So where is our first stop," I asked, not sure if Aunt Alice would tell me yet or not.

"Our first stop is La Bella's Day Spa in Seattle. We will be having beauty treatment all day long. Nessie, I already have you scheduled for all the treatments which you will need to prepare for the wedding. Everyone else is free to pick whatever they want," Aunt Alice replied. I had never had a spa day before, and the idea of being pampered did sound kind of sweet.

"Can I ask where our second stop will be," I pushed, knowing what her answer would be.

"You can ask anything you want, but you will not get an answer until after we are all finished at the Spa," Aunt Alice said wryly.

We talked and joked the entire way to the spa. Uncle Jasper drove quickly for a human, but not at full out Vampire speed, I assumed that was for the non-vamp passengers in the car. I ate a bagel on the way, and washed it down with some orange juice.

When we arrived at La Bella's Day Spa, I was dazzled. It looked like a movie set, the grounds were so beautiful, sculptured manicured gardens, mini waterfalls, and coy ponds. A man named Gregory, met us at the door, and said that he would be our guide for the day. He seemed very nice, and he hugged Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie as if they were old friends.

All of us started out with mud baths, and then the Vamps excused themselves, while the imprints and wolf had full body exfoliation followed by massages. The Vamps returned for the manicures, pedicures, and facials. I had every inch of my body, primped, massaged, and polished. For lunch they served cucumber water and little tiny sandwiches. I thought to myself when we were eating that this lunch would not have satisfied my Jacob.

By the time we left La Bella's Day Spa, it was about 5pm. We made our way out to the car, and I asked Aunt Alice where we were heading. "Nessie, can't you be patient, you'll see," Aunt Alice said as she rolled her eyes. We all climbed back into the large vehicle. I noticed that we were headed towards Port Angeles. About 45 minutes later, we arrived at the seafood restaurant where Jacob and I had enjoyed dinner about 2 weeks ago.

We walked into the restaurant, and it was decorated in pink and white streamers and had a large banner which said "Congratulations Nessie and Jacob." The room was filled now with all the important people in my life. My parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, friends, and most importantly, my Jacob, with his family were all there.

I ran straight into Jacob's waiting arms, "Did you know about this?"

"No, Billy kidnapped me this afternoon. Sam's pack took over the patrols so that my whole pack could be here. They told me that it is a 'Jack and Jill' shower, so both the men and the women have to go," Jacob replied, as he reached down and kissed me.

Our shower was more special than wedding showers that I saw on television. Instead of being given things like a toaster, or a microwave; we received things which were very personal from those who attended.

Billy gave me a beautiful jade necklace that had belonged to Jacob's mother Sarah. He told me that he was so blessed to have three beautiful daughter now, and gave me a strong hug.

My mother and father gave us a deed. It was too a small home in Alaska outside of Denali. They said it was so that Jacob and I could always have our own space, but be within minutes of extended family members.

Grandma and Grandpa Carlise gave us each individual gifts. I received a "grown up" Cullen Crest pendant. It was very similar to the one which Aunt Rosalie wears around her neck. Jacob received a Cullen Crest cuff, identical to the ones that my father and uncles wear.

Grandpa Charlie gave me a pear necklace, which he said was my Great-Grandma Swan's. I told him that I would wear it on my wedding day as my something old.

Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmett didn't give us a gift. They said that there gift had to be given on our wedding day.

This party had tons of food, enough to keep the entire pack happy and well fed. I enjoyed mingling with our families. We got to talk, without any of the pressure which had been on us so much in the past few weeks. It was a perfect day. I held Jacob in my arms, with pride, letting everyone who loved us know how much I loved him.

Around 10pm, people started to head home.

"Jake did you bring your car, or do we need to get a ride with someone," I asked. Aunt Alice bounded over to us instantly.

"Oh no you don't Nessie," she hissed at me, "we are just getting started. Jacob you can have Nessie back tomorrow. Actually, I think that the rest of your pack, except for Leah, has something planned for you. Kiss goodbye Nessie and head back out toward the limo."

I looked at Jacob longingly. Whatever they had planned for me, I would rather spend the night with my Jacob, luckily, and he returned the same look as did. I kissed him passionately goodbye, and Uncle Emmet made rude kissing noises around us.

Aunt Alice grabbed me by the arm and turned me toward her. She wrapped a blindfold around me and led me out of the restaurant and into the limo.


	49. Chapter 49

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Feedback, more feedback please. I really appreciate all of it. **_

_**A/N- My extreme thanks to leydyan22**____**who gave me a great idea for the chapter involving a special encounter Nessie wasn't anticipating. It really makes the chapter. Thank you so much for the idea.**_

Chapter 49: Risqué Business

Once we were in the limo, Aunt Alice ordered me to change into a new outfit. She allowed me to take the blindfold off temporarily, and I noticed that the limo was heading toward Seattle. I also noticed that only my aunts, Alice, Rosalie, and Leah, were in the limo with me, but Uncle Jasper was still driving.

When I saw the outfit which she brought for me, I began to strongly protest. First, there was the underwear that she expected me to wear- black, shear nylon crotchless panties and a matching bra that covered nothing. Then there were the clothes, a pair of skin tight black leather pants, and a black leather bustier which laced in the front and back. Then there were the shoes, or should I say but boots, thigh high red leather boots.

"I am a pregnant and engaged woman and you want me to wear that," I yelled.

"Stop protesting Nessie, we are all going to close our eyes and slowly count to 100, you better be in that outfit or I am going to come over there and put it on you," Aunt Alice hissed.

"Aunt Rosalie, Aunt Leah," I begged, "You can't want me to wear this?"

"It's your Bachelorette Party Nessie, live a little," Aunt Leah said, as she began combing he hair and shrugging out of her button down shirt which she had worn all day to reveal a lower cut, form fitted black cami, which exposed the straps of her lace bra.

"Renesmee," Aunt Rosalie chided, "It's not like you are all that innocent. You are pregnant, but you are not showing, plus, just because your room is sound proofed, doesn't' mean that we don't all know what is going on in there."

With a loud harrumph, I gave into Aunt Alice's demands, and began to change. The divider was up so that Uncle Jasper respected my privacy, and my aunts, turned their heads, and continued to fix their make up as I climbed into the most uncomfortable outfit that I had ever warn in my life.

"99, 100," Aunt Alice said, but I was already full dressed. She reapplied my blind fold and quickly sat me down on the seat between her and Aunt Rosalie. My aunts gossiped with each other the entire trip. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie seemed especially interested in the dating scene amongst the wolves, and Aunt Leah seemed happy to have some non-Quileutes to share her gossip with.

About 30 minutes later, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie removed my blindfold.

"We are almost there, I need to freshen your make up," Aunt Alice said. Both she and Aunt Rosalie began applying copious amounts of foundation, powder, eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, and perfume to me. They teased out my curls, so that my hair was huge. Even though I wanted to see where we were going, the rush of brushes and cosmetic products at my face was blinding, and I still didn't have a clear lead on where we were heading.

"Take a look, we're all finished," Aunt Rosalie announced gleefully, and handed me a compact. When I looked in the mirror I didn't recognize myself, and not in a good way. I looked really, really trashy. My makeup was too dark, my hair was tease up and out, and I thought that I looked like a prostitute.

"What were you planning to do, push me out of the car by the docks and see if I could earn enough money to get home," I scoffed.

"You look perfect for where we are going," Aunt Alice replied, ignoring my negative attitude.

"That is what scares me," I replied.

The limo pulled into the parking lot of "Chubby's Male and Female Review." I recognized that we were now in one of the seedier parts of Seattle. The club was sectioned off with two separate entrances, one that said "For those Seeking Females," the second on the far end of the building said, "For those Seeking Males."

"You brought me to a strip club," I asked incredulously. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Leah just nodded.

Aunt Alice replied, "Come now Nessie, this is going to be fun for all of us. Just relax. Uncle Jasper will be right out here in the limo if anyone gets out of hand with you." She then grabbed my arm and pulled me, reluctantly into the club. I pulled out my latest fake ID from Mr. Jenks, and headed into the club.

I was somewhat amazed by what I saw when we entered. There were greasy looking men, wearing nothing but Speedos, walking around waiting tables. There was a large stage in the front of the room, where a man was dressed like a cowboy, and was dancing around to "Save a Horse, Ride a Cow Boy." Instead of wearing jeans under his chaps like a real cowboy would, he wore a thong, which revealed his large member and his ample ass. He continued to strip his clothes off to the song, and hump the stage, until he was completely naked. He was only the second man that I had ever seen completely naked, and well, he had nothing on my Jacob.

I felt embarrassed. I felt like just looking at other men was cheating on Jacob. I wanted to run.

"Knock it off Nessie," Aunt Alice hissed, "stop being such a prude." She then continued to drag me by my wrist toward a table in the front row.

"It's too bad we can't get her drunk," Aunt Leah said as she rolled her eyes, "Maybe then she'd lighten up."

"Aunt Leah," I snapped. She just rolled her eyes.

The next dancer, who came out, was dressed like a police officer, and the song that came on was "Y.M.C.A." by the Village People. Aunt Alice began waving a $1000 bill over her head, and motioned for the dancer to come towards us. The dancer quickly spotted the money.

"Officer, this in my niece Nessie, and she has been bad, she has been very, very bad," she shouted loud enough so that everyone in the club heard her over the music. I felt my cheeks flush red.

The office grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me up toward the stage, as Aunt Alice, pushed me up on to the stage. All of a sudden, I was pushed into a tall backed wooden chair, and I was being strapped to the arms of the chair with handcuffs. Although my half-vampire strength could have easily snapped the handcuffs, it would have meant exposure. So I was forced to sit there and bear it. First he threw his hat off, and Aunt Alice caught it and began to hoot and holler. Next he stripped his shirt off, and oil was all over the muscles of his chest. He rubbed his chest against my back. Then he walked around to the front of the stage, in front of where I was strapped to the chair. He continued to gyrate toward me, sticking his ass toward my face, as he then in one swoop pulled his pants completely off, revealing a black Speedo. His legs were also all greasy. He began to straddle on top of me, and grind himself on me. I felt my cheeks blush from pink to burning hot read. I closed my eyes from embarrassment. Luckily the song ended, and I was released, and returned to my aunts, whom were hysterical laughing.

"That was humiliating," I yelled at them as I returned to the table, "Can we go now, you've all had your fun at my expense, can I just go home to Jacob now."

"No Nessie, you have one more thing that you have to do before we go. We all chipped in and bought you some time in the Champagne Room," Aunt Alice said.

"What's the Champagne Room," I asked, with fear flooding my voice.

"It's where you get to have some private time with one of the dancers," Aunt Alice said. She then motioned for me to follow the dancer who had just grinded against me, "This nice officer is going to bring you upstairs so that you can meet with a special dancer all by yourself."

I shook my head and stomped my foot in protest, "No, no way. Just let me get home to Jacob, please."

"After this Nessie, I promise, just go along with it," Aunt Alice said as she giggled.

Against my will, again, the dancer dragged me, as Aunt Alice pushed me, toward the back of the club. We went through a doorway behind the bar, and entered a long line of closed door cubicles. There was a lot of moaning and screams of ecstasy coming from the closed cubicles.

Aunt Alice and the dancer pushed me into an empty cubicle, and then told me to sit down on the bench, which resembled something from a doctor's office, as it was covered in paper. As they left me, they turned the lights off, locking me in and leaving me in complete darkness.

I sat there for a few minutes and began trembling. I didn't want anyone to touch me except for my Jacob. I wanted to bolt, and I was locked in. It was bringing back memories of what happened with Nahuel, and I felt tears beginning to brim up in my eyelids. They had not spilled over on to my cheeks, when I heard the door, open and close very quickly. I could see the outline of a tall man, standing near the door. I decided to take evasive action.

"Excuse me sir, I am sure that my aunt paid you a lot of money for you to spend this time with me, but I really do not want to do this. I am engaged, and I really love my fiancée, and I do not want anyone else to touch me, or dance with me, or whatever else it is that you are supposed to do in here…" I was cut off and I heard a familiar voice.

"Nessie, is that you?"

"Jacob," I said questioningly.

The lights came on suddenly, and I heard my Aunt Alice giggling on the other side of the door. "You two have an hour, make the best of it," she said.

Jacob stood before me in tight leather pants, and a tight black t-shirt. He looked so good, and I was so relieved it was him.

"Thank God it was you," I said as I threw myself across the room at him, and wrapped my arms and legs around him. He quickly threw me down across the bench, and moaned in my ear.

"I'm glad it was you too. They were all being so pushy. I don't want there to be any secrets between us Nessie, they paid for me to have a lap dance. I didn't enjoy it. Then they shoved me in here and told me I was going to have private time with a stripper," he moaned into my ear.

"My aunts did the same things to me. I felt so weird Jacob. I just wanted to be with you."

"Well now, we have each other," he whispered into my ear. He kissed me gently, and then licked my bottom lip, seeking entry to my mouth. I willingly gave it to him. As I gasped for air, he kissed his way up to my ear, and circled it with his tongue. He nibbled it, and then he whispered into my ear "You look so fucking hot."

"My aunts made me put this on."

"Remind me to thank you Aunt's later," he replied.

I pulled his shirt off of him, and made my way to the waistband of his pants. He quickly shrugged out of his pants and boxers, exposing his large erection. He quickly, forcefully, grabbed the laces on my bustier, and pulled them through completely, and ripped the shirt from my body. He then pulled the knee high red leather boots from my body, followed by the black leather pants. He left my sheer bra and panties on me.

"I hope that you have more of these," He said as he snapped my bra strap, "I really like these."

"I am sure that can be arranged," I moaned. My underwear was almost instantly on the floor.

He pulled my body down so that my legs were over his shoulders, and he was standing at the edge of the table. He leaned down and began licking, kissing, nibbling my clitoris, as two of his fingers into my core, and I began to trust against them. He twisted his fingers up toward my bundle of nerves, and I screamed his name out in pleasure.

"How does that feel Nessie," he asked me, in his sexiest, huskiest voice.

"Oh my, Jacob, it feels so good, but..." I moaned.

"But," he sounded perplexed.

"But I want all of you inside of me."

"What part of me do you want inside you," he said coyly.

"Your cock, your large hard cock," I yelled out as my eyes rolled back in my head.

He entered me hard, and forcefully. He began thrusting quickly, and I felt myself dripping wet from him.

"Who's the only man who can do this to you," he grunted out as he thrust forcefully inside me.

"You Jacob, now and always, only you," I moaned.

"Did that sweaty dancer make you wet," he grunted into my ear, as he continued to thrust in me.

"No Jacob, never anyone but you," I moaned.

"You're mine Nessie, I'm yours and you are mine," Jacob groaned into my ear.

"Jacob, I love you, you are mine, my one and only. I never want anyone but you," I screamed out, as I was approaching my climax.

"I am so glad that I waited for you. You are my everything. I couldn't be with anyone but you ever."

"I'm gonnna cum, Jacob, I'm, I'm"

"Cum for me Nessie, I'm ready too."

We came together, and he collapsed on top of me on the table. We suddenly heard a knock on the door, and a loud booming male voice say "Five Minutes."

Jacob helped me to get dressed. In stead of trying to re-lace the bustier, Jacob let me where his T-Shirt, which hung on me like a dress, but I still put my underwear and pants back on. I really didn't want to put those red boots back on, so Jacob carried me out of the club and into the limo, where my aunts and Uncle Jasper were waiting for us.

They all laughed at us hardily as Jacob laid me on the back seat of the limo. I am sure that they talked about us the whole way home, but Jacob and I kissed the entire way, so that is all I remember.


	50. Chapter 50

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Feedback, more feedback please. I really appreciate all of it. **_

Chapter 50: Countdown to the Big Day

Jacob carried me bridal style, from the limousine, directly into our bedroom and closed the door. He gingerly laid me on the bed, and cuddle next to me. He stripped me of my pants, but left me in his T-Shirt to sleep. I loved sleeping in his T-Shirt, it smelled so much like him, I felt almost as enveloped by him as when we made love.

"Today was some day honey," he whispered in my ear, as he drew circles on my belly with his fingers.

"Yeah, I am so exhausted, from the spa, to the shower, to the club, but mostly you at the club, I have never felt so tired," I replied in a yawn, and added, "or more safe, because I am in your arms."

"There are only two nights left until the wedding, and according to tradition, I am not supposed to spend tomorrow night with you. I think your Dad is going to want me to keep that tradition."

"We are also supposed to both be virgins on our wedding night and not expecting our first child. Plus, one of us is a half-vampire and the other is a shape shifting wolf," I said wryly.

Jacob rolled his eyes and said, "My point is, that I think that this is our last night together until the wedding, and I am glad that we had such a good day together." He leaned down and gently kissed my cheek. He continued to caress my belly, and then he rested his head on my abdomen, and began to talk to it.

"Little baby, I'm your Daddy, Jacob, and right now you are inside your mother Renesmee, but everyone calls her Nessie. I just wanted you to know that we both love you very much and that we can't wait to meet you. I also wanted you to know that your mother and I love each other very much, and we have eternity as a family, to get to know you, and take care of you." He kissed my belly and continued to trace circles on it.

I leaned down a kissed the top of Jacob's head. "Jake, do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?"

"As long as the baby is healthy, I don't care," he replied honestly.

"But if you had a choice, which would you want?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and looked uncomfortably up at me. "I guess I would want a little girl, who looks like you." He said, and then rolled his head back towards my stomach.

"I want a little Jacob, with black hair and dark brown eyes."

"Mostly, right now, I just want to make it official that you are my wife. I already consider you my wife, my soul mate, so much more than words can say, but in two more days, it will be official, and I will for eternity be the happiest man on earth," he said, and kissed my womb.

"I love you so much Jacob. I am so happy to be having a family with you. I'm starting to show a little, did you notice? Grandpa Carlisle thinks that my pregnancy is going at twice the speed of a normal human's so I am the equivalent of two months pregnant. He wants to do an ultrasound on me tomorrow."

Jacob leaned down again and kissed my belly, and then he pulled himself up so that we were face to face. He then kissed me gently on the lips, and then rolled me over so that we could spoon with each other for the rest of the night.

Jacob woke at 5:30 am to eat breakfast before wolfing out on the back porch. I got up to eat with him, because I wanted to spend every possible second of today with him. Tomorrow it would be official, I would be Nessie Black, and just the thought of that made my heart beat faster. I had no doubts about the wedding. I knew that Jacob was my one and only, and I could not picture myself with anyone else.

Even though he was in his wolf form, I sat out on the porch with his most of the morning. I ran my fingers through his russet brown hair, and he nuzzled me with his nose. Around 1pm, Jacob ran suddenly into the woods to phase. I was startled and scared, but assumed that I was not in an immediate danger, because Jacob would not have ran off and left me if I was. Jacob slowly walked back toward the house, shaking his head.

"You are not going to believe this, but Robert imprinted last night," he said dryly.

"So what's the big deal, at this point, don't most wolves imprint," I asked.

"It's who he imprinted on that is the problem, well at least issue," Jacob said, obviously conflicted. "Remember the half-vamp that bit him at Dawson's the first time he phased?"

"He imprinted on one of Nahuel's sisters," I asked, with my voice cracking.

"Yup. Robert said that they met last night. Robert went to a Goth Club after the Bachelor Party, and he met up with Kanachari there. He thought that they were going to tear each other apart at first, but all of a sudden, the imprint magic happened, at least for him, and now he feels that they are inseparable," Jacob said skeptically.

"You don't sound too convinced," I remarked.

"I'm convinced of how Robert feels, but I am not convinced of Kanachari's honesty," he replied.

"I have an idea. Have her meet with my Dad today to see if he can read anything in her mind. Also, Maggie will be here tomorrow, she has the ability to know when someone is lying, maybe she wouldn't mind helping us out."

"The two of them are in La Push in human form right now with Sam. I will tell him to escort them here. I want you locked in the house in case this is a set up."

"Then you need to be locked in with me. They have been gunning for you more than me. They blame you for Nahuel's death."

"Nessie, I will stay in wolf form. I will have the entire pack, your father and your uncles out here. She is not venomous. I am safe. Please don't argue this with me."

"Fine," I said in a huff, and turned to storm into the house, when Jacob grabbed me by my arm, twirled me around, and planted a very passionate kiss on me. "I love you Mrs. Black," he said with a great beaming smile on his face.

"Jumping the gun just slightly, aren't you? But I like it, and I kissed him back."

"Go get your Dad and Uncles for me please, and head inside, so I can go phase back into wolf form."

"Fine hubby," I said wryly.

Due to vampire hearing, Dad and my uncles were already on their way out the kitchen door to the back porch when I headed into the house. Grandpa Carlisle was waiting in the kitchen for me.

"Nessie, since Jacob is otherwise occupied, I would like to do that ultra sound now. I nodded, and followed him up the stairs to his study where he already had the machine set up.

I climbed on the table, and lifted the hem of my shirt up, and scooted the top of my pants down, so that Grandpa could conduct the test. He squirted very cold gel on my stomach, and then began to rub my stomach with a smooth wand like object. He didn't say much at first, he just moved the round the wand on my belly and said, "Humm", and then "Uh Ha," followed by an "Isn't that interesting."

"Is everything OK grandpa, don't keep me in suspense, I can't handle any more surprises," I said desperately.

"Your pregnancy appears to be proceeding at a normal human rate. The fetuses, which are both still quite small, appear to be developing well," He replied.

"Fetuses?"

"Yes Nessie, I was wrong when I said that your pregnancy appeared to be progressing at twice the normal human rate. The reason for your increased weight gain at this stage is that you are carrying fraternal twins. It is too early to tell their sex, etc., but at this stage, everything appears to be proceeding as normal," he replied in his best clinical voice.

"We are going to have two babies," I said as I grabbed Grandpa Carlisle and pulled him into a hug. He was also thrilled, but not that I just got ultra sound gel on his outfit.

"Grandpa, could I ask you a favor," I said, with happiness still beaming out of my every word.

"Sure Nessie, what is it?"

"I want to tell Jacob about the twins tomorrow, right after the wedding, do you mind? I want to give him the news as a wedding gift. I'll tell the rest of the family right after that, can you keep the secret for another day."

"That sounds wonderful Nessie, I can agree to that."

Dad came into the room a few moments later.

"Carlisle, why are you reciting "A Midsummer Night's Dream," he asked.

"To protect Nessie's privacy, trust me that it is nothing bad," Grandpa replied.

"Well I came to tell you news on Kanachari. It appears from reading her mind, and from Jaz reading her emotions that she is telling the truth. She was betrothed to Felix, but never felt an attraction or connection to him. Yohan had convinced her that her life would that of a princess once she married one of the Volturi, but she seems to have authentic feelings for Robert," he explained.

"She tried to kill him a few days ago, and now they are in love," I questioned.

"It appears that way. To be especially safe though, I called Maggie, and she is taking an earlier flight out for the wedding. She will be here tonight by 11 pm. She will question Kanachari to ascertain her true intentions and feelings toward Robert. In the mean time, she is being kept in the woods by Sam's pack under 24 hour surveillance," Dad stated.

"What about her sisters and Yohan," I asked.

"Her sister's names are Esmeralde and Adora. They are both over one hundred years old, where as Kanachari is only about 20. They will not stop trying to revenge Nahuel's death, and they are particularly upset about not being welcomed into the Volturi any longer. It seems that Jane has taken Aro's place in the family, and she did not approve of the subjugation of women. They were cast out of the Volturi as soon as word made it to Italy of Aro, Felix, and Demetri's deaths. They will not stop, and neither will Yohan, according to Kanachari," Dad replied.

"Where are they now," I asked.

Dad replied, "According to Kanachari, they have been staying in Vancouver. They have been staying close enough to conduct surveillance, but far enough way that they are not easily detected. Kanachari said that they were the only family that she has ever had, but now that she has found Robert, she wants him to be her family."

Maggie arrived at our house with Siobhan and Liam at 11pm exactly.

"Nessie," Maggie cried, and threw her arms around me in a joyous hug. "Expecting a wee one are ya?"

"Maggie, I am so happy to see you," I said, and then greeted Siobhan and Liam in the same way.

"So where is this hybrid that I need to question," she said, not wanting to delay her business, so that she could get right back into the party mood.

"She is out on the back porch with Jacob and the wolf pack. Her name is Kanachari. One of the wolves imprinted on her yesterday. Since, she tried to kill him earlier this week, we want to make sure that she is telling the truth when she now says that she loves him," I replied.

Maggie nodded and followed me out the door to the porch, where all the wolves of Jacob's pack were sitting with Kanachari in human form, except Jacob himself, who probably stayed in wolf form so that he could communicate with Sam.

"Hello, I'm Maggie," she said, introducing herself to the group, "Is this is the girl who is causing all the trouble," she said as she gestured toward Kanachari.

"My name is Kanachari, and I am not trying to cause any trouble, at least not anymore," she said, as she kissed Robert passionately on the lips.

Kanachari was a beautiful and exotic looking girl. She had Russet skin like Jacob, but with a pale sheen to it. She had braided long dark hair that trailed down to her waist line, and big expressive dark brown eyes. She was truly a beauty.

"So you love him," Maggie asked.

"More than I knew was possible," Kanachari answered.

"True," Maggie said and nodded.

"Where do your allegiances lie, with Robert, the Cullen's and the shape shifters, or with your family," Maggie prodded.

"My allegiance is to Robert, and if he is in alliance with his pack and the Cullen's, than I am too," Kanachari replied.

"True," Maggie said.

"What do you want from the rest of your life," asked Maggie.

Kanachari took a deep breath and answered, "Robert told me about the relationship that Jacob and Nessie have. I want that type of family. I want that relationship. I want to feel love, not strive to be opportunistic. I want the chance to have children. I want to have a life with Robert."

"True," said Maggie.

"Does anyone else have any questions that you need me to act as a lie detector test for, if not, I would like to go check into my hotel," Maggie replied.

Everyone shook their heads. It appeared, at least for now that Kanachari was no longer a danger to us, and may even serve as a valuable ally against her family if necessary.

Jacob ran back into the woods to phase into human form. When he came back I ran into his arms, and gave him a passionate kiss.

Mom came to the back door and said, "Nessie, tonight you are going to stay with me, and Jacob is going to stay at Billy's. No protesting."

Aunt Alice came running up behind Mom, "You better get anything that you need from the first floor right now, because you are not going to be allowed back down here until the ceremony tomorrow."

I just rolled my eyes, and went back to kissing Jacob. He pulled away after several minutes and said, "I am really not trying to piss off the family I am going to be spending eternity with, I've got to go. They have Billy waiting up for me."

"I love you Jacob Black, my Jacob," I said, and kissed him once more tenderly.

"You are my entire world Nessie," he said, as we parted, and he made his way toward the tree line to head toward Billy's. The rest of the wolves and Kanachari made there way home by car.

I made my way upstairs to my parents' room. They sat on the couch, cuddled together, and read poetry to me, like they used to when I was little, until I drifted into a deep, but anxious sleep. Unlike other sleeps, I was not anxious from fear, but anxious because I was going to be getting everything I wanted from life tomorrow, to be Mrs. Jacob Black.


	51. Chapter 51

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- I finally reached 100 with my reviews. Please keep the reviews coming. Thank you to everyone who has added me to favorites and has been following the story. I really appreciate it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it.. **_

Chapter 51: The Wedding

My parents allowed me to sleep until 7am, after which, Aunt Alice literally threatened to breakdown the door. I wasn't allowed downstairs, because the decorations were a "surprise," so my Dad made me breakfast in bed, my favorite, Spanish omelets. I took two bites, and then had to go running for the bathroom with my hand clutched over my mouth. I came back into the bedroom after rinsing my mouth. My father had replaced my Spanish omelets with a tall glass of water and two pieces of dry toast.

"Morning sickness or nerves," Dad asked.

"I have known that this day was coming your whole life, but now that it is here, it is still shocking to me," Dad said, and his eyes looked like he would be crying, if it was possible for him.

"I know Dad, but I promise that I will always be your little girl." I ran around the counter and gave him a big hug.

"Are you done eating yet Nessie, time is wasting," Aunt Alice snapped as she walked into my parent's room.

"No she is not finished eating," Dad snapped, his over-protectiveness coming out, "She just _lost_ her breakfast. I want her to at least hold down some toast and some water before you assault her with beauty products all day."

"Well, how was I supposed to know," she said sarcastically, "its not like I can _see_ her."

"Enough you two," Mom chided them, "My daughter is nervous enough right now. Let her hold down her food, and then we will start with the wedding prep." The stern tone that Mom had made it clear to both Dad and Aunt Alice that she was not playing. Mom came and sat next to me on the bed, and placed her cool hand on my head.

"You don't feel like you have a fever. It could be the start of morning sickness, I hope that it is just nerves for your sake," Mom said. I knew that Mom had suffered a lot worse than morning sickness with me. It was a subject that disturbed us both too much to talk about. I gave her a big hug and reassured her that I was fine.

I held down the toast and water for 30 minutes, before Dad allowed Aunt Alice to blindfold me, and drag me into her private bathroom. The vanity in her bathroom resembled the cosmetic counter at Macy's. She had me sit in a low pink chair, and she and Aunt Rosalie began working feverishly over me.

"This brings back happy memories for me," Mom said as she walked into the room.

"Just like your daughter, at the time you fought me on this though, actually you were worse," Aunt Alice replied.

"Yes, but as usual, you were right Alice. The memory of my wedding is the most vivid memory I have from being a mortal," Mom replied.

Aunt Rosalie worked on my hair; she blew my curls out, so that they looked like soft ringlets, and then fastened a Tiara, encrusted with crystals and pearls to my head. I was beginning to look like a princess.

Aunt Alice first buffed and polished every inch of my body, before starting with the makeup. She busily worked at my eyes, cheeks, skin and lips. She applied just enough makeup that I would stand out in the pictures, but no where near as much as she had when she took me to the club two nights ago.

Around lunch time, Dad brought in some clear chicken broth and some saltine crackers, which I managed to hold down. I still felt queasy, but I also felt very nervous, so I decided that it wasn't morning sickness after all. I wasn't nervous about marrying Jacob. I wasn't even nervous about being the center of attention, because since the day I was born, I had always been the center of attention in my family, mostly I was just worried that everything would come off right. Jacob was the perfect man, and he deserved to have the perfect wedding ceremony.

Around 4pm, I heard guests starting to arrive, and the door downstairs opening and closing. The first one to arrive was Sam. Jacob and I had reviewed our wedding vows with him several days ago, and we decided to write our own. Even though I have a photographic memory, I was afraid that I wouldn't make it through my vows, not because I would forget them, but because I would become emotionally overwhelmed. I steeled myself, and reminded myself that Jacob deserved to know exactly how I felt, and I could hold it together for his sake.

The next sets of voices who I heard enter the house were the Denali's- Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen with the Irish Coven- Siobhan and Liam. They were followed by Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue, and Billy. Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina were the next through the door, followed by Benjamin and Tia, then by Peter and Charlotte. It was evident that there had not been such a gathering of vampires since my family stood up against the Volturi, when I was a small child. This time, they were gathered for a joyous celebration, and although the invitations had to have it specifically outlined that hunting was prohibited within a 300 mile radius of the house, it was apparent that these Vampires were eager to see me married, and were willing to uphold the truce with the wolves.

The last to arrive were the wolves. Unfortunately, Sam's pack had to stay back and patrol due to the still pending threat, but I heard Quil, Claire, Seth, Kristen, Embry, and Leah enter the house. Robert also came to the wedding, and he did bring Kanachari. This did not exactly sit easily with me, since she had been trying to kill us several days ago, but I assumed that my father would hear anything negative she was thinking and warn us. I heard through their talking that Jacob was on the pack porch pacing. I went to get up to see him, but Aunt Alice pushed me back in the chair.

"Absolutely not. Your father is out there with him. He is fine. You will not see him until you are at the altar."

At 4:30pm, Aunt Alice summoned my mother to "watch me," so that she and Aunt Rose could get ready for the ceremony. They both quickly returned in wine colored gowns, with Kristen and Claire, in the same matching gowns, following behind them.

"You all look so beautiful," I said to them.

Aunt Alice helped me ease my gown over my head, not to disturb my make up. She had let the gown out several inches, and it fit perfectly. She took the pearls that Grandpa Charlie had given me and fastened them to my neck.

"That is your something old," she said, "and like with your mother, your dress is new. And here is the same something borrowed that I loaned your mother. She placed a white lace garter in my hand, before snatching it back, and making her way under my hoop skirt to move it up to my thigh."

Dad entered the room, and both he and Mom moved towards me. Mom said, "We have the something blue for you," and she handed me a long flat box wrapped in white and gold embossed paper. I quickly opened it, and enclosed inside was a blue sapphire tennis bracelet.

""It's beautiful," I said, as I kissed and hugged my parents in thanks.

"It's nothing compared to you my beautiful little girl," Dad said. I felt my cheeks blush pink.

I heard Aunt Leah begin playing the piano. It was "Claire de Lune" by Debussy. Mom gave me a kiss, and made her way downstairs. Although this song was not traditional for a wedding march, according to my parents, love for this song was one of the first things that they realized they had in common, so it always had a special meaning for me.

"I guess that is our signal to take our places," Aunt Alice said, as she lined the bridal party up, starting with Claire, then Kristen, followed by Aunt Rosalie, then herself. Dad and I were last in line. He took my arm and wrapped it in his.

"I don't think that I have told you this lately, but I am very proud of you," my Dad whispered into my ear. "You and Jake may have done things a little differently than I would have, or did, but I am proud to have both of you as my family." He kissed my forehead, and we made our way out of Aunt Alice's room, to the top of the staircase.

The first thing that I noticed when we entered the hallway was the flowers, which hung from the ceiling in the living room. They included thousands of white and blush roses, stargazer lilies, hyacinths, and lilacs. All the colors blended beautifully with the wine color dresses of the bridal party.

As Dad and I approached the first step, and as Aunt Alice began to descend the staircase, the music changed to Wagner's March. I gripped my father a little tighter, and then took the first step down the stairs.

We slowly descended, keeping in beat with the music. I held my head up high with pride as I walked down the stairs, because I wanted everyone to know how lucky I felt that I was marrying Jacob. As we came to stand at the bottom of the steps, all the guests in attendance stood and waited for us to come down the aisle. It was at this moment that my eyes locked on Jacob. He stood with his eyes fixed on me. He looked stunned, in a good way, and then smiled a breathtaking smile as he realized that I was going to be his for eternity. Dad and I slowly made our way down the aisle.

When we reached the altar, which was constructed of an arch covered in flowers, Sam asked, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Dad choked out, almost in a whisper, apparent he would be crying if it were possible, "I do." Then he placed my hand in Jacobs, and took his seat in the front row next to my mother.

When it came to the section of the vows, Jacob went first, he was nervous, and he barely spoke above a whisper, but with all the super hearing in the room, that really didn't matter. "I Jacob William Black, take you, Renesmee, to be my wife. I promise to love and protect you and our family every day of our existence. I promise to honor you, treat you like the priceless treasure that you are, and to try to make each day as fun and carefree as I can for you. I love you, and you honor me more than you know that you are becoming my wife today."

I had tears running down my cheeks as I began my vows. "I Renesmee Carli Cullen take you, my love, my Jacob, to be my husband. I always have loved you and I promise that for eternity I always will. You are my friend, my confident, my lover, and now, my husband. I promise to care for you, be faithful to you, cherish you and honor you for eternity. I promise to raise your children, and to be the best mother that I can be to them. I am glad that I have eternity to spend with you, because one life time would not be enough. I give you today my heart and my soul, but they have always been yours anyway. I love you, thank you for being mine. I am truly blessed that today, I am becoming your wife, because you now, have always, and will always be the center of my life."

Quil handed Jacob both our rings. Jacob again looked into my eyes, this time with one tear gliding down his cheek he said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

I had tears streaming down my face at this time, I took his hand, placed the ring on his ring finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

Sam quickly pronounced us husband and wife, and then told Jacob to kiss the bride. Jacob gave me the most tender, sweet, beautiful kiss that we had ever shared. It lingered, but was not indecent to the watching guests. More than any other kiss he had given me before, it was truly only loving, without a hint of lust. Once he broke away from me, he turned us around, and the crowd erupted in applause.

We made our way back down the aisle, and waited by the backdoor, to greet our family and friends, as they made their way outside to the reception. Jacob was a gracious host, and even shook hands with the non-vegetarian vampires in attendance.

Once we had made our way through the receiving line, the DJ (Uncle Jasper), began to play the song we chose as our song, "Cannonball," by Damien Rice. As Jacob held me tightly and we swayed back and forth with the music, he sang into my ear.

_there's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
there's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
it's still a little hard to say what's going on_

there's still a little bit of your ghost your witness  
there's still a little bit of your face i haven't kissed  
you step a little closer each day  
that I can´t say what´s going on

stones taught me to fly  
love, it taught me to lie  
life, it taught me to die  
so it's not hard to fall  
when you float like a cannonball

I kissed him deeply during the guitar solo. There was a flurry of camera's flashing as we kissed.

_there's still a little bit of your song in my ear  
there's still a little bit of your words i long to hear  
you step a little closer to me  
so close that I can´t see what´s going on_

stones taught me to fly  
love taught me to lie  
life taught me to die  
so its not hard to fall,

_when you float like a cannon_

_stones taught me to fly  
love taught me to cry  
some come on courage, _

_teach me to be shy_

_cos' its not hard to fall_

_  
and I don't want to scare her  
its not hard to fall  
and i don't want to lose  
its not hard to grow  
when you know that you just don't know_

stones taught me to fly  
love taught me to lie  
life taught me to die  
so its not hard to fall  
when you float like a cannon.

stones taught me to fly  
love taught me to cry  
so come on courage, teach me to be shy  
'cos its not hard to fall,  
when you float like a cannon

We picked the song together, although it may not have made sense to anyone else why we would pick a song with uncertainty in it, with all the threats, danger, and suffering that we had been through, and were continuing to go through. This song meant so much to us. I again had tears streaming from my cheeks, as the song ended, and Jacob kissed me with more passion than he ever had before.

Before long, my father tapped us on the shoulder, it was time for my traditional dance with him. Instead of playing the traditional, "Daddy's Little Girl," we danced to the lullaby that he used to sing me and Mom to sleep with.

"I love you Nessie," Dad said, as the song ended, and he passed me on to Uncle Emmet, who was waiting for the next dance. I was passed from person to person through the crowd, and I think that I danced with everyone, until I finally made my way back to Jacob.

"I love you my Jacob," I whispered into his ear as I was finally able to return to him.

"I love you too sweetheart," he said, and the I rested my head on his shoulder to continue dancing.

"Jacob, honey, I found out some good news yesterday that I wanted to tell you before I told anyone else," I whispered into his ear as I stood on my tippy toes.

Jacob bent down to whisper back into my ear, "This is the most perfect day in my life, I can't think of anything that could make it any better."

"Well, you may change your mind when I tell you."

"What is it," he asked inquisitively.

"I am having twins," I squeaked out bursting with excitement.

Jacob's face went to pale white. I thought for a second that he was going to pass out, then his cheeks blushed red. He picked me up and twirled me in a circle. He then placed me on my feet and placed his hand gently on my belly.

"You were right," he said, with shock still across his face, "you managed to make this perfect day even more perfect.

We went through all the ceremonial aspects of the wedding reception. There was tons of food, even though most of the guests didn't eat, the majority of the ones that did were wolves, and there were still leftovers, which said a lot. We cut the cake, and took turns feeding it to each other. Jacob was very gentlemanly, and did not smash the entire piece into my mouth like Uncle Emmet suggested that he do.

As the party was starting to come to an end, Aunt Alice grabbed the microphone to make an announcement. "As most of you are aware, we Cullen's have been dealing with some drama for the past month or so over our newly weds. As a result, they have not even attempted to plan a honeymoon. Well. Jaz, Em, Rose, and I have taken things into our own hands, and we wanted to give the happy couple this."

She motioned for us to come up to the DJ booth. She handed me a skinny rectangular box, which was wrapped in white paper with silver filigree. I quickly opened the box, and inside it was the deed to an apartment in Trump Tower in New York City, along with plane tickets, symphony tickets, Knicks tickets, Giants Tickets, and of course airline tickets.

"Unfortunately, we still love you two too much to let you out of our sights for too long, so we will be staying in a separate suite in the building," she added.

Uncle Jasper said, "There is nothing like autumn in NYC, and you can enjoy it both in the daylight and night. It is after all the city that doesn't sleep."

Aunt Rosalie jumped in, "We couldn't find a private jet that left before tomorrow, so you guys will just have to make due with having your wedding night here. Aunt Alice and I took the liberty of setting up your room for you two."

Jacob shook his head and said, "Thank you. This is too much."

"No it's not," Uncle Emmett said grinning, "It's just right."

As the final guests left, and we kissed them goodbye, Jacob carried me over the threshold of our bedroom, to start our new lives as man and wife.


	52. Chapter 52

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- I finally reached 100 with my reviews. Please keep the reviews coming. Thank you to everyone who has added me to favorites and has been following the story. I really appreciate it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it.. **_

_**A/N- Thank you to Shell Hell, for giving me a great idea about wolves that I used in this chapter.**_

Chapter 52: The Wedding Night

Just as Jacob was about to close the door behind us, and lock the door to our bedroom, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie came running into the room. I gave them both looks that could kill.

"Wait," Aunt Alice yelled, "Let us help her get her dress off, so that we make sure it stays in one piece. Jacob give us five minutes to get her ready for you, I promise that we will make it worth your wild."

Extremely reluctantly, Jacob set me on my feet, and headed into his closet to change out of his tuxedo. My aunts each grabbed me by an arm, and carried me full speed into my closet to change. They quickly had me out of my dress and tiara, allowing my ringlets to flow freely down my back.

They helped me into my negligee, the white teddy that Jacob had told me that he dreamed about me wearing on our wedding night. It was white lace, with a matching white lace garter belt and thigh high stockings. Aunt Alice had even helped me to find the perfect white stiletto high heals to match it. After they were finished helping me change, Aunt Rose said, "Count to 10 slowly. That will give us time to leave the room and lock the door behind us, then come out, Mrs. Black."

I came out, and I could still heard Jacob fiddling in his closet. I wasn't sure what I should do. Should I go straight into the bed and wait for him. I decided, no, because he wouldn't get the full effect of my negligee. Instead I stood in the middle of the room, and posed for him. I did my best sexy pose from "America's Next Top Model," with my hand under my chin, twisted up at an angle, my back arched, to make my breasts protrude, and my stomach in.

Jacob emerged from the closet wearing black sating boxers. When he looked at me in the middle of the room, he literally licked his lips, and then sprang at me, picking me up under my shoulders and lifting me to his mouth where he planted a forceful, urgent, kiss on my mouth. He pulled away for a moment to say, "You are even better than my dreams."

"You like it," I said coyly, as his hand cupped my breast through the thin lace fabric.

"Like is not strong enough a word, but the word love, I only reserve for you and our babies Nessie," he moaned into my ear.

He gently placed me back down on my feet, and he began kissing my forehead, down my cheek, back to my mouth, where he lingered, our tongues explored each other. He the continued to kiss down my chin, down my neck, and across my shoulders. As he kissed my shoulders, he gently pushed the straps of the teddy from my shoulders, and then he rolled the rest of the garment, slowly down my body, kissing every inch of me along the way. When the garment was at my feet, I stepped out of it for him. He helped me remove my stilettos, and then tossed them also to the side. Finally, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. He laid me down in the center, and then slowly, again covering every inch of me in kisses, he removed first my left, and then my right stocking, and finally my garter belt.

I lay before him complete exposed on top of the bed linens. He pulled his boxers off quickly, and settled himself on top of me.

"Mrs. Black," it was the first time since it was officially true that he called me by my new name, and my heart fluttered, "You are the most beautiful, wonderful, creature in the world, and I will spend eternity trying to be good enough for you."

"My Jacob, I said, as he trailed kisses down my neck, in the hollow at my collar bone, and down to my chest, "I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I am so blessed to have you." I pulled his mouth back to mine, and kissed him urgently. I felt like I wanted to devour him my love and lust for him was so strong in this moment, I felt like I was loosing control of myself.

He fondled my breasts with his thumbs, and kissed both of them, before taking the left one in his mouth and gently sucking, licking and nibbling it. He continued to knead my right breast with his hand, and then switched, as to not leave either breast neglected. As he did this, I ran my fingers through his dark black hair. Pulling at it, and moaning out in pleasure. He continued to kiss his way down my body, to my abdomen, stopping to kiss, my naval, and rub circles around it. He whispered, "I love you both my little angels," into my naval, and then continued to trail his kisses down to my core.

He gently circled my clit with his thumb, starring up at me through he dark lashes.

"I love the way you look when I touch you like this Mrs. Black," he said, as he inserted his tongue into my core, and continued to rub my clit. My eyes rolled back in my head and I moaned out in ecstasy.

"Jacob, I want to feel you inside me. I have wanted you all day," I moaned, please.

He continued to tease me with his tongue and fingers, keeping me right at the brink of a climax, but not allowing me to go over that edge. I decided to talk matters into my own hands. I grabbed him up by his shoulders, and threw him onto the middle of the bed, and I climbed on top of him. I felt my wet core dripping down my legs and onto his abdomen.

"I said I want to feel you inside me, Mr. Black," I said as I eased myself down on to his large erection. His hands grabbed my thighs and we began moving in perfect rhythm with each other. With each thrust he made, he hit my G-spot, and I was writhing in ecstasy, using all of my self control to not climax yet.

"Oh, Nessie, I love you, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…" Jacob moaned. I leaned down on top of him, still riding him hard, and said "Cum for me Mr. Black, and I will cum for you."

We both climaxed at the same time, and I collapsed, breathing heavy on to his chest.

It was just a momentary pause. We began kissing each other passionately, and Jacob was again erect.

"Let me show you how the wolf in me likes to do it," he said. He rolled me over, and had me crouch on my hands and knees; I felt him thrust hard into my core, as his hands reached around and stroked my breasts and my clit.

"Do you like the way that feels," he moaned in my ear as he thumbed my breast.

"Yeeess," I moaned out, "Oh Yes, Jacob, It feels so good."

"You looked so beautiful in your wedding gown, I thought about doing this to you all day. Your mother must have been shielding me, or your father would have killed me," he whispered into my ear.

We continued to move in perfect rhythm with each other, back and forth, he would pull almost entirely out, before reasserting his entire length back in. He felt so good, so warm. And this position with his hands stroking my clit and my breasts was ecstasy. I started to feel that I was being pushed over the edge.

"Jake, I'm gonna, I'm cumming," I yelled, as I felt him explode inside me.

He held me in this position for several minutes and said, "Are you willing to try something very different."

"What did you have in mind," I asked coyly.

"Well, its just that every time I see your cute, little tight ass," he said as he gave me a tender pinch on my bottom, "I want to know what it feels like to be inside of it."

I turned my head slightly to kiss his mouth. I could still taste my juices in his mouth. I nodded my head, as I made eye contact with him. He quickly removed himself from my core. I felt the fluids from our previous love making running down my leg. He made his way to his night stand, where he had stashed a bottle of lube, and another object, which he kept hidden behind his back. I felt him spread the liquid on my bottom, at first it was cold, but in quickly began to warm up, as he massaged it into my cheeks, and then separated my folds, and began to rub it up and down my slit, caressing my clit from the back.

I felt him first, slowly; insert one finger into my ass. It felt funny at first, but as he began to rub it in and out of me, it felt better and better. I then felt a second finger slide into me. He again gave me time to adjust, and I moaned out in ecstasy. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me. He then added a third finger. I winced momentarily, but again, after a second it felt good, and I was then thrusting in the same rhythm of his fingers. As his fingers continued to thrust in and out of me, then he removed his fingers, and I felt as his large erection began to enter me. He was slow, patient, as I stretched to fit his ample member. Once he was inside me, he began to thrust again, and I again moved in unison. It felt so good. While he was still inside me, I felt Jacob lean down, and turn on some type of instrument or appliance. I felt the object enter my core. It was a vibrator, and I felt like all the nerve endings in my body were engaged in my orgasm at the same time.

"JAaaakee" was all I could manage to call out, as I orgasmed for the third time tonight.

After I came, Jacob thrust himself into three more times forcefully, and then exited me.

He pulled back the covers on the bed, and lay down next to me. He cradled me in his arms, and kissed me tenderly for hours, until I felt his erection again against my leg. The fourth time was soft and tender. He moved slowly over my body, kissing every inch of me. He entered my core gently, and rode me slowly, thoughtfully, until I came.

We spooned for the rest of the night, with my back against his strong chest.


	53. Chapter 53

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has continued to read and review my story. I really appreciate it.**_

Chapter 53: Flight of Fancy

Jacob and I laid in each other's arms kissing, cuddling, and repeatedly making love until about 3pm the next day, when suddenly there was knocking in the form of Morse code on our door. _This is Aunt Alice, get the hell up, our plane leaves at 7pm and you need to shower, eat, and get dressed._

Jacob and I both looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Jacob leaned over me, gave me one more passionate kiss, and then said, "Why don't you get in the shower first, and I will get a start on the food, in case your Dad didn't cook."

I kissed him tenderly on the lips, grabbed my robe, and made my way down the hall to the shower. The hot water felt so good on my muscles, after spending hours making passionate love late yesterday and most of the day today.

I didn't linger long in the shower, and when I made my way back down to the kitchen, Jacob had made both of us plates of wedding leftovers- stuffed shells, meatballs, and garlic bread. I guess that werewolves aren't partial to garlic, because the only thing that left over was the Italian food. Jacob had no problem eating the leftovers today though. We kissed each other with our garlic breath, and then Jacob headed into the shower, while I went back into my room to change.

Aunt Alice was waiting in the room for me. She had everything that she wanted me to wear out for me on the bed, and she quickly locked the door so that Jake couldn't come back in until I was dressed. Of course, Aunt Alice had everything from my underwear to my outfit picked out. She had laid out a white slip dress, with a bronze colored cardigan, which matched my hair perfectly. My underwear was a simple, yet beautiful lace bra, with matching white panties, garter belt, and silk stockings. It was the perfect outfit to wear for my honeymoon, of course. She considered her talent to be seeing the future, but she was equally talented with fashion. I was lucky to have her, even if I felt like she was treating us all like her Barbie dolls. After she was finished dressing me, she laid out clothes for Jacob, his usual tight black T-shirt and black jeans (why mess with perfection.)

She also carried in a large trunk of clothes, which she packed for me for my honeymoon. Even though we were going to one of the fashion capitals of the world, NY, she still packed huge trunks of clothes for both me and Jacob.

We quickly packed up the stretch Hummer, which I found out later that we would be retuning to the rental agency at that airport, and headed out for our flight. My family had chartered a private jet for all of us, and we all boarded. Most people would resent taking their Grandparent's, parents, aunts and uncles on their honeymoon, but since the threat of Yohan and his daughters was so eminent, we had not planned a honeymoon, so the trip, regardless of the extra guests was very welcomed.

Like on the private jet which we had returned to Fork from Isle Esme on, this jet had a series of reclining seats in the front, which faced a large flat screen TV. Jacob and I were the first to board, however, and we made our way to the very back, where there was a loveseat, where we could snuggle together.

Jacob and I snuggled, and I fell asleep most of the way to Chicago, where we stopped to refuel. This time the plane was equipped with food for Jacob and me, but most of it was not appealing to me. I guess I was suffering from motion sickness of morning sickness. I settled on eating an apple and some crackers while we were on the ground, and washed it all down with a big glass of water. Jacob ate a one foot long sub, a bad of Doritos, and a box of chips ahoy cookies.

I fell into a deeper, sounder sleep, on the flight from Chicago to NY. Jacob had to wake me up when we landed, and he actually carried me to the waiting limousine. Being that it was early morning in Manhattan, I was suffering both jet lag and morning sickness; I was relieved when we reached Trump Tower. Luckily, it was raining, so all my family was safe to exit the plane and enter the limo.

The Trump Tower suite which my aunts and uncles bought for us was on the second highest floor. It was beautiful, in a very garish sort of way. There were dark marble counter tops, gold enabled fixtures on all the sinks, and large colorful murals in several of the rooms. The best part of the room however, was the view. It looked out into Central Park, and down 5th Avenue, where stores like Tiffany's. Gucci, and Dolce and Gabana were. Just from the view, I could tell that there was a shopping trip with my aunts in my future.

Jacob and I walked hand in hand exploring each room together. When we reached the bedroom, it was the most beautiful room in the entire suite. It had a King Mahogany Canopy bed, with matching dressers and end tables. It had his and hers closets and bathrooms. It was beautiful, and if I were not feeling so nauseated, I would have wanted to explore every inch of the room with Jacob. Jacob sensed how I was feeling though. He gave me a tender kiss on my forehead, and told me that my temperature felt normal. He than carried my luggage to the top of my dresser, and opened it, finding the most modest night gown that Aunt Alice had packed for me. He helped me out of my close, into the night gown, and then gently laid me down on the bed, where he spooned with me, holding me in his arms for hours.

I woke up from my sleep around 8pm, when my family started knocking on the door. All of them, including Grandma and Grandpa, were going out to Caroline's Comedy Club for the Evening, and wanted to know if we wanted to join them. I was still feeling somewhat jet lagged, but I didn't want to miss a minute of the New York City experience. Jacob also seemed to really want to go.

Aunt Alice burst through our door at that point and picked out outfits for both of us. For me she picked out a short black skirt, with black stockings, calf high black boots, a red turtle neck sweater, and a black leather jacket. For Jacob, she picked out a pair of khakis, a tight off white V-neck sweater which accentuated his rippling muscles, a brown leather jacket, and matching brown shoes. He looked so hot. We quickly showered, got dressed, and were ready to go with the rest of the group by 8pm. When we met in front of the building for our limousines, I joked that Donald Trump should have told at least one of us we were fired before we entered the limousines, but only Jacob laughed, and I think it was a pity laugh.

Caroline's Comedy Club is in the center of Times Square, which is a sight to behold. It would have been entertaining just to stay in Times Square people watching. Not only were there the enormous amount of lights which gave it a carnival like atmosphere, there were street performers, tons of people around, billboards which were huge telephones.

Eventually, Jacob guided me toward the club, where our family had a table reserved in the front. It was a good line up of comedians that night, with Colin Quinn headlining. We all had a great time, and one of the comedians even ribbed Dad about his "out of control hair." Jacob found that part especially funny.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie tried talking us into going out clubbing with them after the show, but I was still feeling jet lagged. He hailed a cab, and Jacob and I headed back to Trump Tower. Jacob held me all night. I was exhausted, and I wanted to feel rejuvenated for daytime in the city tomorrow. Hopefully it would be sunny, that way it can just be me and Jacob.


	54. Chapter 54

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has continued to read and review my story. I really appreciate it.**_

_**A/N- This chapter is especially lemony.**_

Chapter 54: Central Park

Jacob held me cradled against his chest for the entire night, caressing me, kissing me gently, and making me feel loved and safe. We woke when the alarm went off at 7am. I had set the alarm, because I didn't want to sleep the entire day away, and I wanted to get used to Eastern Standard Time.

When the alarm went off, Jacob rolled over, and kissed me passionately on my lips.

"Good morning my Jacob."

"Good morning my Nessie," he said. "What would you like to do today?"

"Let's double check the weather, but I believe that it is supposed to be bright and sunny all day. I thought that we could go to Central Park, walk around the Zoo, get a carriage ride and have a picnic in the park."

"I like that idea," Jacob said, as he kissed me again, "That means that she can stay and _cuddle_ for a little longer."

"OK, you talked me into it," I said coyly, "But put on the local news so we can double check the weather."

Jacob grabbed the remote off the nightstand, and then put on the "Today Show." He did not allow me to pay attention much to the television though. He began kissing my neck, shoulder, and then up to my mouth. I felt him cup by breast on top of my night gown.

As he was about to slide my nightgown off my shoulders, I yelled, "Wait, Al Roker."

"That's just what every husband wants to hear when they are trying to seduce their wife," he growled, and continued to slide his hands under my night gown."

_Al Roker said "It is expected to reach a high of 75 degrees today in Manhattan, and be clear and sunny."_

Jacobs's hands and head were not entirely under my night gown. I pulled my night gown over my head, so that he would not shred it. He looked up at be through his dark lashes, and his dark brown eyes set my passion on fire instantly. I gripped his hair and pulled him up to kiss my lips. Then I reached down to try to pull his shorts down. Anticipating what I wanted, he shed his shorts quickly. He then removed my underwear.

I flipped him over quickly, so that I was straddling him. "Jacob do you remember when we please each other at the same time?"

With a seductive growl in his voice he answered, "Yes my love."

Coyly I said, "Do you think we could try that again today?"

He just nodded. I turned so that my core was hovering over his face, while it took his large erection into my mouth. As he licked, sucked, and thumbed my core, I circled his cock with my tongue, plunging it in and out of my mouth, and gently grazing the back of it with my teeth. I reached my hands down, and ran them up and down his inner thighs, and then I cupped his balls with my one hand, and continued to massage them.

"Oh, God Nessie," he called out from behind me, "That feels so good."

He then began to plunge his fingers into my core, as his tongue circled my clit. I felt myself being pushed over the edge, and from his cock in my mouth, I guessed that he was at that point too.

"Jaakee, I am gonna," was all I could get out, before I came in his mouth. I continued to suck on him and plunge on his large cock with my mouth until he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed, licked him clean, and then turned around to kiss his mouth. I loved the taste of the sweet ambrosia that our mutual fluids from love making made. It tasted wonderful. He continued to kiss and run his hands all over me, until I felt his large erection against my thigh.

He entered me quickly, forcefully, and deeply. It felt so good. We thrusted quickly in rhythm with each other, and came together again.

We held each other, in mostly silence, until about 10am, when Jacob's stomach started growling. He went out to the kitchen to make breakfast, while I went to take a shower.

I called the suite where my family was staying before we left so that they wouldn't worry. Not normal honeymoon behavior, but then again, most honeymooners don't have homicidal entities after them.

We packed sandwiches and a blanket to lie out on, and made our way to the "Great Lawn" in Central Park. It was a wonderful sunny day, and the park was filled with people picnicking, sunbathing, playing Frisbee, reading silently, and meditating. Jacob and I spread the blanket out, and lay next to each other for several hours, just baking in the sun.

We ate lunch at around two o'clock, and then made out way to the Central Park Zoo. Me, visiting the zoo, was not the best idea. All the animals sensed that I was half vampire, and hid. After about the 10th exhibit of not seeing anything, Jacob and I decided to walks around the boating pond, and surrounding community instead.

As we were walking back to Trump Tower, we walked passed a costume shop, and I had an idea. I asked Jacob to wait outside for a few minutes while I went in. I found the two costumes that I wanted almost instantly, paid and returned outside to Jacob who was sitting on the steps of the store.

"So what did you buy?"

"I'd rather show you when we get back to our suite, I think it will be worth the wait of a 5 block walk."

"Then walk quickly," he said, and grabbed my hand and walked at very fast human speed until we were back at the room.

Once we entered the room, he pushed me up against the door, and began to undress me.

"Wait Jacob, don't you want to see what I bought?"

"Yes," he moaned, but continued to kiss my neck and my cleavage.

"Give me just one minute, I promise I will make it worth it to you," I said, "Wait for me in our bed naked."

He sprinted from the room, throwing his shirt on the floor in the hallway before he even made the bedroom. I changed in the hall bathroom. What good was being married to a wolf, if I couldn't live out a "Little Red Riding Hood" fantasy?

My costume was skimpy and sexy. It had a simple blue plaid dress, with crinoline under the skirt, so it flared out to accent my ass. Of course it also had a red hooded cape and a wicker basket.

I quickly made my way into the bedroom, and Jacob looked at me and chuckled.

"Why Grandma, what big eyes you have," I said coyly.

"The better to ogle you with my dear," Jake repeated through his laughter.

"Why Grandma, what big teeth you have," I said.

"The better to nibble you with my dear."

"But Grandma, what a humongous cock you have," I said seductively. Jacob suddenly sprang from the bed and pushed me up against the wall.

"The better to fuck you with my dear," he growled into my ear, as he quickly shredded the costume off of me, picked me up fireman style, and then threw me down on the bed.

"Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf," Jacob asked in his huskiest voice.

"No, I am not afraid of him at all, I like him, I like him a lot," I said coyly.

He began kissing me passionately. His hands explored every inch of my body, and he quickly entered me. We thrust in unison, making love over and over again for hours.

Once we were both exhausted, I whispered into Jacob's ear, the other costume that I bought is for you, but we can save that one for tomorrow.


	55. Chapter 55

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Thank you for your continued reading of my story and reviews. I appreciate it. **

**A/N – Thank you to Leydyan22 who brought to my attention that someone else was plagiarizing my story and displaying it under their name. **

Chapter 55: Dinner and Carriage Rides.

Around 5pm, Jacob and I pulled each other back out of bed, and made arrangements to meet my parents for dinner at Tavern on the Green, a beautiful restaurant located in Central Park. We hadn't had much time to spend with just my parents, since the engagement. I really wanted to spend time with my parents, even though it is my honeymoon. I wanted them to be the first to know about us having twins, and Jacob had agreed to call Billy to tell him after our dinner tonight.

We met in front of Trump Tower at 7pm, and quickly entered the limousine. I decided that I wanted to tell them in private, rather than in the middle of the restaurant about the twins.

"So Mom, Dad, we haven't had a lot of time to spend together since the engagement, I have missed both of you," I said.

"We have missed you too princess," Dad said, "But I really feel bad that we had to interfere with your honeymoon for your safety."

"I'm not upset that the family is here, I love the family," I said, and Jacob nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't have felt safe enough to go anywhere if it weren't you the family being with us."

"Renesmee, your father and I are so happy that you and Jacob are married. We can't wait to be grandparents, even if we look like we are in our teens," Mom said.

"I'm glad to officially be a part of your family now," Jacob said.

"Jacob, you have been a member of our family for a long time now," Dad said sincerely.

"Speaking of our family, and our family growing, Jacob and I have some news about my pregnancy that we wanted to tell you before anyone else. Well Grandpa knows, but he promised not to tell," I said, babbling unnecessarily.

Looking somewhat alarmed, Mom said, "What is it Renesmee?"

"Well, Grandpa did a sonogram on me the day before the wedding, and he told me that we are expecting twins, fraternal twins."

There was dead silence in the limo for about two minutes. Jacob squeezed my hand, and then Mom darted across the vehicle to give me a big hug. Once Mom took her seat back, Dad came over and hugged me, and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Twins," Mom said, "That is so wonderful! I am so happy," and she would have been crying, if that were possible.

"Twins," Dad said as he shook his head in shock. "I never thought that I could ever have a child, and now I am going to be the grandfather of twins." He also looked like he would have tears in his eyes. It was obvious that he was proud of me, of us, and that his resentment toward me not being a virgin on my wedding night was gone.

As is usual I was learning for NYC, it would have been quicker if we had walked to the restaurant, than to have taken the limo. Jacob called Billy on his cell phone and filled him in on the twins while we were waiting in traffic. Billy was also ecstatic.

The restaurant was beautiful. It was lit with twinkle lights all the way around, and it had large windows that overlooked the beauty of Central Park. You could also see the horse drawn carriages going around the park.

Jacob pulled out my chair for me and had me take a seat, and then he sat next to me. Jacob and I both ordered the shrimp cocktail appetizer, Filet Mignon as the entrée, and the flourless chocolate cake for desert. Mom and Dad also ordered an entre, and then very inconspicuously, pretended to eat the food as they slip it into Ziploc bags under their napkins while they ate. The food was excellent. All of us decided to take a carriage ride around the park, but Mom and Dad took a separate carriage than we did, I suspect to give us some alone time.

When we entered the carriage, it was very romantic. The driver led us along the trail around the park. I cuddled close to Jacob, and kissed his neck. He held my hand in his face, and planted a very passionate kiss on me.

"Nessie, " Jacob said, "Every time I think that I can't possibly love you any more than I already do, my heart expands, and I love you even more."

"I know exactly what you mean Jacob. I feel like we are really one being, split into two, and I am only complete when I am around you."

"I love how much fun that I have with you," Jacob said. "The Little Red Riding Hood costume that was genius Ness."

I began to sick into his ear, "_Whose afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, la, la, la la; la."_

"He laughed and kissed me harder, deeper, and longer."

The carriage ride lasted about an hour. I was ready to head back to the suite already, but we were supposed to be meeting up with the rest of the family to go dancing in a little while. We took a cab back to Trump Towers, to tell the family the news about the twins, and so that I could hopefully back out of going clubbing. I was feeling really drained.

Again, it took us longer to get back to our suites by cab, then if we had walked. Jacob and I bypassed our suite, so that we could go tell the family the baby news. Everyone was dressed up, and waiting in the living room for our return when we entered. Aunt Alice rolled her eyes at me, because the outfit I was wearing was really modest for clubbing.

"Jacob and I have an announcement to make, so if you could all just give us your attention for a minute that would be great. It is kind of important."

The entire family went silent in the way that only vampires could, turning into a room full of stone statues.

"Well, the day before the wedding, Grandpa Carlisle did a sonogram on me. The sonogram determined two things. First, my pregnancy seems to be going at twice the normal human rate, so I should be due in about another 3 ½ months. The second news, is that, I am pregnant with fraternal twins," I said proudly.

The room erupted in cheers. Grandma Esme gave me a big hug and kiss, followed by Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, then my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. Everyone seemed thrilled that I was going to be having twins.

"I'm glad that all of you are as excited about this as we are, because I think that we may need to call upon your help from time to time in order to help us out with the twins."

"Of course we will help you," said Aunt Rosalie, as she patted my belly, and jokingly punched Jacob's shoulder.

"Also, I am starting to get really tired really quickly, and I would appreciate your understanding if I am not up to going out late. I could fall asleep standing up right now," I said, and then leaned into Jacob, who put his arm around my shoulder for support.

"Of course we understand," said Grandma Esme, as she turned to Aunt Alice and gave her a stern look to ward off any protest.

"If no one minds, I think I would just like to turn in for the night," I said, expecting protests, but Grandma Esme and my mother were shooting daggers from their eyes so there was not one work of protest.

Jacob continued to hold me up, cradled to his side, as we made our way to our suite.

"Jacob," I said, as he picked me up and laid me on the center of the bed. "I want you to look in the bag at your costume, so that way you can think about how you want to use it for tomorrow."

Jacob looked inside the bag and blushed.

"I've been a bad, bad girl officer, and I need you to teach me a lesson."

"I've definitely go some ideas for tomorrow," Jacob said, and then he leaned down and kissed my forehead, before climbing into the bed with me. I fell asleep in minutes, and he spooned with me the entire night, rubbing his hands across my belly.


	56. Chapter 56

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has continued to read and review my story. I really appreciate it.**_

_**A/N- This chapter is especially lemony.**_

Chapter 56: I've Been a Bad, Bad Girl.

I woke at 10am the next morning. Jacob was not in the bed next to me, but was instead standing across the room, dressed in his Police Officer uniform that I bought for him yesterday. I noticed that there were some additional items suspended from the uniform that I had not purchased. In place of a night stick, there was a large dildo; he also had handcuffs, real ones.

"Where did you get the rest of that stuff," I asked him.

"Miss, you are in a lot of trouble, I'll be the one answering the questions here. He suddenly picked up the remote for the stereo and hit play. The song "Criminal" by Fiona Apple began to play.

_I've been a bad bad girl  
I've been careless  
With a delicate man  
And it's a sad sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can  
_

"So Mrs. Black, I hear that you have been a bad girl," he said in his husky, sexy voice.

"But Officer, I am not sure what I've done wrong. I've tried to be good," I replied.

The song continued to play in the background.

_Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and  
I want to  
Suffer for my sins  
I've come to you  
'Cause I need  
Guidance to be true  
And I just don't know  
Where I can begin  
What I need is  
A good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin'  
Like a criminal  
And I need  
To be redeemed  
To the one  
I've sinned against  
Because he's all  
I ever knew of love_

"You are being charged with bestiality. I am not sure about the laws in Forks, but here in New York, it is illegal to make love to a wolf," Jacob said as be began swatting his hands with the dildo, like a cop would with a night stick.

"I love my wolf though officer, I'm married to him, and he is so sexy, he drives me wild."__

Heaven help me  
For the way I am  
Save me from  
These evil deeds  
Before I get them done  
I know tomorrow brings  
The consequence at hand  
But I keep livin' this day like  
The next will never come  


"Officer, you can see that I have a clean record. There must be some way that we can work something out so I don't face charges," I said, as Jacob moved closer and closer to me on the bed.

_  
Oh help me but  
Don't tell me to deny it  
I've got to cleanse myself  
Of all these lies till  
I'm good enough for him  
I've got a lot to lose  
And I'm bettin' high  
So I'm beggin' you  
Before it ends  
Just tell me where to begin  
_

"I think that we can work something out Mrs. Black without you facing charges, but you still need to be punished, so you learn your lesson." He said to be, as he tossed the dildo on the floor and flung his hat next to it. I then grabbed his hand cuffs and said, "I think that if you act like a good girl and take your punishment, we can put this whole incident behind us."

He grabbed both my hands, and handcuffed them through the headboard. "You are going to have to do exactly what I tell you to do, or you will have charges pressed against you. From now on, the only way you will answer me is "Yes sir or no sir," do you understand.

"Yes Sir," I said, as the song continued to play in the background.

_What I need  
Is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin'  
Like a criminal  
And I need  
To be redeemed  
To the one  
I've sinned against  
Because he's all  
I ever knew of love  
_

"I am going to slide up you night gown Mrs. Black, and I am going to Fuck your titties, does that sound good to you."

"Yes Sir," I said, filled with curiosity. Jacob hardly ever swore with me, but it was really turning me on right now, and I wasn't sure what he was going to do to me.

Jacob slowly began to do a strip tease out of his uniform. First he slowly unbuttoned his uniform shirt, and then he slowly, sensually, removed his pants. He was not wearing underwear. He already was standing at attention for me, and I felt myself getting wet in my panties.

He straddled my abdomen, and squirted some lube across my breasts. It was cold at first but then I started to feel it warm. He pushed my breasts together with his hands, and then inserted his penis in between my breasts. He began to thrust back and forth in the valley between my peeks. He kneaded, sucked, and nibbled at my breasts as his erection moved back and forth between them.

"Officer Sir," I said, "That feels so good."

"Miss, I am going to cum in your mouth now, and I expect you to swallow it and lick me clean. Do you understand Mrs. Black?"

"Yes Sir," I moaned. I opened my mouth wide, and welcomed into my mouth. He came almost instantly, and I sucked, swallowed, and licked him clean. The song continued in the background.

_  
Let me know the way  
Before there's hell to pay  
Give me room to lay  
The law and let me go  
I've got to make a play  
To make my lover stay  
So what would an angel say  
The devil wants to know_

What I need  
Is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin'  
Like a criminal  
And I need  
To be redeemed  
To the one  
I've sinned against  
Because he's all  
I ever knew of love  


"Now Mrs. Black, I am going to lick you, until you scream my name," he said as he trailed kisses down my chest to my core. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Jacob," I said.

"How familiar you are acting with me. I want you to scream yes Officer Black, do you understand, yes or no?"

"Yes Officer Black Sir," I said, and then he began to lick my clit, and inserted two fingers into my core. I bucked against his fingers, and I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, to run my fingers all over his body, but I couldn't because of the hand cuffs.

_  
What I need is  
A good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin'  
Like a criminal  
And I need  
To be redeemed  
To the one  
I've sinned against_

Because he's all  
I ever knew of love

As the song ended, Jacob said, "Do you like that Mrs. Black. Does that feel good to you?"

"Oh, God, yes Jacob, that feels so good," I cried out, completely forgetting my character.

"Is that how you are supposed to answer me Mrs. Black," Jacob said coyly.

"Officer Black, oh God, that feels so good, I want, I want to feel you inside of me," I cried out.

"What part of me do you want to feel inside of you, my fingers" and he thrust them harder into me, "My tongue," and he lapped at my core with his tongue, "or my cock."

"Your cock Officer Black," I cried out, and as I did, he slid inside me. He thrust into me, hard, repeatedly, and I cried out in unintelligible moans. We thrust in rhythm, and he grabbed hold of my hands, which were still handcuffs. We came together after ravishing each other over and over again. Jacob finally released me from my handcuffs, when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hi Aunt Alice," I said, "Yeah I think that we will be in for that, what time are you leaving? Eight pm. OK, we'll meet you then."

"What was that about," Jacob asked as I hung up the phone.

"The family is driving up to the Poconos tonight. They have a black bear problem, and we are going to go hunting in the nature preserve near the river, you want to go right?"

"As long as I am with you, I will go anywhere," Jacob said, and pulled me back to the bed to kiss me passionately and hold me some more.


	57. Chapter 57

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.**_

Chapter 57: Pocono Retreat

Aunt Alice called back at 5pm and told us to pack overnight bags, that we would be staying a Cesar's Paradise Stream Resort in the Poconos' for two night as part of our hunting trip, because it would cause too much suspicion if she asked the limo drive to drop us in the middle of a state park at night.

I looked up Paradise Stream Resort on line, and it was perfect in keeping with the honeymoon theme. So much so, that I wasn't sure that Jacob and I were going to bother to go hunting after all. Aunt Alice had booked each of the couples in the family into their own Campaign Tower Room, which featured a hot tub for two shaped like a champagne glass, a heart shaped bathtub big enough for two, a sauna, and a round king sized bed with mirrors above the bed. After I showed Jacob the hotel, he didn't seem to have much of an interest in hunting either.

We left Trump Tower at 8pm on the dot. Jacob and I took that time to fill the rest of the family in on our news about the twins.

Aunt Alice squealed with delight, and said, "I hope you have boy and a girl because I can do even more shopping for baby clothes that way."

Uncle Jasper simply wished us "Congratulations."

Aunt Rosalie said, "You never have to hesitate if you need any help or a babysitter, I will always be there for you."

Grandma Esme playfully smacked the back of Grandpa's head and said, "That's what you've been keeping with from me." Then she turned to us and said "Congratulations, I am so happy, but I think I look a little young to be a great grandmother." Everyone laughed.

Uncle Emmett, being Uncle Emmett, laughed hysterically for several minutes while everyone else was talking and congratulating us, then he said "I should have known that the wolf would make a litter of puppies." Both Dad and Aunt Rosalie smacked him for that comment.

Once we all checked in, went to our rooms, and deposited our belongings, the time was about 12am.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were the first to meet us in the lobby. In a whisper that only a vampire or werewolf could hear, Aunt Alice said, "You are not getting out of going hunting with us tonight. You have all day and night tomorrow to explore your hotel rooms. All the rest of us, believe it or not, all want to explore our rooms as well. We will get the hunting out of the way tonight, and then you can spend your day and night the way you want to tomorrow."

The rest of the group joined us within fifteen minutes, and we quickly walked out, behind the building, into the woods that bordered the Delaware River. Grandpa Carlisle reminded us that in this area, mountain lions were an endangered species, but that there were tons of deer and black bears to hunt. Dad seemed disappointed about the mountain lions, but mom and he, took off running. We all took off in our pairings, in different directions to hunt. Jacob went behind a tree near the hotel, stripped, and then changed into a wolf. He motioned with his nuzzle for me to get on his shoulders, so I could ride him to a good hunting spot. This was the first time since we arrived in NY that he was able to take his wolf form, so I was sure he was also being filled in on the pack news.

After Jacob ran for about 3 miles, he suddenly stopped, motioned for me to get down, and then phased back into human form.

"Jacob, what's the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong, its good news, I just wanted to share it with you," Jacob replied.

"What is it?"

"The pack caught Yohan and Adora; they are no longer a threat to us, or anyone else."

"What about Esmeralde?"

"She got away," Jacob said.

"What about Kanachari? I am sure that she can't be happy that the pack disposed of her family," I said, as I felt panic for Robert that she could turn on him as vengeance.

"According to Leah, Kanachari is as devoted to Robert as ever. The pack tried to get Adora to become a vegetarian, or just leave, but she refused and attacked Robert, but he's fine. Kanachari knows this, and is still holding out hope that Esmeralde will come to her new way of life," Jacob replied.

"There is one more thing though," Jacob added, "Esmeralde is pregnant with Demetri's child. Adora pleaded with Leah to spare Esmeralde if she found her, so that she could have the baby."

"How is she going to have a baby without a hospital or a doctor," I asked rhetorically.

"I guess women had babies for thousands of years before modern medicine," Jacob replied, "What is it to you anyway; she has been trying to kill us, remember?"

"But the baby is innocent," I replied.

Jacob just shook his head, "Come on, let's finish hunting so we can get back to our room."

Jacob took down two black bears. I took down one black bear and two deer. I felt full, really full, but for the first time in about a week, I didn't feel nauseated when I was full. Maybe my body wanted more of a diet of blood while I was pregnant.

Jacob, still in wolf form, carried me on his back, to the tree where he stashed his clothes, and then he phased back into human form. We quickly made our way to our hotel room.

The hotel room was so tacky that it was delicious. It was decorated with an Egyptian theme, and in the middle of the living room was an enormous champagne glass/ hot tub. There was a heart shaped bathtub the size of a small pool, and of course, the enormous round kings sized bed. I was feeling kind a spent, but heading straight to the bedroom did not mean that I had any intention of falling straight to sleep.

Jacob followed me into the bedroom, where I slowly stripped off my sweater and jeans, to reveal a matching navy blue demi bra and lace thong panties. Jacob stripped all his clothes off very quickly, and then grabbed me, and carried me bridal style to the bed.

Instead of lying me down first on the bed, Jacob cradled me to his chest, as he lay down with his back on the bed.

"I want to watch us do it," he whispered into my ear, as he looked up at the mirrors above the bed.

He sat up, so that our legs were intertwined and he began to passionately kiss me, lick me, and yanked off my bra and panties each in one swoop. We were both naked, and his hand drifted down to my core.

"You are already so wet for my Nessie," Jacob said, "Does anyone else have this effect on you."

"No, Jacob, only you, you are my one and only for eternity," I whispered into his ear as I nibbled on his earlobe.

Jacob lifted my entire body, gently, and held me above his huge erection. "You are so beautiful Nessie. I am the luckiest man alive to have you."

He slowly lowered me onto his pulsing cock, and I began to buck up and down against him, as he fondled my breasts and ran his hands up and down my back.

"Look up Nessie," he moaned, "Look at how beautiful you are."

I wrenched my neck back, and I saw how beautiful and perfect we looked together. I saw Jacob underneath me bucking his hips, caressing my breasts, and I saw my own face, for the first time, in the height of love making. The sight was so hot that it pushed me over the edge.

"Jacob," was all I could manage to scream out, as I came. He continued to buck in and out of me for several minutes until I felt him come inside of me. I collapsed, and fell asleep on his chest, with him still inside of me.


	58. Chapter 58

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.**_

_**A/N- This is another lemony chapter.**_

Chapter 58: Pocono Retreat (Day 2)

When I awoke, I saw Jacob and my reflection in the mirror on the ceiling, and I immediately felt horny. Jacob was lying completely naked, with the covers kicked off of him, and I was snuggled into his left side.

I began to slowly, sensually, move my fingers across his chest, down his abdomen, tracing the V that his abdominal muscled made before his thighs. I reached up and began nibbling on his ear, and then I kissed from his ear, down his neck, across his collar bone, before I straddled him, and began to do the same on his other side.

Jacob opened one eye and said, "If I am having a dream, it is a very good one."

"You're not dreaming baby," I said to him, "I want you, and I want you bad. There are so many areas of this hotel room that we have yet to explore, and we only have one day to do so thoroughly."

I moved down to his torso, and I began to give him oral pleasure. He was already erect, and I could feel him buck in and out of my mouth as I whipped my tongue around his long shaft. I used by right hand to massage the bottom of his penis which did not fit in my mouth, while I cupped his balls with my left hand, massaging them. He moaned out my name in pleasure over and over again.

"Nessie, you look so fucking hot when you are doing this to me. You are so beautiful, and you are mine, always and forever mine," he said as he looked up at our reflection in the mirror above the bed.

When I skimmed the back of his cock with my teeth, he yelled out. "Nessie, I am going to cum. I nodded my head to indicate that I was ready for him, and he exploded in my mouth.

Jacob rolled us over, so that he was on top of me, and said "Do you want to watch this time," referring to the mirrors over the bed. I nodded my head yes, and continued to kiss him, exploring his body with my hands mouth and legs. He kissed my breasts, and then blew on them, so that they quickly began hard. He continued to trail kisses down my abdomen, to my soaking hot core. He looked up at me and said, "Only I make you this wet, right Nessie," as he lapped at my clit, and stuck two fingers into my core, and twisted them up toward my belly button. "Do you want more of this," he asked, and then removed his fingers from me.

"Yes Jacob, oh my, Jacob yes, please don't stop." He reinserted his fingers, and we began to thrust quicker and deeper into each other.

I turned my eyes up to the ceiling, and the sight of him kissing, and teasing me below was so hot, I felt myself begin to climax.

"I'm coming Jacob, Oh God, I love you;" I yelled out, and then I felt myself clench around his fingers and aftershocks roll through my body.

Jacob rolled onto his side, and held me as my aftershocks rocked through me.

"Are you reading for the champagne glass whirlpool," Jacob asked. I licked me lips and nodded. He picked me up bridal style, and carried me up the ladder/staircase to the hot tub. Just as I entered the warm soothing water, Jacob entered me, forcefully, passionately, and desperately, as if we had not made love in a year. He thrust in and out of me at superhuman speed. I felt like every nerve ending in my body was on fire. He kissed me deeply, exploring my mouth with his tongue.

"Nessie, I love you with everything I am. I am blessed to have you as my wife," he moaned in my ear as he continued to thrust into me over and over again.

"Jacob, I-I love you, I need you forever, every day of forever," I moaned into his ear.

"Nessie, I am going to cum," he whispered into my ear.

"Cum for me Jacob, please baby." I said, and as I felt my self clench around him, he exploded inside me.

We stayed in the champagne glass hot tub for about another 30 minutes, when there was a knock on the door.

"Room service," the voice said from the hall.

"Do not disturb," Jacob yelled, standing dripping wet and naked in the middle of the living room.

As soon as he heard the cart roll down the hallway, he placed the do not disturb sign on the door, and helped me out of the champagne glass.

Now on to the heart-shaped pool he said, as he scooped me up, and ran into the bathroom with the giant bat tub. While we waited for the tub to fill, he pushed me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around my neck, and he entered me again. I held on to him, running my arms all over his arms, back and chest, as he supported me with one hand around my bottom, and the other holding on to the wall for support.

As the tub filled, Jacob carried me across the room, and into the tub, while he was still inside me.

"You are so fucking hot Nessie," he moaned in my ear. "Your are like a drug to me, I can't get enough of you, I need you."

"I need you the same way too," I moaned into his ear.

We settled into the bathtub, and continued to thrust into each other until we both came together. He turned me around, and then he kissed down my shoulder, my neck, he held me close in his large arms.

"Are you hungry," Jacob asked as me cuddled in the bathtub. I nodded my head. Jacob quickly got out of the tub, and grabbed the room service menu. He ordered almost everything on the menu.

Jacob set up a little picnic for us in front of the fireplace in the room when the food came. He had fed me strawberries, as he dipped them in chocolate sauce. When some of the chocolate sauce dripped onto my chin, he licked it off of me. Then he took the next strawberry, dipped in, and rubbed it in circles around my breast, and licked, and sucked them clean. After we finished eating, we climbed into the bed together, and held each other all night.

We slept until the wake up call came at 10 am. It was time to check out, and to head back to Trump Tower in NYC.


	59. Chapter 59

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has continued to read and review my story. I really appreciate it.**_

_**A/N- Sorry this is a short chapter, but it is lemony. Hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 59: The Neon Lights are Bright

We all loaded into the limo, and headed back to NYC. On the ride back, Jacob filled in my family on all the events which had transpired in Forks between Adora, Johan and the wolves. A wave of relief flowed over everyone in the vehicle, and I didn't think Uncle Jasper even had anything to do with it.

On the way back to Trump Tower, Aunt Alice reminded us that we all had tickets to the 8pm show of "Wicked" tonight on Broadway. I was really excited. Although I had definitely enjoyed the time we had just spent in the Poconos, seeing a Broadway show was definitely something that I wanted to do before we headed back to Forks. "Wicked" was also the play that I had wanted to see the most. I loved the fact that the so-called Wicked Witch, is the heroine. I had read the book Wicked and the sequel Son of a Witch, and I was really interested to see how it translated into musical. The story itself had kind of reminded me of my family of vampires and werewolves, who spent most of their time trying to save people.

We made it back to Trump Tower by 2pm and then we headed out to roam around Times Square. Even in the middle of a weekday, Times Square was packed with street performers, people hawking imitation handbags and watches. We walked past MTV studios, NBC studios, Rockefeller Plaza, and finally FAO Schwartz.

We went a little crazy buying gifts for the babies at FAO Schwartz, luckily, they directly shipped everything back to our house in Forks. We bought toys for every age of child, not just for infants. Although Jacob usually resisted the use of my Cullen Credit Card, he did not fight me at that story. We purchased a life-sized toy stuffed wolf. We purchased toy cars large enough for five year olds that looked like real sports cars. Since we were not sure of the sex of the babies yet, we bought any and all toys we thought a boy or girl would like, and planned on donating any toys that our kids weren't interested in.

We ate dinner at Planet Hollywood, and Jacob was in heaven seeing all the movie memorabilia. He was most impressed with the Star Wars memorabilia. Jacob was like a kid in a candy store, and as is typical of my Jacob, he ordered appetizers, entrée, and dessert. I ordered the Captain Crunch chicken, and it was really good. We bought matching Planet Hollywood T-Shirts.

We walked back to Trump Tower, and met the rest of the family in front at 7pm. We wanted to make it to the theater early so that we could get settled in our seats. Yet again, taking the limo, took twice as long than if we had just walked, but we made it there before the lights went down. Aunt Alice had managed to get us front row seats. Sometimes she was really able to work miracles, because this show is sold out for months in advance.

The play was amazing. It was even better than the book. The singing, the dancing, everything about it was perfect. Jacob really enjoyed it too. During intermission, I cleaned out the concession stand with Aunt Alice. We bought copies of the programs, T-Shirts, and bumper stickers.

When the play was over, the rest of the family loaded into the limo to head back to Trump Tower.

As soon as we walked back into our suite, Jacob attacked me. He pushed me back against the door and began kissing me passionately, as he quickly removed my shirt, then my pants, and picked me up, so that I could wrap my arms and legs around him, and he carried me to the bedroom. I stripped his shirt off of him on the way, as I covered his chest in kisses.

He laid me down on the bed, slid his pants off and whispered into my ear, "I miss the mirrors from the resort, but making love to you is my favorite thing in the world, with or without the mirrors." When he said that to me, I suddenly had an idea. If we made love, I could use my talent to show him how he looks to me, and how he makes me feel. I placed my hand against Jacob's cheek, and I showed him, not only how he looked to me when we made love, but how it felt for me when we made love.

I showed him his face as he bent down to kiss my mouth. I showed him how his tongue made me feel as it explored my mouth. I showed him how wet being with him was making me. I showed him how his large erection felt as it rubbed up and down against my thigh.

"OH God Nessie, you are better than any mirror. That is how it feels for you. It feels that good for me too."

I kept my hand on his cheek as he entered me. I showed him how large he felt inside me, and how good the friction felt as we moved together in synch.

"Nessie, I feel like I am having mine and your orgasms at the same time. That feels so good. I gonna cum baby."

With the touch of my hand, I told him to cum for me, and we both collapsed together into each other's arms, and very soundly slept.


	60. Chapter 60

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Continued thanks to everyone who has been continuing to read and review my story. Please review. I love them, they keep me motivated. Thank you! **_

Chapter 60: Unexpected Surrender

We slept in each other's arms until about 5:30 am, when Jacob's cell phone went off.

"Yeah Leah, what's up?" Jacob grunted out, still half asleep.

"Surrendered, what" he said, still half asleep.

"She is staying with Robert and Kanachari, is that safe?" Jacob sounded a little more awake, and a lot more concerned. There was silence on our end, as Leah explained the situation.

"I'll alert the Cullen's now, and see if they will agree to that," he said, with both panic and skepticism flooding his voice. Again Jacob was silent, as he listened to Leah.

"Thanks again Leah, I'll call you back as soon as the family makes a decision," Jacob said as he hung up the phone.

Jacob jumped out of the bed in a hurry, and then began quickly getting dressed.

"What's the matter Jacob," I said, still lying naked in the bed.

"Nessie, we should go see your family right now. Nothing is necessarily wrong, but we need their input immediately on how to proceed," he said.

Not knowing what was going on, but having full unquestioning faith in Jacob; I quickly got dressed, and followed him to the suite where my family was staying. Jacob knocked on the door three times loudly. Dad answered and let us in. I know that he can read Jacob's thoughts, and anxiety showed anxiety. Dad called out for all the family members to join us in the living room, as soon as everyone was assembled.

Jacob started to talk as soon as everyone was seated. "Leah called this morning with news that affects all of us. Esmeralde surrendered to the wolf pack last night when they caught her. Leah took mercy on her, when she said that she wanted help giving birth to her child. She wants Carlisle to deliver the baby for her since he is the only one who has any type of experience with supernatural birth."

"What do we care if that bitch of a Vampire wants help with her birth," Aunt Rosalie said.

"All life is precious," said Grandpa Carlisle and added, "I'll take the first flight back and of course assist with her delivery."

"There is more," Jacob said, "She not only wants help with the delivery of the baby, but she does not want to keep the baby. She told Leah that she only became pregnant to become part of the Volturi, and that she doesn't want the baby. She originally asked Leah to help her have the baby aborted, but she is due in about a week. Leah talked her into giving the baby away, well, to you guys."

"Leah volunteered us to raise the child of someone who has been trying to kill us for the last month," Aunt Alice asked puzzled.

"Actually Leah said originally that she would take the baby, but how can a werewolf raise a baby that is ¾ vampire. This was the best solution that she could come up with. She needs us to call her back and let her know if this agreement is alright for you," Jacob said. "Nessie and I are already having twins, and are just starting out; I don't think that the two of us taking the baby would be the best solution right now, especially if the child turns out to be male and venomous."

There was dead silence in the room for several minutes, and then Uncle Emmet spoke up. "Rosalie and I will take the baby. Rosalie has always wanted a baby, and it has always been the one thing that I could not give her, we will take the baby and raise it as our own."

Aunt Rosalie looked like she would have tears in her eyes, if she could. She nodded in agreement.

"Right now my entire pack is watching her at Robert's house, so that she can be with her sister Kanachari. This is placing my pack at risk. None of us have the power to read minds, or are empaths so that we could sense if they are telling the truth or lying," Jacob said, paused, and then looked at me. "Leah is requesting that we all return to help them with the current situation. For one Esmeralde wants human blood. They have been herding deer and bear toward her so that she could have some blood to eat, but according to Leah, she looks almost as sick as Bella did before she gave birth."

Grandpa Carlisle took control of the situation, "Edward, I need you to get us a flight out of here as soon as possible. Everyone else start packing up. We are going to head back to Forks immediately."

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward our suite to start packing. Dad called about an hour later to say that we would be taking a commercial flight (First Class of Course), and that we needed to be at the airport in two hours.

We met everyone down at the limousine an hour before we were due at the airport. We quickly loaded our luggage, and rode mostly in silence to Kennedy Airport. Jacob kept his arms wrapped tightly around me the entire trip to the airport. We quickly checked in through the security, and then sat and waited to board our plane.

We boarded the plane on time, and Jacob held me in his arms silently the entire time. We stopped in Chicago to refuel, and then continued on to Seattle. As with so much in my life, my honey moon was cut short due to a crisis, but I was optimistic that this crisis would have a joyful resolution at least for Aunt Rose, but there was so much of NYC that I didn't get to see. Jacob must have sensed my disappointment, because he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry my Nessie, I will bring you back to NYC someday soon," and then he kissed my forehead.

By the time we made it home, it was about midnight. Jacob took our luggage into our room, and I headed in behind him. I was dead on my feet. We quickly changed into our pajamas, and I fell asleep in my favorite place in the world, on top of Jacob's chest.


	61. Chapter 61

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Continued thanks to everyone who has been continuing to read and review my story. Please review. I love them, they keep me motivated. Thank you! **_

_**A/N- HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE MOM'S OUT THERE!!!**_

Chapter 61: Unhappily Pregnant

Even though our time in NYC had been cut short, I was relieved, in a way, to be home.

Jacob and I slept in each other's arms until 7am when the alarm went off. We had set it on purpose, because we had a lot of issues which needed to be settled with Jacob's pack, the other half-vamps, and my family.

First of all, Jacob and I would have the opportunity to speak directly with Billy about us having twins. It really was inconsiderate of us to break that news to him over the phone, and I wanted to set the record straight, and make sure Billy knew what an important part of our family he was, and would continue to be. We were planning on taking Billy out to dinner to spend some quality time with him.

Then there was the whole Kanchari and Esmeralde situation. Kanchari and Robert seemed to be very much in love. She was also had been refraining from drinking blood, and was adjusting to a lifestyle of human food. Like all other imprints so far, it seemed that Kanchari's feelings for Robert were as strong as his were for her.

Esmeralde on the other hand, was pregnant, hormonal, and was now being held captive by the wolves, and demanding human blood. Kanchari had tried to intervene with her sister, and had helped bring around the uneasy truce with the wolf pack and her sister, but Esmeralde was not looking forward to becoming a mother.

Grandpa Carlisle was able to obtain several bags of O negative which he would be delivering to Esmeralde today. He explained that my mother had also craved human blood when she was pregnant. Grandpa Carlisle was also going to try to accurately assess how far along Esmeralde was with her pregnancy, and if the baby was close to being due, it may be advantageous to induce labor or give her a cesarean section, so that she could move on her way. Esmeralde was miserable being pregnant, had made it perfectly clear repeatedly that she was only with Demetri in order to become a member of the Volturi and wanted to be "rid of" the baby by any means possible, as quickly as possible

Then there was Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, both of whom were glowing with the possibility that they would be able to raise a child together. Mom had told me once that Aunt Rosalie tried to talk her out of becoming a vampire, because she would never be able to have a child (well at that time it wasn't known that male vampires could conceive). Aunt Rosalie was overjoyed, and I was almost equally scared for her, just in case the "adoption" of Esmeralde's baby didn't happen as planned.

*****

Jacob and I followed Grandpa Carlisle up to LaPush by 10 am. We were all lead directly to Robert's house, where Esmeralde was being held. We were greeted by Robert's mother, Natalie, who was holding up better than any human could be expected to after finding out that her son the werewolf imprinted on a half-vamp, and now was caring for the half-vamp's, pregnant sister.

Esmeralde looked quite emaciated, but she was still loud and demanding. Grandpa said to her, "I understand that you requested that I treat your pregnancy. I am probably the only physician in the world with experience in this type of pregnancy. I have obtained some blood for you."

"I don't want you to treat me or this thing inside me," Esmeralde hissed, "I want it out immediately, then you can do whatever you want with it."

Grandpa Carlisle, keeping his best professional tone responded, "I need to examine you to see how far along you are so that I can determine our course of action."

"Blood first, then exam," Esmeralde snapped back. Natalie, looking repulsed, returned to the room with a large glass filled with blood that she had heated in the microwave. Esmeralde snatched it from her hands, and guzzled it.

"I would now like to proceed with my examination," Grandpa said. She nodded, and called to Natalie to bring her a second glass of blood.

Grandpa carefully examined Esmeralde, and then said, "It appears that you are nearly full term. It would be possible for me to deliver the baby today, but I want you to come back with me to our house. I have more hospital equipment there, and it would be safer for both you and the baby."

"As long as you get this baby out of me as soon as possible, I don't care where you take me," she snapped.

"There is just one issue that I want to be perfectly clear with you on, before I bring you to my home. According to Leah, you do not want the baby, is that correct," Grandpa said in his best clinical voice.

"Yes, that is true; I just want it out of me. Leah told me your family would keep it, raise it, you can have it if you want, I never wanted to be a mother," she growled through clenched teeth.

"We will take the baby," Grandpa Carlisle promised, "and will raise it as a member of the Cullen family. I ask that once you are physically able to leave this area that you do so, and that you do not return. We want to raise the baby as a member of our family; can you agree to that."

"As long as you get this thing out of me, you will never see me again," Esmeralde promised. With that condition established, Robert and Kanchari assisted Esmeralde into Grandpa's car. Seth rode along with them for added protection back to the house. Jacob and I stayed behind to take Billy out to dinner.

**********

Billy, Jacob and I went to eat at The Lodge, and we met up with Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue there. They were all excited about my pregnancy, although Grandpa Charlie seemed more disturbed than anyone else. He kept mumbling "need to know," throughout the conversation at dinner.

During dinner, I received a text message from my Mom stating "Esmeralde had a baby girl. The baby is doing fine, and Esmeralde has already left the house, despite Grandpa recommending she stay overnight. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em are ecstatic. The baby is venomous, and is trying to bite everyone in the house. Jacob and you will need to stay away from her, at least for now. Meet us at the cottage when you come back."


	62. Chapter 62

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Continued thanks to everyone who has been continuing to read and review my story. Please review. I love them, they keep me motivated. Thank you! **_

_**A/N- Thank you to Leydyan22 for suggesting the perfect name for the baby.**_

Chapter 62: Teething

We headed straight for the cottage after we left dinner. Mom and Dad were waiting inside for us, but the cottage had changed significantly. Instead of Mom's book's being on the shelves for one, Jacob's wood carvings were now arranged around the room. The furniture had also been swapped out with mine and Jacobs, and there was now a fully furnished nursery for twins. The entire cabin had been renovated, and instead of reflecting the storybook romances which my mother enjoyed, it now better reflected Jacob's Quileute culture, and had more of a feel like Isle Esme, than it used to even.

"The cabin looks wonderful," I said to my parents as I gave them each a hug.

"There was actually some more work that we wanted to do on it, such as installing a kitchen, but with the birth of your cousin, we need for you to be moved in here immediately," Dad said with concern flooding his voice.

"What's wrong with the baby," I said, matching his concern.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby, Mom said as she stroked my arm, "she is just teething, and unlike you, she is venomous. Jake can tell you that you used to bite him all the time when you were little. We can't have you two around the baby while she is still teething."

"Can't I even see her from a safe distance," I asked.

"The baby is exceptionally strong, she is very intelligent, but because she does not have your gift, we are not able to communicate with her as effectively as we were with you. I don't want to put either one of you at risk, so for now, you need to stay here, and as Rosette gains more control, you can see her," Dad explained. "She also seems to be angry, not at any of us, but she realizes that Esmeralde left. The baby keeps searching around the room looking for someone who isn't there. She needs to bond with the family, but we will need to be extra cautious with you two."

"Rosette? Her name is Rosette that is so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," Mom said, "Isn't it pretty, it is a combination of Rosalie and Emmett. Her full name is Rosette Haley Cullen." Mom then pulled out her cell phone, and began to show me pictures of the beautiful little girl with bright red eyes. The baby's skin was also much paler than mine, it was a lot more luminous than mine or other half-vampires. She was closer to being a true immortal child, than I had been, and even though I longed to meet my cousin, I would respect the family's wishes.

"How are Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett," I asked.

"They are elated, and they are trying very hard to bond with the baby," Dad said "I know that they would love for you both to be there with them, but they don't want to risk your safety with the venom. We will be setting up a webcam for you guys tomorrow, so that you can see her, and visit with the other relatives in the house, but until further notice, you need to stay away from the main house."

Mom glanced at her watch then looked up at Dad, "I guess it is getting kind of late. We left bagels and cream cheese in the Fridge for you for breakfast tomorrow. Until we can finish the kitchen, we will drop off food whenever you need it. For now, we are going to head back to the main house and help with Rosette." Mom grabbed Dad's hand and pulled him out the door.

I turned to Jacob, and kissed him passionately. It was the first time in several days that we were totally alone, and I had missed him. From the way he responded to me, he obviously missed me too. He scooped me up bridal style, and carried me into our bedroom. He stood me up and quickly and undressed me. Then he laid me on the bed, stripped himself, and quickly climbed on top of me.

He was urgent, yet passionate with me. He kissed me deeply, repeatedly, until I couldn't breathe. I shook my head, and he kissed down my chin, to my neck, then down the center of my chest, down my belly, where he placed both his hands on both sides of my increasingly protruding baby bump, and kissed my belly button. He whispered to my belly, "Hi sweethearts. You will always know from day one that you are wanted and that Mommy and Daddy love you."

"That's beautiful Jacob."

"You're beautiful my Renesmee, you and are children are my entire life now."

He laid his head down on my belly, with his ear to my stomach for a few minutes, and then we both felt the babies' kick. I was so happy. It was the first time that I felt the babies move in me. It made it feel even more real to me. Jacob looked up at me in amazement. We were both overjoyed and speechless.

Jacob's lips returned to my mouth, kissing me passionately. He whispered in my ear, "I love you Mrs. Black. I will always love you, and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you carrying my babies."

I felt tears of joy rolling down my face. Jacob kissed the tears away, and then he returned to exploring my body, and kissing down my body, fondling and kissing my breasts, until he came down to my core, and kissed, and licked my clit. I felt my eyes roll back in my head.

Due to the size of my belly, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Jacob to enter me, but he managed. He pulled me down to the edge of the bed, and then as my legs were off the edge, he scooped them up onto his shoulders, and took me very slowly. He was gentle, making sure that he did not hurt me, but I felt him increasing fill me, stretch me with his large erection. It felt so good. He increased the depth and rhythm of his thrusts, and I kept up with his rhythm. His dark eyes never left mine. They were so intense, so filled with passion, lust and love, just as mine were.

"Jake, this feels so good, you always feel so good." I moaned out, as my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Nessie, you are my world, my universe," he moaned.

He kissed and rubbed my legs as he continued to thrust in and out of me. I was on the brink of climax.

"Jacob I, can't wait, I'm gonna cum."

"Me to Nessie, I need to," and then with a final thrust, I clenched around his cock, as he exploded inside of me.

I slept on Jacob's chest for the rest of the night.


	63. Chapter 63

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Please READ AND REVIEW.**_

Chapter 63: Cottage Life

Life at the cottage was nearly pure bliss for the past few months. Even though our room at the main house had been sound proofed, it was nice to have complete and total privacy. Jacob and I spent most of our time planning for our babies, making love, and cuddling. Jacob and Dad worked diligently finishing up the kitchen, which they were able to complete in about 2 weeks time. Once the kitchen was finished, we were now able to live completely independently from the house, which was still a necessity due to little Rosette.

My sweet little cousin is the apple of my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's eye. At two months old, she resembled more of a 6 months old. She is a beauty, but she is still teething. She was learning quickly, and her incidents of biting others were decreasing, but due to her venom, it was still too much of a risk for Jacob and me to see her in person. Instead, we get to see her everyday by webcam daily, and the rest of the family comes to visit us at the cottage. I think that Rosette thinks Jacob and I are T.V. hosts, but she enjoyed interacting with us on the computer. She has beautiful soft ringlets of the lightest blonde hair, pink little cheeks, and here eyes have begun to change from the vivid red that they were when she was born, to a dark golden brown color. She was already learning not to hunt humans, and her diet of donated human blood, has been switched to cow and pig's blood by my Grandpa Carlisle. She initially fussed at the substitution, but now she is taking her bottles without complaint.

Everyone expected Aunt Rosalie to be the picture perfect mother, what we weren't all prepared for was what a devoted, and gushing father that Uncle Emmett would turn into. You know those people who always have new pictures of their baby, who always talks in baby talk, even to adults, when referring to their children, that is what my formerly crass, wise ass, Uncle Emmett has turned into. He loves his little Rosette so much, that every conversation with him turns into a conversation about her. He is the proudest of Daddies.

So our cabin had become our own safe private retreat that was until Jacob went back to patrolling with his pack from 6am to 6pm. That was about 2 months ago, and since that time, our cabin has become the hang-out for all werewolves, especially Jacob's pack. If they are not inside the cabin, eating all our food, then they are sleeping in their wolf form around the outside of the cabin, and with wolf super hearing that meant we now had absolutely no privacy. Jacob usually kicks everyone out by 10 pm, but it is definitely starting to cramp my style.

I am now 4 months pregnant, and according to Grandpa Carlisle's calculations, I am approximately 2 weeks from my due date. I am really looking forward to having my babies. Not only am I excited about being a mother, but I am so huge, I am going to exploded soon.

Today Jacob and I were making a very rare trip over to the main house, so that Grandpa Carlisle could do an ultrasound to see the status of the twins. I was extremely excited because Grandpa said he may be able to determine the sex of the babies.

Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Mom and Dad all greeted us with huge hugs and smiles. Even though we were just staying at the cottage, a few miles into the woods, for a family as close as ours that was a long distance to be apart. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett yelled hello through their bedroom door, where you could hear them playing with little Rosette.

Once all the greetings were out of the way, Jake and I made our way up the stairs to the study, where Grandpa was going to examine me.

"Nessie," Grandpa Carlisle said, "Lie down on the table so I can begin the examination."

Jacob helped me up onto the table and I quickly laid down. I lifted my shirt, and Grandpa squirted the cold jelly on my belly. He flipped on the monitor, and began showing us the outlines of the two babies.

"The babies look perfectly healthy," Grandpa Carlisle said, as Jacob held my hand, and a single tear ran down his cheek. "Do you want to know the sexes of the babies?"

I looked at Jacob, and we both nodded yes, but at exactly that moment, Aunt Alice ran into the study and said, "You better both say yes so that I can start shopping for baby clothes." She said it in such a threatening way, but Jacob and I just rolled our eyes and laughed.

"Aunt Alice, why don't you bring everyone in here, and we can all find out at the same time," I said, and she bounded down the hallways calling for everyone and grinning.

"Jacob," I said, "Why don't you try to get Billy on the cell phone so that he can find out with the rest of the family, and Grandpa, maybe you could Grandpa Charlie on the phone too," I said as I waited for Aunt Alice to get everyone assembled. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett even brought Rosette to the doorway, so that they could hear the announcement live too. She was even more beautiful than she ever appeared on the webcam, and she waved deliberately at Jacob and I and cooed.

Grandpa Carlisle addressed all those assembled as if he was giving a lecture. He turned the monitor more so that all in attendance could see. "Well, this little baby on the left side of your screen, is a little boy," and Grandpa Carlisle, "And this baby on the right, is a little girl."

The room erupted in cheers and congratulations, which made Rosette start smiling and giggling.

*****

Jacob and I walked back to the cabin hand in hand. The cabin was also filled with werewolves, who had heard the good news from Billy, and all came to congratulate us. By this time (11pm), I was exhausted, and I excused myself to the bedroom to get some sleep. Jacob and the wolves took the hint, and left shortly after.

Jacob quietly climbed into the bed next to me, and we cuddled.

"A girl and a boy," he said as he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "We really haven't talked about names; do you have any in mind?"

"Oh, I already know what names I want Jacob," I said semi-consciously.

"You have names picked out, what are they," Jacob said, sounding somewhat put out, that it was not something I had discussed with him earlier.

"I want to name our son William Edward Cullen Black, after both our fathers', and I want to name our daughter Sarah Bella Cullen Black, after both our mothers," I glanced up at him to see his reaction.

"You want to name both the children after my parents'," he questioned.

"Yes," I said, "my parents are immortal. They will have the opportunity to share their entire lives with them. I want your parent's memory to always live on through our children."

Jacob rolled me off of him, and then leaned in and passionately kissed me. Once he broke away, he said "Every time I think that I can't love you any more, you say or do something like that, and my love for you grows even stronger."

I looked up at him, and even though I was as big as a house, I wanted him so bad at that moment. "Do you wanna to…?" I said suggestively. He nodded in agreement. I squatted on the bed on all fours, and Jacob rubbed some warming lube on himself, so that he could enter me easily. It had been a few weeks since we had been able to make love due to Jacob's pack and my pregnancy. He thrust in and out of me, slowly, sensually, as he leaned forward and massaged my breasts from behind.

"I love you Jacob," I cried out in pleasure. "Harder Jacob, please, faster, I need you, all of you Jacob."

"Oh Nessie, I love making love to you. Even pregnant you feels so tight and went. I love you so much. "

"Oh Jacob, just like that," I moaned.

"Nessie, you are amazing, I can't, I'm gonna," Jacob said, as he came inside me.

As I came, I felt a sharp cramp in my abdomen, and the bed was suddenly soaked.

I turned and looked at Jacob and said "I think that my water just broke."


	64. Chapter 64

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- Thank you to everyone who wrote and reviewed the last chapter. I hope that this chapter is as well received. **_

_**A/N- PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW.**_

_**A/N- I would like to end the story at this chapter, and begin a sequel. I have started a poll on my profile to figure out what people would prefer.**_

Chapter 64: Jacob Freaks Out (aka Labor and Delivery)

As soon as I said "I think that my water just broke, Jacob turned white as a ghost and froze, still on top of me, since we had been doing it "wolf style." I literally had to push him off of me, so that he rolled onto the bed, before he came back to his senses, well maybe that is not an accurate description.

Jacob freaked the hell out. He ran into the kitchen to begin to boil water (why, I still do not know), then he grabbed me while I was still completely naked, and tried to run me to the main house. When I protested, he put be down, and I put on a nightgown with a robe over it.

I grabbed the phone and dialed my Grandpa Carlisle. He answered on the first ring. "Grandpa, it's Nessie, I think that my water just broke." I said, trying to remain calm as Jacob ran through the cabin throwing things in suitcases (where did he think we were going).

"How far apart are you contractions," Grandpa said in his clinical voice.

"So far I only had one, when my water actually broke. I haven't felt any since."

"I think that you have quite a bit of labor in front of you then, but you should come to the main house as soon as possible," he replied.

"I don't think that will be a problem, I just need Jacob to calm down first. We'll be right over."

Jacob was still running through the cabin like a mad man, when I caught him by his arm, and pulled him to me. I ran my arms around his neck, and grabbed his hair so that he could not turn from my gaze.

"Jacob I need you to shut off the water you just put on to boil and to stop panicking. I really need you right now to calm down. Grandpa Carlisle said that my labor may just be starting, and I need you to be there for me. Can you do that, please," I said, and then grabbed my belly. I think I was having my second contraction. It was approximately 15 minutes since the first contraction, and without the distraction of making love, it definitely felt more painful.

"I'm sorry Nessie," he said as he ran to the kitchen and shut off the boiling water. He instantly returned to me, and hugged me tight to his body. I could see the panic seeping through his eyes. He was looking to me for guidance as to what to do next, and I was looking to him for support, so that I could get through doing what I needed to do.

"Jacob, Grandpa wants me to come straight over to the main house," Jacob picked me up bridal style and sprinted to the main house in record speed. We came in through the kitchen door, and everyone was assembled in the living room.

Jacob ran right past everyone and up the stairs into Grandpa's study. He laid me down on top of the table, and the entire family filtered in after us.

"Have you had any more contractions," Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Yes, about 15 minutes after the first one," I replied. I currently wasn't in pain, and I was trying to practice the breathing techniques the Grandpa had taught me. As I was practicing, another labor pain occurred; this one was only about 12 minutes since the previous one. They were definitely becoming more intense in their pain, not to mention that they were coming closer and closer.

Before he examined me, Grandpa Carlisle had Dad and Uncle Emmett turn the exam table around so that it was facing away from the family and the doorway. He then hung a sheet up, so that the bottom half of my body was not visible to everyone in the room.

"You are already dilated 8 cm. I take back what I said earlier Nessie, I think these babies are coming rather quickly," Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Jacob," I called, he was still pale white, and was hunched in the corner across from me. "Jacob please come here, I want to hold your hand. I want you to go through this with me please."

Jacob began to walk across the room, and passed out cold. He would have fell and hit his head against the desk, if my Dad didn't catch him in mid fall. Dad lowered Jacob to the floor gently, and then Jacob's eyes opened back up. At that moment I had another contraction, and it was the most intense I had so far. My mother grabbed my hand as I yelled out in pain. It was a good thing that Jacob was still sitting down, because he would have been down again after my yell.

I was continuing to practice my breathing exercises, as Jacob continued to sit on the floor with his head between his knees taking deep breaths. He eventually said he felt well enough to stand; Dad escorted him over to the side of the table where I was perched, with my legs up in stirrups.

I grabbed Jacob's hand, "Are you ok," I asked him.

"This is all my fault," Jacob said, "The babies are going to be two weeks premature because of me."

"What are you talking about," I snapped.

"Jacob," Grandpa said in his reassuring clinical voice, "The babies looked healthy and well developed in today's earlier ultrasound. I would not worry about them being preemies, because they are not."

Uncle Emmett guffawed, and said, "I guess we know what they were up to right before her water broke."

"Knock it off Uncle Emmett, I am really not in the mood," I snapped, and then began yelling again. The contractions were increasing in intensity and in frequency. I began to feel the urge to push.

"Jacob please, hold my hand, I need you now more than ever," I said, and I stroked the back of his hand. He leaned down and kissed the top of my forehead, and stood next to me the entire rest of my labor and delivery.

*****

William Edward Cullen Black was born at 5:15 am on January 5th. His sister Sarah Bella Cullen Black was born at 5:30am on the same date. William looks like a miniature version of Jacob. He has russet colored skin, black hair, and eyes so dark brown that they almost appeared black. He weighed 5 pounds 3 oz. Sarah was more of a blend of the two of us than William is. Sarah weighs 6 pounds even, has bronze color curly hair, but also had russet colored skin, and dark brown eyes. Both of them were absolutely beautiful and healthy.

Grandpa Carlisle had a cradle in the office to place the babies into once Mom and Grandma Esme cleaned them off, dressed them, and wrapped them up tight to swaddle them in their receiving blankets. We placed in the cradle together.

Jacob and stood next to me, as I was still on the table, and watched the babies, as they slept next to each other in the crib. After about 20 minutes, something amazing happened. Sarah phased into a wolf pup, and then William also phased into a wolf pup. They both cuddled each other, free of their blankets, in the crib.

I looked at Jacob and said, "I thought that transformation into wolves usually occurred around puberty?"

"It has always in the past, I don't know, maybe we should call Billy," Jacob replied. While Jacob was on the phone with Billy, William transformed into a small baby bunny, and then Sarah quickly changed into the same."

"Billy's on his way over," Jacob said as he hung up the cell phone, "He thinks that our babies are true shape shifters, and that we have not had true shifters that could take any shape they wanted in many generations."

I grinned down at my little bunnies; pig piled together in the center of the crib, and prayed to God that everything was going to be ok.


	65. Chapter 65

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- This will be the final chapter of Light of Day. I will begin publishing its sequel, named Daybreak, as soon as possible. Please continue to read and review. Thank you to all who have been so supportive of the story.**_

_**A/N- This chapter is really short, to close up some issues, but the first chapter of Daybreak will be much longer.**_

Chapter 65: Bringing Up Babies

Grandpa Carlisle pushed the crib closer to my bed, and then he lifted both babies into my waiting arms. I pressed my hands against their cheeks, and pictured them in their human form. They quickly transformed back. To say that I was relieved was an understatement.

Jacob leaned down and kissed all three of us on the tops of our heads.

Jacob then proceeded to call everyone who was not already there. Within 2 hours, Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue, Billy, Jacob's entire pack, Claire, Kristen and Sam, all arrived. We were greeted with teddy bears, flowers, hugs, kisses and well wishes. The babies stayed in their human form, as long as I was holding one of them, and giving one of them the vision of their human form. It appeared that in order for one of them to phase, both of them had to phase into the same form together. We warned everyone including Grandpa Charlie, against his will, that the babies were already phasing, and not necessarily into wolves. Everyone stared at them in amazement.

I should have expected, as someone who was imprinted on at birth myself, that my children stood a good chance of that themselves. When Aunt Leah looked at Little William, it was obvious that "gravity moved" for her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and she began to protect him and comfort him the way that Jacob always had for me. Jason had the same reaction when he saw Sarah. It was obvious his instant love and devotion for her.

When Aunt Leah took William in her arms, and then Jason took Sarah in his arms, both the babies transformed again, this time both into wolf pups. They continued to sleep in their blankets. Everyone in the room was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. Grandpa Charlie started chanting "need to know, need to know," like it was his own personal mantra.

Jacob didn't seem concerned at all about their phasing already, or the fact that both of them already were imprints, but I guess the worry in my eyes was evident, and he said, "They are perfect and health. I knew that they would be special because they are half you." He leaned down gently and kissed my lips.

"My Jacob, I love you," I said.

"You and my children are my life Nessie," he replied, and kissed me passionately again.


	66. Chapter 66

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

_**A/N- The first chapter of Daybreak has been posted. I apologize for how long it took. I was suffering from some writer's block.**_


End file.
